Could I Disappear?
by geekysole
Summary: Before the battle with Victoria things change. Bella is uneasy w/ the lack of control she has in life & leaves to gather her thoughts & keep everyone safe. She literally runs into someone that makes her question everything. Can she disappear & find her true-mate or more at the same time? Rated M for language & adult situations. 18 & Up Only! Mainly B/F & some Jasper/Coven-Poly
1. Chapter 1

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Just flexing the creativity muscle in my brain. **_

Chapter 1:

Fpov

Pain. So much pain and suffering. Ever since I woke-up from my burning; my throat still felt as though it was on fire. I felt an all consuming need for something and I did not know what it was. What I did know; was that I needed to figure out where I was and what was going on so I can get out of here. I waited and listened. It seemed as though no one noticed me so, I slowly backed into the darkest corner of what I believe to be a basement. There were no windows. Just a light bulb in the ceiling. The ground and the walls were made of cement. There was some old beat-up furniture, a dirty rug in the center of the room and a set of wooden stairs going up. There were others all around me in varying stages of suffering.

Filth.

Hunger.

Need.

Pain.

I don't know what happened to me but, I can tell that it has happened to all of us. I can feel so much more. My vision is perfect now. Good thing since my glasses are missing. I even see the bits of dust floating above. Amazing. The smell of this place is wretched. I can smell mold, mildew and rust. We all seem to be in the same boat but somehow the others come across as mindless. They scream, rant and attack each other. I know there is no point in that. I need to know how to get the hell out of here. If I go for the door now I risk the others coming after me.

So, I wait. I watch for hours and remember.

I think back on my family. My time in school. What it was like to grow before everyone else. To be the freak. I remember going to my parents. Asking them for help. Advice. Anything. I was tired of being the joke, getting beat-up and ridiculed. My mother had remarried and moved on. She never returned my calls. I guess her new family kept her occupied. I remember what my father said, "Son, you're just growing-up. Everyone goes through that awkward stage. You'll grow out of it. You'll see. Just try get along and blend in for now." I don't know if my bloody noses, weren't bloody enough. If my pissed soaked clothing wasn't pissed on enough. Not by me. No of course not. No. I'd get beat down, pissed and spit on. As if it was the cherry on top. My father thought that because my grades were fine I must be fine. Maybe just a little awkward. How wrong he was. All I knew was that I wanted to get the fuck out of there. I graduated with honors and took off to Stanford as fast as I could. If I thought college would be any different I was wrong. There were still the cliques. The groups of jocks. Nerds. We cannot escape who we are. So, I did the only thing I knew. I threw myself into my work. Sure, occasionally some girl would appear to flirt with me, but I knew I was just the butt of some joke. No way was I falling for that again.

SLAM! I'm suddenly brought out of my musings. By a medium built male. He has brown hair and red eyes like the others. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

One of the girls asks, "Who are you, Why are we here? What did you do to us?" Faster than I thought possible he comes flying down the stairs and grabs her by the throat and jacks her up against the wall. His eyes are furious and his jaw is clenched as he speaks. "You are a vampire now. You are here because if you leave on your own you will be destroyed. If not by the sun then by me or the others. We will track you down and destroy you. You were made in order to help my mate and myself destroy another group of vampires. We will teach you and if you do well you can go out on your own to enjoy your immortal life. We will take you out in groups of 2 at a time to feed as to not bring too much attention to ourselves. Training begins tomorrow and that is all you need to know for now." He noticeably squeezes her throat before he lunges forward and bites the girl hard on her neck. She screams and falls to the floor. He turns slowly and looks around the room. "Any questions? No? Fine. You two follow me." As fast as he came in; he left and locked the door behind him.

For the next ten or so hours he came and left w/ two at a time. During this time. Not a single person.. I mean vampire seemed to notice me. As the others came back they talked about Riley. That was the brown haired vamp's name. They talked about what it was like to feed. How fast and strong they felt. How amazing it was going to be once we destroyed this other group of vampires so we can go out on our own. They talked about how some of us may be gifted and that Riley and his mate were going to test us tomorrow for gifts. I don't know how they were going to test us, but I'm thinking maybe I have a gift to blend in since in all this time not a single one has noticed me. Fine by me. I just have to test my boundaries around the others and find out what their gifts were. If they had any. I need to find out who the others were and get the hell out of here. If there is one thing I am not; I am not stupid. If we were to survive this battle I know there's no way they'd let us all live and move on. No way.

So, I wait. Looks like hiding from bullies my entire life was good practice for something. Now there's just one more thing.. I need to feed.

Bpov

I came to La Push to while Edward and the others went to hunt. I'm being babysat at Sue's house by Seth and Leah. Leah can't stand me, but I honestly don't think she can even stand her own shadow. Seth is a sweetheart, but he's too young for this. I don't want him to have to fight for me.

The threat of Victoria and her newborns was very real. Honestly, I just wanted it over and didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Between the Cullens, the pack and Charlie I feel so suffocated. Between Jake and Edward's fighting over me I feel like a prize or a possession to be won and kept. At first, it was flattering. I mean, I know Jake loves me as more, but he'll realize he's like a brother to me. He just doesn't need it rubbed in his face all the time that I'm not his. Edward is stunning to look at, but when I try to look below the surface there is not much but ownership, guilt and angst. He says that he is my soul mate, but if he was would he have been able to leave me? To lie to my face and hurt me? I said I'd give him a second chance, but this is too much. I am beginning to recognize the red flags from some of the talks that I had with Renee, my Mom.

She may not win mom of the year, but she has been in more relationships than I could shake a stick at. At first I thought she was being picky or flaky, but each time she broke it off there was a reason. A really good reason. She told me once, "You will meet a lot of boys. Some nicer than others. Some better looking than others. Some more popular than others, but what you have to remember is how they treat those around them. At first, you will always see the good side of them, but when they slip; it will be with how they treat others first." She taught me so, much and I miss her. I think she is right. I love Edward. At least I think I do. But I don't love how he makes me feel like I'm helpless and weak. I don't love how he fights with Jake my best friend or how he and Alice try to control everything I do.

I don't understand how things got so complicated so fast, but I'm feeling the need to get away. Maybe if I leave the others will be safe. I know the wolves will watch after Charlie. I can't make any decisions without my bracelet, outside of La Push or Alice will see it, but I need to get away. It's all just so confusing and I don't think I can go on with all of the drama around me. It's just all too much. Too too much..

I think, I'm gonna see if I can stay here over night. I need to call Charlie.

"Forks PD"

"Hey Ch.. Dad, I'm over at Sue's visiting with Seth and Leah and they told me there's gonna be a bonfire tonight and invited me to stay. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Sounds great Bells, I'm glad you're enjoying time with some friends. Have a great night." I know he means friends other than Edward.

"Thanks Dad.. Love you"

"Love you too"

Gah! Charlie. Of course Charlie can't stand Edward. At first I thought it was because of him being my first boyfriend and what happened to me when he left, but my dad's a cop. He reads people for a living and has not liked Edward from day one. Okay. Operation get the fuck out begins now. This needs to be done. I need to think and everyone will be safer with me gone.

I have money in savings thanks to dad buying me the truck and I can go to the bank on the Reservation. I'll get Leah to go with me. She doesn't like me so, no one would think to talk to her about me and she's a wolf so she can block the visions. If she brings me to the grocery store to buy stuff to make dinner for everyone there's no way she'd question me stopping at the bank real quick because I lost my card. I can take a bus and a ferry to my Grandparent's cabin up in Whidbey's Island North of Seattle. I can leave my phone and buy a disposable one to call Charlie with. I'll tell him that I'm going because things are too complicated and that I'm going to stay with a friend in Phoenix to get my head straight. I'll leave after the bonfire and tell the others that I need to go home. I'll take that bracelet Jake made me with the wolf tooth that he lost when Paul and him got into a fight. I normally don't wear it because it messes with Alice's visions.. well that and it's kinda creepy, but whatever. I can do this!

A/N: I was inspired to write this because I always thought Fred's character has so much untapped potential and really wanted to see more of him. Haven't seen any full complete stories about Fred and I can't get him outta my head. His description was kinda vague so I took FF liberty and chose my own. My Fred is inspired by **Cillian Murphy**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Could I disappear?**

_**Inspired to write about the other Twilight characters. This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable is belongs to .**_

Chapter 2:

Fpov

It has been three weeks since I woke up to this hostile new life. Three weeks of waiting, watching and planning. Most of the others here don't seem to have very much control over themselves and they are easily tricked. Maybe they were just brainless before the change? I noticed many are children, runaways and drop-outs. The ones who won't be missed. This is no army. This is cannon fodder. Maybe I have more control because I am physically older than the rest? Only a few others seem to be capable of a normal conversation most of the time. Granted I'm not talking to any of them because I need to blend into the background for my escape, but I noticed the lack common sense. I wonder if it is a vampire thing because they seem the most crazed when they wake and tend to calm down once they feed. Whatever 'it' is; I need to focus and learn everything I can before I make my move.

Thanks to my gift Riley doesn't pay any attention to me at all. The training Riley spoke of was a joke. He basically questioned us in search for gifts and put a couple of the more in control ones in leadership of groups for hunting. He told us that only the strongest will survive and showed how to decapitate and finally burn another vamp. They are hiding things from us I can feel it. I know it. Leaders don't share all their secrets with the expendable. The yellow-eyes, our targets, don't come around here. There are only 7 of them so, why do we need so many? Why do they have Yellow eyes anyway? Does it mean they have a power we don't know about? Is it because they have a different maker? Why are we fighting them?

I've listened to Riley and his mate; the red-headed bitch that changed all of us. I believe that there are no others beside her outside of our group here. Once again I am only seeing Riley's empty promises. No one will hunt us. Not with all of the newborns to take care of. I also noticed that they won't say her name in front of us because of the other coven. Apparently, the yellow-eyes have multiple gifted vamps and one can see the future if we make decisions. How she knows this I have no idea. According to Riley, the one of us to take out the most of the other coven will get to feast on their pet human. How fucked up is that? I have the thirst. We live on human blood, but to keep a human as a pet. That is the most fucked up thing I have ever heard. Never mind eating the pet. What the hell? We are in Seattle and they are going South through the water to some little bumfuck town called Forks. When we get in the water I can disappear and head up North. I have better control of my gift now. They'll never find me.

Bpov

Charlie is the only person I have spoken to more than once since I left. He does not like it, but I keep in touch with him with my disposable phones so he doesn't worry. Yes, disposable phones. And I keep it off unless I am using it too. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I think they would not hesitate to track me down and lock me in a gilded cage after scolding me like a child. If they can't find me then no one can. Between the wolves and the Cullen's everyone will be much more safe without me in the way. Plus, I have my chance to think things through a bit. Win/win if you ask me. For now anyway.

I called Jake and Carlisle to let them know I was leaving. First, I called Jake because he is my best friend and I wanted him to understand he would only ever be my best friend and that I loved him, but I needed some time to myself. I need him and the pack to watch out for Charlie and that everyone was safer without me being there. I called Carlisle because he is the coven leader/father-figure. If anyone could talk Edward down; it would be him. I let Carlisle know that I loved them all like family, but it was all too much. I felt dazzled all the time and needed to get my head together without interference. I told him everyone would be safer without me being there and I'd appreciate it if they; especially Edward would respect my wishes. I simply wrote Edward. I did not want him to guilt me into changing my mind. I needed to do this. I can't explain it, but I feel like I had to be here.

I love this cabin! It's on a small island with the nature preserve close by. I am in a little town that relies on seasonal traveler's in the summer months so, there are mostly locals around right now. The cabin itself is modest and homey. It is situated just a short walk to a dock about a mile to the nearest store. There is a boat tied around back; next to a water pump. I'll keep that in mind. The front door opens up to a small mud room that is stocked with fishing supplies, coat hooks and a place for shoes. Once inside the furniture is minimal, but suits the cabin well. It has one bedroom and an open kitchen/den. The kitchen has a wooden stove, a large porcelain sink and counter/cabinet storage. The bathroom is simple with a claw footed tub, sink and toilet. I feel thankful for the indoor plumbing and running water.

It has been years since my mom has come up here, but my Grandfather left the cabin and 12 acres to her when he passed away. He used to come here to go fishing. I guess that's one thing he had in common with Charlie. Renee really never had any interest in the place, but kept it for me when I get older. I don't think anyone has been here since I was a baby. I had a lot of work to do cleaning it up and stocking the shelves, but it has been keeping me busy. No electricity kinda sucks, but I mostly read by the fireplace in the den and clean up when I'm not thinking about how my life has turned out. I know I have to be changed eventually thanks to our promise to the Volturi, but I don't know if I want my forever to be with Edward. To be controlled for the rest of eternity. *shudder* Time to think it over in a nice bubble bath.

Shit. Out of bubbles. It's still early so, I can run to the store and get a couple things for dinner and some bubbles for my thinking bath. Perfect.

Fpov

I love the quiet here. There aren't a lot of people, but maybe I can get by on animals for awhile till I figure out my next step. I need to stay out of populated areas for now and that bear that I came across wasn't half bad.

Oh. My. God. I know that scent. It's the pet. I close my eyes and breath in. When I open them I see her coming out of the market. Such a small thing. Long brown hair. So pale.. Why is she here? They are looking for her.. a growl rips out of me. What the fuck? They can't get to her.. I won't let them.

"Umf! Sorry I didn't see you.." She looks up at me with shock written across her face. "Oh my…" She passed out. Well ok then. I gotta get her out of here. I grab her and her things before we are seen and try to find a place to talk. Maybe she can tell me about the other vampires and maybe she'll know something. She smells so lovely. I feel like I need her. I'm not sure what's going on, but I hope she wakes soon.

A/N: _Short Chappy laying some ground work. Sorry about the kinda sorta cliffy. I'm still editing Chapter 3. Hopefully it will be done today and I can keep going. All mistakes are mine. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Could I disappear?**

_**Inspired to write about the other Twilight characters. This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable is belongs to .**_

Chapter 2:

Bpov

I feel so warm so.. so.. content. I don't remember the last time I felt this absolutely tranquil or serene. This is a dream. Lucid. I know it is because my dreams have been so strange lately that I began to do research on dreams and what they mean. I've been practicing and keeping a journal. I'm walking outside of my body and the view nothing short of amazing. I'm in the middle of a forest, but there is no way this is in Washington. The colors are just off somehow. Maybe a little brighter than they should be. I'm walking up a path surrounded by the overgrown tall grasses and plants. The path itself seems to be iridescent. I look back and notice the path darkening behind me as I travel. There is a large hill in the distance and it is the twilight hour. I see creatures flying around me and I laugh. I feel so free. Are these fairies? They don't make any noise, but seem to be following me up the path to a clearing. On top of the hill there is a tree with someone sitting below it. I look to the creature next to me and she points forward. I nod and silently walk the path. I get to the end of the path and say, "Excuse me.." The person stands, turn towards me and all I see is the most crystal blue eyes I have ever seen since...

Ugh.. my head. The last thing I remember is the most beautiful red eyes. RED EYES! I jumped up. Such a horrible horrible idea. Now I'm all dizzy and not alone if the chuckles are a clue. "Where am I? Who are you?" He looks so familiar.. almost like the boy in my dream, but it can't be. Can it?

"I'm Fred. I was hoping you'd be able to help me out in regards to what is going on. As for where we are… I have no clue. Just the woods a few miles away from that store you came out of." Not sure why, but that made me giggle a little. Fred. Cute name for a vampire. Fred the human drinking vampire.

"What do you mean you were hoping I could help you out?" Figures. I go through what I thought was my smooth mission impossible to get away from the super natural and bam! Another fucking vampire. Right here in the middle of no where. Of course, he's drop dead gorgeous. Pun intended. Aren't they all? His voice is so smooth and I feel kinda comfortable with him. I don't know if it's because I'm still shaking off that dream, that fact that he didn't drain me already or that he seems to need help, but I think it is going to be okay. Time to go with my gut because there's no way I could get away.. even if I wanted to.

"You are the pet they.." I interrupted.. "WHAT?! What do you mean PET?! Who said this?" He is out of his fucking mind..

"Um.. do you have a place where we can talk? I'll fill you in and maybe you can share info?" I don't know why, but I trust him and I wanna know what the hell…

I shrug. "Sure, Um well I'm in a cabin about a mile North of that little store." He helps me up and carries my bags. How sweet! Oh my.. keep my head in the game. We are walking at a human pace and he is asking me to lead the way.

Fpov

This should be interesting. She seems okay with me coming with her. I hope it's not a trap. I don't sense any other vamps here though and I feel like I can trust her. We are quiet most of the way to the cabin. When we get to a clearing she let's me in and says she needs a human moment. I wonder what that means? *Flush* Ah yep. Don't miss that.

"So.."

"So…"

"Um.. okay. What did you mean when you called me a pet?" Sure let's get the easy questions out of the way first why don't we.

"I think I need to tell you a bit of my back story. It won't take long. I'll explain everything. I promise. Then maybe we can compare notes?" She looked at me with her innocent eyes and nodded once. I don't understand how anyone could have used her as a pet. It's just wrong.

"Okay.. go ahead" She sat on her feet in front of me. How odd.

"Well a few weeks ago the last thing I remembered was being attacked on my way back to my hotel from the library in downtown Seattle. I was break from school and visiting my father.."

"So why did you have a hotel?" Um.. okay. like a band aid. I told her about growing up. My parents. She looked at me with watery eyes and gave me a hug. It felt nice. I can't remember the last time I was hugged or touched without the intent of harm, but I have to wonder about her sense of self-preservation hugging a strange vampire. She said, "I don't understand what's going on, but I feel a pull to you. I feel like I can trust you." I feel it too.. and I told her. I told her everything. How I woke up and where. I told her about Riley and his mate. She cried, "Sounds like the Cullens.. I think that maybe I know something." She cried long and hard and I pulled her into my lap and held her till she calmed down. Neither of us spoke. We just were for a bit.

She composed herself and said, "Alright, please continue. What is the pet business?" Ah yep. should be fun.

"Riley told us that the ones who took out the most of the other vampires were to have their pet as a prize and they gave us your clothing so we could scent you." She looked at me like she was going to punch me right through my head and got up and started ranting..

A/N:_ Next up.. Bella shares. All mistakes are mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_Last time.._

_"Riley told us that the ones who took out the most of the other vampires were to have their pet as a prize and they gave us your clothing so we could scent you." She looked at me like she was going to punch me right through my head and got up and started ranting.._

Chapter 4:

Bpov

Something inside me clicked. It was as if I was missing this one piece of information and everything fell into place. I know who this information comes from, but it rings true. Of course I was a pet. A sweet smelling, silent, delicate pet who needed protecting at all costs. I was never an equal. They made my decisions, groomed me, changed my clothing and pushed me into 'human' situations for what must be their own entertainment because they were things I would never ever choose to do on my own. I was entertainment. If I hear, "It's for your own good." one more time I swear I'm gonna break a bat across their faces because I am NOT breaking my hand again!

I must have gone on for a good hour ranting about what would happen when I aged or my entertainment value ended? Oh I knew for a fact that Edward has no intention on changing me. He hates what he is. He talks about being a monster and that I will lose my soul. Is it because my blood sings to him? What about the Volturi? Then the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm dead. Regardless of what Edward, the Cullen's or even Victoria chooses. I broke down again for what seems like the 10th time today. I'm not sure I can keep up anymore with my emotional roller-coaster.

Once again, I start to feel calm. Fred is holding me and whispering that it's going to be okay and he won't let them hurt me. He'll help me. He's sweet, but I don't think he understands what a trouble magnet I am. He does give me the strength that I needed to make up my mind though. I'm not going to let anyone decide my fate. It's time for this pet to grow a back-bone. I'll explain everything and maybe with any luck at all. Just maybe Fred will change me; and soon. I wonder if he can do it without draining me? Now that I think of it.. he seems to have no blood-lust issues at all. Curious. He's only a few weeks old. Even some of the Cullen's still have blood-lust issues. I excuse myself for another human moment to freshen up. It's getting late and I haven't eaten yet.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean to break down on you. This is all so much and so confusing. I think we really need to compare notes, but I need to eat and have a human moment. Do you mind if we take a break?" I know there is a lot that we need to talk about, but I need to step back for a few to gather my thoughts.

Fpov

This feels so foreign to me. I'm holding Bella and listening to her breakdown and cry. Trying to comfort her. It is not something that I have experience with, but I feel like I should do something. She doesn't deserve this. As I calm her down I calm myself. My eyes are closed and my face is in her hair breathing in her scent when she asks to take a break to regroup so, she can have her human moments. Heh.. I don't know why I find that particularly charming but I do.

I cautiously smile because I don't want her to think I'm enjoying her pain. "Of course. Whatever you need. I think while you do that I'm going to go for a quick hunt." That caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting that I suppose, but it has been a couple days since that bear when I made my way through the preserve. She stuttered a bit when she answered me and looked up at me biting her lip. "Um.. h..hunt? o.. ok." Ah, yea. I should probably mention to her that I'm not interested in humans. For now anyway.

"I know we are on an island with a small population. I'm hiding as much as you are and have no intention of bringing either of us unwanted attention. So, I've decided to hunt animals. I know it works because when I first made it to the island and cut through the forest I had a bear." I'm not sure why I felt shy about sharing this with her. I was looking down when I admitted this because I expected her to laugh or make fun of me for being a defective vampire, but as I am beginning to learn. Bella rarely does what is expected of her. She squealed, "You're a vegetarian!" then jumped up and hugged me. I couldn't help but smile and nod thinking to myself vegetarian? "I'll be back."

Bpov

Fred is amazing! He really made the decision himself to feed off of animals. As I gather everything I need to make a soup and salad I think about my new friend. We just click. It's awesome. I don't need to hide anything. I can be myself. Most importantly, he doesn't ask me or imply that I need to change anything about myself to make him more comfortable. It is great not to feel less than or inferior in his presence. I feel.. better somehow. It must be that calming effect he has on me? I bet Charlie would like him too. Great. Charlie. I guess I should try to give him a call real quick.

I turn on my phone and notice that only have 2 bars left on battery life left. I'm going to have to find a place to charge it soon. I have a message and 2 texts from yesterday.

First, the message is from Charlie. "Heya Bells, Just calling to see how you're doin and ask when you'll be home? I've been spending a lot of time on the reservation with Sue so, don't worry about me. I just miss you. Love you." I smile. What can I do about Charlie. I'm going to miss him. I miss him already, but I need to keep him safe. I love him too much to let him find out about vampires. If he finds out about the vampires his life is in more danger. It will be hard, but I feel like I'm doing the right thing.

Text 1:

I can't C U anymore Bella. Come home. I found the hottest dress and U have to wear it! 3 Alice :)

Text 2:

Love, I know why you left, but you shouldn't have. We can protect you. Hurry home.

Ugh.. I need to make a break from them, but I cannot communicate with them without them finding me. Maybe I can try email? I don't know if they can find me that way. I'll ask Fred. Is she serious? Everything is changing. I'm being hunted by a crazy psycho and she wants me to try on a dress? Figures. Well, at least she can't see me anymore. Then Edward. When I think of him now there is no love. At this point not even fond feelings. I really do think he dazzled me sometimes. I sent off a quick text to Carlisle to check in and tell him I'm fine and happy. Then immediately turned the phone off and go back to my meal. I'll take Fred into town with me tomorrow and visit the library. I can charge my phone and use the internet there.

*Sigh* Fred. I feel responsible for him being changed. I know not directly, but I have no doubt the red-headed bitch that changed him is in fact Victoria. I have to let him know everything. Hopefully he won't blame me and we can still be friends. I just finished the last of my tomato soup and Fred walks in with a smile and his shirt is ripped and covered in blood. I'm gaping and then the smell hits me. I sit down hard at the table covering my nose and ask him to get rid of the blood because it's making me dizzy. His smile falters and he looks down then up at me as if he just realized his shirt was messed up. He takes the shirt off and tosses it into the fire, washes up and comes back to sit with me.

"Are you ok?" he asks without any hint of humor at seeing me sick at the blood. "Yea, fine. I'm sorry about your shirt. I didn't see a bag. Do you have anything else to wear?" He looks down and puts his arms out with a shrug. "Um no. You wouldn't happen to have any t-shirts that would fit me would you?" I smile at that. No crisis or fashion emergency here. Just, do you have a shirt that would fit me? I like it. I go into my bag and find one of my over sized tee's that I use for sleeping and hand it to him. Looks like we need to stop at the store while we are out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 5:

Fpov

This whole month has been kind of like an outer body experience for me. From the trip to Washington where my dad was acting extra strange about my visit. To being kidnapped, changed, learning how to be a vampire, going off on my own and meeting Bella. My old life seems so empty and far away to me. I know I can't go back to it. Would I want to? Would anyone notice I was gone? Would my dad report me missing? I know the answer. Probably not. I spent my entire life learning how to blend in so much that they'd probably see my name in the system and think it is a glitch somehow. I'm stronger and have more confidence. Bella. What can I say. She makes me feel comfortable. It's like I don't have to hide or put up any masks because she'd see around them anyway. What a strange quirky girl who makes friends with vampires and wolves. I'm really starting to like her, but would she feel the same?

When I came back from my hunt I was in a pretty good mood. I got into a fight with a cougar and it was pretty fun. I know you're not supposed to play with your food, but it seems so pissed at me for interrupting its hunt that it was fighting mad. Bella dropped in her seat with her head in her hands, "Can you please get rid of the blood?" Her hand was covering her nose. "It's making me dizzy."

Ah yes. The quirky girl who makes friends with vampires and doesn't like the smell of blood. Her idiosyncrasies keep adding up to one amazing girl with a big heart who makes anything seem possible. I look down and notice my shirt is torn and covered in blood. Okay guess I had a little bit too much fun. Note to self. Be more clean in my feedings.

I took off my shirt and tossed it in the fire because it was not salvageable. I go wash-up and when I sit down I notice her blushing. Distraction is needed so I ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine. I'm sorry about your shirt. I didn't see a bag. Do you have anything else to wear?" She's looking at her fingers when she asks and I look down and shrug. I have nothing, but the clothes on my back. "Um no. You wouldn't happen to have any t-shirts that would fit me would you?" Suddenly she smiles huge and grabs a shirt from her bag and tosses it to me. She asks, "Did you enjoy your hunt?" I couldn't help but grin back, "Yea, yea, I may or may not have gotten into a scrap with a pissed off cougar." She laughed hard at that and I put the shirt on and ask. "So.. um, are you ready to talk?" Her smile falters and she has a resolved look on her face. "Yea, we should compare notes now."

Bpov

He's so cute! I know I'm blushing when he puts his shirt on and it is so endearing that he has no clue how cute he really is. Not like the other vampires I've met. They all know they are beautiful and show that they know it. K. Sidetracked again.

Let's hope he still wants to be my friend after I tell him my story. I start at the beginning. I tell about moving to Forks and meeting the Cullen's. Figuring out about vampires. He thought it was hilarious that the Cullen's call themselves vegetarians because they eat animals. He laughed hard and said, "They do realize there are no bears with cabbage heads or deer with apples sprouting from their antlers right?" Ha! Okay never thought of it that way. I guess if you take it literally they are not sucking the juice out of lettuce leaves. To be honest calling it vegetarian made them seem more safe or more human. Maybe that's why they say it. Part of their illusion. I did tell him about all of the Cullens and he seemed to want to learn more about Carlisle. Maybe he could relate the most to the vampire with very little blood-lust and lives to help people?

I gave the CliffNotes version about the baseball field with James, Victoria and Laurent and the subsequent chase to Phoenix where James tricked me and the Cullen's killed him. I told him that I think his red-headed bitch is my Victoria. I told him how Victoria is rumored to be building an army. He was stiff as he listened. No smile or indicator of how he was feeling or taking the news so I continued. I told him how after we came back from Phoenix things seemed okay till my 18th birthday party that was forced on me. I cut myself while opening a gift and all hell broke loose. Edward smacked me into a glass table and I had a huge cut on my arm. I told Fred how closed off Edward became and how a few days later he took me into the woods and told me I wasn't good enough. Just a distraction. He was tired of "acting" human for me. I'd forget because my mind is like a sieve.

All this time I had been talking to my hands. I stopped and looked up at Fred. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were closed. He was listening, but I wasn't sure what he was reacting to. I better finish my story so he can leave if that's what he's planning. It hurts, but I understand. It is all my fault after all.

I continued on about becoming a zombie for 4 months and running into Laurent in the field where the wolves killed him. How Jake stopped talking to me and later found out that he had become a wolf. I told Fred about going to Italy to save Edward and the promise we made the Volturi so that I could leave alive. At home things seemed strained. Edward and Jake were always having the proverbial pissing contest on my leg making me feel like a possession. I told him about Charlie and being grounded and school. Finally, I told him how I had enough and decided to get away from it all so I could protect my family, breath and gain perspective.

A few minutes after I stopped talking and he was still quiet I took it as my cue. I looked at Fred and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Victoria did what she did to you. I know it's not fair, but this is my fault. I can't fix it, but I am sorry." I was crying again. It seems like that's all I do lately.

Fpov

Wow. I knew she was going to one hell of a story, but damn! She's apologizing? No.. "Bella" she didn't hear me. "Bella.. please stop." She looked at me as though the world were on her shoulders. All the sadness and drama is catching up with her. I got up and sat in front of her, on my knees resting my hand on hers. I wanted her to look into my eyes when I said what I had to say.

"Bella. I get that you feel as though you are the catalyst, but you are not. Don't you see? It is the Cullen's lifestyle. That is the catalyst for all of this. They are vampires living as humans and things should have been done differently to keep you safe. I'm not saying you shouldn't have had a relationship with them, but they should not have left you alone when Edward left. They should have taken care of the threat. I understand why the Volturi has their rule about humans not knowing about us. A person is smart yes, but people are not. This is not your fault. There is nothing to be sorry for. You are my strong and kindhearted friend and we'll figure this out. Whatever we have to do, I'll help."

I looked down at our hands and rubbed my thumb on her wrist and said, "I'll try not to stifle you either." She giggled and playfully hit my shoulder and said, "Friends. At your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Just like that we were ok and she hugged me. "I'm tired, it has been a long day. Would you be ok staying with me for awhile?"

I pulled away from her and said, "Of course.."

Bpov

I know I came here to be alone, but I'm enjoying Fred's company. He is so laid back that I can feel comfortable enough to relax. I grabbed some sleep clothes, went to the bathroom, washed up and changed. When I came out of the bathroom he was sitting in the chair reading a book.

"So, I know we still have a lot to figure out and to plan, but I was wondering if you'd come into town with me tomorrow. I need to stock up on a couple things, I have to stop at the library and we should get you some clothes."

He looks up at me as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "Um. Sure.. I guess, but I don't have any money."

"It's okay, I have cash. We are hiding out and you'll need to change. I have a pair of shades you can wear to hide your eyes. I was also wondering if you could maybe help me at the library. I need to send an email, but I don't want it to be traceable. Do you know anything about that?"

"Well okay. Sounds good. We can hit the Goodwill if they have one in town." I grin. "I'd be happy to help make your email appear as though it was sent from an IP in Portugal."

She steeples her fingers, "Excellent, I love it when a plan comes together." HA!

"Okay, okay we've got things to do and plans to make. Get some rest. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a busy day for both of us." She smiles genuine. "Okay, goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight Bella"

Within minutes she's out like a light and I have time to reflect on everything I've been told. I've been thrown into a world I ever knew anything about and was told so many lies about everything in regards to vampire nature. We don't combust in the sunlight. We don't have to live off of humans. When we change diets our eyes change from red to yellow. The Cullen's have no interest in Seattle as a feeding grounds whatsoever. Riley is not Victoria's true mate. Bella is no pet..

The Cullen's have three obvious gifted vampires, but I think the leader has a gift of his own with his control around human blood. I think my gift.. whatever it is.. my gift of blending into the background and going unnoticed will help us out. I don't know about the mind reader, but I'm sure I could mask my scent, feelings and my future from the seer. I think I could thwart the mind reader by thinking in my father's native tongue. He is from the Nootka tribe in British Columbia and I had to learn the language for when we went to the reservation. I'll run all this by her tomorrow. I don't think I mentioned my gift yet.

This is nice though. Sitting here. I put my head back and I can almost imagine that I'm asleep.

A/N _This was mostly filler. Had to get the histories out there before I could really move forward. Next up. Shopping and planning. Note: All mistakes are mine. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 6:

Bpov

"Mmm..." Stretching.. so good. Wow. Can't remember the last time I slept so well. I stretch and sound like a someone just poured milk over a bowl a rice-crispies cereal. It is glorious! Too warm and cozy, but I gotta pee! Grrr.. I hop up like the hounds of hell are on my feet and make a dash for the bathroom and make it in 10 seconds flat! Suddenly, I remembered that Fred was sitting out there and I'm beyond embarrassed. I take my time and go about my morning routine while fantasizing about some coffee from the new French-press I bought the other day and I'm off. I go to my bag and grab some clothes for the day. Just some black skinny jeans, my good ole Doc's and an old green t-shirt that says, "Celebrate Whirled Peas" on it. Cheesy. I know, but I found it at the local thrift store and couldn't agree more. Whirled peas are highly under-estimated. I regress.

I see Fred at the table reading one of my Grandfather's old books with a fresh cup of coffee and a muffin set out for me. I couldn't help my smile. "Good-morning Fred, time to feed the human eh?" He looked mildly amused by my little display so, I bonked him in the head with his book and put some sugar in my coffee. "Well, good-morning to you too" he says while rubbing the invisible hurt from his forehead. Silly boy. "Thanks for the coffee. How'd you know?"

"Fortunately, I saw the press sitting there on the counter. Unfortunately, I cannot share in the delight that is caffeine. I think that is one of the few things I miss about being human." I quirked my eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Oh yea, I used to go days at a time on sleep fumes and pots of coffee while doing research and writing my papers. Don't get me wrong. I'm kind of enjoying this time off from student life, but nothing smells better than a fresh brewed pot in the morning." He is looking out at nothing as he speaks. I asked, "What did you take in school?"

"I was Sophomore Biology major on the Dean's list. My life was school. Mostly just to keep myself busy. I learned early on that it was best to keep my head in a book rather than the bullshit that is a school's social circle. Eventually, I'd like to see if I could finish my degree online because I'm not interested in joining in any human social circles. I'm not like the Cullens, but I'd like to learn how to make my own way." Interesting. Fred is obviously intelligent and a hard-worker. "You were a Sophomore. Does that mean you're 20?" He gives me a half-smile. "No, I'll be 19 in two months. I graduated a year early and took college courses for my extra high-school periods." Holy crap! "Wow! So, you are only about 6 months older than me. Amazing!" He looked down all shy-like. Cute!

Fpov

Bella hauled ass out of bed so fast I almost forgot she was human. Talk about bladder control. Ha! While she was doing her thing I went ahead and made coffee. It's funny, I have not seen a French-press outside of my dorm since.. well ever. Never knew anyone else that used one. Not that I know a lot of people, but very few appreciate the simplicity. I used to love the smell in the morning. I set out her coffee and a muffin from the basket for her. And grabbed a book. She has some interesting old books here. Enough to keep me busy for awhile. I look-up and read her shirt. Heh.. classic. She bonks me in the head for no good reason and I feign hurt to get a laugh out of her. She's definitely easy to get along with. Bella seems impressed by my schooling, but it really is just a matter of me hiding from the pricks who used to get their jollies off of kicking my ass. I'm not sure why, but I'm glad we're about the same age. Maybe that's why we get along so well? Oh well.. gotta start the day.

"So.. What's the plan for the day?" She looks up with a mouth full of muffin and swallows a large gulp of coffee and coughs a bit. "Sorry, my bad. Finish your breakfast. Wouldn't want the human to choke to death on a muffin. How would the big bad vampire explain that one?" Bam! She bonked me again! I discretely moved the book out of her reach and look down as if I'm crushed. She says, "Cut the shit! You're not fooling me with your crocodile venom tears." I laugh.

She finishes her muffin. "Alrighty, I was thinking we could head to the library first so, I can charge my phone and use the internet. Then maybe see where we could find some clothes, and finally I need to get a couple things for the cabin that I didn't get yesterday. Maybe when we get back I can see what happened during the attack. Alice and Edward texted me after when you said the attack happened so, I'm sure it's fine. I think I'll try Jake first. You can wear my shades if you want. I have dark Aviators so your eyes shouldn't be a problem. You know they are gonna change to yellow. I think it takes a few months."

"Sounds like a plan. I used to have a pair back in the day. Mine were prescription because my vision used to suck.. heh. Oh yea, did I mention my kinda sorta gift last night? She got visibly excited. "No. Stop holding out. What is it!"

"Well. I'm not sure what to call it, but I can blend in. Kind of become invisible because I can hide my scent and make others not notice me." She looked thoughtful. "Can you mask only yourself or others as well?"

"Have not tried it. I kept myself separate from the others when I woke because they were all so volatile. We can try it in town today at the Library. I bet I can make it so no one approaches us at the computer."

"Nice! You know.. I may have a gift too. Edward was unable to read my mind. The Volturi leader was unable to read me with his gift and it didn't work when Jane one of the guard members tried to use her power on me. Alice and Jasper's gifts work on me though. That's why I'm wearing this bracelet. To keep out of her visions. The wolves block her." Food for thought.

"Interesting. I think that will be able to keep your seer and empath friend at bay with my gift. I was thinking that I could think in Nootka my father's tribal language to keep your mind-reader out of my head when we get to that point.. Keep wearing your bracelet till we can test that theory though."

"Alright. Good idea. Ready?"

Bpov

We chatted the whole way to the Library. Just easy conversation. No heavy. It's kinda nice not having the weight of the world on my shoulders for a bit. I mean. I know I have all this stuff going on and we need to come up with a plan. One that hopefully includes him changing me for the eventuality of a fight. I don't want to be breakable or Barbie Bella anymore. Speaking of which. Time to send a very uncomfortable email. I let Fred do his thing and not one person looks our way. I plug my phone in near the workstation and get busy on my email.

~Email~

Edward,

This is not how I planned on doing this, but it is going to be awhile before I come back to Forks and I don't want to leave you or the others hanging. I am enjoying this time to myself to reflect on life and to get a stronger grasp of what I want out of it.

You once left me to protect me and when you came back to Forks you asked for a 2nd chance. I gave you that chance, but things were not the same. My heart was wounded and I was a wreck. I tried to forget being left behind and what was said to me, but it didn't work. There were always reminders that I was less than. Always the weakest link. Always the clumsy human who was great entertainment. I need more than that.

Charlie will be safe with the wolves. I do not know when or even if I'll be coming back, but know that I appreciate everything you and your family ever did for me. Please say goodbye to the others.

Don't wait for me.

~Bella

"Fred, What do you think?" He came up and read over my shoulder. I know it's private, but I want his opinion. "I think this is good, but from what you told me I don't know that this will keep him or his family away for long. It's a good thing you are off the grid right now."

"Yea, I think you're right, but I needed to be honest with him. The relationship is over. It was when he left me in the woods half a year ago. I was just to cowardly to accept it. My cabin was left to my Mother from my Grandfather. They may make that connection. It may be wise to find another place fairly soon. I guess we'll be able to test your scent masking ability huh?" I looked around. We are very much invisible. Not a single person is even coming near our workstation even though there are a few people here. I was going to wait till later, but I need to know for our plans.

"Fred. I have something to ask you. It's ok if you say no, but I kinda need to know because it effects our plans."


	7. Chapter 7

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 7:

Carlisle-pov

The battle with Victoria's newborns was fast. Especially, with the help of the wolves and Jasper's training. I'm sure they didn't know about the existence of wolves. We used some of Bella's clothing to attract them to the baseball field. We had no serious injuries or losses. Jacob Black managed to grab onto Victoria's arm when when she was running, but she managed to get away. Minus an arm. We burned it along with the rest of the remains. We had one that surrendered and we were going to let her join us, but the Volturi guard showed up.

Jane tortured the girl for information and Felix ripped her part. I feel like the Volturi could learn a thing or two about compassion. After the girl was destroyed, Jane asked about Bella. We told her that Bella was out of town because of the battle. Not too far from the truth. In reality, she is out of town. We just have no idea where. Jane looked at me for a minute and said, "We do not give 2nd chances Carlisle. Make sure it is done." With that they were gone.

Edward just stared at where they disappeared. He seems more reserved since Bella left. If that is even possible. He is just melancholy. I asked Jasper if he notices the mating-pull at all and Jasper says, "No." I doubt that Edward and Bella are true-mates. If they were he would not have been able to leave her the 1st time. The pull would be too much. Edward looks at me and huffs then stomps off towards the house. He heard my thoughts.

I look around at the family. We are all okay. I don't know what is going to happen with Victoria or the Volturi, but for now we need to wait to hear from Bella. She has seemed different since we came back from Italy so, I'm not surprised by the way things are going. I hope, Edward is okay. We will stick together as family does.

Charlie-pov

Since, Bella left things have been a little strange. I have been spending time with Sue and working extra hours to keep myself busy. I really enjoy Sue's company. As of tonight, I hope we become an item. I've never been much of a dater, but I prefer exclusive relationships. Sue has two kids around the same age as Bella and they all seem to get along. Plus, Sue can cook! It's a nice break from the diner food.

I'm gonna leave a message for Bells. I hope she's doing okay. I'm glad she is taking this time to get her head together. I tried to warn her away from him, but my Bells is nothing if not stubborn. Her relationship with Edward was not healthy at all. That boy was up her ass and never let her out of his sight.. and the way he watched her when he thought no one was looking. Not to mention the mysterious fight after the baseball field that ended up with her getting hurt and then him and his family leaving town randomly without notice. The way she was when they all left her was heart-breaking.

I never want to see my daughter like that again. That's the only reason I let the creepy kid around, but I was watching. Watching him and his family. There is no way a family up and leaves like that out of nowhere and comes back. It's all very fishy and boy do I ever like to fish..

A/N _A quicky other's pov to get an idea of what's going on away from the cabin. I plan to do these from time to time. Charlie seems suspicious. The Cullens better tread lightly or they're gonna blow their cover. __All mistakes are mine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_Last time.. "Fred. I have something to ask you. It's ok if you say no, but I kinda need to know because it effects our plans."_

Chapter 8:

Fpov

It's great to know that I can make my gift cover Bella as well. This could come in handy. She asks me my opinion of this email and I tell her that I think this is good, but from what she told me I don't know that this will keep him or his family away for long. It's a good thing she is off the grid right now. I have a feeling things will go very south very fast.

As she looks around the library I'm thinking that this Edward guy sounds obsessive to the extreme. I wonder if it has to do with her blood? She did tell me that she was his singer and that he refused to change her even though they had orders from the vampire leaders and not changing her put himself and his entire family in danger for breaking the law. When Bella told me about how he threw her into the glass table as reaction to a paper-cut.. It took everything not to lose it right there. Everything about this is wrong. She is not safe as a human anymore. I wonder if she wants to be changed soon? I know she has to and recognizes that she does, but does she still want to?

I'm brought out of my thoughts by her calling my name. "Fred. I have something to ask you. It's ok if you say no, but I kinda need to know because it effects our plans." I step around, grab the chair and sit facing her with my arms on the back and wait. She fidgets with her fingers and looks up at me and asks, "Will you change me?" I'm curious where her head is going. If she is thinking the same things as me so I ask, "Why?"

Her response is well thought out and I know she's serious when she answers, "Because it's over. I'm tired of being the weakest link. I don't know what happened with Victoria or the Cullens, but regardless I have to be changed or the Volturi will come after me and in extension my family as well. I'm not safe as a human anymore." Well there you have it. Exactly what I was thinking and I tell her.

"I think you are right. We also need to move on.. soon. If you are like me we can travel faster and easier. If you are gifted it will only help. I remember how it happened to me. Are you ready for that pain?" She looked at me determined and nods.

"I'm ready. I felt it before with James' bite. At the end of the pain I'll be stronger. I'll be able to fight back." She does not realize her strength before being a vampire. I could just imagine how strong she will be after.

"Let's finish what we need to do in town. We'll do it tonight if you are ready. You might as well make this the most awesome lunch of all awesome lunches ever. I know that my dinner is going to be tasty." Her jaw drops and I wink. Honestly, I don't know where that came from, but she's cracking up now. Serious moment is over and I'm relieved.

Bpov

This is incredible! I must be sick in the head because I am excited. I feel like I'm finally going to be able to move forward in life. Not in the repressive stall that life has been during this past year. Fred seems to see the good parts about being a vampire. He was torn from his life and turned without any knowledge of the supernatural and he seems to be taking it like a fish to water. He was made for this life. I just hope that I am too.

We make our way to the town's center. They don't have a Goodwill, but they do have a thrift store. The both of us had a blast trying things on and goofing around. I tried on an over-the-top moo-moo then some skank wear and he tried on some overalls and big pants that he hiked up to his chin. I nearly peed my pants! We shopped around for a couple hours and found a bunch of jeans, t-shirts, flannels, sunglasses, a hat, gloves, a coat for him and a duffel bag. Most of it is for him, but I found a couple more t-shirts and tank tops. Overall, it was the most fun shopping ever. Sorry, Alice.

Lunch was fun as well. We stopped at the local diner. I ordered breakfast, coffee, lunch, dinner, a coke and desert. We pretended to share, but it was all mine. It was all the crappiest, greasiest most guilty foods I could think of. Pancakes with bacon, a cheeseburger with fries, fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy and a big ole piece of chocolate cake. By the time we left I had to undo the top button on my pants. Never. Ever eat all that food in a pair of skinny jeans. Bad idea. Very bad.

Since, I am changing tonight the only supplies we are getting are a compass, a couple disposable phones, a couple lighters and some cigarettes. Yep, Fred said, He used to smoke, but quit. Now it's not like they'll kill him. So whatever. I don't care. All that's left is a couple calls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Could I disappear?**

_**Inspired to write about the other Twilight characters. This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 9:

Fpov

Bella and I spent the day having fun around town. Since, I was testing the boundaries of my gift all day long most of our idiocy was largely ignored. Incredible. There were times that we would be noticed and all I had to do was focus on that person; who would suddenly be looking through us shaking their head. We could walk through a group of people in a store and I would intentionally bump into someone and they'd look at the person next to me. When I was locked in the basement with the other vampires I did some testing as well. The same tricks worked, but it took bit more energy because their senses are much more in-tuned with everything around them. I am unsure how things will be with the gifted ones, but knowing their gifts gives me the upper hand. I know what to expect.

As we make our way back to the cabin Bella asks me a few questions about vampire life. She wonders about my control and if she'll be out of control as a newborn. I think she'll be fine. I have a theory about why some are more out of control than others, but I won't say anything yet because regardless, she wants and needs to be changed. My theory won't change a thing.

"Fred, where do you want to go when we leave here?" I think about it for a minute. The Cullens are rich and have homes all over, but they are in Forks now. If I can mask us while she changes.. even if they do find the cabin they won't realize that she has been changed. Then I can mask our scent as we travel. "British Columbia, Canada. We can go to Vancouver island. My father's tribe is from there plus I know the native language and it's not likely we will run into any others there. It's not that far from here either. If we stick to the forest for hunting we shouldn't have any problems. There's no way they'd make that connection. What do you think?"

"Oh wow! We can use my grandfather's boat to get there. Do you think there are any stories about the Cold Ones like Jake's tribe?" Hmm.. "You know. Growing up I've never heard any stories, but I was not around Vancouver very much. My dad met my mom inland and he stayed there. We only visited my grandparents once in awhile. I have no clue. We don't even know if they shift or not. Should we risk it?" She looks at me for a minute then looks down at her lap. "You'll be masking us anyway right? Plus you know the language. If they come to us; then we can try to work out a treaty to only hunt animals.. maybe even ask for sanctuary as a descendant? If they don't go for it we leave. I think it's perfect."

She looks up as if she's unsure of her reasoning. I can't help it. I pick her up and hug her. "You are fucking brilliant! Sounds like a plan. Alright, when do you wanna get started?" She's laughing like crazy. "Put me down! We can start after I can make my calls!" I put her down and she's giggling as she turns her phone on.

Bpov

Now, I can't wait to get out of here! I've always wanted to go to Vancouver, but never did. Just think. Last month I almost let myself be bullied into a marriage in order to guarantee being turned and the safety of my family. I've never been happier that I walked away when I did. Who knows what could of happened?

"Ok, I'm going to call Charlie 1st." I turn on my phone and step outside. It rings.

"Hello?" Wow, I miss Charlie.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" He's quiet for a second. "I'm good Bells, I've been working a lot and visiting La Push." That's right.. he mentioned Sue. I wonder if it's serious? "How are things going with Sue?" He's quiet. "Um.. good. Pretty good. Yea, I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but Sue and I are together now. We are taking things slow, but we are a couple. So, yea.. "

I can't believe how happy this makes me! "Dad, that's great! I'm so happy for you and Sue. How are Seth and Leah taking it?" My dad laughs as though he's relieved. "Well, Seth is great. He's a good kid. Y'know? And Leah. She is such a sweetheart.." I laugh-cough.. "What? Leah? ...really?" Dad laughs. You know she's a tough girl, but she has had a hard time adjusting when she lost Sam to her cousin. She felt betrayed. I can understand that. We've actually spent some time talking and she is a real sweet girl if you can get beyond her prickly outer-shell."

"Well Dad, I'm glad to hear you are doing well. As for me I'm great! I'm enjoying this time away and have realized a few things. Dad.. I don't think my relationship with Edward was healthy. I broke it off with him. Unfortunately, I'm not ready to come back yet so I let him know via email because I want him to know and to move on. " Dad's laughing. Wait dad's laughing?

"Um Dad?" He giggles... What the hell? "Yea Bells. I'm right here. I'm so happy you came to that conclusion on your own. I tried to help, but you know how stubborn you can be. It was like you weren't yourself anymore. Just an extension of him and I was worried. Honestly, you've made my day. It looks like this trip was what you needed." I choke up. Charlie knew. He knew and tried to help. Why didn't I see it sooner? "Well thanks Dad. Look, I gotta go. I just wanted to catch up and tell you I love you and miss you. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yea ok, Bells. Call if you need anything. Don't forget your old man."

"Bye Dad" Insert water-works here. I can't help it. Charlie is awesome. I'm going to miss him so much. I wonder how long I'll be able to keep in touch via phone without him being in danger? Alright. Time to suck it up and make my other call.

"Jake, hey how's it going. Sorry I missed you. I'll try to call again soon. Take care." Hmm.. I'll have to try again later after we move.

Check my texts. And have 16 of them. What the heck?

~Texts~

Victoria was here. Everyone is fine. No one was hurt. Well except her.. minus one arm. We'll get her next time. ~Jasper

It's over now. Everyone is safe, you can come home now, love. ~Edward

Still can't see you, but everything is great! Hurry home, I'm worried.. ~Alice

Bella, stop being stubborn. Come home. I love you. ~Edward

BELLS.. We kicked some ASS! It was fucking awesome! You should see the other guy. Wait never-mind. They are all in a pile of ashes. Nothing to see. HA! I miss you Bells, can't wait to see you again! ~Emmett

We kicked ass Bells, I got the red-headed leech's arm. Still brushing the taste of crazy outta my mouth. Hope to see you soon. No worries. We got Charlie's back. Always. Love ya! ~Jake

You left to keep everyone safe I get it. I don't appreciate the email you sent me. Why won't you call or come home. Why are you hiding from me. Don't think this is over yet. We still have the Volturi to worry about. Come home so we can talk. At least call.. ~Edward.

And so on...

~End reading texts~

I'm not sure how to feel right now. Everyone is fine. I'm happy about that, but Edward's messages just got worse as I read them. I'm actually kind of scared of him at the moment. I hand Fred my phone so he can see what we are dealing with.

Fpov

It sounds like Bella has a great relationship with her dad. He seems like the kinda dad I always wished I had. Smart, perceptive, protective. I'm glad she has someone like that in her life. I know after she changes we need to stay off the grid, but I hope she can keep in touch for a little while. It's good to hear that he has people in his life as well. Jake didn't answer and she left him a message. Everything she has told me about him makes me wish I had a friend like that. A friend who would pull me from the brink and be there. I get why he disappeared for awhile. Sucks that she needed at the time, but we all have to protect our secrets.

She's checking her messages and I'm watching her face as she reads. Relief, happiness, sadness, joy, laughter, sadness, fear and anger. She's an easy read what can I say? I ask, "What's up?" She hands me the phone. Oh wow. Ok. Well the newborns are history. Victoria is handicapped but out there. Who knows what her next crazy move will be? Looks like she has some great friends, but Edward..

"I think we have a problem with Edward. What do you want to do?" She's pacing furiously. Looks like she's getting herself all worked up. What a shame. We has such a great day today. She needs reassurance so, I walk up and hug her. "I'm sorry everything will be fine. I got you." She cries and holds on tight. When she pulls back, Bella looks at me determined. She grabs her phone and turns it off.  
"I think it's time for a change of scenery. Let's get the change out of the way. While I'm changing.. maybe you can pack for us. Make sure you hide us. When I wake-up. We leave."

Bpov

I'm nervous, but ready. This is it. I lay down on the bed. Fred sits next to me and we just talk about random things for a few mins. I know he's trying to make me calm down and be more comfortable. I appreciate him all the more for it too.

"Ok, I'm ready." He holds my hand. "Where do you want me to bite?" Um.. "Carlisle has changed the other with the bite on the neck. I was wondering if you'd bite me there and here on my arm?" I want a new memory for that scar.. He looks at me intently. "Ok" He leans forward and pushes my hair behind my back. He says, "I'll bite here on the left side." He's not looking into my eyes anymore but lightly touching his thumb gently across my vein there. He closes his eyes and leans forward ghosting his nose on my cheek down the side of my neck slowly and inhales slightly. Not pulling away he whispers, "You know I'm going to miss your human scent... but I can't wait to see what your vampire scent is like." He then licks up the side of my neck and bites.

Oh my god.. What is he doing to me! I was expecting pain not to be aroused out of my mind.. I feel him feeding a bit and he licks the spot to heal the wound and grabs my wrist slowly, gently; before he backs away. Holding my arm to his chest; he leans forward again to kiss the spot where he bit. I'm moaning now I can't stop myself. He rubs his thumb over the bite mark from James and Edward then brings my wrist up to his mouth and licks. "I'd be honored to remove their mark from you." He rubs his face lightly on my arm as he turns toward the mark and bites again. My eyes roll-back as he feeds. It's as if he is pulling directly from my nether regions. No fear or pain as of yet. Just the most erotic experience of my life. I know it's going to hurt soon. I lick my lips and whisper, "Stay with me."

A/N _Ok.. yea I hoped to have the change complete by now, but like I said before. Sometimes they are just too damn chatty. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Could I disappear?**

_**Inspired to write about the other Twilight characters. This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 10:

Fpov

She whispers, "Stay with me." I answer, "As long as you want me to." I'm not sure what came over me, but I do believe I was mesmerized by her scent and the fact that she was willing to be changed. Willing for me to taste her and that I was the only one who would ever taste her that way again. So, I stayed with her holding her for hours and just watching the change take place. There was no screaming or thrashing.

I thought about her moaning my name and how I'd never had that effect on anyone before. I was a science geek. The butt of all the jokes. I've never even had what one would call a true friend never-mind a girlfriend or someone who would react to me in anything other than anger or disgust. When I was little there were a couple kids at the reservation, but as I got older and hit my growth spurt it was all downhill for me. I've been alone for so long that it's nice to have a friend like Bella. She's easy going, fun and kindhearted. I can't help, but wonder if there will ever be more? That is not the important thing right now though. The important thing is figuring out how to survive the upcoming shit-storm of drama and bullshit that I know is coming our way. She's my first real friend and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy.

She asked me to pack and be ready for when she woke so, I'm consolidating everything into 2 bags. We both have about a weeks worth of clothing and a few misc supplies. As I do this I think of our plan. I really do like the idea of Vancouver island. I think we'll be able to hide out there for awhile as long as we can mask our scents and keep the others at bay. It's remote enough that even if Bella is an ornery newborn, I'm pretty sure that I can keep her away from people. However, if my theory is correct I think she'll be just fine. I do not believe we should take the boat to our destination. I think we should take the boat inland towards Seattle and hike East for awhile and then North through the wilderness to be safe. It will take longer, but I don't know if there are check points. We don't have passports or Id's and it would be best to stay as invisible as possible.

I check on her again. She's so quiet and it looks like she is sleeping and seemingly fine so, I take quick run around the cabin to make sure we have not forgotten anything and that we are masked. The further I get the more I feel the need to go back. It's not like anything is wrong, but I feel a pull. I need to check on her. Everything seems good so, I go back because I hear her whimpering. I sit by her side and hold her hand and the whimpering stops.

Bpov

This is not what I expected at all. I'm somewhat aware of things right now. I know that Fred stayed by my side talking to me for hours at a time. I know when he went to pack up our things because I could hear the zippers and folding and then I blacked out. The strangest thing is the pain in my chest that woke me when he left. It hurt so much.. He came back and the pain is gone. I'll have to ask him about this. I do feel the pain of the burn, but it is nowhere near as intense as I have been told or led to believe. Although, I did black out for a long time. It does not hurt as much as when I was bitten by James. It kind of feels like I was put under nitrous-oxide gas and it is numbing the burn. I wonder if that has anything to do with Fred's gift? The intensity comes and goes when he holds my hand or lets go.

It must be close to the end because I was unable to think clearly at the beginning and blacked out entirely in the middle. As if on cue; my heart speeds up. My chest feels like it is burning and Fred is holding my hand close to him telling me that he's here and it's almost over. I tighten my grip because this is the most pain I have ever felt.

lubdublubdublubdublubdublubd ublubdublubdublubdub

lub dub lub dub lub dub lub dub lub dub lub dub

lub dub lub dub lub dub lub dub

lub dub lub dub

lub dub

lub

Fpov

I'm still holding her hand when her heart stops and feel her body jolt in place. She stops breathing and I look down at our clasped hands hoping for the best. I hear her gasp and I look up to see her looking at me. I give her a slight smile and say, "Bella, are you ok?" She gives me a breathtaking smile and jumps onto my lap and squeezes. "Oww, you're not the weak human anymore you know." She let's go and backs away slowly. "It's fine. I'm fine. We just have to get used to our new strength when we awaken. It will take time." Bella looks at me with her beautiful ruby eyes shining. "Thank you. Thank you so, much. I'm not sure what I would have done without you here. You took some of the pain away."

I hold her for a few mins while I think about what she said. "Really?" I have no idea how I did that. She continued, "Yea when you held my hand I felt your presence and it felt like everything was going to be ok. Then I blacked out. I came back when I felt a pain in my chest, but you came back and the pain stopped." Woa.. "I felt the pain in my chest when I went outside to check the property. The further that I got, the more it actually hurt. I came back when I heard you and held your hand till you woke up. What does this mean?" She said, "I have no idea, but I think we should leave. I have a bad feeling." As soon as she said that I felt like I swallowed a butterfly. "Me too, everything's ready. I'll teach you to hunt on the way. We'll take the boat inland and take the wilderness the rest of the way. Don't worry I'm masking us. Just don't go too far from me while traveling because I don't know how far my ability will mask you."

Epov

I've finally heard back from our guy. There are three places Bella can be right now that would be somewhat easy for me to find.. She did empty out her savings before she left and I don't want to think of that scenario. She could be in Jacksonville with her mom. Our guy is checking it out right now. She could be in Phoenix or an old cabin that her family owns up North. I think she's in Phoenix because I highly doubt she'd go up North. For one thing she hates cold and wet weather. I laugh at this idea. Plus she's a klutz. She wouldn't last a week out in the wilderness. No, she's in Phoenix. She's gotta be. I'd bet on it. While the investigator is checking the locations I'm watching Charlie when I can. It seems like he's just about moved onto the reservation.

Carlisle and the others told me to leave her be for now. That she's been through a lot and needs time to digest it all. That's fine, but she needs me. She cannot survive without me to protect her. Even Alice can't see anything. We are all distracted by this. I've even broken into Charlie's place to get some more of her clothes for her scent. I think that's what I miss the most. It's almost like getting a fix. She didn't believe me when I told her she shouldn't be friends with me. That I'm dangerous. That she's like a drug to me. Maybe I should prove it to her when I bring her back. There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight again.

Charliepov

I'm been seeing that freaky ex of my daughter's around town. It's like she's gone so he's hovering around me. Maybe hoping to see her or something. I've started packing up the house a bit because I'm moving in with Sue by the end of spring. Sue's house is bigger and she has two kids and an extra room for Bella when she comes home. Bells loves La Push and seemed happy about the match. I know I said, I'd be moving slow but Sue has a way about her that I can't get enough of. She's not flaky like Renee was. I've decided to keep my house and possibly rent it out. I'm going to leave it finished. Just packing up the small stuff. The memories. I noticed some of Bella's things are missing from her room. Things that she didn't bring with her because she left with a weekend bag. I don't like the feeling I get. Somethings off. Maybe I should call that Dr Cullen to see if he noticed anything about his son?

A/N _Not in love with this chapter. I wanted the change to be complete and to establish the mating pull between Bella and Fred. At this point they have no clue what it is and are only friends. I also wanted an Edward's pov to show how creepy he is. I squeezed Charlie in there because we all want to know that he's doing well and suspicious. He never did like Edward and I think he'd nail his ass to the wall if he had the opportunity. You know the drill. All mistakes are mine. Leave a review to let me know what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 11:

Carlislepov

This is concerning. Alice came to me at the hospital about a vision she had of Edward. I can't believe my 1st companion. My son for all intents would do something like that to Bella. Not only that but Charlie called me earlier because he feels like he's being stalked by Edward and is very concerned about the behavior he's seeing. Since Alice's warning and Charlie's call I've already called our guy to tell him to stop reporting to and investigating for Edward. If he is approached or contacted by him in anyway; I've ordered him to stall and to contact me ASAP. I've also called and left a message and a text to warn Bella of his erratic behavior. I asked her to be wary of his presence and to contact me if he makes any moves.

What is that boy thinking? If he gets the police curious about him we are all in danger about being discovered. I may go to the call Sam and ask for a meeting with him to let him know my concerns so they can watch out for Charlie. After what Charlie told me I am also a bit concerned for him as well. If anything were to happen to him I know Bella would never forgive us and the treaty would be broken putting the rest of the family in danger. I need to see what the others think. I believe that I need to hold a family meeting away from the house to speak with the others. I know they'd all want to protect Bella and maybe they'd have some ideas on what we can do about Edward. I hope we can reach him. There is not much you can do for a vampire once they've lost it; if he truly has.

Bpov

Freedom! The wind in my hair. I've never been able to run without falling. My old friends in Phoenix used to joke that I was like Maggie from The Simpson's.. 3 strides then face-plant. Now it's as if there's no such thing as equilibrium. My senses are so acute that they catch onto everything before my body reacts. Running with Fred is awesome!

We left the cabin in our winter gear with our bags strapped over our shoulders.. it is January after all. When we get there we will buy some camping gear for comfort and to keep out of the elements. I placed my savings in 4 zip-lock bags so it wouldn't get wet. That's an old trick my dad uses when he goes fishing. He told me, "You never wanna fall in the water and have to peel apart your wallet." At the time I thought he was being silly, but he always managed to impart his little nuggets of practical knowledge on me. I gave Fred one for his bag, one for his pocket and I have the same. It's not much, but 6k should last us awhile since we are staying in the wilderness and don't need many human necessities. Mostly, I'm sure it will be used replacing our clothes as we destroy them. In our coats we both have a zip-lock with a couple lighters, cigarettes, maps and a compass.

I got the stash of lighters, maps and compass, but not the smokes. Fred told me it's a great way to further mask our scents on our clothing. We took my grandfather's old boat towards Seattle and left it on the shore. We took off Eastbound for awhile then started smoking. Fred is concerned that he does not know the distance he can keep me masked so he figures the smoke will absorb in my clothes. I gotta say it stinks, but he's brilliant. My new BFF hasn't lead me wrong yet and I trust him with my life. Not to mention.. he feels like home to me. I haven't told him this yet because I'm afraid it will effect our relationship, but I feel a connection with him. I am beginning to hope that somehow, someday we could be more. For now we have to stay on task though.

We stop off in a town called Princeton just North of the Northern Cascades. We made it to Canada so, we're gonna take a little break and regroup.

Fpov

So far, Bella is just as controlled as I am. She was amazing as a human so, it's no surprise really. After we ditched the boat by Seattle we took off for the North Cascades. She was beautiful death as she hunted her prey. Gone was the clumsy human. Before me was a graceful predator. I tried to not react, but it is getting more difficult not to share my feelings with her. Especially, after her first kill when she silently stalked that cougar. She pounced, snapped his neck and drank deeply before he had time to react. He didn't even see it coming. Then she looked up at me with excited eyes and asked, "How did I do?" with a couple drops of blood on her cheek. I walked up to her and used my pointer finger to lightly capture them and licked the blood from my finger and grinned, "You did fantastic; RACE!" She stared after me for a minute and took off like a bat out of hell laughing manically.

We crossed the Canadian border through the wilderness and stopped off in a town called Princeton to freshen up before we continue onto Vancouver to buy gear before we catch a ferry to the island. She decided to check her phone for messages when she froze-up and whispered my name. She handed me her phone and I saw the text from Carlisle and the others.

~Text~

Edward was acting strange and took off. Alice has had some visions. Be wary. Please contact us. We would like to help. I alerted the wolves for Charlie. We love you. ~ Carlisle

Bella, be careful. Call us as soon as you can. I still cannot see you, but I can see what Edward is planning. We are all here for you. ~Alice

~End Text~

Well shit-storm feel free to start whenever you wish. I grabbed her into a hug and told her it would be fine. "Do you want to contact the Cullens and stay on course?" She broke into a sob and held me tighter so, I waited. She let go a bit and rest her head on my chest and said, "I think we should stay on course. He's after me. Maybe we should find an internet cafe and check my email and then call Carlisle? What do you think?"

I rest my chin on her head and answer, "I think that's a good idea. We should check your voicemails first. You have 6 of them and a couple more texts. Just promise me one thing.." She pulls away to look me in the eye suspicious and I can't help but laugh. "First, you have nothing to be suspicious about. When have I led you wrong?" She looked sheepish. If she could be blushing it would be down to her neck by now. "I need you to promise that whatever happens. Under no circumstances are you to sacrifice yourself like you did with James and your mother. Even if James had killed you. You do realize he still could have gone after your mother anyway and you would have been dead. That's end-game. We are in this together and we need to think more strategically. Plus, we have the Cullens and the wolves looking after your dad. He knows your weakness so, we need to be ahead of him."

"I get what you're saying, but Edward wouldn't hurt me." The expression on her face tells me she believes otherwise. Maybe I should step it up a notch.. "You mean Edward _probably_ would not hurt the human you. The human you who was his singer that he obsessed over 24/7. How do you think he's going to react when he discovers _you are changed into the last thing he wanted_ for you? How do you think he's going to react to the one who changed you against _his_ wishes, when he honestly believes that it is his sole decision to make?" She looked as though I just killed her puppy, by smacking it against a tree. "Listen, I'm not just trying to scare you. I'm trying to get you to see that he's unstable and we should not depend on unknowns. Whether or not he'd hurt you is currently an unknown considering how he's acting."

Bella sighs deep and closes her eyes at my words. "He did say once that I was like a drug to him..." and trails off. I believe she seems to have come to terms with what I'm saying and continue, "You are the first person who I've come to care about. My first friend... I don't want to lose you to some spoiled rich boy's temper-tantrum because his toy was taken away. I need you to talk to me. I get that you are strong now. We both are. We are stronger together. Promise me you will not go off and try to be the martyr again." She is looking at her hands still listening.

So, I finish off by telling her, "You do realize.. that as of now; He does not know you are changed. He does not know of me or my gift. He does not know where we are. We have both the rest of the Cullens and the wolves on our side. I don't know if you've realized it, but the deck is stacked in our favor. All I'm asking is that you show me the same consideration that I would show you if our roles were reversed." That final sentence seems to have hit a nerve because she looks up at me sharply, determined. Bella squares her shoulders and nods. "You are right. If it were to come to it we cannot let him use what he believes is my weakness against me.. us. Together we have more strengths than he realizes. If he touches Charlie or Renee; his ass is mine. I will burn him one piece at a time while he watches. I promise you. No matter what. We stick together." She then proceeds to spit in her hand and hold it out to me expectantly. She says, "Well? Spit shake. Make it official." I raise my eyebrow, do the same and grin, "It's official. We stick together."

A/N _Edward finally made a move. Canon Bella is kinda slow in the head when it comes to martyrdom so, I had to try to logic it out of her. I think my Bella sees the error of her ways. All mistakes are still mine._


	12. Chapter 12

**Could I disappear?**

_**Inspired to write about the other Twilight characters. This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 12:

Vpov

I've lost everything because of that bitch. I've lost my James, my arm, my Riley. Sure he was just helping me control the newborns, but he was faithful and determined to please me. Both qualities are hard to come by. She didn't even have the courtesy to show up! She had everyone fight her battle for her. Not this time. No. They won't see me coming. I'm going to watch it all unfold and make my move while they are distracted. That bronze idiot is serving his purpose well; even though he has no clue. When I find her I am going to turn her just so, I can kill her as slowly as she deserves. Before, I let her die I'm going to kill her mate before her eyes and slow cook her head on a stick like at a pig roast. Over open flames.

Epov

I know Alice has seen my decision and told the others. They've been acting strange around me. Trying to cover their thoughts. I'm not going to let this go. Bella is mine. She needs to learn to heel. I have been trying my hardest not to lose my temper, but the longer she disobeys my wishes the more angry I get. She does not leave me. I've been watching Charlie and unfortunately he is hard to read. From what I have gathered. She rarely calls and has given no clue where she is. That fucking email she sent me was even redirected. Either she has more computer knowledge than I thought or someone is helping her. If there is someone else.. I swear I'm going to gut them and make her watch. I'll tell her the next time she disobeys it will be Charlie. All I have to do is threaten a loved one and she'll heel quite nicely.. I don't even have to actually do anything either. She's so predictable and gullible that way.

Aropov

I wonder how the lovely Bella and Edward are doing? They truly would make a wonderful addition to my guard. A mated pair will be easily controlled. Marcus doubts the validity of their mating because he did not see the mating lines for them. However, Edward is quite obsessed and Bella would not risk her human life for one of our kind if she was not smitten. I think perhaps, whatever gift she may have is messing up Marcus' gift. Mary Alice seemed quite taken with the girl as well. I wonder if I could pull off obtaining the seer and her mate as well. The former God of War would be and excellent addition! Jane reported that as of yet no change has been made. The Cullens know better than to ignore an order from the Volturi. No matter. I'll call Carlisle and ask for the status. I'll give them until her birthday to present her.

Alicepov

All of these decisions. I'm not sure I can handle it all. I'm trying to keep up with it all at once. I really wish that I could see Bella.. at the very least get in touch with her. I need to consult with Carlisle ASAP, get the wolves on Charlie like white on rice and get Jasper to help me relax so, I can take it all in. So many ways it could all go..

Emmettpov

I knew he was stuck up but I didn't think Edward would pull such a dick move. Rosies with me on this one. He better not step outta line and hurt my baby sister or I will show him the meaning of pain. Pansy assed mother-fucker. I swear, I'm going to pop his cherry and make him eat his own dick. Rosies idea. Not mine, but I'm goin with it. That's my girl..

Carlislepov

I'm not sure what to do. Poor Alice is a wreck. So much is happening all at once and Edward left. He left us when we need him here to help us through it all. I don't understand what has happened, but he is the catalyst for everything. I'm not sure I can forgive him if he has truly turned his back on us.. on me after all these years.

Charliepov

Before we went any further in our relationship and because of certain events that are putting me in danger Sue and Billy got permission from the elders to tell me about the pack. I nearly shit myself when Jake came walking out of the forest naked, jumped into the air and changed in front of me. Billy thought that was funny as hell too. I never wanted to punch him in the head so bad. Stupid wolves jumping out at me. I could have had a heart attack or something. I guess that's what I get for not believing that their legends are true.

They did not go into much detail on the Cold Ones because of a treaty, but I believe I have put it together. Apparently, this knowledge is bad for your health. Unfortunately for me, I was already in danger. My baby is in danger. I can't believe Bella knew about all of this supernatural shit and didn't say anything. Well, I guess I can believe it, but I don't like it. Now, I know why she isn't coming back after she broke it off with that asshole. I need to be careful how I let her know; that I know. I don't need her doing anything stupid. God knows that girl is stubborn and sometimes acts before she thinks.

In the mean time, I have taken leave from work and moved onto the reservation permanently and have also taken to carrying blow-torch lighters. Now I have plenty of time to figure out exactly what I'm going to do. According to Billy, the Cullens are siding with us. We'll see about that..

A/N _A short chapter full of oh shit moments.. things are going to be coming to a head soon, but not all at once. Remember, it is January and they have until September to plan and face the Volturi. Mistakes are all mine._


	13. Chapter 13

**Could I disappear?**

_**Inspired to write about the other Twilight characters. This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 13:

Bpov

It has been a month since we've arrived on Vancouver Island. We set-up a camp site in the heart of the forest. Everyday we train together and have fun. We use the forest terrain to help us train. I used to take kick-boxing and gymnastics so, I'm teaching him some of my moves while he teaches me what he learned during his time with Victoria. I know that her army was beaten quickly, but we have also been studying other forms as well. We have also read everything we can get our hands on book-wise. Most notable perhaps, is The Art of War by Sun Tzu. We even play chess once in awhile. Fred believes that every thing that helps increase our knowledge of strategy helps make us well rounded better thinkers.. He said, that Victoria's newborns were crazed and unfocussed, therefore easily distracted and taken down.

So far, there have been no issues with the Natives. We keep to ourselves and only go into town for supplies. So far, we have not gone to the same town for supplies yet. I am like Fred. Virtually, no human blood-lust. I do have a thing for bears. Can't wait to tell Emmett. Fred believes that the education, intelligence and will of the person has a lot to do with the level of awareness we have. He also said that it could be because he's my maker. Who knows? It's a mystery, but a welcome one.

Everyone seems to be doing as well as they can. We have been keeping in touch with everyone about once a week to keep us in the loop. Still no word on Victoria, but the Volturi have called and given a deadline to the Cullens for my change. Alice has had some visions and believes Aro intends to force us to join. This is why we are training so hard now. No way in hell that is happening.

Alice and Jasper are helping with Edward. It seems as though he really was addicted to my scent and is going through a withdrawal-like state. Knowing this; I am glad that I left when I did. Who knows where that situation would have gone if I had stayed. My dad has moved onto the reservation permanently and Jake has imprinted on a girl from a neighboring tribe. I'm not sure how I feel about this, but since my dad now lives on the reservation he knows about the wolves and the Cold Ones. No one went into detail, but I think he figured it out. He hints that he has anyway.. I wonder what this means for us?

The plan is to train as much as possible. Jasper thinks it will be spring before Edward has recovered from his withdrawals. I really hope so. I'd really like to have time train and visit with the others before we have to face the Volturi. Carlisle asked me to return before then but I stalled with a story about my friend and school. I hate lying, but I don't want to ruin Edwards recovery or my surprise. Plus, by waiting for spring we are staying away and training together until our eyes change completely. Hopefully, we can accomplish at least this much before it all rolls down hill. I am curious as to how they will all react to my change.. Yellow-eyes and all!

As for Fred, Fred's just Fred. Amazing. Perfect. Not that he'd let me get away saying that to his face. He really does seem to be right about everything though.. It's kind of frustrating from time to time, but he asks me what I want and talks to me about things. If we don't agree; we actually have a dialog. Back and forth.. my opinion matters. He even asks me my opinion first. How could I not be considerate of him when so, far all he's done is look out for me and help me out? Then there's that strange connection that I feel with him and how it intensifies when he's away. I wonder if I could talk to Carlisle about it without giving anything away?

I'm happier, more assured and more free than I have ever been in my whole life. This is quite the change from being the awkward, weak human Bella that would buckle and do whatever just to not make waves. No. I'm more confident now. I want to make Fred proud. Little does he know.. that I would never leave him for Edward or anyone else. I'm pretty sure that I've fallen for him. He's intelligent, thoughtful, kind, hot as hell and actually puts me first. I know his history. He has not had friends or relationships before. Would I be ruining the friendship if I told him how I'm feeling or am just getting ahead of myself. He seems interested, but considering his experience I really doubt he'd make a move unless he knew it was what I wanted. Maybe that's what I should do..

Fpov

"Hey Bella, you're awfully quiet. Are you ok?" She seems distracted.. "Um.. yea. Just thinking. Do you think we'll really be able to wait till our eyes change?" Hmm.. "Well, I'm hoping what Carlisle said was true. He did send Jasper and Alice after Edward. Between the pair of them; they should be able to help him get better. He seemed confident in their abilities. I'm glad we didn't tell them about your change though. Nice stall; by saying, you and your friend wanted to wait until the end of semester before coming back." Her eyes are twinkling with mischief as she leans forward and says, "There's no question. We _have_ to wait. My new Professor is such a hard ass. Riding me all day. I'm not sure if I can keep up. Maybe he'll let me do extra credit?" She puts her bottom lip out in a pout and slowly grins and winks.. "RACE!" Ugh.. what the fuck? That is not part of the plan?! How am I supposed to resist her when she pulls shit like that?

Bpov

Hehehee! I know that was ridiculous and cheesy and stupid and all of that, but the look on his face was priceless! Poor guy. He's still standing there staring off at where I took off so, I jump in a tree and wait for him to move and pounce! I land on his shoulders and flip him onto his back, then straddle and pin him to the forest floor. He's shocked to say the least and I lean forward holding his wrists and tell him, "I'm tired of resisting the pull I have towards you. We are going to be in the wilderness alone for months. I won't deny it anymore..." and I lean forward and kiss him slow and gentle. His eyes are wide and it takes him a moment to respond but when he does; there are fireworks, clouds part and angels sing and all that crap that I thought was complete and total bullshit whenever I heard it. Oh my god. I have never been kissed like this before. Every single one of my senses feels awakened and I feel that shock between us as we intensify the kiss. One word comes to mind. Mates.

My eyes widen and I back away from him and I see him as if this is the first time I've ever seen him and I whisper, "Mate." He looks confused and a little hurt that I pulled away so, I try to explain the best I can, "You know that pull in our chest we feel with distance?" He nods. "You know that current under our touch when we touch each other?" He nods again with confusion written across his face. "When I just kissed you it felt like coming home. Like you were the thing that was missing in my life all along that made me feel less than." His brow is crinkled with confusion. "From the vampires that I've known they have a thing called mates" He tightens his grip on me and I continue quickly, "A mate is your other half. Your soul-mate. The one who makes you feel complete. I didn't realize.. until I kissed you that; that's what we are.." I whisper the end. Suddenly I'm feeling a little self-conscious about this whole thing.

Fpov

I'm dumb-struck. I feel like my brain has just taken a vacation.. Bella still has me pinned and I look up at her. Her face says it all and I know what she's saying is true. I feel it. I feel it all and it makes perfect sense. She is beginning to look uncomfortable. Probably due to my lack of response. I reach my hand to her neck and guide her to look me in the eye and say, "That explains everything." and I kiss her again with everything that I'm feeling and have wanted to say the entire time, but was too afraid. We stay like this for awhile when we hear people approaching and I pull away. "We'll continue this later.." I point up and whisper, "Trees." She nods and we're gone like a soft breeze.

We are perched facing away from each other on the same branch as we have been training to do so, our backs are covered. I'm also masking us the whole time. They appear to be hunters and will surely come across our camp. I tell her in a vampire whisper that we need to move ahead of them in order to grab our stuff and be gone before they find it. All I can think of on the way back to camp is.. mate. I have a mate!

A/N _Hope ya'll don't mind the time jump.. Had to get the party started. All mistakes belong to me. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Could I disappear?**

_**A/N: Warning heavy violence in this chapter. If it's not your thing skip it. Better yet.. if violence is not your thing, why read about vampires? This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 14:

Bpov

I can't believe how lucky I am to have Fred as my mate! I mean, once I came to realize Edward was just toying with me I kind of gave up hope a little bit. I knew that I had to be changed no matter what and there are not many vampires that I know of. I was never interested in going to the Volturi or staying with the Cullens as long as Edward was going to be there so, I kinda thought I'd be a nomad; maybe traveling with Fred until he tired of me. I hate to think of what would have happened if I hadn't run into him. I would have had to face the potential of getting someone to change me without forcing me into a life of servitude or a life of wanting and always falling short of some unknown standard. Mental sigh.. None of that happened though and I am a very lucky girl.

The past week since we realized we are mates has been great. There has been no awkwardness or strangeness. We are the same as before except for maybe a bit more loving towards each other. Even though we have not said the 4-letter "L" word yet.. I think how we feel for each other is obvious in how we are. I do. I love him. Now I just have to build the courage to say it out loud.

In celebration of our togetherness we plan on taking a trip to the cabin for a bit. It seems that Jasper and Alice have the Edward thing under control and the Volturi have given us till my birthday. How kind. Pfft.. Anyway, the only unknown at this point would be Victoria and there is no way she'd know about the cabin. Yay, roadtrip!

Fpov

Things are going great for us so we are taking a trip to the cabin for a couple weeks. I have Bella masked the whole way and not long after we cross the Canadian border we decided on a hunt. We are both more confident in our abilities and have decide to have a little bit of fun on the way. We were scouting a couple of bears together when suddenly I hear a scream and Bella is thrown into a tree. She rights herself next to me and we are looking an none other than Victoria. Minus one arm of course. As Bella rights herself, Victoria's eyes travel to me and narrow. She points and accuses, "You, I thought you were dead, but you weren't. You abandoned me and were helping this _pet_, this trash the whole FUCKING TIME?!" She screeches at the end and points at Bella, "_SHE_ took my James, my arm, my Riley.." she trailed off whispering and with that she lunged for me. Before I could do anything or react Bella grabs Victoria by the throat in mid-strike and smashes her into the forest floor.

Bella's eyes are black as pitch as she leans forward and calmly says, "I was _human_. I was not capable of those things nor was I the one who did them. Do you wanna play the blame game; let's look at reality shall we? Unless of course, you're so fucking delusional you don't know where reality and fantasy meet anymore. Maybe you need a refresher on your vocabulary?" Victoria stops struggling for a second to look at her and then me confused so, Bella grins and says, "What? too many syllables?" At this Victoria kicked out, but Bella was ready and hopped up while still holding the bitches throat and hammered her knee into Victoria's thigh twice breaking her femur. Victoria screams and Bella continues on just as calmly as before, "Here's your reality lesson... _Victoria_, James is the one who decided to play a game with a coven of 7. Half of said coven being gifted. Was he always that slow or did the fact that you were fucking him lower his mental reasoning capabilities? Maybe he was high on the fumes radiating from your rancid unwashed fire-crotch? When was your last shower anyway?" Bella pushes down on Victoria's throat and I can see cracks forming where her fingers are digging in. "Never-mind. Doesn't matter.. you are going down smelling like a putrid decomposing skunk corpse."

At this point I am doing everything in my power to stifle my giggle that tried to come out. I had to look away to hold my composure for a second. Damn.. Don't let me piss off my mate any time soon. As I turn back I see Victoria struggling, but she cannot gain purchase pinned below my very hot and angry newborn mate. Bella is absolutely seething under the surface, but her demeanor is cool confidence picking apart her prey mentally and physically at the same time. "Your arm? Your fucking ARM? Tell me Victoria.. how the fuck did I as a _human_ detach your fucking arm when I WAS NOT EVEN THERE?!"

Bella is shaking as her grip tightens further. Her jaw clenches and she is focussed. "Please tell me how the fuck I took Riley out when I never even met the fucking tool? YOU CAN'T.. NO, you can't because Victoria, I didn't take anything from you. It was you and your fucktard JAMES!" Victoria is shaking, spitting and thrashing and Bella is not budging. Bella cocks her head to the side and watches Victoria squirm and whispers, "Maybe, just maybe I should thank you for being such a cuntzilla and your James for being a complete and total moron because if not for you.. then I would not have found my true-mate." Victoria's eyes widen and she looks at me as Bella leans forward a final time and lunges for Victoria's throat decapitating her.

She then stands up while holding the head by the hair in her fingertips as if it would infect her and says, "Can you please help me clear away some debris so, we can have a fire without attracting Smokey the Bear?" I look at the head and I look at her. I look at her then I look at the head and smirk, "Well I guess _now_ we shouldn't have anything else to worry about at the cabin." I quickly make way for the fire and we dismember the rest of the remains into a pile that will burn faster and light it up. As we sit in front of our Victoria pyre waiting for the flames to subside I lean into Bella and say, "You know that was fucking hot right?" She turns and looks at me and deadpans, "It still is.." as she looks towards the flames.

I can't resist so, I turn slightly to my right and eye her up and down while I pull her into me. "That really was corny; smart-ass.." I lean in to kiss her when we hear a howl. We both turn our heads to the direction and see a very large, very menacing russet wolf come out of the trees. What the fuck?

Bpov

I tore that bitch up! This is incredible.. I'm sitting here doing an internal happy dance. I can't wait to tell the others! When we get back to the cabin I'm going to call Jake and Carlisle right away. I feel slightly more free knowing one of our major problems has been taken care of. Fred was looking at me like an ice cream sundae with sprinkles on top and his smolder was making me melt into a puddle at his feet. He leans in to kiss me as we hear a howl. No fucking way..

Jake comes walking out of the brush looking very pissed. "Jake.. Jacob I.. it's me. Phase so we can talk." Fred looks at me sideways and stands closer to me holding my hand. He looks wary as Jake comes walking out again with his shorts on. Jake stands there and crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at me. I kinda fidget my feet a little. This is not how I want to reveal myself to the pack, but whatever. Too late now.

"Um.. Jake.. Hi Jake. Jake this is Fred my..." Jake's fuming.. "What the fuck Bells. Since when are you a godamn leech?!" I narrow my eyes at him.. "Well if you didn't fucking interrupt me; I'd be telling you by now! Calm the fuck down and listen before you react! As I was saying..." I told Jake about my cabin and how I met Fred. How Fred was kidnapped and changed by Victoria. How he changed me; per my request because of the Volturi and how he's been protecting and training me for the fight that's sure to come when they find out that I refuse to join them and that we are both on the animal diet just as the Cullens are. Finally, I told him that Fred is my actual mate and that I just killed Victoria in a kinda mean-spirited way. Well.. odd thought, but true. That bitch needed to be tore-up for all the pains she has caused. I don't regret a second of my rant. Not a bit.

He looks at me with wide eyes and sits on a fallen tree with a thump. "Jesus Bells, you just don't do anything half-assed do you? When you fall in shit.. you just go face first dontcha?" Then he starts laughing.. "Oh, fucking hardee har har fucker. Don't forget I can kick your ass now!" I'm literally shaking my fist at him; then I lose it too. "Fine. Fine. Do you wanna keep laughing or can I introduce you to Fred?" Jake calms down and looks at Fred with his patented 'Jake grin' holding his hand out, "Thanks for looking out for her for us. I know her father and the pack has been worried about her being alone with all this shit goin on. So yea, thanks. By the way.. Why don't you smell nasty like the other lee.. Vamps?" I laugh out loud. HA! "Jake, you're one to talk. You smell like a wet dog.. erm.. cancel that. Thanks Fred." At this Jake looks between us with his eyebrows in his hairline. I divert by asking why he was out here so far from home.

Jakes says, "Nice, Keep your secrets for now. I'm going to find out sooner or later." He pouts with his arms crossed and I just look at him. "Fine! I was out here because I've been tracking that slippery red-headed bitch for two-weeks now. She was creeping around Forks. Every time I'd get close she'd change-up and go another way. I stayed shifted the entire time because I figured I'd have a better chance at catching her. Embry and I have been taking turns. Speaking of which. I need to let the pack know that the witch is dead. Be right back." He then takes off for the wooded area again.

A/N _Yay! Finally some action! Sorry if I got a little to vulgar, but you know.. Vicki deserves it. Next up.. I think we are gonna have some good ole bonding time with Jakie-poo. All mistakes are mine. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

'_pack speak_'

"regular speak"

Chapter 15:

Jacobpov

What a relief! The bitch is dead and Bella seems to be doing well.. for a lee.. um vampire anyway. At least I can see that she has taken to the animal lifestyle. Her eyes and the eyes of her mate are a light orange color. Bells said that it takes a few months for them to turn yellow and she's waiting until spring to let the others know of her change. I can appreciate that. This new guy Fred seems alright so far. He's definitely helped Bells come out of her shell. I've never seen her so bright-eyed and happy. Even her smile seems more sure of itself somehow. For this. I cannot help but be happy for the both of them.

I phase and give a shortened version of events so that I can get back quickly.

_'Hey guys, call the pack!' _Jake

_'Yea sure, everything ok Jake?' _Embry

_'Yep, just call the pack real quick and I'll explain. Good news. I promise.' _Jake

_'All here.. what's goin on, man. Embry said good news?' _Sam

_'Yea good news! The red-headed leech is dead! I was trailing her and ran into her scent burning. I followed it to find Bella chatting away and watching her burn.' _Jake

_'What the fuck is Bella doing out there with Victoria?!' _Sam

_'Sam, Bella is different. Don't worry. I'll explain later, but she is happier than I've ever seen her. She does not plan on coming back until spring. I cannot give much more for details because of the mind-reader, but I promise she is fine. I'm actually going to spend some time with her in her super secret bat-cave. I'll be home in a few days.' _Jake

_'Alright Jake, I trust you. Be careful.' _Sam

_'Fucking great news, Thanks! You made my day!' Paul_

_'Tell Bella to call Charlie. He's worried. Thanks for letting us know.' Leah_

_'I'll let her know. Alright guys, I'm out. I'll be in touch soon. Try to stay away from the mind-reader. Believe me when I tell you he is the last leech we wanna deal with right now. Later..' _Jake

_'K, man. Later' _Sam

Okay, that went well. I come back out of the brush to find Bella making out with her guy so, I decide it's time to sneak up on them. Speaking of her mate. I wonder why he doesn't wreak? Yet another piece of the Bella puzzle to figure out. I hope they don't mind visiting with me for a few days. I'll get some of those secrets. I'm moving silently behind the distracted couple ready to pounce when I bounced off of.. the air?

Fred and Bells look at me on the ground and start rolling. "Yea, really funny. What was that?" She's bent over holding her stomach laughing and looks at me and says, "Clumsy much Jake?"

I'm insulted being called clumsy by the queen of clumsy herself. "Hey! I'm not clumsy! Seriously, I was going to sneak up on you..." She cut me off, "Great stealth there champ!" I growl low.. "Let me finish!" She sobers up cocks her head to the side and looks at me and asks, "What do you mean Jake? You didn't just face-plant?" I huff, "No, I didn't! As I was saying, while you guys were making-out, I decided to sneak up on you and started to pounce when I hit and bounced off of the air. Solid air." Both her and Fred don't know what the heck I was talking about. I can see it in their vacant stares. "I swear that I hit solid air!" Bells looks at Fred with a silent question on her face and he shakes his head and she says, "No, Jake we have no idea what happened. We were.. distracted as you say. I guess we can add that onto the list of weird shit that we need to figure out."

I believe her. "Alright, fine. You were going to that cabin right? Mind if I tag along for a couple days?" They do that thing again. I wonder if they can speak to each other inside their minds? Fred comes forward and says, "I'm cool with it as long as Bella is. We've been camping for a little over a month and were going to take advantage of the fireplace and running water for a bit." She smiles hugely at him and looks at me and says, "Yea Jake, If you can keep-up we'll hit the store on the way to get you some supplies. There is no electricity or fridge, but I made out ok with trips to the diner, cans of soup and fresh veggies while I was there. Of course your welcome. I've missed you and we can catch up while you get to know Fred a bit." Suddenly she stops talking. Looks at Fred. Looks at me and winks and says, "Keep-up!" then runs off into the forest. Fred looks at me and smiles and takes off after her so, I phase and run after them both.

Bpov

That was so much FUN! The three of us ran and played the entire way back to the cabin. Jake told us not to worry about food too much because he can always hit the canned goods or phase and hunt if he really needs to. Fine by me as long as he's comfortable. Just as I thought; the fishing cabin caused a twinkle in his eye. It brings back memories of when we were kids. Not this cabin, but the ones we stayed at with Billy and Charlie on our many many trips back in the day. "Wow, this is awesome Bells!" I smile at him "Thanks Jake, the bedroom can be yours while your here since you are the only sleeper."

Fpov

I really like Jake. The kid is funny as hell and a blast to be around. I wonder what Edward's problem with him was? Aside from some impure thoughts of course, but what did he expect? Bella's hot and Jake is a hormonal kid. I know where her heart lies and that she is not the type of person to be disrespectful to the relationship. He should have trusted her. Oh well. His loss. When Jake goes to bed Bella comes up to me from behind and puts her arms around me resting her head on my back and says, "Thank you." Huh? I grab onto her hands and turn to face her. "Thank you for what exactly? I didn't do anything." She looks up into my eyes and I can see how serious she is. "I'm thankful for how sweet you are with Jake, How kind and generous and awesome you are. How you helped me and are still helping me through all of the shit..." I stop her with a light kiss. "There's no need to thank me. Honest. I'm not doing anything extraordinary. Edward was a possessive jerk. I love you and trust you and I only want you to be happy. Besides, Jake is fun. How could I not get along with him? From the moment I met you that's all I've wanted." Her eyes are shining unshed tears. "I love you too, but you _are _extraordinary. You just don't see it." We spent the rest of the night holding each other in front of the fire whispering to each other about our lives and plans.

When the sun started to rise I excused myself from Bella and started the coffee and set out some fruit on the table. When Jake got up he went straight to the coffee and thanked Bella. She was amused and said, "Don't thank me. Thank Fred. He likes making coffee." With that he looked at me with the funniest look on his face and said, "Hey, Thanks man. This is pretty good. I gotta ask you. Would you mind going for a walk with me for a chat?" I look at Bella. She rolls her eyes and nods. "Ok sure, just let me know when you are ready." With that I went to wash-up and get changed for my inevitable brother warning talk.

Jacobpov

When Fred went off to get ready for the day Bells crossed her arms and looked at me and said, "Don't you go giving him a hard time Jake. He is a naturally good person and doesn't need any shit. He even discovered the animal diet on his own." No shit? "Look Bells, I'm not gonna give him shit. Just a little guy time. I'm curious about him. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. How about later today you and I have our own little chat?" She relaxes a little and says, "Ok sounds good. You know I missed you right?" I walk up and give her a hug. "Yea, I missed you too. I'm glad that I found you and we have some time to catch-up a bit." Fred comes out of the bathroom. "Ready to go?" I let go of Bells. "Yep, sure thing." He walks up and hugs her and whispers that he'll be back and kisses her cheek. I almost feel like I'm interrupting a moment. "I'll be outside"

Fred catches up to me in no time. "Hey, what's up? Everything ok?" I stop and motion towards a fallen tree and have a seat. "Yea, all's good. Just trying to wrap my head around everything. A lot has changed in the past year and I don't just mean Bells. That whole Victoria thing was really trying on all of us. When I get back I'm sure there's going to be a celebration." He looks at me and nods. "I get it. This time last year; I was seeing how long I could last on a caffeine induced high to get all my research and papers done. The Victoria thing really changed everything for me. I can't help but be grateful though because I never would have met Bella." Interesting in a silver-lining kinda way.

"So, you don't mind that you were ripped from your life and turned into a vamp?" He sighs. A very human thing to do and sits back a little. "To be honest. It is the best thing that's ever happened to me. My human life was utter shit. I split my time between trying not to get beat-up for being different and burying my head in books. I never even had a real friendship before. Bella means everything to me and by extension her friends and family do as well. I'm happy to get to know you." This guy just blows Edward out of the water. He really does. "Hey, same here. I'm happy she finally has someone in her life that's good for her. I really think you are, but I gotta say it.. if you hurt her I'll kick your ass." He smiles and nods. "No doubt."

"Um.. Jake? Mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Heh.. "That's what we're here for. Shoot." He picks up a stick and starts drawing circles in the dirt. "Well, I was wondering if there were more like you. Like your tribe? I mean.. Well you see, I am half Nootka. My father is full blooded. I grew-up inland; away from the reservation and never heard stories like yours. I was just wondering if you were the only tribe that has the Spirit Warriors?" Oh wow.. "I'm not sure. I can ask the Elders and get back to you. They may know." He breaks the stick and nods. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate it. I rarely got to see our Elders, but I did learn the language out of respect. I'd like to learn more of our culture, but I can't exactly go on the reservation as I am; if it will upset the balance. You know?" I can't help the smile on my face and put my arm on his shoulder. "I know and it's awesome that you show that kind of respect to your tribe. Don't worry. I'll find out. Let's get goin."

We start walking back and I ask, "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" He hops up onto a tree and grins "Sure thing, but after I think we need another race!" I hop up on the branch next to him and say, "Deal. So do you think you can tell me why you don't stink and if you have any theories on the me bouncing off of the air incident? Oh, and did you really decide on your own to become an animal drinker?" He laughs out-right and says, "I can tell you if you think you can keep the information safe from the mind-reader. It's not that we don't trust you. We just really do not trust him after everything and from what Bella tells me; he's a nosey bastard. We planned on talking to you about it before we go back in spring. I can tell you that yes. I came to that decision on my own. At first it was out of necessity, but now I wouldn't go back. I prefer it." I hop down and look up at him. "Fair enough. I'll let it go for now, but I can't wait to find out what it is. GO!" at that I took off towards the cabin and we play-fought the whole way until we stumbled into the front door where Bells was looking at us with a goofy grin on her face.

Bpov

I was worried when they left until I started thinking about last night and do a little happy dance.. I can't believe it. He said he love me! More than anything I really hope they get along. They are two out of the three most important men in my life and nothing would make me happier than for them all to like each other. Speaking of the three men in my life. I gotta give Charlie a call to check in and let him know I'm fine and that I ran into Jake.

"Hey Dad, How's things?"

"Bells! Not bad. Not bad at all! I'm enjoying my leave and time on the reservation. You know we have a room for you whenever you decide to come back. How's everything with you?"

"Great Dad, Never better. I ran into Jake and he is visiting with me for a couple of days. We are having fun and catching up. Right now he is out with my new boyfriend." No time like the present to let it out there.

"No kidding? A new boyfriend.. How do him and Jake get along?" I know what he's really asking. He wants to know if I have another jealous possessive jerk. Hehe.. Nope.

"Like peas and carrots as a matter of fact. Actually, they are coming in right now giggling like a couple of kids. You wanna say hi to Jake?"

"No, that's alright. I'll catch-up with him when he comes home." I don't doubt it.. haha! Poor Jake.

"Ok, bye Dad. Talk to you later. Love you."

I turn my phone off and they come falling into the room like a couple of nuts. Well that's a relief.

A/N _Jake's not a bad guy. I wanted to establish a really good relationship with him for this. So, He's sticking around at least one more chapter before we move onto the nitty gritty. All mistakes are mine._


	16. Chapter 16

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

'_pack speak_'

"regular speak"

Chapter 16:

Fpov

While Bella and Jake are out I am taking some time to think about things. To begin with, we have my meeting with Jake and eventually her father and the pack. So, the first went well. Really well in fact. I am pleased that Jake and I seemed to get along naturally. Our conversation and time together did not feel forced or fake at all. Eventually, I hope to count him as a close friend just as Bella does. She seems happy that there weren't any issues and even teased Jake a bit about her call to her dad. Now her dad, I am nervous about meeting. That is a completely different barrel of fish. When I asked her how he usually reacts to boyfriends she she said that he's a cop and has a gun. When she calmed down after laughing at the look on my face for 20 minutes Bella told me that Edward was the only boyfriend she has ever had and Charlie did not take well to him at all. She thinks it has more to do with the person he is rather than him being a boyfriend and that I have nothing to worry about. Yea. Right.

I am crossing my fingers for the pack meeting. Bella mentioned something about maybe making our own treaty with them for when we stay in town?

Next-up we have my meeting and Bella's surprise for the Cullens. I'm not so much worried about what they think of me as much as I'm worried about their reaction to me; about Bell's change. They seem to believe they; Edward specifically, has some say into how she lives her life. I'm relieved that she has no intentions on ever becoming a Cullen or moving in with them. I don't have anything personal against them except maybe Edward, but I really do not want to live with a group of vamps. Never mind vamps with gifts that are able to invade personal space and time if you include the seer in the equation. Actually, Now that I think of it I am wondering where we are going to stay while we are visiting there..

Finally, the Volturi. I am most concerned about them because there are too many unknowns. Other than the fact they want to try to force Bella to join.. we know nothing. This is where our friendship with the Cullens will hopefully help. I wish there was a way for us to find out before spring though. Maybe I'll bring up the idea of questioning Carlisle in our weekly updates? The only problem there is that they still think Bella is human and are not at all forward about information; even if it does pertain to her.

Vampires are not supposed to get headaches, but I think I just gave myself one. Time wind myself down a bit. Fun is needed. Maybe I should set-up some pranks in the cabin?

Bpov

I am so happy with how everything's going! Jake is awesome about everything. I don't know if it's because he now has his imprint or because of Fred's awesomeness, but whatever the case may be, I'm going to enjoy it as much as possible. Jake and I spent some time swimming in the lake and just enjoying our time together like old times.

"Hey Bells, I gotta get going later today. How long are you guys going to be at the cabin? Maybe I can come back and visit again or we can meet here before you go back in spring. I can bring a couple pack members." I'm going to miss him so much.. "Well, I'm not sure how long but when we figure it out I'll let you know. Ok?" He nods so I continue, "I'd love to visit with you and the pack before spring. It's only about a month away. Fred's birthday is this week. Before you go can you teach me how to make those braided bracelets?" Jake smiles beautifully and replies, "Sure thing Bells, can't think of anything else I'd rather do." So, there we sat for another hour where he showed me on long blades of grass how to do the braiding technique.

Jacobpov

It was a nice weekend at the cabin, but I have to go see my imprint Sarah. I miss her so much because I've been spending so much time away hunting that leech. I'm going to spend at least a week of downtime enjoying her company and can't wait. I'm gonna miss Bells and Fred though. Never thought I'd see the day that I'd like a leech. Never mind the one that turned Bells, but I understand. Kinda. The Volturi business is scary shit and I have a feeling that the pack will want to be there for Bells even though because they are the ones who forced the change with the intent to force her to be on their guard because she may or may not have a gift? That's some fucked up shit right there.

We get back and I take off for the bathroom to wash-up and get ready to eat before I leave. I go to flush and there's clear sticky stuff all over the flush handle.. ew.. what the hell? I go to wash my hands and they turn blue? "FRED! What the fuck man.. I gotta get going!" He did this on purpose. "You know I don't have time to get you before I go!" Ugh.. I hop in the shower real quick to wash the ink off, but my hands are stained. Damn it.. and I hear him laughing in the other room with Bells. Great. I get dressed in my shorts with my blue hands. I really hope my paws aren't blue..

"Hey man, you look great! Jake blue paw. Has a ring to it.." And their giggling like idiots again. "It's fine. Revenge is a dish served cold and I have weeks to think of something good too." He sobers a bit and smiles and says, "All in good fun my friend." I can't help but laugh. "That's what I'm going to say when I see you next." We bullshit back and forth while I'm eating. Time flies and it's time for me to go. They walk me to the door and Bells' eyes are shining with unshed tears, "I'm going to miss you so much Jake. I can't wait till all this crap is over and we can just live our lives." I hold her and close my eyes. Thankful she doesn't stink and I say, "Me too. Make sure you keep in touch. Let me know what you guys decide. Don't lose Sam's number in case of an emergency for the pack. "Will do. Take care and say hi to everyone for me." I squeeze again and back away. Fred reaches his hand out to shake and I grab it and pull him into a quick very manly hug. Don't judge. "It was good to meet you Fred. I'll talk to the Elders for you. Take care of yourself and my girl there." He smiles and says, "Thanks, it was good to meet you too. Always will." I don't doubt it for a second. With that I'm out the door and phase and look down. _'Ah shit'_

_'What's up Jake?' Embry_

_'Nothing. Just leaving Bells and her new guy. On my way.' Jake_

_'Ok but Jake... why are your paws blue?' Embry_

_'Sonofa! Bells' new guy has jokes that's what. We have a few weeks to think of something to get him back. I'll tell you the rest when I get home.' Jake_

_'Ok, safe trip' Embry_

With that I'm off at full run. Hopefully, I'll be home for dinner.

Fpov

"Hey Bella wanna go for a quick hunt with me then we'll hang out and chat?" She walks up to me for a hug. "Sure thing. It was nice to see Jake, but I missed my alone time with you."

We were running and joking like always when I caught a scent that I didn't recognize. Bella did too and she looked at me with wide eyes. I pointed up and we both hopped into the trees. Back to back looking for any sign of a threat when we heard them.

"Hey Babe, you sure we're gonna find her out here? There's nothing but trees and more trees." said the female. Never was I more happy that I'm in the habit of masking our scents.

"Yea you know me. The thing that bothers me though is there's no scent, but I can smell wet dog all over the place." said the male. In the distance we see a male and female. The male is tall with sandy hair and the female is petite with blonde hair. They appear to be Nomads with red eyes. We are silent as we listen. Waiting for them to come into view.

"I smell it too and I don't know about the dog, but you know we have to find her. She's at the center of everything. We need to train her for Jasper." With that Bella turns her head toward me and I shake my head no. I wanna hear more before we reveal ourselves.

"I don't know what's going on all I know is that my 'knowin shit' is telling me I gotta be here for our new sister. I know I gotta train her, but that's all." At that, I nudge her and we wait until they are closer and hop down. I ask, "Does your 'knowin shit' tell you that you gotta train the both of us?" They were both startled but recovered quickly. The guy smiles big and reaches out his hand and says, "It sure does new brother of mine. My names Peter. This here is my mate Charlotte. And that right there would be Sugar." With that Charlotte holds out her hand and says, "We're so happy to meet you! It feels like we've been wandering around in the woods for weeks!"

A/N _Yep. Jakes gone. It was a sweet goodbye. He'll be back.. hopefully with the pack. We'll see how it flows. Sorry no action, but we needed to get someone who can kick-ass in here to train our two invisible loves. Who better than the Captain and his lovely mate? All mistakes are mine. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**A/N: Someone asked how often to expect updates. I'm not sure really. I won't set a time frame for updates because I already update frequently and write when inspired. If I had to give an estimate based on prior updates; I'd say a few times a week.. sometimes even twice or more in a day. This story is all planned out through to the end. Sure, my inspiration has altered it a bit, but overall I know what will happen and when. So no worries. I will follow it through to the finish. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I would have sent this to the person who asked, but they asked via Guest Review.**_

Last time.. _"__My names Peter. This here is my mate Charlotte. And that right there would be Sugar." With that Charlotte holds out her hand and says, "We're so happy to meet you! It feels like we've been wandering around in the woods for weeks!" _

Chapter 16:

Bpov

I have no clue who these Nomads are, but I do not fear them. It's not because they mentioned Jasper either. There is just no menace coming off of them. If anything Peter radiates childlike giddiness and Charlotte kindness. Of course, I'm going to call Jasper to confirm their story, but I am very curious about Peter's 'knowin shit.' What does that even mean?

"Hi guys, I'm Bella and this is my mate Fred. How do you know Jasper? What do you mean by you need to train the girl at the center of everything for Jasper? Did he send you? Did you mean that I'm your new sister and why? Oh.. and what exactly did you mean by knowin shit?" I just rambled off all my questions and couldn't stop myself. I was feeling excited at the prospect of meeting new friends and learning about Jasper then wary because I'm not sure of what I'm getting both Fred and I into.

Peter has a huge smile on his face; that I imagine to be 'I know something you don't know' smile then puts his hands up as to calm a spooked animal and says, "Woa.. woa calm down there Sugar! We'll answer all your questions.. just one at a time please." I nod. "Fine by me as long as you answer them." Fred looks at me with a raised brow and I shrug back. I just want my answers. Fred snickers.

Peter says, "Alright.. don't get your panties in a twist..." Charlotte smacks him up side the head and he turns to her and says, "Jesus woman! Nothing like emasculating me in front of my new baby sister!" She smirks and goes to smack him again saying, "Whatever, get on with it you big baby." He narrows his eyes a bit and looks at me. "As I was saying, before I was brutalized by my dear wife. I know Jasper because he is my Sire. He turned me so, we have a bond. No he did not send me. My non-gift sent me. You see.. I'm connected to Jasper and whatever is happening to you at the moment is going to have some serious effects on Jasper too. You are my new baby sister because you are Jasper's baby sister as such your mate is now also our brother."

I can't help it I stare at him for a moment. "Ok, I get what you are saying about our relation to each other and I'm thrilled. I always wanted a big family, but I'm confused on the rest. What do you mean by 'non-gift'? Is that your 'knowing shit'?" I swear the look on his face was as if I was a newborn baby who lifted her head for the first time and he was my proud papa.. "You got it sugar! You see.. I don't like to say I have a gift, but I always seem to know shit and it is always reliable. Not like a seer or anything because I can't tell you outcomes or futures. I just know what needs to be done in our best interests." Hmm.. alright. "Ok.. I think I get it. What did you mean by you need to train me.. us?"

"Well there's a fight brewing and I need to train you and your mate on how to fight and to use your gifts before it happens. We'll go with you to meet up with the Cullens, but we won't stay with them. You know... mind-reader and all that." He visibly shuttered.. That made me idly wonder what experience he had with that. I start jumping up and down I'm so excited! "Awesome! You guys can stay with us if you want. I'm going to stay in my dad's old house. He moved in with his girlfriend recently and his house is empty.. He was debating selling or renting it out. Just don't break shit. So you guys can fight then? I mean like really fight-fight?"

At this point we are all sitting on the forest floor in a circle facing each other. Charlotte was looking at me with the sweetest smile and said, "We kick ass sugar. We each have150 some-odd years worth of fightin experience." Fred was quiet and he looks at each of us one at a time and says, "What do you mean train us on our gifts?" My head turns to face Peter so fast I woulda had whiplash if I was human. I can't help but feel nervous.. "Yea, um.. what did you mean by gifts?" Peter guffawed loudly. "You both have gifts doll. I believe Fred's gift has more than one use. He can repel others to make them leave you be and he can mask scents which makes you kind of invisible in certain situations. As for you sugar, I believe you are a shield of some kind. We are going to have to work on your ability more because Fred is actively using his already. With yours I'm not too sure. Have you been able to stop and attack or accidentally done anything to block another's ability?" Well shit..

"Oh god.." I get up and start pacing. And mumbling to myself. "Of course that fucker.. he knows. That's what this is about. What the hell are we going to do? What if they find out about Fred? I'm going to gut them and smack them in the face with their own intestines if they even think about hurting him..." The others are kind of looking at me as if I just pooped out an angry Smurf. Not that they'd know what a Smurf is or anything.. I do think the act of pooping would get them though.. Fred stood-up and put his arm around me. "Bella please.. calm-down. Explain that huge epiphany you just had." I look at him in apology. He is going to be in more danger because of me.

"First, Edward cannot read my mind. That was what made him want to get to know me beyond my scent in the first place. Second, When I went to Italy to save Edward from his idiocy, Aro tried to use his gift on me and could not read me so, he asked his guard Jane to try her gift on me and nothing happened." At this Peter's eye widened.. "I'm not finished. Edward and Alice mentioned that Aro has wanted them for years because of their gifts and the only reason Aro let me leave alive was with the promise that I would be changed. He wants to take me to Volturi. He wants both Edward and Alice in extension Jasper as well.. and he will probably try to use me to force them into compliance... Oh god.. we are all in danger and it's my fault! If they find out about Fred.. oh no.. no" I'm breaking down and Fred is holding me. "Shhh.. it's ok. Like I told you before we are in this together. You are not the reason for any of this. I told you. The Cullens are the catalyst. If anything. From what you just said, Edward is. He should have known better than to go off all drama queen bitch boy like that. We are going to train and be ready for any grand-fuckery that's gonna be thrown our way. Together."

Peter walks up and puts his arm on Fred's shoulder and looks at me with concern as he says, "He's right you know. This is Edward's idiocy that we are cleaning up. Not yours. We are in this together." Charlotte comes up and gives me a hug and says, "They're right you know. Don't worry. We'll be fine training together until spring. Then we'll meet up with Jasper and the others and train together. I don't think Aro will know what hit him." At that, I visibly relax. They don't know I'm changed, am training have a mate with a gift to repel them and the wolves as much as I hate for them to be involved... They will be.

"Alright guys. You have me convinced. We'll be fine together. Let's go back to the cabin and enjoy the fireplace for a bit to talk some more. I really am happy to have a new brother and sister in all this. Thank you guys so much for being here."

Fpov

Just when things get simple again they more complicated. I knew it was going to be some crazy shit with the Volturi, but I didn't quite get the full extent of it until now. With what Peter and Charlotte said about their experience and the potential of ours gifts I'm feeling confident that we'll all come out of this ok, but nervous at the same time about anyone getting hurt. I know that know matter what we tell Balla, if someone gets hurt she will blame herself. More than anything right now. I'd like to punch Edward in the sack to see if he actually has a pair. What a fucking bitch he is I swear.. He's supposed to be 108 yrs-old and acts like a 14yr-old school boy with a crush.

Peter and Charlotte are cool so far. I like the vibe I'm getting from them. Plus that 'knowin shit' is going to come in handy. I'm kinda looking forward to training with these two and I'm more curious about Jasper too.

Peterpov

My poor girl. This whole thing is fucked up. I'm glad we got to meet her away from the Cullens. I have a feeling that if she stayed with the Cullens she would not have 'been allowed' to meet us for being 'bad role models' or whatever. I really wish I knew why Jasper stayed with them after all these years. There is no way Alice is his true mate and she treats him like a naughty pet who pissed on the rug. The others are just a bit too _Crème de la Crème__ for my tastes. It's no wonder Jasper looks constipated half of the time. I have a feeling our sugar here is gonna help break whatever spell they have on him. I don't know what exactly it is, but my 'knowin shit' is itchin. Somethin is there.. somethin big that will change things for all of us._

A/N _So, there's that. Getting ready to bring more peops in on this one. It's getting bigger than I originally intended, but it feels right. All mistakes are mine. All some point I am going to go through and edit out all of the small things I missed a chapter at a time._


	18. Chapter 18

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

**A/N _If you leave 'Guest' reviews to ask questions.. I have no way to respond to you. I'd be happy to answer any questions as long as it doesn't ruin the surprise of my plot. _**

Chapter 18:

Jakepov

I just heard from Bells and it looks like we have two more on our side. She said they have red-eyes, but if they come to town they will agree to do bagged blood or go out of town to hunt. We need all the help we can get and apparently these two are seasoned fighters who are training her and Fred. They also, plan to contact a couple old friends that will help because apparently this thing.. this future fight is going to be big. I asked Bells why she hasn't asked the seer to look into the future to see if there's maybe something that would help us and she said no. Thinking back on what she said, I guess I can agree, but I just don't know how to approach the guys with it all. It may very well change the treaty.

~Earlier that day~

"_So Bells, why haven't you asked that seer if there's something that would be helpful in the fight?" I notice she is quiet for a minute then replies, "Jake, I don't think I can trust Alice. At first when I left it was because I was tired of being controlled by both Edward and Alice. You know that's exactly what it was.. control. The more I've thought about it since I've been away.. I feel like she was intentionally distracting me from something. I don't know why, but hindsight is 20/20 and I'm curious how long I was **that** gullible and easily sidetracked? I don't know Jake, Do you think I'm just being paranoid?" Jeez.._

"_Well no, I mean I don't know to be honest. I wasn't around you guys together to see for myself, but now that you say it like that; it makes sense. You know.. an 18 yr-old girl being baby-sat and Barbie Bella that you used to complain about." She groaned out loud at that. Now that the doubt is there I'm going to have the pack watch more closely. I already didn't trust Edward. Now there's two to look out for. _

"_Bells, What about the rest of the Cullens?" She hmm'd and said, "Honestly Jake, the entire group has been living a facade for decades. I still love them, but I am unsure who I can trust right now. Out of all of them though.. Jasper and Emmett are the ones I trust the most. Jasper because he was treated the same as me by the rest of them so, I do believe something was going on with that.. Plus, Peter is his child who also has some trust issues with the Cullens. Emmett because he wears his heart on his sleeve. Oddly, those are the two I felt most comfortable around.. vibe-wise." _

"_Well alright, it is all food for thought. Be careful out there and we'll keep up the good fight here. Oh yea, tell Fred I'm taking a page out of his book. I told Sam and the others to think in __Quillette to keep Edward out of our heads. It's hard work, but we are practicing. It helps us focus and we also feel like it honors our tribe.. Yea, one more message for Freddy-boy. Tell him it took me a whole week to get my hands clean and 'It's on' the next time I see his sparkly ass." I could hear them both giggling in the background. Oh yea, vampire hearing. Oh well. "Alright Bells, enjoy your laugh now.. I gotta go." She calmed down a bit and said, "Alright Jakiepoo, talk to later!" and the line went dead.. Jakiepoo.. I hope the pack doesn't hear that. I'll never live that down.._

_~End Flashback~_

I think I'll just bring it up at the campfire tonight. We have to make sure to use _Quillette as much as possible though. Don't want that fucker in my head any more. _

_Carlislepov_

_Since, Bella left things have been so strained at the house. Everyone seems more snappy with each other and they all seem distracted. I get it. We have the Volturi threat. We need to change Bella before her birthday, but she refuses to come home or see any of us until spring. I am happy we have Alice and Jasper working towards his 'rehab' and that he likely won't be ready to be in her presence until spring, but what if he relapses? Better yet.. Why don't we just change her so it's no longer an issue? _

_I think I'm going to gather the information Edward found to see if maybe I or one of the others can find her. Yes, Bella is no longer with Edward, but I still see her as a daughter and only want to protect her. It would also be nice to get my family back.._

_Edwardpov_

_I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. The others really believe I was addicted to Bella's scent and this 'rehab' will help me get-over-it. What they do not realize is that she is mine. She does not walk away and make a fool out of me and get away with it. I'm glad the red-headed bitch is dead, and that the dog was able to catch her, but I was not able to get any details. Since he came back from where ever he was when he got her.. he and the rest of the dogs have been thinking and speaking in their native language. So far, I have not been able to pick up on anything helpful other than the fact that apparently Bella has a new boyfriend... or should I say dead friend? _

Speaking of dead friend.. what is up with Alice? Everyday that goes by she keeps losing more and more of her sight. She is unable to get anything useful anymore. If she didn't wear that collar for me she would have outlived her use to me months ago. At least _she_ knows how to heel like a proper bitch.

Jasperpov

I think.. what I'm feeling is making me think I need to stop thinking or I'm going to think myself into a decision which will get me in trouble. These feelings coming from the others are confusing me more so than ever before. My thoughts and actions are being watched so, the only time I get to think is when I manage to go off on my own for a hunt. Maybe I can go on a long hunt? With that I take off. Last minute decision on foot. If I'm followed I may have to let the Major out in order to get some dang privacy.

Two hours later I'm in Seattle and I capture a scent I have not smelled in a decade. What the hell? My cellphone rings. "Hey fucker, what's goin on?" I have not heard from him in years..

"A lot is going on and you seem to be smack dab in the middle of the shit. I need you to head on over to Cougar Mountain and I will find you. Do not call the others. Trust me on this. I'm never wrong with these things." The line goes dead. Well alrighty then; vague as usual. I turn tail and head East to Cougar Mountain when I'm jumped. I'm turn to grab who ever the fuck when Peter says,"Late to party as usual, but at least you showed up!" I grab Peter by the throat. "What the fuck?! You told me to meet you at Cougar Mountain?"

"That's right Major. I wanted you to be seen making that decision in order to get you away from the cult for a bit." Cult.. what the.. "You know what I mean Major. Now pay attention. There's a couple here I want you to meet." For the first time I realize that I have not been paying attention to my surroundings. I look and see Bella standing with another vamp. Bella's a vamp. Bella's a vamp?! Wait, and she's hanging with Peter and Char.. I hear Peter saying to them, "Wait for it.."

A/N _A few other POV's. Let me know if it gets hard to keep up with. I thought it would be helpful to see into the minds of some of the other key players. All mistakes are mind._


	19. Chapter 19

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 19:

Bpov

Peter and Char have filled us in about everything they know for fact and what they think about things they've seen in the past 50 or so years. I can't believe it.. I was right about Alice and Edward controlling me. What is disturbing is why are they doing the same to Jasper? We needed to get him alone so we could question him on what he's been hearing and feeling lately without them around to influence him in anyway. That is where I am thankful of Peter's non-gift as he calls it. He knew we needed to contact him when he was out on a hunt alone. All Peter had to do was call him and tell him to meet us so, Alice would see that decision and with my bracelet evading her she'd never see us grab him before he got there. That's where we are now. Poor Jasper's eyes are widen when he sees me and I think he's broken.

Peter says, "Wait for it.." All of us turn to him with equal looks of grrr.. when I brake the tension. "Hey Jasper. I know we have a lot of explaining to do and we'll be happy to compare notes with you, but for now we all really need to get the fuck out of here." I walk up to Jasper and give him a hug. He crushes me in a Emmett worthy bear hug and says, "Anything you say darlin." I smile.. "Ok Peter, Where too?"

We start walking and Peter begins, "Well Sugar, we need to head off to a place that the Cullens investigator has not found.." I interrupt, "Ok, remind me to kick your ass for not mentioning that little tid-bit to me earlier. We don't have time to go into it now. Please go on.." I wave my hand and he looks at me like a goof-ball, "As I was sayin, We need a place no one knows about. Jasper, Alice has seen you accept a call and make the decisions to go to Cougar Mountain, but there is no way she could have seen me. As of right now you are missing in action. We need to leave Washington and I have a place in mind that's not too far, but completely off the grid. I need you to crush your cell and leave it here. We are all goin for a roadtrip to Wallawa National Forest. Char and I have a cabin there that we built awhile back."

Jasper crushes his phone and lets it fall to the ground in dusty metal pieces and asks, "Alright.. roadtrip Captain, but I expect you to fill me in on what the fuck is goin on and why Alice can't see us now on the way there." Peter grins and says, "Sure thing Major. We just need to get the rental van that I called in. It's under the name Tommy Shaw." Jasper starts laughing like I've never seen before and I look at Fred questioning and he shrugs. Char puts her arm on my shoulder and says, "Tommy Shaw is their favorite Damn Yankee." At that I cannot help but role my eyes.

"Ok kids. If we are done playing around let's make like a sheep-herder!" It was their turn to look at me like I had three heads, but Fred answered, "That's right. Let's get the flock out!" Everyone groaned, but Fred and I were laughing. He gets me. Speaking of him getting me. After we get to this new place and fill Jasper in we are gonna have to steal some alone time. I miss my intimate Freddy time. I hear a throat clear. I smile a cheeky smile at Fred and say, "Show me the way.

Fpov

We take off at vampire speed to the rental counter. I asked Peter why we don't just run and he says, "We don't wanna risk running into anyone on foot. Not yet anyway. I have a couple of Nomads that I'm getting in touch with, but we need to get the Major straightened out first. We need him and I have a bad feelin we are gonna wanna be away from civilization when we put the pieces together." Great. More drama. Strangely, I wouldn't go back to my old life for anything. Bella is worth it and I don't know Jasper yet, but I know why they call him the Major. If Alice and Edward were really manipulating him for 60+years.. well shit. I have a bad feeling too.

Once we are all settled into the van. Peter was driving, Char was in the passenger seat and Jasper Bella and I were in the back seat with Bella in the middle. I reach over her and extend my hand. "Hi Jasper, I'm Fred. Nice to meet you." He looks at me for a moment and a slow smirk appears on his face. "Nice to meet you too Fred. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." At that I return my own smirk and nod. Bella rolls her eyes and grabs both our hands and says, "Great, now we all know each other. Let's start filling Jasper in a bit."

The trip took almost 8hrs and we had to stop for supplies and clothing once we hit the Oregon border. In that time we were able to explain everything to Jasper that has been happening on our side. Peter and Char shared a couple of their experiences dealing with Alice blocking them when they tried to visit and some of their more strange occurrences with both Alice and Edward when they actually were visiting. I explained my short role with Victoria, leaving and finding Bella. Changing and helping her and discovering that we are mates. Bella explained her experiences with both Edward and Alice controlling her along with her getting fed-up and leaving to figure it all out. She said she felt dazzled all the time. Then talked about some of our time and Jake and the pack. I am really curious what he has to say when we gather tonight around the bonfire.

When we finally arrived at the cabin. Jasper was pretty upset and took it out on the forest on the far side of the cabin. I see that as a win/win. He burns off some steam and we get firewood.

Jpov

This just so fucked up. So so wrong. Everything's wrong. On the trip, I listened to all of them tell me their stories. I know they are all telling the truth. I can feel it. Another thing that's bothering me is that I can feel everything so much clearer now. Did Alice, Edward or both find a way to stifle my gift? Why would they do that? I hope when we gather tonight that we are able to figure something out.

Sitting with them all for the ride I discovered another thing.. I believe we are all kindred spirits. The feelings from them made me feel a contentment that I don't ever remember having before. I suspect that we may be a true-coven. A true-coven is a coven of vampires who are all kindred spirits and have a connection or bond that goes beyond familial. When a true-coven is together they are much stronger than when they are apart. Could that be it? Did Alice see something long ago to want to keep me away from them? If so, why?

I'm going to bring it up tonight at our bonfire. For now I think I am going to enjoy this freedom.. freedom of having my own thoughts, feelings and future. God I miss this. I wonder if Bella could get us all a bracelet?

Alicepov

Where is he?! Where are _they_? Why can't I see anyone that I need to see anymore?! Oh god.. This is bad. I can't tell Edward. He's already warned me of my 'usefulness.' Who can I go to that will help me? I need to find them all. There's no way they could have met. I've seen it before. Everything was on track and then I'd be free. Free to save my own mate and live our lives away from them. Our debt was almost paid! Edward read that in my thoughts and that's when he blackmailed me to help with Bella. He truly is sick. I'm so sorry Bella and Jasper. I never wanted any part in this. I have no choice now. I'm going to have to swallow my pride and go to the one person I really don't want to..

Bpov

My heart is breaking for Jasper. He really is devastated by everything he has learned on this trip.. I can feel it. Peter and Fred both agreed that we need to give him him some time to sort things out. We'll talk tonight around a bonfire. Hopefully, he will be able to add something that makes sense and we can help him. I'm tired of feeling like my brain is in a constant state of trying to piece together the ultimate bitch of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Fred, come walk with me a little bit?" He smiles, "Sure thing babe." Well.. yum. He's never called me that before, but I can't say I mind either. We walk to the opposite end of where Jasper went and sat on a rock. "Hey Fred, I was thinking." He looks at me expectantly waiting so I swallow my butterflies and continue.. "The only good thing that came out of this is that we are all together. I could feel it in the van. I believe we have found our true family. There's no other way I can think of to describe it. What do you think?"

He pulls me into him and says, "You know, I have never had a family before. Not in the traditional way. Nothing to compare it to, but I think you're right. Whatever it is I feel like you are all mine and I feel very protective of you.

A voice comes from behind us and says, "That's what I'm feeling too. I was going to wait until the bonfire to bring it up to you all. I also have a gut-feeling it is at the heart of everything that's happening right now.

A/N _Just a quick update that I had to get written down before I lost it.. All mistakes are mine. All mine. Yes they are._


	20. Chapter 20

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 20:

Fpov

Since it seemed like we were coming to conclusions and discussing everything already we decided to have an early bonfire. Jasper gathered and cleaned up some of the wood from his shit-fit earlier while Peter and I created a fire-pit by digging a hole and lining it with some leftover bricks from the fireplace and chimney. While we were all busy with that the girls decided to bring our stuff into the cabin, put our stuff away, clean-up and get rooms together. Apparently, Peter and Char have had this cabin since right after Jasper left them in TX. They usually hang their hats in Montana or travel around as Nomads though.

"Hey guys?" My lovely Bella calls. "Yea, what's up?" She pauses and looks at the fire-pit and smiles. "Well.. there's 4-bedrooms so, we have an extra guestroom. All of our stuff is put away. We're ready whenever you are." Wow, that's a big cabin.. "Ok thanks for doing that by the way. You know you didn't have to." She walks up and hugs me. "No, but I wanted to. I can't wait till you come in and tour it. They did a really great job and it's completely off the grid.. Char said that they put in solar panels about 10yrs ago so we have TV, satellite and internet. Kinda cool huh?" I nod.

"No doubt. Hey, let's get those huge logs from over there and place them around the pit as bench seats." She squeezes my shoulder as she walks away and says, "Great idea! Hey Jasper, Can we borrow the ax?" Jasper walks up to us and says, "Sure thing darlin. As you wish." as he hands it to her handle side first with an elaborate bow and she grabs the ax and giggles, "Fan of the Princess Bride I see. Me too! Alright come on Fred help me out! How do we wanna do this?"

"How about we make 4 of them surrounding the pit about 4feet long. We can ax the bottoms flat so they don't roll. What do you think Jasper?" He was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and nods, "Yea, we can also flatten out the top too so they are more comfortable." Peter and Char come out and we all get it done in no time. I gotta say our little bonfire set-up is pretty sweet. We dug 2feet into the ground with about 4foot diameter. In the center we dug about a foot deeper because that's where the flames will be. With the brick lining we don't have to worry about the flames spreading. The log benches are about a foot back from the edge of the pit. I know there's an inside to this cabin, but I'm perfectly enjoying myself here at the pit. I sit on a bench and look at the other's. "Alright who is the master of the flame?" They all look at me as if I just pulled down my pants and started scratching my balls. Was it that odd of a question?

Peterpov

I am happy to have my brothers and my sister here at our cabin. Char and I always wished Jasper would smarten up and leave the harpy. We purchased this property right after Jasper left us. We built it as something to occupy our time because we were bored and thought it would be a good idea to have another home outside of Montana. Over the years we added more and more to it, but we never actually stayed here. This is nice. I'm really glad we added solar years ago. I can't wait until they see the hot tub! Char and I do a walk through while they finish up outside. "Come here, gimme some lovin. I've been missin you." Char smiles and leans in for a hug. "I know; me too. There sure is a whole lotta shit goin on, but it will all turn out ok. I'm glad everyone is here." I lean down and soak up my mates scent. I love her smell. Like apples and sunshine. It always relaxes me. "Yea, I know it will turn out in the end, but we gotta be careful along the way. I think it's good that we are able to gather. The sooner we have our little pow-wow, the better. Let's head-out to see if they're ready and after we are going to have a little us-time in that natural spring we found back in the 80's." She nods into my chest and holds on tight before she lets go. "Sounds like a plan."

We help them set-up the seats around the pit and I gotta say it is the perfect addition. All of a sudden Fred pipes in with, "Alright who is the master of the flame?" Heh.. I can't help myself, "Why young Sir, it is me. Master of the flame, destroyer of evil and all around nice guy. How may I be of service." Bella snort-laughs while they all crack up and Fred says, "Your services are not needed tonight my good man but, if we need your service in the future we'll be sure to let you know." With that he winks at Bella and if she was human I know her face would be pink and he continues, "Why don't you start with the fire for now my dear flame master." Bella pushes him off the log and starts tickling him while Jasper is laughing so hard at the spectacle he'd be crying if he were human. I know he's feeding off of the emotions and loving it. I look at Char, "We'll have to get back to them on 'other services' but for now how 'bout we show them how to build a kick-ass fire!" She hops up and grabs some firewood "Sure thing.. Master" with a wink.. Oh damn!

Jasperpov

While Peter and Char get the fire going I am just enjoying the vibes here. Everyone's emotions are pure. All I'm feeling at the moment are love, devotion, contentment, happiness and lust. I close my eyes and lean back soaking it all in. I must be spacing out because I hear nothing until Bella says, "Hey Jasper, why don't you come sit over here with us. We know it's going to be hard to get through and we want to support you however we can. She's such a sweetheart. Always so kindhearted and caring. I really missed her presence when she left. I grin and nod, "Sure thing darlin, as you wish." I couldn't help myself. I do love that movie. She scoots over and puts me in the middle. Fred smiles and says, "I know there's a lot of fucked up shit going on right now, but we are here for you and we are all sticking together. Keep that in mind while we add it all up. I have a feeling we are all gonna get pissed at some point during your story." He puts his arm on my shoulder and Bella leans into me while Peter and Char get comfortable on the bench next to us. Peter says, "He's right you know. We are all in this together. Remember that." I nod.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. First thing I wanted to touch base with is a conclusion I came to shortly after our arrival here. Fred and Bella were talking about something close, but I'd like to add to it. Peter, Char, since you have been around awhile have either of you heard of a true-coven?" Char shakes her head no, but Peter's eyes light-up and he smiles huge. "Naa Major, but I do know that you are onto something." I hold onto Bella's hand while I say, "In the car ride and with our group together. I feel such a sense of rightness. It's as if my empathy is more clear. I feel everything so much stronger now. I've never felt this contentment in my life. Not even as a human. I also feel protective of all of you." At this Fred squeezes my shoulder in support and I continue. I believe we are all kindred-spirits. A coven of vampires who are kindred-spirits is a true-coven. A true-coven has a connection or bond that goes beyond familial. When a true-coven is together they are much stronger than when they are apart." Everyone's quiet for a moment. I allow it all to soak in before I continue. "I do not know why, but I do believe that Alice and Edward were working together to prevent this from happening. Our gathering. I think we fucked up whatever plans they had. Together maybe we can figure it out. What do you guys think?"

"I am new to this life and not really sure how a family is supposed to be, but your description rings true to me. It describes perfectly how I'm feeling about all of you." Fred

"I'm new too, and I agree with your description. I feel the same. Thank you all for being here with me." Bella

"Well, I certainly aint knew, but I gotta tell ya that this feels right and I am so happy to have you all here. This is our place. Ya'll belong here with us." Char

"Yep, the Major hit the nail on the head. A true-coven is a rarity in the vampire world. As far as I know. Only vampires in power have true-covens. The Volturi is currently the only known true-coven that is still together as far as I know. They include the 3 kings and their mates. The rest are guard.. mostly forced into bonds by Chelsea. My non-gift is tellin me we are on our way to the truth. I can tell you that yes Alice and Edward were workin together to keep us apart, but both for different reasons. Edward plans on claiming control of the human Bella and Alice is working for someone. Who I don't know yet." Peter

Mother-fucker. "Well, there's no way in hell Edward is getting his hands on Bella. That is just not gonna happen." I'm holding Bella to me as if she'll disappear. Fred is panicking on the inside so, I send him some calm and put my other arm around his shoulder and hold them both.

"That's right cause we are already 10-steps ahead of Edward and his idiocy. We just gotta keep on doin what we're doin." Peter

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Ok, now that; that's established we need to figure out what that means for us. There's a good chance that if only true-covens are known for their power that the Volturi are behind this. I mean, they already are planning on taking Bella against her will. They want Edward, Alice and myself as well. Peter, Is it possible that they know and were planning on having Chelsea force our bonds before we established them?"

Peter has a serious look on his face while he runs what I said through his non-gift of knowin shit. I don't care what he says, it's a gift. He's gotten us outta more shit than I can count with it. He looks at me with a grim expression. "Yea Major, that sounds about right. That's the thing though.. with a true-coven if the bonds are established they cannot be broken. Not even by Chelsea." Hmm.. "How do we establish these bonds?"

"We're doing it now, but we can strengthen them with a mark like the mating mark. It would be in the same spot overlapping almost like a fan. There will be nothing Chelsea or anyone else can do to break it. The only thing is that once we are established as a coven. A true-coven, we will need to stay together. Forever. Like mates. The pull will be too great to leave each other. Sure we can go on vacations, but I'd say no more than a month away or it will hurt. All of us." Peter

Wow.. I can feel everyone's feelings of nervousness and awe at what Peter said. "Ok, thanks. I think I should tell some of my side of things while we consider moving forward or not with the true-coven marks. Is everyone on board?" Nods all around.

"Well, when Alice told me of the new way of life, where I would not feel the victims emotions I jumped at the chance for a new way. Then we found the Cullens and they seemed welcoming enough. Their emotions were mainly curious and accepting. As I started to feed on the animal diet I noticed that my gift was changing and I chalked it up to the change of diet, but I welcomed it because I could no longer feel the pain from my victims. Over time, living with them I noticed things changing I was losing more control over everyday stuff. Much like with Bella it started simple with clothes, hair, how to act, speak and so on. I was so afraid of failing and losing myself that I accepted it all with horse blinders. I felt things that didn't add-up, but I ignored it. Then, on Bella's birthday last year.. I was feeling Edward's bloodlust for his singer. I don't remember being more scared than I was in that moment. I did not want to attack, but I was overwhelmed with blood-lust and luckily Emmett was there to help me out." I close my eyes.. I can't believe that was how he felt around her all the time.

"It's ok Jasper, I never blamed you for that you know. I missed you all when you left." Bella

I hold her and inhale her scent. Berries and cream. I calm myself and say, "We missed you too darlin. No one wanted to leave you. Edward told us you didn't feel safe anymore.." She interrupted me.. "That mother-fucker! I swear when I seem him next time, he is going to wish he had never met me!" I send her a dose of calm and pull her back down onto both mine and Fred's laps. "We'll all be in line for our turns darlin, now let me finish." We both hug her and she nods.

"Well I was sayin. We didn't want to leave. We were all pretty miserable after that. Then you went and saved his sorry ass from the Volturi and were able to leave with the promise of being turned. The only problem with that is that I do not believe Edward ever planned on turning you. I think he was biding his time.. On your birthday, I felt his lust for your blood. It was consuming. I tried to monitor the situation and lesson his blood-lust for you whenever I was there, but he didn't like me being around you at all. Both he and Alice kept us separate. At the time we both believed it was my blood-lust they did not trust. Now I believe other-wise." Bella nods in acceptance of my words.

"When you left Bella.. things changed. Considerably. I noticed many changes. I believe that Carlisle, Esme and Emmett felt true familial feelings towards you. Rosalie was mostly jealous of your humanity. Edward was really acting like an addict and eventually his feelings of anger and menace began to show up. As for Alice, her not being able to see you was really messing with her. She felt absolute fear. More like terror. Especially around Edward. The only alone time I had was the occasional hunt and I believe that during that time they were together." Everyone gasps in shock. I feel nothing but love and protectiveness towards me right now and I treasure it. I treasure them. I hope they go for the true-coven mark..

"Well, that's about it. I think you all know the rest. We should digest all this information and get back together for another bonfire tomorrow. Maybe plan and come up with a training schedule. Does anyone have anything to say or add?"

Peter and Char get-up and hug each of us. "No not at the moment. Char and I are going to go have some private time and talk about the true-coven bond. We'll be back for sunset."

"I think Fred and I are going to hang out here till the fire dies out. You are welcome to stay. We're gonna keep it light though. We have pranks to plan. You in?" Oh heck ya!

A/N _So yea, There's a lot to think about there. My friend has a fire-pit like the one I described. I love that thing. What do you think of the true-coven bond? How 'bout what poor Jasper went through with Edward and Alice. Do you think they found a way to stifle his gift? _

_Remember... All mistake are mine!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 20:

Bpov

While the boys were planning their pranks I came inside for some alone-time to think about things. I can't help but wonder what Peter meant by, "Edward is just waiting to claim control of the human Bella." Between that and what Jasper said were Edward's true feelings for me I can't help but feel lucky that I left when I did.

I tried to take a moment and call Jake and Charlie, but there is no cell reception here so, I sent off an email to both explaining some things and that I'd call when we went into town. Luckily Fred showed me how to redirect emails on my own. I bounced them through Europe and Asia. I'm not taking any chances of Edward or Alice finding us. Who knows what they would try to pull. I'm really thankful that my dad decided to stay with the pack. We warned my mom against Edward a few weeks ago so, we don't need to worry about her getting tricked by him.

The true-coven bond sounds intense, but I am game if Fred is. I go where he goes no matter what. I never imagined that I could ever be so in love; with everything that I am. It makes what I had with Edward seem trivial and obsessive. Sure Fred and I haven't had much time alone lately, but it does not matter as long as we are together. We'll find alone time eventually. The situation right now is bigger than both of us and we accept that. We both are prepared to spend eternity with each other, but I'm not sure either one of us are ready to take that next intimate step. Both of us are virgins.. I wonder if we'd even be able to figure out what to do? Sounds silly, but for now we're both content with small shows of affection building up to that day.

As for my new family. Jasper is right. These feelings really do go beyond familial. I wonder how intense it would be when the bond is complete? How is it different than being mates or true-mates? Fred is absolutely my true-mate, but the others.. ? I mean, I have heard of the term kindred-spirits before and soul-mates being confused before. Perhaps, I should bring this all up when Peter and Char come back?

Peterpov

Char and I had a great night at the spring, but it's time to go back. We talked a bit about the true-coven bond and have decided that we are very happy with our group and it would break our hearts if anything happened to any of them. We missed Jasper so much when he left. It took us months to get over it. Eventually, we distracted ourselves with projects like the cabin, but we really missed him. Having him back with us just feels right. I hope the others agree as well. Plus, I have a feeling getting the mark will be super hot. I am going to recommend the hot tub!

Jasperpov

For newborns Fred and Bella are extremely controlled. In all my years in the Southern Wars, I have never come across any newborns with abilities like them. It is also strange for me to build such strong connections this fast. Fred is just likable. Plain as that. When he told me about how he grew-up.. I really wanted to push aside my animal diet for a day and go human-huntin. I've always felt protective of Bella too. Even as a clumsy human who was in over her head in the world of the super-natural. Since she's been changed.. she sure is confident. It's like she was meant to be one of us. The true-mate bond that she has with Fred is genuinely beautiful, but I also feel..

OW! "What the fuck!" I turn and see Peter smilin at me like an idiot. My idiot. I missed him and Char too. I know I should have left Alice sooner, but if I did.. would we have found Bella and Fred? I don't regret anything if it means we have them. We need to move forward. I narrow my eyes at him. "Fucker, just you wait.."

"Whatcha thinkin about that's gotcha all outta sorts Major? I've never been able to sneak up on you before. Never-mind walk up and smack you in the head." I sigh and nod.. "Let's get the fire goin and we'll talk."

Fpov

I found Bella laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling spacing out. I walk in quietly and laid down next to her and started to nuzzle small kisses on the side of her face while I asked her if everything is ok. Her eyes go from glassy to smiling when she looks at me and kisses me back. I can't help, but sigh and ask again, "Is everything ok?" She nods, "It was ok before, but everything is fantastic now." and she pulls me in for another kiss before she pulls back and asks, "What do you think about the true-coven bond? Do you want to go for the mark?" I pull away to lay on my side with my head on my hand.

"You know where I've come from. This is the closest thing I have ever come to a family and we truly are more than that here. I'm overwhelmed with the need to protect you all and I love you so much. To be honest, I will happily follow you anywhere, but if you want to complete this bond.. I think it may help calm some of those feelings. Maybe, because we are stronger together? I don't know. We should bring it up. Actually, It's time now. Do you wanna go now? How do you feel about it?" She smiles almost relieved and says, "I feel the same. Let's go!" She hops up and kisses me lightly and runs out the door.

We get outside and they already have the fire going. "Well, well, well.. it seems the Master of the flame is at it again! Is he still offering favors?" Bella smacks me and Peter grins.. huge. Well ok then. I smile and take my seat next to Bella. Jasper clears his throat and begins..

Jasperpov

The silliness of this group is infectious. I can't help, but laugh at the master of the flames comments. Then sober up when I realize.. it could get out of hand. I clear my throat and begin. "Has everyone had the opportunity to think about the true-coven bond? Does anyone need more time?"

"Char and I both agree that we would be honored to complete the true-coven bond with you all. We already feel the bond and neither of us know what we'd do without any of you." Peter

"Fred and I agree, but we do have a couple questions." Bella

"Sure thing darlin, whatcha got?" She looks down and starts playing with her fingers. Before she looks up at me.

"Um, well.. what is the difference between the true-coven bond and the true-mate bond? Does being kindred spirits make us all mates?" At that last question it gets so quiet that you could hear a cricket fart a mile away..

Peter winks, "Well start big why dontcha. Don't hold nothin back."

Char smacks him and says, "I'll take this one. Sugar, I do believe we can be whatever you want us to be. We really do go beyond familial. Our bond is going to be like a mate bond. It is up to us personally if we want to pursue any other feelings or situations." Interesting.

"You know that kinda makes sense. Vampires are naturally very territorial and jealous when it comes to their mates. Every last one of us is able to be close to each other without those feelings, but if we were to be around another group of vampires and they attempt to say, flirt with or touch one of us.. I think we'd all be growlin like a pack of dogs." At this everyone laughs.

Fred is snickering and asks, "How about the feeling of protectiveness for everyone and our increase of strength or power or whatever? Do you think that will subside after getting the mark?"

"I'll take this one. I am pretty sure the intensity of our protective instinct will subside a bit, but not while a single one of us are in danger. During this situation we are in for the next 6 months or so we are all going to be in high-alert. Especially around other vampires. As for our increased power.. I do believe we are stronger as a whole and that will not change. What do you think Peter?"

"Yea, Major. It sounds right on. I'm game. How 'bout ya'll?" Char nods in agreement.

Fred and Bella look at each other and nod and Bella says, "It seems like we are all in; how about you Jasper? You haven't said anything either way."

I look around me and I see a future for the first time. "Absofuckinlutely! Should we complete the bond tonight?" Peter looks like he won the lottery. Oh no.. he's up to something.

"Have ya'll had a chance to see the hot-tub?"

A/N _Yea, I know.. it's sweet and sugary right now. It won't last. Remember; Fred is 6 months older than Bella and he just had his birthday. Right now it is almost the end of March. They are scheduled to meet-up with the Cullens in April. Plus we gotta get in touch with Charlie and the pack before that meeting. September is the meeting with the Volturi. Thanks for reading and reviewing. All mistakes are mine!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 21:

Bpov

Jasper looks so happy when he says, "Absofuckinlutely! Should we complete the bond tonight?" Then Peter chimes in with, "Have ya'll had a chance to see the hot-tub?" Suddenly Jasper looks nervous..

"No I haven't seen it. What's on your mind Peter?" He has a sly grin on his face when he says, "I was hoping we could complete the bond in there. The hot water and jets would be soothing and our swim suits will allow easy access for marking." Peter finishes as if he turned in a grade A book report. He's cute, but we're not stupid..

"Well that's very thoughtful and forward thinking of you. It's a great idea, but don't get any funny ideas. I'm not afraid to kick your ass." His proud smirk falters and he says, "Never." At that I had to laugh. We all know his head is in the gutter 24/7. Fred looks at me with a proud smile. He knows I won't let Peter get away with that shit. Jasper walks up to me and says, "You ready darlin?" I love him so much. He is as sweet as they come, but don't fuck with him or his.

"I sure am cowboy. How 'bout you?" Jasper's eyes widen at the new nick-name and I file that away for later. He smiles and says, "I was born ready. Fred, how 'bout you?" Jasper and I walk side by side up to Fred and Jasper puts his other arm around him. Fred is looking a little nervous. "I'm ready, but erm.. well... I've never been in a hot tub before. What's it like?" Jasper slows down a little at that. He can certainly feel what I'm seeing in Fred's face. Jasper looks at Fred intently then he turns to look at me, back to Fred and he stops. "You are both innocents aren't you?" Uugghh... I so did not want this to come out. I'm feeling mortified. I'm looking down and Fred speaks up, "Well yea. We love each other, but are not ready yet." Jasper raised his eyebrows and sends me some calm and says, "Well, don't either of you worry 'bout nothin. I know Peter's a shameless flirt, but I'll get him to reign his ass in. Don't let his teasin get to you." I smile and say, "Thanks cowboy" I lean up and kiss his cheek and he gives me his goofy grin. Not to be outdone.. Fred says, and does the same with a wicked grin and Jasper looks like a fish out of water as he stutters out.. "Why don't you two go get changed while I tell Peter to keep it in check." and he quickly walks away.

"Fred, don't toy with him like that. You know he can feel everything we feel." Fred winks at me. "I know and I'm not toying with him. I was being charming." I smack his shoulder. "Come on then."

Jasperpov

Wow.. just wow. What can I say to that. They are both innocent. We gotta take care of them and be there. I know their gonna have questions and eventually the need to complete the mating bond will be too hard to resist. I'm amazed though. I knew Bella was, but Fred too.. amazing.

I find Peter and Char getting towels together. "Het fucker. I need you to reign your ass in. Chill out with the come-ons." He looks at me like I kicked his puppy. "What's goin on Major? Did I really offend one of them?" He doesn't get it. "I guess your knowin shit took a vacation on this one. Those two are both innocent. They don't have experience and don't 'get' your sense of humor sometimes. I just want you to chill a bit until they are ready. Got-it?" It was his turn to look at me slack-jawed. "You're serious? I didn't think they made them that old anymore. No worries Major." Char is looking between us with a knowing smile. "I get dibs on talking to Bella. You guys get Fred. They need to be confident and comfortable. It's up to us as role-models." I nod. I know she's right. Damn though.. that's hot. _If_ they choose to open their arms to us we will be their only ones. I'm kinda proud of them. It's especially hard nowadays the way lust is at the forefront of everything.

They come walking out of their room hand in hand. Bella's wearing a green two piece with the bottoms that look like boy shorts and the string bikini top. Fred's wearing a pair of blue board shorts. I'm just wearin my boxers. Bella walks up to me looking at my hundreds of scars. Shit.. I forgot about that. She looks serious as she traces a couple on my shoulder and whispers, "I'm so sorry you went through this" She kisses my worse one and backs away smiles and says, "Jasper, whatcha wearing?" Heh.. Not the reaction I expected to them seeing my scars, but ok. I clear my throat.. "I don't own shorts or a bathing suit. I prefer to swim in the nude. Out of respect for you I'm wearing my boxer briefs." She looks away with a cheeky grin. I can feel her pride, curiosity and embarrassment. "Come on guys, let's get the show on the road."

Fpov

Holy shit. Every last one of them is hot. Even with all their scars. I know others would see this as danger, but I look at them and only see strength. Jasper is wearing black boxer briefs. Too bad. Char is wearing a teeny red bikini and Peter is wearing a yellow speedo. Heh.. Figures. Bella's hot as hell in her mis-matched bikini. I know we are waiting till we are ready and I'm not sure we'll be able to wait much longer. Damn!

We go out to a private sun room. The entire floor is done with natural clay tiles and the walls are wooden planks similar to a sauna. There are deck chairs and towels around the area and the tub is the same color as the tiles. It also looks like it can fit 10 so, there's plenty of room and we all get in. Oh my god. I lean back and rest my arms on the edge and put my head back. The heat feels unbelievable. I think it's because as a human it may have been too hot, but as a vampire there is no pain. Only warmth. Jasper can feel all of what we are feeling. He must be in heaven right now. Sure enough I look up and he's next to me eyes closed, head back with a huge ass smile."This is fuckin awesome fucker." Peter laughs, "Yea, wait till you see the sauna! It's in that door over there and I got the coals ready." Oh hell yea..

"All right, how are we going to do this thing? Should it be ceremonial somehow? Should we say words?" Jasper is thoughtful as he looks to the others. "I think yes, the act will be ceremonial. Perhaps we should say words of acceptance? What do ya'll think?"

Jasperpov

Bella speaks up. "I believe that we should because it will add meaning and I nominate Jasper as our coven leader and as such he should begin.. let's say clock-wise? What do you all think?" Everyone nods and answers yes.

"I feel honored. I will protect and love every single one of you. Life is a journey. A journey we will no longer walk alone. We are here to accept the bond of our coven mates. As a true-coven we will love, support and keep each other through thick and thin for all eternity. We will each take a turn to say words of acceptance of each bond until we are all united and seal it with a kiss. Each new mark will be slightly to the right of the prior mark until it is shaped like a fan."

I turn to my right and stood before Peter. "Peter, my brother, my friend and now my coven mate. I accept you." I lean forward bite and then lick his shoulder to seal the wound. "I won't leave you again." I kiss him lightly. Peter's eyes are shining with tears that will never shed and he nods. I then turn to Char. "Char, my sister, my friend and now my coven mate. I accept you." I lean forward, bite and then lick her shoulder to seal the wound. "I won't leave you again darlin." I kiss her lightly and she smiles and nods. I can feel her love and happiness. It's Bella's turn. I stand before her and say, "Bella, my sister, my friend and now my coven mate. I accept you." I lean forward bite and then lick her shoulder to seal the wound. I kiss her lightly and say, "I won't leave you again darlin." She closes her eyes and I feel her love and acceptance. Finally I stand before Fred. "Fred, my brother, my friend and now my coven mate. I accept you." I lean forward bite and then lick his shoulder to seal the wound. "I won't ever leave you." I kiss him lightly. Fred smiles and whispers, "thank you."

I then take my place next to Fred and we continue clockwise until everyone has had their turn. Everyone has spoken words of love and commitment. I can tell that our true-coven bond is very strong and unbreakable. The mood is extremely thick with love, devotion and lust from everyone. I think it's time to loosen them up a bit. I jump into Peter's arms bridal style and throw my head back, "Take me!" He drops me in the water laughing and instead of coming up I pull him under and attack his ribs. Char comes to his rescue and I throw her over my shoulder and tell Fred, "This lil darlin needs a spankin." He laughs and gives two good slaps on her ass then I drop her into Peters arms. Bella is bent over laughin so I say, "What's so funny darlin?" She looks at me wide-eyed so, I pick her up and she starts yellin while Fred spanks her twice with a pinch for good measure. I drop her into the water and the girls both jump on me and we end up having a tickle war.

It was light, fun and just what we all needed to forget some of the stress coming our way. We know there's shit we gotta do, but for tonight we just played like we didn't have a care in the world. To be honest.. other than a bit of sexual frustration. We truly did not.

Bpov

When we finally separated even though we are vampires. I swear we were all tired. Tonight was for fun and celebration. Tomorrow and so on will be for planning ect. Fred and I were ready for some down time. He decided to hop in the shower real quick so, I said my goodnights. When I got back to the room he was walking around in his towel. So tempting. So very tempting. He is tall and lean muscled. He was pale as a human even though he's half Native, but he has strong Native features, shaggy black hair and beautiful soulful golden eyes. He's drying his hair when I walk up and put my arms around him and say, "You should stay like that. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick." I kiss him and as I'm walking away I untie my bikini top and let it fall. I hear him groan and I giggle. This should be fun!

A/N _Hope you like the unceremony. Since the true-coven is a rarity they were following their hearts because there is no documentation. I didn't show the words for each because that would have been too redundant and boring. We are getting closer to some lovin, but I'm a little nervous about that. Never wrote a lemon before. Seems like a good stopping point to me. Insert evil grin here All mistakes are mine!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**A/N Unexpected lemon scene here. Yep. I had it planned for another time, but it kinda just flowed. If that sorta thing offends you just skip ahead. **_

Chapter 23:

Jasperpov

Tonight was great! We all had such a good time solidifying and confirming our bond. We really are a true-coven. I never thought I'd see the day after all these years that I would be truly happy like this. We all just parted ways and I went to my room to check emails. I wanna make sure everything is on the up and up with Jenks. I put him to the task of absolving the fake marriage to Alice and securing my assets.

Jeeze.. I've been gone a couple of days and my inbox is flooded. So I go through the motions and select-all and uncheck everything that is from a person and delete everything else. I really could give a shit about all the offers for zit cream and penis pumps or whatever the fuck the spammers sent me. I'm left with 23 most of which are from Alice. I read the ones from Jenks and Carlisle and save crazy for last. Excellent. According to Jenks my assets are secure. Since she never took the Whitlock name she never had access to most of them anyway. I send off a thank you and offer him a bonus for a job well done. Carlisle just wants to know if everything is ok. He's concerned about the way that I left. I guess Alice told him I was kid-napped, but she's acting erratic and he's not sure what to believe. I fire off a secure email to let him know that I'm fine. I've absolved the fake marriage to Alice. There are some things we need to discuss and that I'll be back in time for our meeting with Bella. I also told him thank you for everything. He really did help me above all the others in adapting to the new lifestyle. I'll always count him as a real friend.

Now for some crazy.. I begin with the oldest and work my way forward.. holy shit. She is off her mother-fuckin rocker. I grab my laptop and go to find Peter and Char, but they went out. Fine. I go to Fred and Bella's room and knock. Fred answers and all he's wearin is his towel and a smile. He takes one look at my face and what I'm holding and sobers up quickly. "What's going on? Come on in." I am having a panic attack. Can vampires even have those? Holy mother of fucking shit. I'm mumbling and Fred pulls me into a hug and we sit.

Bpov

I come out of the bathroom wrapped in my towel ready to have some fun with Fred and I find Fred sitting on the bed holding Jasper and he's freaking out? Oh god.. this can't be good. "Jasper.." He doesn't answer he's just holding onto Fred breathing in his scent. I can work with this. I sit down behind Fred so I can face him and put my arms around him. "Jasper, we're here. Both of us. We need you to tell us what's going on so we can help. Please.. talk to us." He looks up at me and I think he's projecting because all I can feel are fear and panic. He pushes forward and hugs me and we all fall over. Fred tries and I can tell that he's starting to freak out now. "Jasper, man snap out of it! What's going on?!"

"I just got you guys.. I don't want to lose you. I don't want anything to happen. I can't believe she did this.. Oh God.." and he is holding onto the both of us for dear life. Fred and I look at each other and we know we need to be a comfort to Jasper until he calms down. There's no point in all of us freaking out when we don't know what's going on, but it clearly has shaken him to his core. "Fred, let's just hold him for awhile until he's ready." So we stayed like that for what seems like hours until we hear Peter and Char come home. Peter yells, "Honey I'm hoome, I know somethin is happening, but I need more details! Give it to me!" We hear them go to Jasper's room then they come in here and stop dead in their tracks looking at us. "Why were not invited to the naked party?" I just shake my head. Jasper doesn't move, but Fred says, "Now's not the time man. Jasper is in full on freak out mode."

Charlotte's eyes widen and her hand goes to her mouth. Peter's expression immediately hardens and he says, "Report" The Captain is in the house. Good. I say, "Well I'm not sure I came out of the shower and he was here with Fred." Fred nods and says, "Yea he knocked on the door and I could see the freak-out on his face. So, I told him to come in. He was holding his laptop mumbling things like, 'I just got you guys' and 'I can't believe she did this'." Peter starts grumbling, "Alright gimme the laptop." We point to where it landed. He takes it, sits down and starts reading.

Peter freezes up while reading. I can't help myself and say, "What is it?!" He shakes his head and zones out. I look to Char and she tells us to wait. Oh.. yea. The non-gift. So we wait and hold Jasper while Char holds Peter.

"Alright listen-up. Number one. Jasper needs us right now. Just keep doin what you're doin. He'll come out of it on his own as he hears the plan." We all nod in acceptance and I kiss Jasper's cheek while Fred rubs circles on his back. "Good, now number two. That fucking moron seer did the stupidest thing she could have done when she could not see or find Jasper. She emailed several times. Each time her emails got more crazy and desperate. Her final one gave him till the weekend to contact her or she is calling Maria in. I don't know what the fuck she was thinking.. seriously.. was she always this stupid or what?" He holds up his hand as if saying give me a minute and starts typing away. "Crazy bitch did not specify what day of the weekend she gave him until so, since it is Saturday night I went ahead and emailed the stupid bitch as him. I told her I needed a break from the drama because it was too much for my emo-gift and that I'll be back. I also said that if she contacts Maria in any way shape or form I'm staying away, but the Major will come back to rip off her nose and ears and burn them while she watches."

We all breath a collective sigh of relief. At this Jasper breaths deeply and starts kissing me. I look up a little bit of a panic, but Peter says, "He is goin on pure instinct right now. Makin sure you are ok. He'll probably be like that with all of us for a little bit. I think his worse nightmare is Maria getting her greedy claws on us again or you and Fred.. ever." Peter stands up. "You will be just fine. Trust me. Char and I are gonna get the pit ready. Come on out when ya'll are ready." At that they leave and shut the door.

"Jasper, come on we're fine everything is going to be ok." He looks at me and his eyes are still terrified. "I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you." He turns his head and starts kissing Fred near his mark. Fred looks at me trying to get me to understand with his eyes and he pulls Jasper's face up to his and he kisses him on the mouth slow and gentile. Jasper deepens the kiss and I understand so, I begin to rub his back. In return Jasper starts rubbing my front. Holy shit. I close my eyes. Are we doing this? If what Jasper is projecting is a sign then yes. Yes we are.

Fred pulls away and looks at me and I nod. Jasper needs us as we need him. He pulls off Jasper's shirt and starts kissing down his neck and chest while I take over kissing Japer on the mouth. I can taste both him and Fred. Delicious. Pretty soon we are a mass of kissing and touching. Fred starts kissing down my neck and chest now and I can't help but moan into Jasper's mouth. He takes this as cue to touch me. Ungh.. He is masturbating both Fred and I at the same time while Fred takes the opportunity to nudge Jasper's hand to the side and start licking. I fall back taking Jasper with me. My back is on the bed and my hips are at the edge and Fred is still sitting up. Fred grunts at losing Jasper's hand but keeps working me like a pro with his tongue and fingers.

I know what to do so, I rip Jasper's boxer briefs and pull him up so that he is straddling my face. "Jasper. I want to taste you. Fred.. now!" With that Fred pulls me flush to the edge of the bed and thrusts in breaking my barrier and I scream onto Jasper's length. I'm on sensory overload. I'm going by instinct at this point and I use my hand to cup Jasper's balls while I work him in my mouth and as he comes I lick up every drop. We hear Fred whisper more.. Jasper moves off of me, leans over and kisses me while Fred is making feel things I never thought possible. Jasper moves away from me slowly and puts his hand behind Fred. Fred stiffens a bit and says, "Oh god.." Fred leans over me so we are skin to skin now and Jasper touches where we are joined while he prepares Fred. Suddenly, Fred stops and his eyes widen and he pumps tortuously slow. Jasper is leading this party faster now and he's is projecting so much lust and need that we all climax at the same time and bite.

We collapse into a pile. Jasper licks his new mark on Fred and puts his hands on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you guys." Fuck that.

"Jasper, you didn't do anything we didn't want you to do so, stop it now! Between the both of us we would have let you know if anything we just did was unwelcome. Now stop ruining it for me and cuddle dammit!" He looks at me and he can see the seriousness on my face and feel it in my emotions. He nods. "Ok, sorry for being a butthole then?" I nod and he cuddles back in between us smiling huge. Fred has a huge-ass smile on his face. "That was awesome! I have nothing to compare it to so, we should try again to make sure we got it right." Jasper and I both smack him on the head and he looks at us "What? You know it's true."

A few minutes later there's a knock and a flash. Suddenly, we are being bounced around. Ugg.. We all yell, "Peter!" He bounces one last time and lands next to me and says, "That wasn't exactly what I meant, but ya'll took care of him just right!" Char comes in and sits next to Peter. "Don't you worry 'bout the dufus. There's all kindsa medicine and our boy needed some good lovin that's all." Peter coughs and says, "I'm not feeling that good.." and leans into me "wanna check my temperature?" Jasper smacks him this time.

"Ok fucker, my panic attack is over. Thanks for handlin shit. I just freaked out because I imagined Maria getting her hands on our Bella and Fred. It really freaked me clear the fuck out. I know we can handle our shit because we've been there, but I don't want our young ones to go through that." I'm not sure if I should feel offended or touched and I say, "Young ones? Humph." Jasper grins.. "Oh don't give me that darlin. We don't want her getting any of us, but the two of you are untouched by her evil. We know what kind of torture she'd put you both through to get to us. We need to make sure that never happens." Peter has a very serious look on his face. "The Major is right. She would torture and murder you and everyone you have ever loved in front of us just to make a point." Char looked sad and nodded "They're right. She is pure evil. I hope we caught Alice before she did anything stupid. Did we get a reply yet?" Fred and I both gulped.

Peterpov

I was gone and back in a flash with Jasper's laptop. "Let's check" Everyone was waiting nervously. "It looks like she got the email in time, but she's threatening you Jasper. She is less than pleased with some mail she got from Jenks and is demanding an explanation. Alice says it's fine if you wanted to absolve that farce of a marriage, but she wants more out of the deal." Everyone is growling low in their throats as I speak. "Calm down an let me tell ya'll what's goin on before ya kill the dang messenger!" That makes them all reign it in a bit. "Okay better. She says, that she can't control Edward on her own and it is becoming too much to handle. He's threatening her that she's helping keep him away from his human pet.."

Bella hops up and starts pacing. "I knew it! I knew that was what he thought of me.." She went on grumbling completely forgetting that she's naked. I raise an eyebrow. Jasper looks at me and gets up to wrap her in a blanket and hugging it to her. No doubt sending waves of calm. Fred and Jasper are holding her wrapped up in a blanket cocoon. Neither one seems to care that they're naked. I can see that Char's enjoying the show. I look at her and she shrugs, "Just look at them." Yea I know.

"We calm now?" They all nod. "Good. Edward is threatening to leave to hunt down Bella. Alice is backing off the Maria threat. I guess she values her nose and ears too much, but she is very unhappy and wants more out of the deal and that you should give her at least half plus your home in France. She said, she's seen it so just sign the attached papers and send them back." Jasper has a pensive look on his face. "I don't trust the bitch holding someone else's dick. Never mind my own. I'm gonna call Carlisle. Who's up for a trip into town?"

A/N _That was an unexpected and hopefully welcome turn of events. How'd I do? I'm already working on the next chapter. All mistakes belong to meee...!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 24:

Bpov

"I don't trust the bitch holding someone else's dick. Never mind my own. I'm gonna call Carlisle. Who's up for a trip into town?" I'd say I share the sentiment, but..

"Yea, I gotta get a hold of Charlie and Jake to check in. When are we leaving?" Jasper turns to me and smirks. "Whenever you're ready darlin." Oh hell.. Now that I know the talent behind that smirk I can't help but get a lil bit squirmy. I look at Fred and he smirks. Yikes! We're still not dressed! I'm in trouble..

Peter looks at me and laughs, "I think we're all goin. That's the only thing I don't like about livin in the boonies. We should probably put the fire out if we are goin tonight though." I close my eyes and count to 10 take a deep breath and open them. A trick dad taught me. "Alright. While you do that we can get ready to go." I get-up and make my way to the bathroom. I love this shower it has multiple heads and sett.. "Ahh!" I spin around.. "Hello darlin. Thought maybe I could help wash your back."

"Ahh!" I spin around again.. "Hiya babe.. thought maybe I could wash your front." Both are smiling big cheesy grins. Oh what the hell. A quickie never hurt anyone. I smile big and say, "Only if I can return the favor."

Needless to say we came out squeaky clean an hour and a half later and Peter was tapping his foot like an angry old woman. I pull out my only sure fire weapon to his bitchy ass mood. My puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. "Aw Petey, don't be mad. Maybe next time you can help?" It worked like magic. Foot stopped tapping and his eyes went bright.. "Really Me _and_ Char?!" He's so cute, I swear. I walk by and rub my finger along his shoulder as I walk. "I don't know. It depends how forgiving my sweety Petey can be."

Char, Jasper and Fred are bent over laughing and Peter's doing a great impression of a goldfish. Heh. I gotta remember to use that one again.

Fpov

Incredible. Fantastic. Tasty. I'm delirious with joy. Not only do I have the most fuck-awesome mate on the planet, but our coven is the absolute best! Ever! I know things are different in a regular coven. Especially those with mated pairs. Both Jasper and Peter told me how possessive vamps can be and I'm almost nervous about seeing other vamps right now; especially while we are all on high alert because of all of the grand-fuckery going on with Edward, Alice and the Volturi. We could accidentally rip someone's head off or worse! Peter actually has when someone wouldn't take the hint and leave Char the fuck alone before.

Ah well. We all have to go get in touch with the real world and find out if we missed anything big during our unexpected trip. That and maybe call off the psycho seer before she does something incredibly stupid. We drive out to La Grand, Oregon which is about an hour away. We all take full advantage of the trip and hit the stores before they close to stock up on a few things. I'm pretty sure if it weren't for my gift we all would have been thrown out of all the stores we went to. Twice at least.

Peter said, "I'm just testin your gift. Honest." Then he'd run off and steal someones cane and knock someone else in the head or he'd pinch an ass or two. "Real mature fucker. Now I know where you got your name from." Jasper turns and laughs. "Naa.. it's when you get blamed for his shit then it's a real bitch." Peter smirks. Oh great..

Bella laughs, "Ok guys this has been real fun. Actually it has. Honest, but we gotta make our calls because the stores are closing soon. I'd rather not hang around when they start turning off all the traffic lights." They probably do that here too. Small towns usually do. "Alright, Bella do you need privacy or do we just all wanna go to the car and hang?" She looks contemplative for a sec. "No, I'm good. We're in a strange town. I'd rather stick together if it's all the same." That's my girl. I kiss her cheek. "Let's go then."

Carlislepov

Esme has been really sad lately. She's been keeping busy redecorating some of the rooms in the house. Emmett and Rose have been fighting everyday because Emmett misses his baby sister as he calls Bella and Rose just wants him to 'get over it' and move on. It's just about the same fight almost every single day. Edward is acting strange. I wish I saw the signs of his addiction sooner. Maybe, I could have helped before it got this far? I hope he doesn't do anything drastic. Alice.. what can I say. She is not getting visions that she finds useful anymore and she is acting really strange. Maybe that's why Jasper left?

I'm just getting ready to head home from my 36hr shift in the ER when I get a call from Jasper. I sit in my Mercedes in the hospital parking lot and take it here. I know something big had to have happened for him to leave abruptly the way he did.

"Hey Jasper, How are you? Is everything ok?" Jasper chuckles, "Yea Carlisle, never better, but we may have a problem." Oh boy.. I brace myself. "Well, I'm in my car at the hospital parking lot. Now is as good of a time; as any. Shoot."

"Well, I know I left abruptly and that's because Peter's gift saw some shady stuff that both Alice and Edward are up to. He caught me off guard that's for sure, but now that I know what they were doing I'm glad I left when I did." This is concerning.. "What were they doing that was so terrible?"

"Edward is using addiction to Bella's scent as an excuse for his behavior. He really just wants to use her for a pet as long as he can until he eventually drains her." I gasp.. "No.." I know in my heart it's true..

"Alice and Edward have been intentionally keeping me from my true-coven. I have found them and that's where I'll be staying from now on. Alice is working for someone, but we do not know who yet. We think it may be the Volturi. Since I left she has threatened to call in Maria and has been making financial demands because I had that farce of a marriage absolved."

This is unbelievable. "What can I do?"

"Here's the thing. We are not sure that you Esme, Emmett and Rose are safe. We wanted to warn you so, you are all on alert and maybe keep an eye out; on your side of things. You all need to find a way to keep Edward out of your head. He really has snapped a little bit. I don't think sex-thoughts will keep him out anymore. He may find you more entertaining if anything. Warn Emmett on that one. Maybe try singing gangster rap in your head or something? I do not have phone service out here. I had to drive an hour to get cell service. Your best way to contact me is via email. We are planning to still come out in April. I'll let you know full details as I get them. What do you think I should do about Alice?" I take a minute to absorb all of this new information.

"I think your marriage was not real and she shouldn't demand anything from you. Especially since it is my money that she uses daily. I will talk to her and see if I can call her off. Let me know via email if she backs off ok?"

"Thank you Carlisle. How is everything there? How are you?" I am going to miss Jasper's gentile nature..

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Just trying to keep busy with work. The others.. well you know they haven't been the same since Bella left. I'm not sure she will ever want to be a member of this family with the way things seem to be going, but I hope she continues to count on us when needed. Especially for this issue regarding the Volturi in September. I'd be honored to change her when she comes back in April regardless of what Edward says. We'll figure out a way." He's silent probably digesting the information like I had too. It seems like there's so much going on right now.

"I'm sure Bella appreciates you and the others. I think Edward may scare her, but we will all be there. Don't worry Carlisle. It will all work out."

"Thank you Jasper. Please keep in touch. Even after all of the drama. You are still a part of this family. You'll be missed."

"Thanks Carlisle. You've always been a good friend. Email me soon. I gotta go."

I sit there in my car for a few minutes trying to pull myself together. I know Jasper is telling the truth and I am so disappointed in Edward and Alice. I need to figure out how to tell the others spontaneously so, Alice doesn't see it. Shoot! I forgot to ask Jasper how he's avoiding her visions.. How am I going to hide my knowledge? Maybe I'll take Jasper's advice and buy some gangster rap. I hope it's not too bad. It can't be..

Charliepov

"Hey Bells! What's going on that you couldn't call sooner? What's up with the email?" I know she's keeping something big from me, but for the life of me I don't have a clue.

"Hi Dad, Everything is good I promise. I had to move because I found out that Edward found a way to track me. Dad. Alice was in on everything too. Do not trust her or talk to her or see her at all."

"Damn it Bells! When will you tell me what the hell is going on?! I know about the wolves and the cold ones. I know whatever is going on with you has something to do with it. Now spill!" She audibly sighs.. I role my eyes. Yea, as if I am the one who's exasperating. She won't tell me shit! Suddenly she's all secret-agent and mission impossible about everything and disappears for months.

"Dad, I can't tell you about the cold ones. I found out about them and now I am in danger. If you find out; your life will be in danger too. You have to accept that dad or I won't be able to call you for awhile. I love you, I really do and that is why I am keeping you in the dark. It's not because I don't trust you. I do. Honest. You are the best dad out there and I appreciate the time we spent together. Right now all I care about is keeping you out of danger do you understand?" I close my eyes, take a deep breath and count to 10.

"Alright Bells. I get it and I will take all of your advice to heart. Just don't cut me out of your life. I love you. I can't lose you. Please." I'm not past begging at this point. She's my baby girl whether she likes it or not.

"You know what. As long as you keep your end of the deal so will I. I gotta go now. Phones do not work where I'm staying. I had to drive an hour for cell reception. Email me if you need anything. Remember what I told you about secure emails."

"Ok Bells.. stay safe." What am I going to do? By the time I find out the true story I'm going to be all grey or bald. Ugh.. "Sue! Hey, Bells called and she said..."

Jacobpov

"Sup"

"Hahahah! Jake! What the hell kinda way is that to answer your phone!?"

"I don't know. Sup?" hehe I can't hold it in.. "Ha! Just kidding. What's going on 007? How's Q?"

"Ha Ha.. real funny. If anything I am.. naa. I wanna be 007. Honey, you're Q. You get to build gadgets. "Yea!" I hear Fred in the background. He's definitely Q.. the smart fucker.

"Pfft you know I'm right. Now what's going on? Why'd you move? More importantly.. Where are you now? I still gotta visit and get my revenge on Q. That's his new nick-name btw. Hope he likes it." I hear laughing in the background. Some chick says, "Oh! We should all have secret agent names! I wanna be Agent 99!"

Bells laughs, "You got it Char. Ok, Jake.. We had to move because the old place was going to be found. We made new/old friends. Who are training us. You can still come visit this week if you want you just have to be ok with our new friends. Our set-up is a bit... unconventional."

"What the fuck?" She giggles..

"Listen-up. Edward and Alice were both in on this shit from the beginning. The other Cullens are safe, but stay away from those two. They are into some nasty shit. I will explain it all when you come visit. Want me to email you the details?"

"Yea yea.. you better tell me what's going on. Everything. I mean it." I'm serious too. I'll tickle it out of her if I have to. I don't care.

"Yes Jake, we will tell you everything. I think I'm going to call you Agent J. what do you think?"

"Nice. Men in Black. Love that movie. Just the 1st one though.. the others were crappy cash grabs."

"Heh.. don't I know it. Gotta go Jake, remember email me. Be careful out there." I hear Fred in the background, "I love you my brother from another mother!" Oh here we go.

"Yea yea, let him know he's not safe. They are still calling me Jake Blue Paws. It just aint right."

"Hahahahaaa.. awesome. Ok, I'll let him know. Love you."

I swear I'm going to get him good too.. Now I just have to get everything together before I leave. I hope their new friends will teach me some new vamp killin tricks..

A/N _Heh.. just some other pov's. Trying to get the ball rolling here. All mistakes be long to me. Mkay?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 25:

Bpov

It has been a week since I invited Jake over to meet everyone and spend a few days. Sam could only let Embry come with him because he needs everyone else to have enough wolves for running the patrols around La Push. So, Jake and Embry drove down in Jake's Rabbit two days ago. I really do not know who's the worse in the group because Jake and Embry teamed up against Peter and Fred for the prank-master title. From Jake and Embry duct-taping an airhorn to the back of doors so, when opened they go off and killed our ears and dropping Nutella covered tampons in the toilets and leaving drops of Nutella on the seats to make it look like they pulled poopy tampons outta their asses to Peter and Fred super-gluing all of their short legs together so when the boys phase they can't get dressed and putting Jake and Embry's hands in warm water while they slept so they'd piss the bed.. it was an all-out prank war.

Jasper, Char and I were smart and stayed out of it. We put our heads together planning and training. When the boys weren't pranking each other they'd train with us. Once, Jake and Embry got past the whole, 'Cold Ones' animosity they were real cool with everyone. They were even pretty open-minded about the whole true-coven thing. They likened it to the pack mind.. just a step further if we choose to go that way.

Right now, we are making a graph about the known Volturi guard and who they are likely to bring in September to try and force Aro's hand. Jasper believes they will bring in the very least.. the witch twins Jane with her telepathic pain and Alec with his ability to numb or take away senses, Chelsea to try to remove and force bonds, Demitri an excellent tracker, Renata who is Aro's personal shield, Aro and his gift of seeing your whole life with a simple touch and maybe even Marcus to see our lines. We think they'd leave at least one of the kings behind to rule, but we could be wrong. Jasper believes he may be able to counter the witch twins by bouncing their gifts back to them or maybe if I can get my shield to work I can shield us. That's a work in progress though. He believes our true-coven bond to be unbreakable so Chelsea will be useless, however if they do go on the attack we should take her down first because she has forced several bonds for the Volturi through the centuries and her demise may break them. That would be a huge blow to Aro.

As we are head deep in discussion Fred comes up from behind me wrapping his arms around my waist whispering in my ear that he'd like a private moment. I turn to him with a questioning eyebrow raised and he says, "trust me." I smile and nod. "Hey guys.. we'll be back in a bit. While we are gone maybe you can ask Jake and Embry about the bracelets?" Jasper smirks knowingly.. huh?

Fpov

We've all been so busy lately. It has been kinda easy to keep Bella distracted so, I could get my surprise for her. With help from Jasper I was able to obtain some of my belongings from when I was human. That guy Jenks is a miracle worker. Not only do we all have a new ID, but I was able to get ahold of my college savings and personal effects. I hope she likes what I have planned..

"Bella.. babe, I need you to close your eyes and trust me. Can you do that?" She giggles and nods with her eyes closed. "Ok, just hold my hand. We'll be there in a few." I walk her out to that spring that Peter and Char told us about. It's enough out of ear-shot to allow us some privacy. I sit her down on the large boulder and ask her to wait. Bella smiles and nods once. I light the candles that are set-up melted into the stone around the hot-spring and grab two boxes and two envelopes. I kneel in front of her and ask her to open her eyes. She looks around in awe and looks at me with her eyes shining. "What's all this about?"

"Bella, I was able with the help of Jasper; to get some of my things from my human life. My past life. My future life; is nothing without you as my true-mate and love. Would you please wear my ring? We can marry someday when you are ready, but I would be honored if you wore this.." I opened one of the boxes. She put her hand to her mouth while I explained.. "It's a Claddagh ring. The little part that I remember of my Irish heritage.. I was always fascinated by it's simplicity and sincerity in meaning. Do you know what it represents? She nods her head smiling. "This one is platinum. If you wear it on your left hand facing out that means your heart is taken." Bella holds out her left hand which is slightly shaking. "I'd love to wear it facing out; it's beautiful!" I'm thrilled! "I have my own male version that I'm going to wear as well." Mine is a platinum band with the Claddagh carved into it. I put it on and say, "That's not all. I hope you don't mind, but since we are vampire and cannot really go back to our human lives.. I've arranged paper-work for us through Jasper's guy Jenks."

I handed her one of the envelopes and waited while she opened it to see her new passport wallet packed with driver's license, birth-certificate, Social Security card, passport, HS diploma, insurance cards and a credit card with her new name. She pulls everything out and looks at it slowly as if making sure it won't go away. Bella asks, "Is yours the same?" I smile and open mine up and show her. "Yep, you're looking at Fredrick Whitlock. We're all Whitlocks now. Are you ok with that?" She jumps forward and hugs me tight. "This is incredible! Thank you, I love you so much!" I pull back a little and say, "This is just the beginning. I was talking to Jasper and we are all going to talk about it as a group of course, but after your birthday.. how would you feel about traveling around for awhile?" She jumps up and down squealing in delight. "Oh hell yea! We are all going to have so much fun! I can't fucking wait!"

I hold up my finger.. "One more thing" She looks at me as if what else could there be? "We had these commissioned when I ordered your ring." She raises an eyebrow. I open the other box and pull out a platinum Tiffany chain with a heart pendant engraved with a small diamond and script 'W' for Whitlock. She narrows her eyes at me and complains, "I'm not a fan of getting gifts.. this is too much!" I put my hand up and show her mine. "Look, I got one too. It's our version of the Cullen crest, but it's Whitlock. We all have something like it. I wanted to surprise you though. I hope you don't mind." At this she turns away and pulls up her hair and looks at me over he shoulder. "What are you waiting for then?" Well alright. "I was able to get a prank truce for the night. How do you feel about taking advantage of the quiet and this spring here for a couple hours?" She stood up and untied her sundress. It fell to the ground. "Let's go!"

Jasperpov

I hope Bella likes her surprise. She never has been one for receiving gifts and whatnot. "Hey guys! Meet up at the pit in 10." After I call them I set-up the pit with a grate so Jake and Embry can cook a couple of steaks. There's just something relaxing about cooking meat over an open flame. I know I can't eat it, but it's enjoyable nonetheless. The cooler is set-up with beer and I grab my packets and have a seat.

"Hey, what's goin on Major?" I motion for Peter and Char to sit. "Just be patient fucker. Wait for the others." They grab a seat eyeing me questioningly. "Don't worry, nothin's wrong. Just chill for a min." Jake and Embry come walkin out of the house and I motion towards the other seats.

"Alright. Bella and Fred are having some private time so, while their doin their thing I have somethings I'd like to go over with ya'll." There are curious looks all around. I grab the first packet. "We needed new documents so I set it up for you." I handed Peter and Char their new stuff and looked at the wolves. "Jake and Embry, I got you guys a card to cover your expenses while you are traveling. There's no reason for you to spend your own money when you have to travel because of how far we are. You are both doing us a great favor so, it be great if you took these." I hand them out and Jake just looks at me. "Jake. This is not a handout. This is me making sure we are not a burden on you or your tribe." He nods reluctantly and takes the cards; handing one to Embry. I smile.

"Three more things." I flip the meat and season the other side. "One. Jake, I don't know how you made that bracelet for Bella, but do you think you could make four more before you leave? It's the only thing that works on blocking Alice's visions when you guys aren't around. I'd be happy to pay for it." He looks at Embry with a wicked grin and replies, "Yea, we can make more. Embry's gotta help though. No need to pay though. I'll just consider that paying back the use of the cards you gave us." I nod. "Well, whatever works for you. I'd appreciate it." I touch the steaks and they're done so, I plate them up and hand them out with a beer.

"Ok, Two.." I hand out everyone's Whitlock pendants. Char got one like Bella's and Peter and I got one like Fred's. I hand Jake and Embry a leather cord for their clothes with a 'Q' engraved on the tab. "I know you guys use these cords to keep your stuff with you so, I had these made as a gift. The material is sturdy and there's enough for the pack. You can wear them around your neck when you are not phased." Jake and Embry both nod in thanks.

"Three, last but not least. We need to make a training schedule and put the pranks aside for a bit. Between Edward and Alice's fuckery and getting ready for the Volturi.. playtime needs to be over. Are ya'll ready to get serious so we can kick some ass?" At this everyone nods and says, "Hell yea!" I close my eyes relieved. Things seem to be going well for the time being. I turn to Peter, "Hey, your Yoda shit tellin ya anything?" He stares ahead at the fire for a moment and says, "No, but we do need to contact a few Nomads that will be helpful when the time is right. Most notably are Garrett, Timothy and Samantha. I've got a real itch to get in touch with Garrett. Not sure why yet, but Timothy and Samantha both escaped Maria after you left. Char and I ran into them about 20yrs ago and helped them out of a rough spot. Timothy is an echo and Samantha is a strong physical shield." I mull this over. Garrett.. hmm.. "Ok what's an echo?" Peter grins. "An echo.. will make anything thrown at it bounce back. Kind of like what you do with your emo-shit, but without conscious effort. It just happens. Samantha could help Bella develop her shield."

Jake interrupts, "Ahem, What do you mean Bella's shield? Is that why you guys don't stink?" Heh. "I guess we can tell you now that we're all goin back with you and you know how to block your thoughts from Edward." Jake nods enthusiastically. "Fred has an aversion gift to make himself and those he chooses unnoticeable to others. He can also mask scents. Speaking of which. If you guys can't smell us then we know his masking works from at least a couple miles away." Both Jake and Embry's eyes widen at that. "No wonder he can pull off all those pranks!" Jake eyes Peter and says, "Fucker. You help him too with your knowin-shit" I full out belly laugh and Peter just looks wounded until Jake looks like he's gonna take it back and then he starts laughin too. Peter says,"I've somehow earned that from everyone I know at one time or another.." Bahaha! "Alright, alright. What about Bella's shield as you call it?"

I compose myself. "Well, if she can train it she can protect herself and other's from mental attacks for sure. We still need to figure out if she can block physical attacks." Jake is thoughtful and looks at Embry and back at me and says, "I think she can block physical. After she killed Victoria, I went to sneak up on her. When I pounced I hit solid air and bounced onto the ground. At the time she thought I was just clumsy." Food for thought. "Huh, well we'll see."

Char gets up and brushes herself off. "Jasper, thank you for the necklace. I love it! Now who all is ready for some trainin? We can plan more when they get back ok?" I get up and give her a hug. "No problem darlin." I kiss her cheek. "Come on let's see what these dogs can do!"

A/N _Well ok, we got all our docs and everything ready to go. Bella's got her ring to show the Cullens and her daddy her serious commitment. The pendant will show the Cullens her coven affiliation. The Whitlock's will be making an appearance in Cullen-ville in either the next chapter or the one after. All mistake are mine. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 26:

Bpov

I loved my surprise! We had a great time at the spring surrounded by the rocks and candles in the night. The water was so warm even though the air was still chilly. It felt so surreal. My Claddagh ring is beautiful. Fred has no idea how perfect this is for me. I've always admired these rings and wished I'd get one, but never imagined I'd be lucky enough to receive one from my love. Too many settle for the typical diamond solitaire or some version which is just blegh to me. The ring is platinum which is perfect because I prefer silver tones. The meaning of the ring is to Let Love and Friendship Reign Forever.

Honestly, I don't believe we need a marriage because of our true-mate and true-coven bonds that are for eternity. We talked about it and a typical marriage just doesn't seem to encompass everything we are as immortals in a true-coven situation. We've had our commitment ceremony with our coven, we share the Whitlock name and that commitment ceremony was to each other as well as it was to the others. Yes, there will be times that we are with the others sexually, perhaps Jasper more so than the others because he has not found his mate yet; that will change eventually and we will have another member one day, but that does not mean we are any less committed to each other. Fred is my true-mate. Without him.. I.. I just don't even want to imagine that scenario.

We are walking back to the cabin at a human pace hand in hand and find the others in the middle of a training session. Jake and Embry are phased. Jasper and Peter are shirtless, wearing jeans and boots. They told me that they do this when in battle to distract their enemy with their scars. More often than not it works. Char is wearing a black tank-top, camo shorts and combat boots. Cute! I wanna go change and jump right in. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the others have their Whitlock charms and I reach up and hold mine. I look at Fred with gratitude and kiss him. "Do you wanna join in?" He smiles and begins to say something when Char launches herself at me into a super bear-hug.

"You're back! Did you have fun? Let me see!" She's so excited so, I show her my ring and she squeals with delight and looks at Fred saying, "Oh Sug those are perfect! Do you like the Whitlock charms?" Fred smiles and says, "Yea, Jasper thought the Cullens may reign it in a little if we looked like an established coven." Jasper walks up and holds my hand and kisses my ring. "Nice Fred. How'd yours come out?" Fred lifts his hand and Jasper kisses his ring as well. "I know we don't need a bunch of charms and baubles, but it does show our unity to the other covens. At the very least they'll easily recognize us as a group." Peter is grinning from ear to ear proudly rubbing his finger on his mark and he says, "We could just let them all see our true-coven marks." Char smacks him and says, "We can't always have our marks exposed." We all laugh. Poor Peter. Always getting knocked in the head.

Jake and Embry phased and walked-up to give Fred and I a hug and offered congratulations. Jake says, "Wanna come and join in the training or are we having a tea party over here." I huff. "Sure, you ready to get your ass kicked?" He gives me the famous Jake white-toothed grin and says, "bring it!" We spent a couple of hours going over some of Jasper and Peter's more complicated moves before we called it a night. Jake and Embry had to go to bed so the rest of us decided to wash-up and meet at the pit for a coven meeting.

Fpov

I was so nervous giving Bella my ring. I know she isn't exactly a big fan of marriage because of her experiences at home, but I hoped she'd at least wear my ring as a symbol of us. She didn't disappoint. I'm relieved that she appreciated the symbolism behind the ring as well. If she wanted a diamond.. I'd buy it for her, but I felt like this meant more. The Whitlock charms were a great idea and I will wear mine with pride always. Things seem to be coming together for us before our trip to see the Cullens. Now that... I am really nervous about.

We gather around the pit. Jasper continued to stand and pace. Finally, he stopped and said, "I think we're ready to go see the Cullens. We have been training and the wolves have agreed to make a bracelet for each of us blocking Alice's gift.." Bella gasps and we all look at her. "You do know how they make the charm right?" At that we all shake our heads no. She continues, "The bracelet itself is deer hide, but the charm on it is made out of wolf bone. They get it by knocking teeth out when phased. It grows back because of their wolf healing." We are looking at her with wide eyes and Peter starts laughing. "I wonder if they need any help foraging parts?!" Smack! It was Bella this time. He rubs his neck and says, "Sorry jeez."

Jasper clears his throat. "Well that makes sense then.. the point is that we will all have one to block Alice. We need to get this Edward bullshit out of the way because we have bigger fish to fry. It would be a good idea to train with the Cullens before the Volturi come. Plus, we need to call some Nomads and don't want them coming to our hideaway. This place is just for us. We can call them to our place in Montana if you are not ready though. Bella..?" She looks up. "Bella, we may have to get physical with Edward. Do you have a problem with that?" Bella narrows her eyes and says, "Not a problem at all. I may get physical myself. He really thought he could use me, endanger my life by keeping me human against the Volturi just so he could eventually drain me?! Fuck him and fuck Alice for helping him control me and Jasper. If she even thinks of making any moves to any of us I'm gonna kick her ass too!"

"Well darlin. Not a single one of us would stop you, but we need to try to find out their plans. Most importantly we need to find out who Alice is working for and why. In my time with her I can tell you that she's a greedy little thing, but she is not malicious or hateful in the least. Whoever she is working for must have something on her.. something big, but I can't for the life of me figure out what it could be." We are all quiet for a few. Bella looks a little sad at this and says, "Well how much do you know about her from before your time with her Jasper. Maybe, you have some clues in your memory?"

Jasper is quiet for a moment. "You know that she had no memory of her human life. Well after the James incident we discovered that she was committed to a mental hospital by her family in 1920. She is from Biloxi Mississippi, her maker is an unknown and I met her in 1948. That leaves 28 years of unknowns. She said that she mostly wandered alone making money on the market and following fashion. Over the years, I have realized that she seems most familiar with the Chicago area which is strange because that is where Edward is from. I wonder if maybe they had a thing years ago?" Peter looks at Jasper seriously and says, "They do have a connection, but that is not why. What do you know of Alice's alias' over the years?" Jasper is quiet then says, "Before I met her she went by Mary Alice Brandon. Do you think we could find something if we research that name?" We all look at Peter while he zones out then looks back at us grinning. "Yea, Thanks to you pointing out that she was most familiar with it I can see that we'll have the most luck in Chicago. We should take a detour there before we go meet up with the Cullens."

I'm just idly listening at this point then it hits me.. "Hey guys..?" Everyone stops to listen to me and I get a little nervous for some reason and play with a stick in the dirt. Not looking up I say, "Didn't you say that Edward had a rebellion period around the 1920's? Is there a chance that he sired Alice and has been keeping it a secret all these years?" Everyone's quiet so, I look up. They all have a look of shock on their face and we turn to Peter. His knowin-shit really comes in handy sometimes.

Peter looks at me and says, "Holy shit on a stick! I can't believe we never put that together before.." He sobers-up and looks to Jasper. "Major, We need to get to Chicago. We will find what we need there that will break whatever hold is being used on Alice." Jasper doesn't look angry. If anything he looks like he was given the answer to a question he has been asking for years and says, "They always did have a strange connection. I always thought it was their gifts, but this makes sense. Perfect sense. Ok. Here's the deal. Let's make arrangements and plan on meeting Jake and Embry back in Forks when we're done in Chicago _before _we meet up with the Cullens. Whatever we find in Chicago sounds like it's going to be big.. They plan on leaving tomorrow night so they will be back on Monday morning. What do ya'll think?"

Peterpov

Sometimes, my non gift is a curse. I am not looking forward to what we find in Chicago. It's going to be bad. "Come on Char, let's go relax for a bit." She gets up and says, "We'll see ya'll in a bit. We'll be back." I grab her hand and we are off to our spring. I look at her with all of her beauty and kindness. "Doll, whatever we find.. in Chicago. It's going to be bad. Maria bad, but she's not involved in this. Whoever did this.. is just plain fucked in the head. Promise that you'll stay with me.. that we'll all stick together. While we're there." She smiles and says, "You know we'll stick together. Hon.. if you are this shaken up there aint nothin that's gonna get me to leave your side." With that she kisses me and we fall into each other for hours.

It's midday by the time we make it back and everyone seems to be doing their own thing. Jake runs up and hands me a leather cuff for my wrist and he hands Char a bracelet similar to Bella's. I say, "Thank you pup. These will come in handy. Did Jasper tell ya that we're gonna meet you in Forks?" Jake nods. "Yea, he didn't give a reason just in case, but he said, it's important and warned us to keep to the reservation till you get back. I had a chance to run into town and call Charlie. He gave the ok for you guys to use his old Forks house when you get into town so you have your own place to stay... he does not know of vampires or covens. You will have to keep it PG around him or you'll be meeting the business end of his gun." I laugh, "Yea no problem. We'll be good for daddy Swan. I hope he doesn't get too curious. We don't need him getting in the middle of the shit. You know?" Jake closes his eyes and nods. "Hey, I have an idea! After you get to visit for a bit. Bella can offer Charlie and my dad her fishing cabin for a week. I'll put my dad on Charlie duty. Hopefully, that will be enough time to get it all figured out.. What do you think?" I pick him up in a bear hug and say, "Perfect! I gotta go pack my shit. Thanks for the bracelets."

We were all packed and on the road after dinner time. Jake and Embry were cool cats.. I mean dogs. I hope the whole pack can get along like they could. We said our goodbyes and were on the road.

Jasperpov

Monday morning we are lucky it is cloudy in the windy city. Maybe it's just the pollution blocking out the sun? Either way we have Fred and could get by if we had to. Char is our resident research expert and she stops at the library then the town hall looking up everything she can find in articles and documentation on Alice Marie Brandon, Alice Mason and Edward Mason. It looks like they had a couple years together before Edward went back to Carlisle. Edward Mason owns two properties one is a condo and the other is an old home. Most likely his childhood home. Alice Marie Brandon owns a factory on the South side of town.

Peter said we should check the factory first and said to be ready for anything. His emotions were all over the place. Fear and nervousness were primary when he warned us to stick together no matter what. I sent calming waves and we had our plan in place in case anything happened.

By the time we got to the South side. Fred had all of our scents masked and had his aversion gift goin on full power so, not even the rats noticed us as we walked. We spoke in vampire whispers as we made our way through a dilapidated factory. It smelled like death and mold. I can't believe Alice owned this place. Actually. I don't believe it. I bet this belongs to someone else.. in her name, but who? There's no way she'd come to a place like this on her own. As requested. We did not separate even though it would have been a quicker search. When we got to the basement we heard a clanking sound. I motioned for the others to follow me.

At the end of the hallway of doors there was a huge door where the noise came from. It was a big iron door with a small slot like window that was too filthy to see through. I study the handle and wrap my hand in my shirt before I grab it and break the handle causing the door to swing forward slightly. There was more clanking. The pain and anguish I felt from the room brought me to my knees. The others got around me. Bella whispered that she wished she could take it all away and suddenly I couldn't feel it anymore. I looked at her in thanks and motioned forward. Her gift must be expanding.

What we saw in that room was worse than anything I have ever seen under Maria.. Bella and Char held onto one another as Peter and I moved ahead and Fred guarded the girls. Who knows what fucked up shit is happening here.

In the center of the room was a male vampire. At least I think it was male.. As we get closer I see, yep he's naked. He was laid on a table and his arms and legs had 1foot-long cement braces covering his elbow and knee joints and were molded to the table so he could not move. He was covered in torture scars, his skin was sunken in from starvation and his eyes were red and pained as he looked through me. "Fred, let him see me." The vampires eyes widen as he sees me and he flinches and rasps out, "No more.. god please.. no more.."

A/N _Sorry, wasn't goin for a cliffy but I gotta get goin today. I'll try to post the next chapter later tonight! All mistakes are mine.._


	27. Chapter 27

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 27:

Jasperpov

"Fred, let him see me." The vampires eyes widen as he sees me; he flinches and rasps out, "No more.. god please.. no more.." I whisper to Bella, "I need to feel." She let's go of her shield on me, but I'm prepared this time and do not buckle under the pressure of all his pain. I get closer to him and ask quietly, "Who are you? Why are you here?" He shakes his head and all he can say is, "Please.. no more." I hear noise coming from upstairs. I quickly I tell him I'm going to get him out and back away asking Fred to mask me again. The five of us quietly back into a shadowed corner and wait.

We hear footsteps coming and I motion to the others to wait while I send out my gift to see how many others are in the building by their emotional signature. It's just us so, I motion to Peter the number two and we wait. We'll see if we can hear anything useful. If not we'll kick their asses.

Two vamps come walking down the hall. I know when they see the door open because they stop. A few seconds later they are both in the room.. One is in the face of our guy getting ready to pound him so, I send them trust and peace to chase away the anxiety of the moment. The blonde one looks to his friend and asks, "Alex, what do you think happened here?" The dark haired one must be Alex. He puts his hand up and slowly eyes around the room as if looking for proof of whatever happened. He whispers, "I think someone was just here and left when they heard us come in. Do you think Alice figured out where we're keeping her mate?" Then he randomly punches our guy on the table in the throat and laughs while he's choking.

At that Bella's eyes nearly pop from her head and she points anxiously as if saying, we have to help. I hold my hand up. Since they're in the talkin mood and all. She nods, but is twitchy. I have a feeling she's trying to stretch her shield out. I listen again. The still unnamed vamp with long light brown hair answers, "I think you are right about someone just being here, but it wasn't Alice. We're watching her closely for the Masters and all she does is shop and hunt since the blonde idiot left her..." I clench my jaw. It won't do to project while they are bein so helpful at the moment. "The strangest thing is that I cannot get a scent or a signature of who was here. It's as if they're a ghost." Alex grunts, "Don't be ridiculous. A ghost couldn't have broken that lock. " Idiots.. the both of them. Unnamed speaks up again, "Yea, I guess.. should we scout the area and then call the Masters?"

Alex nods, "Yea, let's scout and then call with all the information we can offer. We're going to have to move Drake here. It's too bad. I'll bet he misses this place." Then he comes down on Drake's stomach with his elbow. As they move towards the door; I motion to Peter. He and I cut them off silently and they don't even see us coming. God, I love Fred's gift. This is fucking awesome. We have them both pinned in seconds flat and they can't move out of our hold. "Ladies, would you mind taking these." I hand off their phones. "They won't be needing them anymore.. I'm sure of it."

Drake's eyes widen in recognition when he realizes that I wasn't a hallucination. Bella and Char immediately cover him and start to work on crumbling his bindings. While telling him he's going to be ok. Char whispers, "Don't worry, everything will be fine now." Drake closes his eyes and I can feel his hope and trepidation.. interesting. He believes this may be a trick. I motion Fred towards the girls in case he tries anything.

"Alright boys let's play a little game of questions. You answer the questions and I may let you live. You don't answer and you get to watch as I burn your parts right here in front of you." Alex spits at me so, I manage to make him feel the honesty in my words then I make him feel eager to please me. He looks nervously to his friend then back at me and asks, "W..Who are you?" I laugh and say, "Well, I'm none other than the blonde idiot. You ready to talk because I'm going to start at your feet and work my way up." He's shaking and his friend says, "The God of War..." I look at him and send the same cocktail of emotions that I sent his friend and I say, "None other. Now who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

He stutters out, "I..I..Ian Sir." I nod. "Well ok Alex and Ian. Are you going to cooperate?" They both nod. "Alright, Captain stand down let's find out what in the bloody fuck is going on." Peter backs away and stands with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms crossed blocking the only exit. I pace. "Alex. Is Drake here Alice's mate and if so, why are you holding him here?"

"Y..yes. Drake is Alice's mate. The Master's have been holding him prisoner until she fulfills her debt." I look at him and can feel his honesty. I look towards Ian and ask, "Who are these Masters and what is this debt? How long have you been holding him prisoner?" Ian looks at me shaking in his boots. I send some calm and he answers, "The Masters are Aro and Edward.." At this Bella gasps and I motion for him to continue. "Edward offered Aro the use of Alice's gift instead of his own and when she refused; he captured her mate and has been holding him hostage since. Because of this they were both sentenced to keep tabs on the Cullens for Aro and reporting to him. I don't know how long, but it has been longer than both of us have been alive." Ian looks at his friend who's head was down. I kick his boot. "Alex! Pay attention. Why was Alice told to bring me to the Cullens?" He shakes his head.. "I..I..don't know. I never.. heard." I look to Ian and he shakes his head no. "Very well. Thank you for both answering honestly and to the best of your knowledge. Your reward." I cut off both of their emotions as Peter and I behead them. They didn't even have time to register what was happening. A quick death.. we rip them apart and pile their pieces in the center of the room.

We set them on fire and back away slowly with Drake in tow. I look to Fred and he nods. He now has us all shielded in case others show up before we make it out of there. We watch them burn for a few and as the flames get bigger we set the rest of the building on fire as we leave. Something tells me Alice won't mind. We keep to the shadows as we leave and take-off out of a side door.

Our group makes it to the car. I yell, "Get in! We'll talk while I drive." Everyone piles in the back while I drive. I'm sure that neither Peter nor Fred wanted to leave their mate with this new guy. Drake curls into himself and sobs tearlessly as we take-off. I send him calm to help him settle down. "Ok, guys and dolls. We are going to hold off on our Forks trip. We need to get Drake sorted out and healthy. While we figure out what the fuck is going on and warn Carlisle and Alice of what we've learned. Now Captain. Destination?" He nods and zones out. I know what he's doing.

"Major, Rainy Lake MN. It's off the grid." He grabs the GPS and plugs in the address for me. "Darlin, I'm gonna need you to call Jake and postpone our visit. Just say that something big came up, no one is in danger and we'll be in touch soon." She smiles nervously and nods. We are all silent while she makes her call. When she's done I ask, "Drake. Are you ready to talk yet? Do you know what's goin on?"

"I need to hunt." I nod. "I know, but we need to get out of this area with you before someone notices you are gone and follows. We'll stop as soon as we can." He nods in agreement. "Ok, I agree. Um.. not that I'm not thankful for all your help, but who are you guys?" He looks around at everyone. Fair enough. "Well, we have all been effected in one way shape or form by Edward or Alice's grand-fuckery. Right now we are all trying to piece together what we all know so that we can all survive the shit-storm that they've caused." At that Drake started laughing and if he could cry he'd be crying.

"I'm sor.. heheh.. I'm sorry, but this is just too fucking much. Do you know what I have been through for those fucking morons?!" Fred chimes in, "No, but you should tell us." Drake starts giggling manically. "Ok.. ok. I'll tell you, but whatever you have planned I want in. I am so finished with being their fucking chew-toy." He finished with a growl.

I nod and he continues. "In 1922, I met the love of my life. I had been roaming as a Nomad since 1886 and she walks up to me all smiles and light. It turns out that we were mates and were inseparable.. One day she wanted me to meet her maker, Edward and he was pleasant enough. We all stayed together for about a year when we ran into the Volturi's entourage in Chicago. They were visiting the States to check out some covens and looking for members. Aro read about Edward and Alice's gifts from Edwards palm and offered them a service agreement for 50 years each as guard members. Then they could go off on their own and only have to come back when their services were in dire need." He stops for a minute. I'm sure it is about to get shitty..

"Edward declined the offer. He said he wasn't interested and that he enjoys his freedom too much. He had plans to move back in with his coven and try the animal lifestyle once again. He then went ahead as Alice's maker and offered her services for a 100yr contract in order to make up for the difference of him not joining. Needless to say, Alice was furious and in her fury she told them all to go to hell. We left that day, but one day while Alice was shopping.. Edward showed up with 2 guard members. He told me one way or another.. Alice was going to work off this 'debt' and they grabbed me. That was in 1923. I have been beaten, starved, tortured and toyed with ever since." He looks around.. "What year is it anyway?" When he asked that I immediately sent out a wave of calm reassurance. This is going to be hard to swallow. "2012" He gasps in shock and whispers, "91 years.. she's almost done paying her debt." Bella and Char are both dry sobbing into their mates shoulders.

Drake closes his eyes. I can feel him centering himself and he asks, "What now?" I pulled over and took him on a quick animal hunt. When we got back in the car I continued to drive and told him what has been going on and how we are trying to figure out our connections to everything.

"So, you're telling me that you were with Alice since 1948, and she was using you the whole time and that you have no idea why?" I nod and say, "That's basically the long and short. I'm beginning to wonder if it has anything to do with my status as The God of War. It appears to me; that if the Volturi were unsuccessful in scouting talent.. they were monitoring it somehow. That's a best guess though.. I'm still unsure why they felt the need to monitor Carlisle. He has no gifts." Drake nods in understanding and says, "Yea, that doesn't seem to fit. Do you think it's perhaps the animal diet?" I look in the mirror to Peter who has been mostly silent ever since the factory. He speaks up, "I believe it is partially the animal dynamic and the success that Carlisle has blending into society. It's like a big fucking experiment." Damn.. I gotta call Carlisle.

"Here's the deal Drake. We are going to get you on the mend then I am going to see if you can stay with some friends of mine in Ireland. They are human drinkers that stay clear of the Volturi at all costs. You'll be safe there. You are going to need to keep a low profile until we have the situation handled. As it is now.. I'm afraid that you would be used as a bargaining chip once again in a power struggle. We don't want that. We want you safe. Out of harms way. When all is said and done. It will be up to you if you want to speak with Alice again. For now, we'll give you a safe place to stay and the means to get by. Do you think you can deal with this?" Drake's emotions are in turmoil. He wants to help, but he sees the truth in my words and nods. "Alright Jasper, in that time I'll think of a way to repay you. You've given me my life back. Thank you." He was absolutely sincere.

We drove in silence the rest of the way. The mood was melancholy as we arrived. "Well, we are in Rainy Lake, MN. Seems like the perfect place to pop a squat. Ya'll ready?" Everyone was quiet. Very well. "Alright this has been a shitty fucking day, but we are all fine. I demand a movie night with nothing but idiot comedy. Who's game?" Everyone says yea, and Peter pipes in. Well aint that some tough shit. There's no fucking entertainment system here and we still gotta turn the generator on." I turn around and look at him and say, "fucker!" At that everyone has a good laugh at my expense and we spend the night tryin to lighten-up all the heavy from the bullshit of today. Fuck it. I'll call Carlisle tomorrow.

A/N _What do you think of Alice's Drake? Do you think he'll take her back? Would you? I realize this was all Jasper's pov, but he's the Major. The coven leader. The bossman in charge. Who better than to kick all the ass? No worries. Fred and Bella will be back next chapter. Maybe even some Carlisle. All mistakes are mine!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 28:

Fpov

Wow.. Just wow. I can't help but admire the way Jasper took control of the situation with Drake. He is a natural leader and every one of us fit our roles really well. We got Drake out of there unseen and we are here in Rainy Lake, MN to get our bearings together. This place is definitely off the grid more than the one in Oregon. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den and a kitchen. The basement is finished, but it only has a pull-out sofa and a table. I guess Peter and Char haven't very spent much time here. They take the master bedroom. Jasper, Bella and I decide to take the basement so, Drake doesn't have to deal with being underground again right now.

If there is one thing I can say about Drake; it's that he is one strong fucker. A lesser man would have been completely broken, but he is determined to come out of this on top. He has no interest in hunting animals as a lifestyle choice so, he hunts with Peter and Char. While their doing their thing Jasper, Bella and I decide to go into town and get some things for Drake. We get him a weeks, worth of clothing, a duffle bag, coat, hat, boots, trainers, gloves and sunglasses. While Bella is paying and getting it all together Jasper takes the opportunity to withdraw some cash and is getting ready to contact Jenks for an expedited ID job.

It just hits me.. "Hey Jasper?" He turns to with a questioning eye and says, "Yea, whats up?"

"I was just thinking. Alice most likely knows about Jenks. Is he safe to use for this stuff still?" He's quiet for a minute and says, "Shit, you're right. Not that she'll be looking, but if she does; it won't be hard to track him via passport. I'll use Peter's guy." With that he calls another guy and makes arrangements for an expedited ID pack and sends him a text with Drake's picture on it.

When he is done with his call; he walks up to me and puts his hand on the back of my neck and leans in grazing his lips near my cheek and says, "You have an excellent eye for detail you know that? Never be nervous about pointing things out to me ok?" He then licks my jaw and bites my ear lightly before backing away from me with a wicked grin. Bastard. I don't need Fred Jr to be at alert right now. I smile at him with my own cheeky grin and say, "Never again Major." as I experimentally send him all my feelings of lust. He growls, "You learn quick, but don't challenge me to that game." Suddenly, I feel as though my cock is going to rip out of my jeans.. Holy shit! I growl back, "Can it wait till we get home Major we have more to talk about real quick." After I say this; I point my eyes to the door of the store and he nods; then he actually pouts, my pants slowly fit right again and he says, "Sure, what's goin on?"

"Don't worry Jasper, we'll make time when we get back to the house. I just wanted to point out that Bella was heartbroken by the situation with Drake and Alice. I know where her mind is going with what-ifs. Now, more than ever we need to boost her confidence in us against the Volturi. That we are not alone in this battle and we won't end up like Drake." Business Jasper is back at this and he responds, "Absolutely, we'll talk to her together when we get back so she doesn't spend too much time worrying." I'm relieved and I know he feels it and I nod, "Thanks."

He smiles at my relief and says, "What exactly _was _Edward thinking by offering up Alice as a bartering tool too keep himself out service with the Volturi only to end up being forced to spy on his own maker? I bet he eventually would have done the same to Bella if he had gotten his teeth into her.." He's interrupted by Bella. "Jasper, I'm pretty sure he was thinking about the only thing that matters to him and that would be himself. He has a lot to answer for and quite frankly, I can't wait till he gets his. I've never felt such loathing for a person or vampire in my life." I grab the bags from her and put my arm around her as we walk and say, "Babe, things seem to be coming to a head and I have a feeling he'll be getting his sooner than later.. I wonder how Carlisle will take the news?" She has the cutest little evil grin on her face when Jasper puts his arm around her on the other side and says, "Well, what better time than now to find out? Today is his office day so, unless he was called away for an emergency.. he's there now."

Carlislepov

It is awfully quiet today. Not much in the way of emergencies lately which is a good thing. I'm just going to take the time and enjoy the peace while it lasts. As I go through my charts; I idly wonder how Jasper is doing with his new coven. He has never sounded just happy and relaxed like that before. I really can't wait to meet the ones who have healed his heart. I hope he calls soon. He said he would be visiting this week.

Then there's Bella. She was supposed to visit, but postponed last minute through Jacob Black. I know we hurt her when we left and she was overwhelmed by the controlling attention from Edward and Alice, but why is she staying away now that the situation is under control? Something is not adding up here and I hope to know more soon. How can I help her unless I know?

My phone rings. Thinking of the devil.. "Jasper! How are you? Bella postponed her visit. Do you think you'll still be coming to visit this week?" I know I rambled off my questions, but I'm so excited to hear from him.

"Hey Carlisle, things are good, but I need to know if you are in a good place to talk for a few?" His tone makes me pause and I look around. "Well sure, today's my office day at the hospital. I was just catching up on some charts. What's going on?"

Jasper pauses and begins, "Carlisle, over the last few weeks I have discovered some things and have been trying to get more solid information before I let you and the others in on it. I also wanted to keep you out of potential danger as well, but I've uncovered some things that put you smack in the middle of it." He's quiet for a second while I try to absorb all of this. "Wow, well I appreciate any and everything you are doing to keep us out of danger, but please.. if I'm involved somehow let me know what is going on. Does this have anything to do with what you told me of Edward and Alice's recent behavior?"

"It has everything to do with it Carlisle..." He continued on telling me about Edward actually being Alice's sire. Alice's mate who is now safely hidden from them all. Edward's past treatment of Alice and the properties he has in Chicago that they did not check out. He also told me about Edward's apparent deal with Aro to try to stay out of his service on the guard.

"Jasper, so you are telling me that Edward and Alice have been spying on me for years? Why? What could Aro's motivation be? How can Edward do this to me? Why would he lie about be Alice's sire?"

"Perhaps Carlisle, Aro sees your humanity as a threat? We aren't sure why he's been watching you or why I was brought into all of this just yet, but we both do know his base motivations." It's true. Aro was always misguided and paranoid. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Jasper saying, "As for Edward's motivations. I'm sorry to say it because I know how much you love him, but I really think it is a matter of plain selfishness that Aro saw and took full advantage of." I sigh heavily..

"For the first time in a century Jasper. I feel completely lost. I just don't know what to do and we have the Volturi coming here in September to take Bella away. Which may not even come to pass since she's not here anymore, but they will be coming for us regardless. Is it possible for a vampire to have a panic attack?" I muttered the last part. Because I truly am beginning to panic.

"Hold on Carlisle." I can hear Jasper talking to others in the background. It is muffled, but a couple minutes later he comes back on the line and says, "I have an idea. What do you say about making a family trip to Denali. You can trust them right?" I sigh again and say, "I believe so, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I think if you can get the family to Denali we can sic the succubi girls on Edward duty to keep him occupied. We will send Drake off to a safe place and meet you there in a few days. Just don't take no for an answer and use head of the coven if Edward refuses. He has to be there for this. I will also pay more attention to the emotional atmosphere as we talk to them in order to gauge their trust-worthiness." I have not had to use my authority on Edward in many decades. Maybe that's how he became so lost?

"Alright Jasper, I will. Thank you for gauging the emotional atmosphere I know how hard it is for you to actively use your gift in such a way." He chuckles and says, "To be honest Carlisle, not anymore. Ever since I've bonded to my true-coven; my empathic ability is so much stronger. I also no longer struggle with blood-lust." Interesting..

I respond, "Do you mean true-coven as in an actual true-coven?" Jasper laughs outright and says, "Yes an actual true-coven. This is one of the potential reasons we think Aro used Alice to keep me in his sights. He could see a true-coven as a threat. Especially, with The God of War as the leader. How he would know such a thing is questionable, but we will figure it all out. Soon." Good God... I ask, "So, if there are others in your coven that are gifted you are all more powerful as a unit. You mentioned bonded. Does that mean you all.. well you know?" I hear male and female laughter in the background as Jasper replies, "We have all accepted and marked each other yes. The bond is unbreakable and yes we all.. well you know.. at one point or another." Then I hear full out laughing in the background.

I chuckle slightly and respond, "I do know. Well Jasper, I am really excited to meet your coven mates. A true-coven is a rare and wonderful thing. Cherish it. I have a feeling that if in fact Aro did somehow lead you to me it is because he thought I would be the most neutral influence possible for you to be around. Unfortunately for him though; I now know what he has been up to in regards to my family for decades now and my neutral status is gone. I abhor violence, but I'd appreciate it if you could teach me to fight when we meet up. Coming up in September, I need to protect my family and I would be honored if you and your coven-mates would fight by our side."

I hear some more background talking and Jasper comes back. "Carlisle, they would love to meet you as well. I have a feeling you will be pleasantly surprised. And yes, I do cherish them all. We will all fight by your side. Do not worry about that. We are also calling a few friends of ours in to help. We'll plan more after we meet up with you guys in a few days. Do you think you can make the trip happen?"

"Yes, I will take emergency leave. That won't be a problem." Jasper asks, "Do you think you'll be able to keep Edward out of your head until then?" I laugh, "Yes, absolutely did you know that Edward despises gangster rap and he can't figure out my seemingly new fascination with it? He thinks I'm losing touch. It's hilarious. Especially when Rose and Emmett start dancing randomly to the most vulgar songs they can find. We are going to try death metal next." Then I hear laughing so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Excellent! Ok Carlisle, I gotta go, keep on with the music torture."

"Yes, Take care Jasper. I'll see you all in a few days. Email me your travel itinerary." The line is silent and I'm just sitting here thinking about the whole conversation when Emmett calls.

"Hey Carlisle, I was wondering if you heard anything else about Bella and why she canceled her trip?" Poor Emmett. He really loves her like a sister. "No Emmett, I haven't heard anything yet. Are you in a place where you can talk?" He knows that I mean away from prying ears. Emmett's quiet for a moment and I hear the ding of his ignition and he starts his car and replies, "Yea Carlisle, What's up? Is everything ok?"

I sigh.. I really don't wanna go into it over the phone and I only wanna have to repeat what I've just learned once so I say, "Yea Emmett, things are ok, but they just got a whole lot more complicated. I'm actually glad that you called. We need to have an urgent family meeting without Edward or Alice involved. Can you figure out a way for you and Rosalie to come into my office today? Send me a text when you know what time. I'll call Esme over for my break to talk about a home that I want to buy for that time." I can't believe it has come to this. Sneaking around my own family. I'm beyond pissed at Aro about this. Emmett responds, "Yea Carlisle. I'll send you a text as soon as I know for sure."

"Ok, thank you Emmett. I'll see you later today. Don't forget to try death metal. I hear good things about Opeth, Sepultura and Cannibal Corpse." Anything has got to be better than gangster rap.. ~shudders~

"HA! Cannibal Corpse! Too funny.. Will do, Later Pops!" Ugh.. he know's that I hate it when he says that. Pops..

A/N _Next up a Bella pov and Drake goes to Ireland.. Let me know what you think so far! Every single mistake is mine. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**A/N Lemon warning. If it's not your thing.. skip it.**_

Chapter 29:

Bpov

On our way home I'm thinking about everything that's happened today. I gotta admit that shopping can be really enjoyable when you aren't being pushed around and treated like a mannequin. We went to pick up some things for Drake so, he didn't have to borrow from the boys and to set him up for his journey to Ireland. We just got him a weeks worth of clothing, outer wear, a change of footwear and one bag that he can carry-on. I even managed to get a few things for the rest of us while I was there for the heck of it.

Drake.. what can I say about Drake? His life has been so tragic and heartbreaking and he is still strong. He's a survivor that's for sure. I definitely admire that about him. He's quite adorable too. He's not very tall or big. He's actually much smaller than my boys at about 5'10" and he has a 30" waste. He's very fit and has short blonde hair with a sandy goatee. I am willing to bet that he and Alice really look good together, but she absolutely hates the facial hair. I'm not sure that I'd forgive Alice if I were him, but love does strange things to us. After all this time of being separated; I'm curious if the mating pull still even exists between them?

Alice.. I'm torn about her. I understand her predicament, but why didn't she ask for help? Somehow.. maybe leave hints that wouldn't be detected by those who were watching or maybe send some confusing vibes to Jasper so, that he'd catch-up to something not being right. She was with him for 60+ years and was able to fool an empath about her feelings. That right there makes me question her integrity in terms of her mate and her friendship. If she can be that sneaky.. do I even want to forgive her? I'm not sure I want someone like that in my life as more than just an acquaintance.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Fred. "Hey babe, what's got you all quiet back there?" I sit up and look at my amazing mate. I'd never allow him to be sacrificed like Alice did. I'd find away. 91 years is a long fucking time to come up with a plan that would work. No. There's no way I'd forgive her. "Um.. just thinking about everything with Drake. You know.. it occurred to me that 91 years is a long ass time to come up with a plan to help him between that and her tricking an empath for so long; I really don't think I'd forgive her."

Fred looks to Jasper and Jasper looks back at me and says, "You know darlin, those are good points. I get that it was an impossible situation, but you're right. 91 years is a long fucking time she could have thought of something. I wouldn't say that she tricked me the whole time though. I knew something was off for a long time. I was just complacent with my blinders on. I can tell you that will never happen again though."

I nod and say, "Well Jasper, things are different now. We all love you and are a true-coven so, you're stuck with us. Even when you find your mate we'll all love you. Plus, you'll be able to feel deception a mile away with how strong you've become." He really has become strong. There is no struggle with blood-lust or feelings. He's even finding more ways to use his power.

Fred smirks and says, "Yea no shit! While we were waiting for you to pay for all the stuff he gave me a boner that felt like it was going to bust out of my pants!" My eyes widen and I gasp, "Jasper! Why would you do that to him at the store!" Jasper looks at me with a proud smile and says, " He had it comin. He tried sending me all his lust.. I had to get him back!"

I raise my eyebrow at Fred who doesn't deny it so I say, "Fred.." in my most stern voice I could muster, which was difficult due to the hilarity of the situation. Fred glances back and says, "I just thought I'd try it to see if it worked. He's the one who licked and bit me." This is ridiculous and I can't help but laugh my ass off. When I catch my breath I say, "You two are too fucking cute do you realize that?!" Both of them look taken aback and insulted by that and I say, "Sexy. You two are both incredibly sexy. Maybe we should test this new talent of Jasper's when we get home?"

All of a sudden I feel like my lady parts are on fire and I start moaning. Fred does the same and I can see him desperately trying to open his pants while he quickly pulls off to the side of the road. Jasper smirks at both of us and says, "Why wait till we get home?" I look at him exasperated and take off into the woods removing my clothes as I go. Both of them are following me. When we are far enough out of sight Jasper pounces and holds me as we fall then attacks my neck while Fred takes the opportunity to take Jasper in his mouth. Oh my god that is so hot and I can feel that Jasper still using his gift.

Fred lets go and huskily says, "I'm still pissed at you Major." I feel the lust rise and Fred goes back to work. Jasper backs away and says to Fred, "You know it's fucking hot when you call me Major?" Suddenly, Jasper smiles mischievously and I can tell.. he's releasing the Major. Oh shit..

He looks at me. "On your knees now Private!" I quickly get into position and he orders Fred, "You. On your knees facing her. Private. Take him into your mouth now." Ung.. I can feel him behind me gently caressing me in contrast to his demanding voice. Then suddenly he smacks me on the ass and cooly demands, "Now." I look up at Fred's face and he's totally into the moment. I take him to the back of my throat and work him the way Char taught me. That girl has tricks. The Major smacks my ass and I groan. The vibration causes Fred to moan out and at the same time the Major fills me to the hilt.

We are worked up into a complete frenzy and I can tell that Jasper is controlling the emotional climate. He won't let us come. I let go of Fred and cry out, "Please Jasper!" He smacks my ass and replies, "That's Major to you! Did I say you could stop? Now do what Char showed you with his perineum as you swallow the head." I look-up and Fred is so completely blissed out that he is still on his knees but bent back so that his hands are touching the ground. I take advantage of the opportunity and massage his perineum with my right hand while I take him all the way and begin to massage his balls with me left hand. Jasper says, "Good girl, I may just let you come yet." He is holding me firmly in position as he increases his pace and the emotional climate. Both Fred and I are shaking and trying to keep it together when Jasper yells, "Now!" He lets go of the lust on all of us at the same time and I literally see stars while I'm taking everything that both Jasper and Fred give me.

We all fall in a pile and Jasper has a victorious smile on his face. Humph.. I'll show him. He looks at me questioningly; no doubt feeling my indignation and determination and it's my turn to smirk while I say, "Oh we're not done yet cowboy and I wink at Fred who's smiling ear to ear and approaching Jasper." Jasper's eyes widen..

Peterpov

We get back to the cabin and no one is here. I can tell that Drake is anxious to get going. While we were out I called our Irish friends and they are more than happy to take him in. They all spoke and got along quite well. It turns out that Drake's human family were Irish immigrant's and he has always wanted to learn more about their culture. I know it will work out quite well for them all. Especially between him and Maggie.

I'm brought out of my musing by Drake's pacing and he says, "What could be taking them so long? We all left hours ago?" Heh.. I look to Char and she smiles at him and says, "Don't worry about the Major hun. They'll be just fine." I laugh out loud and look at Drake's questioning face and say, "Oh they're more than fine. If I know my Major the way I think I do after 160+ years.. Him, Bella and Fred stopped off for a little lovin since yesterday was so stressful and we're all out of immediate danger now. He feels things very strongly and I'm sure he needed a release." He huffs, "Fine, but I hope they hurry-up.. I'm just so anxious. I feel like I need to get out of here." At that I pause.

"Do you have a gift Drake?" He looks nervous and stutters out, "N.. no. No I don't have a gift. But sometimes when I feel anxious bad things happen." I nod and close my eyes thinking about what he said. I open my eyes and look at him and say, "Well, maybe it's some kind of an early warning system. Who knows, but I can tell you that you're right." As I finish I see headlights coming down the driveway. "Char! Go pack our shit. Be ready to leave in 20mins." She looks at me nervously and I tell her, "Don't worry it's the Major, but we have got to leave." She nods and goes to pack all our shit.

Jasper, Bella and Fred come in with arms full of bags looking a little worse for the wear. I hate to bring down their mood cause their all happy and smiling, but I got no choice. I stand in front of Jasper and say, "Major. We have to move out." He immediately stiffens and says, "Report." I nod and say, "Drake was getting anxious about you guys taking so long. He said he had a bad feeling that we had to leave ASAP so, I checked with Yoda and it seems he's right. I don't know what's comin, but I asked Char to go pack our shit and be ready in 20mins."

The Major is in the house now. He turns to Fred and says, "Fred?" Fred looks at him seriously and says, "Yes Sir. We have all been covered the whole time. Plus, we are all covered from Alice's gift. Maybe they captured a trace on one of the calls we made or are heading West on the assumption that Drake would go to Alice after escaping?" The Major looks at me and I nod, "Yes Major, he's right. I do believe they caught a trace on one of our calls. I don't know which one. We should send Carlisle an urgent secure email to give him the heads up. I'll do that while Drake changes and packs his bag so ya'll can take a 4 minute shower. We are going to be on the road a long time before we stop." He nods and looks at the others and says, "You heard the Captain, 4 minutes, Let's go!"

At that everyone separated and got ready at vampire speed. We were out the door and on the road with 2 minutes to spare. I'm driving with the Major riding in the passenger seat and he looks tense. Damn it all and he just worked out all the tension from yesterday. I look at him from the corner of my eye and say, "Don't worry Major, Fred has been masking us the entire time and we were out of there well before they would have even driven by us on the road. I said 20 minutes, but we actually had an hour or more." At this new info he relaxes a bit and says, "Good job Captain." He turns around to face the rest and says, "Great job getting out of there so fast. Sure we feel like wet rats, but we are all safe. That's the important thing." He turns to Fred and says, "Thanks Fred for being able to multi-task with your gift so effectively." At that he winks and turns back around with a smirk. Gotta love my Major.

Jasperpov

I'm relieved that Peter is always on top of things. He may be a pervert and a silly fucker, but he is always the Captain before anything else. I'm still drying my hair with a towel in the passenger seat when Peter says, "They traced the call you made to the hospital. Remember, Carlisle's being watched.. The call was only traced. Not recorded so, the plan you made to meet him in Alaska will work, but we are all going to have to use disposable phones. Including the Denali." I stop rubbing the water out of my hair thinking that I'm going to look like a fluff ball and I say, "Alright Captain. Drake wants to travel on a boat so, when we get him to his destination we'll get new disposable phones and hit an internet hotspot to send Carlisle a secure email to give him the update."

Then I turn to the back and ask, "Do either one of you girls have an elastic or something? If I don't pull my hair back it's gonna be all frizzy." Bella's laughing hysterically and she finally says, "Thank you. I needed something to break the tension. Here's a ponytail holder. Have you tried keeping one on your wrist?" I reach back for it and raise my eyebrow at her and say, "No, that is not the manly way." I turn back around in a huff and wink at Peter. He smirks then I say, "Thank you darlin." With that the tension is broken and we're on our way.

A/N_ Fine. My muse said that Drake is shipping out next chappy. Ok, Do I need to warn of lemons every time? Remember... writing is new to me and it's my first story.. my first lemons and so on. How am I doing? Don't forget.. All mistakes belong to me._


	30. Chapter 30

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 30:

Fpov

It has been a long 24 hr drive from Rainy Lake, MN to St Raymond, Quebec. The only stop we made was for a quick hunt and to get a phone for Drake so, we could teach him how to use it on the way. They put him on Peter and Char's unlimited plan so, he doesn't have to worry about a disposables or minutes and so on. Bella showed him how to download music, games and apps and he is totally fascinated by his new iphone.

Since we're in Quebec I decided to help him out by downloading a French translation app, but when I asked to see his phone he got all, "My Precious" on my ass. Heh.. so I said, "I'm not going to steal your new toy. I promise. I just wanted to find and download a translation app for you. They speak mostly French over here and I'm willing to bet they'll speak mostly if not all French on the boat as well." He is apprehensive, but hands it over. I quickly find the app I was looking for and show him how to use it. Then I show him how to use the general settings and take/send pictures.

When we arrive at our destination Jasper rents a hotel room for us to hang our hats and regroup for the night. We head over to the closest internet cafe and send off that email to Carlisle with the new directions. Thus far, we have been really careful. We can't make a mistake like that again.

Bpov

Drake is so cute playing with his new phone. I imagine after so long not seeing any advances for decades and then being out in the world it must be pretty amazing. We made sure to give him all of our contact information and asked him to keep in touch via email unless it is an emergency because we keep our phones off and mainly use disposables. Fred was right about them speaking French here and the translation app came in handy at the cafe. We helped Drake test it on the employees here so, he wouldn't be stuck. We got him a ticket on a ferry ride that would take him to Prince Edward Island and then he boards a ship that will take him to Ireland. Well, it actually tours Greenland, Iceland and Ireland, but we got him a one way ticket. Jasper gave him a passport wallet similar to ours and gave him a credit card, cash and euros.

While we were waiting at the dock I started to feel choked up. In his short time, Drake really touched my heart. All of our hearts really. We all wish nothing but the best for him on his journey. Before he leaves I decide to give him one of the extra wolf teeth that Jake left with me. Since, it seems that you cannot easily aim for only one tooth; him and Embry knocked out a couple extras that I tied and glued into leather thongs to be worn around the neck.

I give him a hug and say, "I know nothing we could do will make up for everything you went through because of Edward and Alice's idiocy, but we want you to know that we will be here if you need us. You know how to get in touch and I want you to have this." I back away and hand him the necklace; he looks at it curiously so I continue, "Drake, this is the tooth of a shifter wolf. It will shield you from Alice's visions while you are away from us. You will be safe if you wear it. Remember. If she cannot see you then Edward cannot see her thought's of you and give away your location.." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and says, "Thank you, all of you. I appreciate your kindness and will be sure to tell the Irish coven all about it. I have a feeling we will be.. what's the word?" He looks to Peter who grins.. Then Drake smiles wide and says, "Ah yes, we will be tight."

We all laugh at that; then he sobers up and says, "You go ahead and handle the Alice and Edward situation however you see fit. Do not worry about me. In September, I plan on meeting back up with you and helping you all out. As long as Aro is out there collecting gifted vamps none of us will be safe. I will use my time wisely and get ready to help you. To help us."

Jasper pulls him into a man-hug and says, "You're good people. Don't feel like you have to come, but I understand your need to be there. We appreciate any and all the help we can get. Just remember, we will be successful. We have to. There's just too much at stake." He squeezes and backs away.

Peter's next and says, "Remember what I told you about your non-gift. Listen to it every time. Eventually, it will be easier to recognize it. Keep in touch ok?" Drake nods and hugs him back.

Char comes up and says, "Don't worry 'bout nothin hun. We'll take care of things on our end. Just you try to be happy and we'll keep you updated when we can. Make sure you give some sugar to our Irish friends for me." His eyes are beginning to shine with venom tears.

Finally Fred pulls him into a hug and he says, "Wear that pendant always. It will also, shield your new coven from the visions as well. When we can't call we will email. Keep your eyes open and be safe ok?" Drake hugs him back and smiles as he says, "You guys are the best. I'm gonna miss you all. Be safe." With that he boarded the ferry.

Jasperpov

I'm going to miss my fake ex-wife's real mate more than I'd ever miss her. Huh. He really is a good guy. His feelings are pure gratitude and excitement for whatever the future holds. How he can be so optimistic.. I have no idea, but I'm sure Peter's hints about Maggie and the Irish coven is a big part of it. Fine by me. I couldn't have picked a better group to keep him safe.

Carlisle has emailed me back his new disposable number using our system. I tell my mates that it's time to call Carlisle back so we head to the car. Peter will drive around for a bit while we talk.

I call and he answers on the first ring, "Jasper! Is everyone ok? You didn't run into any danger did you?" Poor guy was worried this whole time. I do my best to relive him and say, "We are all fine. No worries Carlisle, but we will all have to continue to use disposables for the time being. I hope you don't mind." He responds quickly, "No I don't mind at all. It's really not a problem, but the strangeness of the situation is taking its toll on all of us. Eleazar has also agreed to using disposables for our contact. He spoke to the girls and they will happily be keeping Edward busy. We will be there tomorrow. Do you have an ETA?"

Hmm.. I scratch my chin and look at the others and say, "We are pretty road-lagged.. is that a word? We have been driving 24 hrs almost non stop. I think we are going to stay here for a day or two and then fly out.. it's just too far to drive. I'll give you a heads up when we're on our way.." Peter taps me on the shoulder. "Um.. hold on Carlisle. Just a second." I cover the phone. He'll still hear our sounds, but it will be muffled nonsense.

Peter whispers, "Major, we need to proceed with caution here. Edward and Alice are in bed with the enemy. If they find out about us coming.. even by accident we could show-up to an ambush. Tell him we'll be there in one week and we'll show up a few days early to scout the situation out using Fred's gift. If all's clear we can make ourselves known. If not then we can plan accordingly." That's why he's the Captain. I nod and send my gratitude. I know he feels it when he smiles.

"Alright Carlisle, sorry about that. Something was just brought to my attention that we have to take care of. We'll make our arrangements to be there in exactly one week from now. That way we have a little time to recover from all the long trips we took this week. How's that sound? Do you think you'll be able to keep Edward and Alice distracted that long?"

He remains quiet for a moment then says, "That will be fine. It shouldn't be a problem at all. After Bella canceled her trip I managed to use it to my advantage. I told them that the stress was getting to me and the others and we needed a break from work and school. Edward and Alice believed us whole-heartedly. They've been concerned about our new music choices and think we're going batty. They hope the quiet of Alaska will help. I also told Edward that Jacob Black promised to call me when Bella's plans changed. So, he should stick around." I laugh and say, "You know that's kinda funny. Ya'll are keepin him outta your head and he thinks you're batshit crazy.. heh." He chuckles and says, "Yea, I hate being dishonest, but you know I'd do anything to protect my family."

I reply, "Don't I know it. Big Daddy C.." That earned a round of laughter and I had to shhh everyone. Carlisle was still laughin when I said, "I know you are stressed out, but don't worry. We'll help you handle it. Just be prepared to do whatever it takes to keep Edward and Alice in line when the time comes. As long as they are doin their own thing. We are all in danger." He immediately sobers up and says, "Yea Jasper, I know and I am prepared to do what I have to in order to keep us all safe." I know that is what is going to be the most hard on him. He truly loves so much and has so much compassion. It's why he was always easy for me to be around. I reply, "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's on me. I gotta go now. Say hi to the others for me."

"Will do, take care of yourself and yours. Goodnight Jasper." With that the line is dead and I turn off my phone.

"Alright guys and dolls who is up for our Trudeau Carter suite at the Fairmont Le Manoir Richelieu?" When I say this I feel the lust spike all over the car and I turn around and face the others with a raised eyebrow. I smile wide and say, "Well, I don't know about ya'll but I can go for some time in the huge marble tub." What I feel in this car is giving me some ideas so I look to Peter and Char and say, "There's no need to use the second bedroom. I do believe the Master bedroom has plenty of space for all of us." I'm nearly knocked back at the spike of lust in the car. Peter looks like a kid on Christmas morning when he replies, "Oh hells yea Major!"

As Peter drives I can't help but think back to yesterday when Bella and Fred took the reigns after I went Major on them in the woods. I was shocked by her indignation and determination so I let her take control. Boy she did not disappoint.

~Flashback~

I was sitting on the ground feeling very proud of myself when Bella says, "Oh we're not done yet cowboy." She winks at Fred who's smiling ear to ear and approaching me slowly. Fred says, "I think it's time to try something completely different." She looks at him as she comes around behind me and grasps my wrists as she leans down and says, "It's our turn to give you a ride cowboy. I hope your up for it." as she eyes the General. I groan. I can feel everything and they are sending it to me in waves. Lust, love and determination. Before she moves out of reach I whisper, "Bring it on darlin."

She smiles at me and tightens her grip on my wrists and nods to Fred. He has my legs pinned as he licks me and says, "I don't think there's anything better than your essence mixed with Bella's." Then proceeds to take me to the back of his throat. My eyes rolls back as he begins to massage and rub lower until stops and winks at me when my eyes pop open. Then he spreads my legs and uses his tongue and fingers to prepare me. Oh hell.. This is not something I've let happen before, but before I have time to do or say anything Bella straddles my chest and pins my arms with her knees and tells me, "Get to work cowboy." My pleasure..

Suddenly, Fred stops and smacks Bella on the ass in order to get her to move and I groan at the loss when they both move away. She lies down on her back and pulls me to her and says, "Come on cowboy." I'm in her in seconds flat when Fred puts his hand on my shoulder stopping me and says, "Wait for me Major." He gets behind me and licks from my ass.. all the way up to the back of my neck slowly and enters me. He growls low and starts to a slow rhythm. A little too slow so I speed him up by projecting. Between everything they are projecting to how they are making me feel physically it's almost too much. I feel nothing but complete ecstasy.

I lean forward and kiss Bella roughly while our rhythm syncs and all three of us are growling. Fred smacks me and increases to vampire speed. I project, my lust and hold us all back again until we are trembling with desire then I let go.

~End Flashback~

I'm lost in my perfect recall when I hear, "Major.. Major.. you're projecting!" I look over and Peter looks pissed. I look at him questioningly and he says, "Major! I don't know what you were thinkin 'bout, but you made me come in my pants! How am I sposed to check into this fancy ass place with a wet spot?!" I can't help it. I laugh long and hard.. My stomach hurts and I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. When I came back to myself I said, "Well Captain.. my man with all the plans. Why don't you change into something from your bag from the back before we check in." He huffs and goes to get out of the car when I grab his arm and pull him back to look him in the eyes and say, "Don't be like that Captain. We'll take a bath first thing ok?" He looks into my eyes as if entranced and nods so I lean in and kiss him soundly then back away and say, "Go change. We have a room to check into." Then I turn around to look at the others when the lust spikes again and say, "Ya'll are gonna turn me into an addict. Let's go get this party started!"

All three of them are smiling away. Then I notice what's goin on. Fred is happily in a Char and Bella sandwich. I wink and say, "Come on now. Let's make it to the room. Perverts." Everyone laughs and we're off!

This place is huge and it doesn't take us long at all to check into our rooms with a view of the St. Lawrence River. I'm not finished tipping the Bell Hop when Peter is in the Master bath running the water and everyone strips. I wink at the Bell Hop and shut the door. It has been awhile since Peter, Char and I have gotten together like this, but I can feel that we all need to. It's time to complete our true-coven bond and I take the lead.

They are all in the water and I slowly begin to strip as I say, "Fred, Bella and Char.. Why don't you go ahead and finish what you started in the car?" Fred smiles victoriously and pulls Char up so that she's riding his face and Bella begins riding his cock. Char leans forward and Bella joins Fred in pleasuring Char. Peter is watching this and stroking himself slowly. I get into the water and start kissing Peter while I put my hand on his; we both stroke him slowly together and I tell him, "You know I've always loved you both. I've missed you so much.." He nods and whispers, "Me too Major. More than you know. We both have." He begins watching the others again as I take him into my mouth slowly I can tell he's not going to last long with all the stimulation so I stop. He groans as I stand and press my body flush with his and I say, "Tell me Captain. What do you want?" He shivers and says, "All of you. Always."

And that is exactly what he got. What we all got. Every single one of us bonded to each of the others for two days straight non-stop. This was exactly the break we all needed and our bond is stronger than ever. Tonight we feed and we'll all need at least one more bath when we get back.. I'll make sure of it. Tomorrow we fly out to scout Denali.

A/N _No answers in re: to beginning of chapter lemon warning so, I'll take that as it doesn't matter. Aw.. They are all bonding. Nicely wouldn't you agree? All my mistakes._


	31. Chapter 31

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 31:

Bpov

Today we're flying out to see the Cullen and Denali clans. I can't help but feel anxious.. The last time I saw the Cullens; Victoria was still a threat, I was Edward's future Stepford wife and Alice's very own human Barbie doll. Thinking back on that time in my life I can't believe my old self. What was wrong with me? Jasper and I have discussed it a few times because he felt my emotions during that time and he said that although they felt steady; that he thought that my feelings were strange because they never fluctuated around Edward. Except for that experience with James and the Nomads. When the Cullens came back after I 'saved' Edward from the Volturi; Jasper said that my feelings began to change and fluctuate more towards the negative. He believes that I truly was dazzled and perhaps hanging out with the wolves more was helping me come out of it. A sound theory for sure.

As for the Denali coven.. I'm just nervous about meeting new vamps. Jasper promised to read the emotional climate very closely. While we are there we have decided to reserve a cabin at the Grand Denali Lodge while we are visiting. There's no way we wanna depend on the other covens niceties while we are there... Nothing against Carlisle, but Edward and Alice will definitely cramp our style. Holy shit.. I just realized something.

Everyone is busy packing up for the trip and I yell, "Hey guys!" They stop and look at me waiting. "Um. I was just thinking about the trip and the last time I saw the Cullens and something just occurred to me." Fred stops packing, pulls me in his lap and says, "Babe come sit with me. Tell us what's up?" Jasper is eyeing me trying to gauge my emotions and I say, "Well, considering everything that we know about Edward, Alice and Aro.. do you really think that I was really needed to save Edward or was that all staged?"

Everyone is still as a statue staring at me when Peter says, "Sugar, Edward really did snap, but Alice knew what would happen the moment you decided to help. If anything Edward is pissed that your existence was discovered because he wanted you to stay human." I nod and say, "Ok, now that makes sense. I'm just so nervous that something will happen and one of you will get hurt."

Jasper looks to Fred, sits with us and says,"Darlin, we need you to be confident in us as a coven. As you've been told a true-coven is a very rare and powerful thing. There's a reason that Aro may fear us when he finds out and he may have been trying to keep us apart if he did know. Trust me when I tell you that we are all more than capable of handling anything Edward or Alice may throw at us."

I smile and nod. I'm about ready to say something when Peter says, "Don't forget about Yoda." He taps his head and grins then continues, "We will all be fine. Do not doubt the Major, Char or myself and our war experience. Beyond that we have the Major's gift which is stronger than ever. Then we have Fred here who masks us all and makes it so they won't see us comin and then there's you.." He zone's out for a moment looking at me then smiles ear to ear and says, "If you want it bad enough you can block Edward's ability to read all of our thoughts. Just think of his face if he sees us all getting busy.." I smack him in the arm and yell, "Peter!" Then I start laughing and say, "I'm on it Captain." with a wink. For some reason Peter and Jasper get all kinda turned on when Fred or I call them Major or Captain. Oddly it only works with us though.. He looks at me and whines, "Dang it sugar tits we don't have time!"

I laugh and say, "Maybe if you're good we can have some fun after we check into the cabin?" The others all look at me and grin. Well alright! I turn into Fred's chest to smile and hug him tightly; then I turn to face everyone and say, "I didn't forget that we can block Alice's visions either. I'm confident in us, but it is the unknowns that are making me edgy." Fred squeezes me tight and asks, "Hey! Speaking of unknowns. Did you guys ever take care of the phones we took off of Ian and Alex?" Jasper yells, "Fuck!" and we have our answer.. shit!

Peterpov

Jasper yells, Fuck!" at the same time I say, "Mother-fucker! Alright. Once again thank you Fred for your ability to point things out that we missed. I'm starting to wonder if you have another gift." Fred looks down and I know he'd be blushing if he could. I laugh and say, "Don't be a girl. Take your compliment like a man and insert it directly into your penis to help bloat your manly ego." Everyone laughs and I say, "Okay, where are the phones? No time like the present to check them out."

Bella and Char go into their coats that they were wearing that day and pull them out and hand them to me and I say, "Thank girls. I can't believe we forgot about them.. give me a few to work my mojo. Can ya'll finish packin your shit or something?" Char gives me a wicked grin and rubs her hand across my shoulders as she walks away and Bella gives me a peck on the cheek saying, "Anything for the Captain." She winks and runs off with Char. I'm sitting here like a fish outta water while they're giggling. I'll get them later. Captain's got work to do.

I look over to see Jasper givin me a knowing smirk and says, "Take your time Captain. We have until 2pm for check out. Our flight is at 4." Then he walks off and joins Fred to help him pack. I look at my watch and it's 10:30. I can do this..

Jasperpov

While Peter is hacking into the phones and the girls are off.. doin girly things; I thought I'd have a little one on one time with Fred so, I decided to help him finish packin his shit. He looks at me sideways and I can feel his curiosity when he asks, "You all ready?" I grab his 'Always protect your nuts' t-shirt; fold it up and say, "Naa, my shit's still in the dryer. I was last to do laundry remember?" He nods and keeps folding and I ask, "How are you doin with everything? You seem to be holding it together pretty well considering all that has happened, where we are goin and who we are goin to see.?"

He finishes folding his jeans and asks me, "Should I be stressed out? I mean.. I'm pretty confident in all of us in regards to our ability to handle anything that comes our way. I know we'll be fine. I'd rather be the extra strength you guys may need. Compared to my human life.. this is pretty fucking awesome."

At that I grab his hand and pull him down to sit next to me and say, "I know your human life was no picnic in the park, but I'm worried that you may be trying to hold your emotions in check to be strong for us when you don't need to. We are a team. I just don't want you to feel the need to be extra strong when you don't have to. Don't forget that wherever you may fall short in anything; one of us will pick you up. That's what we are here for. That's a true-coven. A family." He grips my hand and nods. I continue, "I'm not saying that you are falling short either. I'm just reminding you what we're about. We love you." I take the opportunity to send him all of the feelings that we have for him and he gasps and closes his eyes with a smile on his face.

"That is what we all feel toward you. This is what I feel toward you in the short time we have been together." I send him my feelings of love. Char sits on the other side of him and Bella comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my neck and says, "Ooh me next!" I laugh and send out waves of love to everyone and Peter yells, "I love ya'll too, but cut the shit fucker! I'm tryin to work over here!"

We all have a good laugh and the Bella says,"Fred, he's right you know. I know I had my little freak out session awhile ago, but that doesn't mean I'm weak. That is just my brain working over time on scenarios that I have resolved yet in my mind. I know we'll be fine as long as I have you and the rest by my side." Fred is about to say something when she presses into my back leaning forward and taking me with her to hug Fred. We all fall over and just cuddle as a group for a few minutes when we hear Peter swearin up a storm in the other room. He'd make the Devil blush with those words. Dang.

I know he found something so I get up and they all follow me silently into the living room and I say, "Report." He's pacing back and forth mumbling then he sits down and types something on his laptop and says, "Hold on just a second Major. Let me make sure I got this all before I crush the phones." I just look at him and he says,"GPS. Just gimme a minute." Point taken. I motion the others to follow me into the other room.

Char asks, "What do you think he found that's got him all kinda pissed off? I haven't heard him like that in years." I shake my head ans say, "I don't know, but it can't be good. Let's just hang tight till he's ready." I pull her into a hug. Bella and Fred cuddle up next to us and we wait quietly.

Peter walks in and looks at us all and says, "I was able to hack into both of their phones and grab their email and phone contacts as well as calls sent and received dated back to April 1st. That must be the last time they cleared their history." He starts pacing and looks at me. "Major, the thing I'm outta sorts about is the contacts. With more time I will be able to hack into all their email addresses and find their email communications, but for now we know that those two idiots were also in contact with Victoria, James and Laurent."

He turns to Bella and says, "Those were the three Nomads right? She looks confused and nods and continues, "Well, we have a problem. Laurent was hooked up with one of those Denali succubi right?" My eyes widen in recognition and I say, "Oh shit.. Aro really does find away to get his hooks into everything. We can't trust the Denali then. The wolves killed Laurent. Irina will be out for blood." Bella closes her eyes and puts her face in her hands. I grab her hand and send reassurance and say, "What else?" I know there's more..

He sits down in front of us and sighs. "Before I broke the phones I managed to get into Aro's personal email.. which will be useful in the future by the way. Apparently, Alice made contact recently. She was saying that Edward is being more crazy than usual and asked to be let out of her deal if she could find and turn Bella in because Edward is planning on hiding her away, using her sexually and draining her the moment he finds her." Bella breaks down in sobs and it is taking everything not to flip my shit right now. I clench my jaw and say. "Anything else Captain?"

He shakes his head and replies, "Nothing of any real importance. A lotta back n forth between dumb n dumber, they really were idiots. I saved everything on my laptop and made back-up copies for you." He hands me a couple flash drives that I put into my laptop carry-on bag.

Fred is holding Bella and Char who are both upset. He asks, "What's the plan now? Are we still going to catch our flight? If Edward is being watched and we do anything to him do you think Aro will make his move before September?" I send Fred my gratitude before I speak, "Once again good point. Captain. What is Yoda tellin you with all of this new information?"

Peter is quiet for a moment and I hold Bella's hand. He finally snaps out of it and says, "I think we should go ahead on to our Montana home and make an alternative arrangement to meet with Carlisle. Now listen up.."

Carlislepov

Esme and I have gone off for some alone time and get an email notifier to call Jasper. Since I'm not expecting to hear from him I'm worried that something else happened. I pull out my disposable and he picks up on the 1st ring. "Hey Carlisle, Is it a good time?" He wants to know if it's safe. I look at Esme and respond, "Hi Jasper, Yea it's fine. Esme and I are just out for some alone time."

"Ok, We have a change of plan and I hope you're on board. Please listen and ask questions when I'm done." I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself. This can't be good.. and I say, "Yes, please go on."

He continues, "We discovered from a reliable source that Victoria, James and Laurent were working for Aro. We know that Laurent was mated with Irina so, we're not going to trust the sisters; for now anyway. We also discovered that Alice has recently contacted Aro asking if he would let her go if she were to find and turn Bella into him. She mentioned being scared of the plans that Edward has for Bella once he finds her. At this point, we feel that it would be safer to stay away from those two until we have a better plan and were hoping you and Esme could plan a honeymoon for yourselves to get away. Emmett and Rose could also go away on vacation how they sometimes do. You all can meet up with us and we can train you and come up with our plan at our place. If you tell Edward that you have given Eleazar as Jacob Black's contact he should stick around Denali. What do you think?" My goodness..

Esme is looking at me in shock. I grab her hand and we both have a seat and I say, "I'm shocked. I'm sure the ramifications of what you just said will fully hit me soon, but for now.. Yes, I think it's time for Esme and I to take a vacation alone. I'll let Emmett know he and Rose should also consider getting away for a bit. I'll be sure to make Eleazar; my out of town emergency contact. Thank you Jasper for everything you are doing. I can't help, but feel like if you weren't looking out for us we'd be eaten alive by the circling sharks."

Jasper says, "We're doing what we can. When you come out you'll get the full picture, but for now I'll send you a secure email with our address. Email us back your itinerary. I gotta go, take care and say hi to the others for me."

I respond, "Will do on all fronts. Take care." I turn to face Esme and ask her, "Well, you up for a trip?"

Peterpov

When Jasper went to call Carlisle with the plan I changed our flight to our place in Montana. It is our biggest, most visible and private place for the amount of company we are expecting. I also, contacted Timothy and Samantha via email to see if they'd help train Bella. Hopefully we'll hear back from them soon. There was a 50/50 shot of getting in touch with Garrett on his cell phone. He's old-school and doesn't always remember things like charging his phone.

My lucky day.. he picks up and says, "Hey fucker. What's goin on?" I smile. I've missed him it has been too long. I wonder if he has ever met Jasper? I answer, "A lot of fuckin bullshit is goin on. We're throwin a trainin party at the Montana house. You want the info now or after you come and help out?" He laughs and says, "Woa.. hold on there a second fucker. What makes you think I am going to go anywhere for you?"

I need to take it up a notch. I say, "This is some serious shit. A lot has changed since we last saw each other. I'm part of a coven now. A true-coven. There are five of us and the Volturi have been up to some serious bullshit to take some of my coven mates. I need your help. We have others comin to train with us and the whole story will be laid out for you if you decide to come help out. What do you say?"

I hear him grumbling about mother-fucking busy bodies and he says, "Yea, I'll be there. You said the Montana house? The one where we threw that huge party with the bears in the 70's?" I laugh out loud and reply, "The one in the same. Good times. Hey, just wonderin.. have you ever met the Major?"

He's quiet and says, "Nope. We always missed each other. For awhile I thought he was just a figment of your imagination until I found his number and called him myself one day. Why? Am I going to meet the elusive. Major finally?" I gotta a feelin.. and I say, "Yep. You sure will. He is one of my coven-mates. Just a warning for you though.. some of our members are in danger so, we may be a little on the protective side. It's nothin personal." I can hear him snickerin and he says, "Alright. I'll see you in a few days. That good enough?"

"Good enough fucker."

Bella walks in at that and smirks. "You know that's not a very nice way to talk to people." Heh.. before I have a chance to respond she asks, "When is our flight?" as she walks up to me and touches the palm of my hand lightly with her fingertip. I clear my throat and say, "The next flight is at 12:30am so I had to postpone our check out until tomorrow." She smiles and yells, "Guys! When you get a chance come here please." Fred and Char walk in and Bella says, "The Captain here has terrible phone etiquette. He's been very naughty. Wanna help me teach him a lesson?" Oh damn..

A/N _Poor Carlisle. Can't seem to catch a break! How do you think he and the others will take the vampy Bella and true-coven news? All mistakes are mine. All mine. Yep._


	32. Chapter 32

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 32:

Fpov

With our current record of craptastic news I was amazed to see that we made it to Montana with no serious incidents. Jasper rented a LandRover because apparently this house was near some rocky terrain. I didn't even know you could rent them. That really sucks for the poor sap that ends up buying it used.. I'm sitting in the back between Bella and Char idly wondering how many houses they have because this seems a little silly to me. Bella is watching the scenery go by when I turn to Char who's playing on her phone and ask.

She smirks at me and says, "We have been around a long time and been to a lot of places. There were times when Jasper traveled with us, we met up with other Nomads and sometimes wanted to have places of our own to just hang our hats for awhile. We have around 8 homes spread across the US and a couple in Canada and overseas." I'm just looking at her when Jasper chimes in. "I have a few houses of my own. It's not uncommon for our kind to have several. You never know when you are gonna need a place to duck out for awhile."

I turn to look at Jasper and say, "Damn! I mean.. it make sense and all, but I guess I never thought of some of the things that come along with immortality. It's kinda exciting and I can't wait to see them all!" They laugh and Char says, "That's the spirit! I can't wait to show them all to you hun."

Suddenly, I realize why we got the LandRover and say, "You weren't shittin me when you said this place was off the beaten path were you?" The car is bouncing around like crazy. I look at Bella. Happy that she is just wearing a tank top. Jasper smirks, "Yep, this is one of my favorites. We have the most privacy out here on 150 acres surrounded by protected land." My eyes widen and I say, "Wow.. can't wait to see it."

Bella says, "You don't have to wait long.." as we drive up to a huge lodge like structure. I grin and say, "Nice!"

Bpov

Fred is so cute with his enthusiasm and I know it is spreading because Jasper seems to be bouncing in his seat. Peter parks us out front and says he'll show us the garage later. Apparently he keeps a lot of toys in there. Char rolls her eyes and says, "Men." Heh. I don't know. I think I'd like to see it.

We walk in and this place is huge. Bigger than it looks outside. The boys go off to clean up and explore while I walk with Char. She says, "The West wing is ours and the East wing is for guests. Jasper has his own bedroom here with his things already and I'll set you and Fred up with your own to keep your things. Where we land is a different story all together. She winks and I know what she means. I smile and say, "Sounds good to me. Lead the way cupcake." I hear Peter guffaw from wherever he is and she looks at me and says, "Right this way sugar tits." Jasper and Fred are cracking up and I smile at her and say, "Touche."

Wow, beautiful. The West wing has living room, dining room and large guest bathroom. There are five bedrooms all with an in-suite bathroom of their own. The main décor seems to be rustic and modern with warm colors. Strange combination, but it works. The unclaimed bedrooms all have a different color theme. Peter and Char's room is well.. it's just them. That's all I can say. They have the weirdest shit in there. Like a raccoon hat hanging on a treadmill. What do they need a treadmill for? I bet it's some kinky sex thing. My mind is going into overdrive when Char snaps me from my thoughts and shows me Jasper's room. I walk around and it's really manly, nice but there is no sign of Alice anywhere. I think Char sees the questioning look on my face and she says, "Alice has never been here or to any of our homes. She didn't like us. At all. Actually, The first sign that she wasn't truly Jasper's mate was that he'd be able to be away from her for long periods of time without any problems. Especially at this house because he didn't have to fight any blood-lust."

It makes sense. I can see it and I say, "I'm sorry if she was bitch to you, but I'm not sad that she's out of the picture." Char nods and says, "You don't have to apologize, but I know what you mean. When Jasper was with her he always looked confused. Like he didn't know what was going on around him half the time." Suddenly we hear Jasper come in and he says, I knew what was going on around me, but there was confusion now that I think of it. I think it was the conflicting emotions coming from her that threw me off. It was like she had multiple personalities or something." Food for thought.

I say, "Huh, well that's something to consider. She was in a mental ward after all. Do we know what Edward was doing there to change her in the first place?" He shakes his head, but he looks interested in that story's potential. Char grabs my hand and says, "Come on, let's pick a room for you." I walk up to Jasper and kiss him soundly and say, "Feel free to come find us after you're done unpacking." He winks and says, "Anything for you darlin." I can't help but giggle at that and we leave him to his thoughts.

The other three bedrooms are blue, green and gold themed. Strangely enough I pick the green room. I must be used to this color or maybe it's the shade. I'm not sure, but whatever it's relaxing. We can decorate it however we want later. I put my things on the bed and say, "Thank you for showing me around. I need to take a quick shower and unwind from the trip." She smiles and says, "No problem Sug. Just let me know if you need anything. I'm gonna go find Peter and Fred. I bet they got lost in his man-cave slash garage."

I grab a change of clothes and go into the bathroom. Wow, it is more modern than I expected. The entire thing is tiled with clay. It has three shower heads and a small bench for toiletries. There is no door because there is a drain in the middle of the floor and the vanity, toilet and towel shelves are on the other side of the shower wall. There is a small stand that I assume is to put a towel in reach. No tub though. Odd. Peter loves his baths. I wonder where the tub is while I turn the water on and hop in. I grab the soap and start to lather up when I feel hands behind me and Jasper says, "I'm done unpacking. Did you want anything in particular?" Oh hell yea.. "You wanna wash my back?" He grabs the soap and lathers his hands. "My pleasure."

Fpov

Peter is showing me perhaps the most amazing, awesome and in-fucking-credible garage ever! I can't wrap my mind around all of this stuff he calls toys. In a far corner I see some snow boarding equipment and I tell him, "When we're settled in. I challenge you to a snow-boarding duel." He stops checking the oil in his quad that he named baby and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. What in the fucking hell is a snow-boarding duel?" Hehe.. I laugh and say, "I don't know, but I really think we should invent it. What say you?" Peter closes the hood and stands saying, "Challenge accepted. It will be the sport of all super tough-guy manly sports and they will write tales about our duels for generations to come!" I'm laughing hard at that and stiffen up when I hear a male voice say, "Well not much has changed here fucker. Still suffering from delusions of grandeur. You know all the tales will be of me! You'll just get a participation trophy." Peter looks at me and grins. He walks up to our guest and says, "It's about fucking time. We've been waiting for you."

His friend looks me up and down and says, "I'm early you idiot. Now who's this?" Peter stands between us and gestures with his hands, "Garrett, this is my coven-mate Fred. Fred, this is one of my oldest friends Garrett." Garrett is on the taller side with a lean build. He has wild sandy hair and bright red eyes. He also has his share of scars that I can see at his collar line. I walk up and shake his hand and say, "Nice to finally meet you Garrett." He winks and grins when he says, "If you heard good things.. none of it is true." He's fun. I instantly like him.

Without warning there is a flash of blonde and squeals. Char pounces on Garrett and hugs him until I can see him struggling to speak and he says, "Glad to see you too doll, but can you let off a bit?" She squeals again and says, "I've missed you so much! Don't you ever stay away that long again do you hear me?!" She pokes him sternly in the chest and he replies, "Never again. I promise. Now what is that delightful smell?"

We all sniff the air and I stiffen. Char smacks me on the chest and says, "Nothin to worry about. I promise." I reply, "I get that, but when I'm masking us no one is supposed to be able to smell any of us. Except for us." Peter has an ear to ear grin on his face and says, "I think it's time for you to meet the Major." Oh shit.. I know that look.. I know what this means and I'm excited!

We all take off to find Bella and Jasper when I hear Bella moan and we follow the noises. We get to the bathroom and Jasper has her bent over the shower seat, gripping her hair to pull her head back and he's kissing her while he's moving in and out slowly and I say, "Wait for me! I start removing my clothes and stop when I see the look on their faces. Jasper has stopped moving. He is still holding her hair, but they are looking past me with twin looks of shock on their face.

I continue to remove my clothes and say, "Oh yea. Bella, Jasper, this is Garrett. Garrett meet Bella and Jasper." I'm down to my boxers and Garrett walks up to Jasper not taking his eyes away from Jasper's and says, It's a pleasure to meet you both." I walk-up to Bella and pull her to me as Jasper lets go of her hair and shakes Garrett's hand. Both of their eyes widen when they touch and I know that Peter was right. We have found our other coven-mate. Excellent.

Peter and Char grab the two of us and say, "Why don't we give them a few to get acquainted. Jasper, Garrett we'll be in the hot-tub." At that we all take off feeling giddy. This is gonna be awesome!

Garrettpov

When Peter called I was just finishing up with a meal. I've been kind of bored lately so, his call was welcome. He really had nothing to worry about. Of course I'm going to help him and Char with whatever they need. They are my oldest and truest friends and we have had lots of adventures together. I'm in North Dakota which is not that far from Montana so I just grab my shit and start running. I'm almost giddy with anticipation of finally meeting the Major face to face. We have talked on the phone a couple of times, but have never been able to meet-up.

Figures Peter would find himself in a true-coven. Lucky fucker always had all the luck. If they are his kindred-spirits this should be fun. I'm not disappointed when I run-up and catch Peter and one of his coven-mates fooling around in the garage. Snow-boarding duel. Really? I listen for a minute and see a sinful looking young vamp. He's about average height with a thin muscular build with black sex hair and golden eyes with dark black rims. I also notice that Peter still has red eyes. Good. No judgement here. I'm making myself hard thinking of all the possibilities and I figure it's time to make myself known before I get myself into trouble.

"Well not much has changed here fucker. Still suffering from delusions of grandeur. You know all the tales will be of me! You'll just get a participation trophy." Peter looks at his friend and grins. He walks up to me and says, "It's about fucking time. We've been waiting for you." He's an idiot sometimes.. a fucking lucky idiot.

I look at his delightful friend and say, "I'm early you idiot. Now who's this?" Peter stands between us and gestures with his hands, "Garrett, this is my coven-mate Fred. Fred, this is one of my oldest friends Garrett." Fred comes closer to shake my hand and says, "Nice to finally meet you Garrett." I wink and grin at him and say, "If you heard good things.. none of it is true."

All of a sudden Char pounces on me and squeezes the life outta me and I wheeze out, "Glad to see you too doll, but can you let off a bit?" She squeals again and says, "I've missed you so much! Don't you ever stay away that long again do you hear me?!" She pokes me in the chest with her boney little finger and I reply, "Never again. I promise. Now what is that delightful smell?" I inhale it smells like sex, flowers and amber. I fucking love the scent of amber.

They sniff and Fred stiffens. Char smacks me on the chest and says, "Nothin to worry about. I promise." He says, "I get that, but when I'm masking us no one is supposed to be able to smell any of us. Except for us." Peter has an ear to ear grin on his face and says, "I think it's time for you to meet the Major." Interesting indeed. Fred takes off ahead of us following some wonderful sounds. I have to adjust myself. Twice on the way.

We get to a bathroom and walk into the most fuck-hot scene I have ever walked in on. This must be Jasper. Holy mother of god. He has a perfect form covered in scars, shoulder length blond wavy hair and is gripping a beautiful brunette's hair as he has her bent over and kissing her while thrusting slowly. Fred's not a shy one because he start removing his clothes and says, "Wait for me!"

As if on cue they both turn to face us and stop and stare at me. Fred stops getting undressed long enough to make introductions. "Oh yea. Bella, Jasper, this is Garrett. Garrett meet Bella and Jasper." The silly fucker is in his boxers when I walk up to them; not taking my eyes off of Jasper's golden pools of allure and say, It's a pleasure to meet you both." Fred pulls Bella to him as Jasper let's go of her hair to shake my hand.

Immediately I feel shock go through my whole body from the touch. Our eyes widen as we look at each other. My mate. I hear something about giving us a few to get acquainted and that the others will be in the hot-tub when we're ready to find them.

I grip his hand and pull him to me and we kiss fighting for dominance. He pulls away and says, "My mate. Are you interested in joining as our coven-mate?" I grip his beautiful cock and nod while I start kissing his neck and I back away still stroking and say, "Absolutely! You know that was the hottest thing I've ever walked in on?" He grins widely and says, "Welcome to our coven and I accept your challenge." I stop at that and look at him confused. "What challenge?" He starts removing my clothes and says, "To make it even hotter of course." Abruptly, I feel absolute lust and I remember.. empath. Ok, Maybe I'm the lucky fucker now. I tear away my clothes impatiently and he growls and says, "After this you are mine. Ours. Are you sure you want this? We come with a lot of baggage."

I respond by getting on my knees in front of him and saying, "Fine by me. I don't have any. I've been bored off my ass for years." I take him in my mouth and my eyes roll back. I can taste him and Bella.. she is the floral one. He is my amber.. just like his eyes. I reach back and prepare myself and he is sending me his emotions. I can't take it anymore and I push him onto the bench and impale myself on him. He growls deep in his throat and takes over grasping my hip with one hand and my cock in the other. I can feel all of the emotions he is sending me and I know I'm not going to last, but he stops me. Sneaky fucker. He scoots down so his shoulders are on the bench but his feet are planted and we are going at vampire speed. I yell, "Major!" He growls low and flips us so that I'm on my back on the floor and he let's go of our emotions. At the same time climax and mark each other. I instinctively go for his fan-like mark knowing it must be the true-coven mark.

I fall back and hit my head on the floor, "Now that was a pleasant surprise." He grins wickedly and says, "Well now that you have my mark. Let's go meet the others. I'm sure they are all anxious to mark you too." I have a feeling this is going to be a long night and couldn't be happier about it.

A/N _Had to get the Jasper mate out there before the Cullens showed up. I should have that chapter out sometime tonight. I make mistakes and a lot of them are typos. All mine. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 33:

Bpov

Fred and I are sparring in the back with Peter and Char while Jasper and Garrett hang out for a bit getting to know each other. I think it's interesting that in all these years they've_ just _missed meeting each other several times. Since, Peter and Char have known him for 80+ years.. well that leaves the opportunity for a lotta near misses. At one point Garrett wanted to meet Jasper so bad that he got his number and decided to try to call him, but the timing was never right. I'm happy that Jasper finally has his mate. If anyone deserves happiness it is Jasper.

It also feels good knowing that our coven is complete. How Fred and I fit in with all these war hardened vamps I have no idea, but we do. Somewhere along the line we became kindred-spirits. Perhaps, it has to do with the amount of heartbreak we've had in our lives? I don't know Garrett's story yet, but the rest of us have had our fair share of heartache and pain. Either way we all openly accepted him into our lives and exchanged true-coven marks the day before yesterday. Now _that _was an experience.

I'm happily remembering that thing Fred did with his tongue while the others were busy last night; when I hear a commotion coming from the front of the house. I look at Fred and he tilts his head to the side as if he's adjusting reception and looks at me curiously. I shrug my shoulders and grab onto his arm and motion to Peter and Char to stick with us. Peter declines saying, "This is my fuckin house. There's only a few people it could be and we're expecting them. Fred, why don't you do your masking thing on you and sugar here just in case it's the Cullens." Fred nods in recognition and I hold onto his arm while we sneak up front to see what the hell is happening. We follow behind Peter and Char, but keep to the shadows. As long as we do that and keep quiet they won't sense us.

Peter was right it is the Cullens. I feel a pang in my heart at seeing them like this after so long. I motion to Fred to wait until Jasper calls us out and he nods while we listen.

Jasper is shaking Carlisle's hand and asks everyone to come inside. We all follow them into the main part of the house to the guest dining room. Fred and I make ourselves comfortable out of sight while the others are talking about their trip and so on. Once they are all settled down and comfortable; Jasper begins. "Well Carlisle, when we called you here to meet-up; we wanted to make introductions and come up with a plan for all of us to survive all of the bullshit that Edward and Alice have caused.." At that Carlisle noticeably flinched. He must feel responsible for everything. Jasper caught that and said, "Carlisle, none of this is your fault. There is no reason to feel guilty unless you participated knowingly or motivated their actions in some way. Is that a possibility?" Carlisle looks offended at the thought and Jasper said, "That's what I thought. Now, I'd like to make introductions."

He turns to look at us and says, "This is Carlisle Cullen. He is the leader of the Olympic Coven. He is with his wife Esme and this Rosalie and Emmett Cullen." Everyone nods and says, "Welcome." Then Jasper grins wickedly and says, "Cullens, this here is the Whitlock Coven, my mate Garrett, my coven-mates Peter and Char and last but not least, our other coven-mates Fred and Bella.." All of the Cullens' eyes widen as Fred and I walk out and I weakly say, "Surprise.." Emmett runs forward to hug me, but the rest of my group starts growling low and he stops and looks like a wounded puppy. I say, "Come on guys, this is just brother bear.." I run up and give him a big ole bear hug and he yelps, "Ah.. ok ok newborn strength still.. gah!" I laugh and back up. Rosalie is looking at me with hatred. Whatever, she can suck it.

I walk up to Carlisle next and say, "How's it goin Big Daddy C?" Rosalie apparently takes this as her cue to start bitching about how I threw my life away, and humans and babies and stuff.. I look at her and yell, "Enough! Who are you to assume that I ever wanted babies or whatever the fuck you are flapping your jaw about. You've been a bitch to me from day one and it all sounds the same. You know what I hear when you speak?.."

I don't give her time to answer because I get in her face and say, "blah bla blah fucking blah." Just because you didn't choose this life and you like to make everyone else miserable because you won't man-up and actually be grateful for once in your fucking spoiled rotten life doesn't mean we all wanna hear it! You are in our house, be thankful for all of the opportunities you have at your feet, that man who loves you more than life itself and your amazing family and shut the fuck up!" She's looking at me through narrowed eyes, but she doesn't say anything. Her jaw is set. Emmett is just staring at me like I just hung a star in his name and Carlisle and Esme are doing a great fish impression.

Fred walks forward puts an arm on me and says, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I've heard great things. I feel like I know you all already." Carlisle shakes himself out of his stupor and shakes Fred's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. Hopefully, now that we are all together you can fill us in on everything?" Fred nods and wraps his arm further around me, I rest my head on his shoulder and smile. I say, "Welcome Esme, I've missed you." Her eyes are a little misty and she slowly approaches me so I give her a hug. She says, "You must understand. We've been so worried about you for months now. Will you fill us in? How long have you been a vampire? Is Fred your mate? How long have you been in a coven with Jasper?"

I laugh and say, "Ok, one at a time. First, Yes Fred is my mate. He is my true-mate.." Their eyes widen and I continue, "I've been a vamp for months now. I ran into Peter and Char after I killed Victoria.." They gasp and Emmett says, "I knew you'd kick ass baby sister!" I giggle and say, "Never doubt it, now let me finish. Peter had a feeling and we grabbed Jasper and brought him to us. Shortly after; we discovered that we are a true-coven and completed the bond and we have been together ever since. It seems like every-time we planned on going to see you guys some fucked up shit came to light about Edward, Alice and the connection to Aro." I look to Jasper and say, "Ok Major, they are caught up on my part. Why don't you take over?" I walk over and kiss him on the cheek and sit between Garrett and Fred and smile sweetly to Rosalie. She huffs and crosses her arms. Heh..

Jasperpov

Bella handled herself quite well. I am closely monitoring all of the emotions coming from the Cullens. From Carlisle, Esme and Emmett I feel mostly familial love, happiness, relief and curiosity. From Rosalie I feel anger, jealousy, concern and relief. I think she'll be better about things once she has the whole story. If she doesn't then she's just gonna have to get over it. This is my house. Just like Bella said.

"So Bella gave you the cliff notes version of how we all became coven-mates.." Rosalie growls so I ask her, "Rosalie, do you have something to say?" She looks at me, stands up and points at Bella and starts accusing her of tearing the family apart, blah bla blah.. Huh.. Bella was right. I put my hand up and say stop. She's getting herself worked up into her bitchy rant mode so I raise my voice and send her a dose of fear, "STOP." She looks at me shocked and I continue firmly, "Rosalie, clearly you don't know what the fuck you are talking about because if you did you would see that this is Edward and Alice's doing. Every last fucking minute of bullshit for the last 60+ years of my life is related to them somehow, so if you want to actually know what is going on around here instead of spouting off accusations at my coven-mate you need to sit down and listen. I won't tell you again. The next attack verbal or otherwise will meet the Major. Do I make myself clear?" She sat down and nodded. The others just sat there. They know better than to interrupt me.

"As I was saying.. in case Carlisle has not been able to update you all on the current situation. I'm going to give you a quick run down_ then_ you may ask your questions." Nods all around so I continue. "Edward is Alice's sire.." only Rosalie and Emmett are shocked. That means Esme knows a little of what's going on. "We do not know how it came about, but we were investigating a hunch in Chicago where we came across Alice's actual mate being held prisoner. He was cemented to a table, beaten, starved and tortured for 91 years while Alice played house with us and spying for Aro to keep him from killing her mate. The reason she was doing so is because Edward tried to get out of doing a 50 yr contract of service by offering Alice's services for 100yrs. When she declined they took her mate and Edward helped them." I pause so they can digest some of this and Rosalie looks down at her hands.

"We also discovered that both Edward and Alice have been spying for Aro ever since Edward came back to stay with you after his 'rebellion period' as you call it. Our most recent discovery is an email from Alice to Aro requesting to be let out of her service in exchange for finding and turning Bella into the Volturi because she fears Edward's plans." I look at Rosalie when I say the next part. "Edward has been planning on punishing Bella for leaving, abusing her sexually, then draining her slowly until she dies. He had no intention of ever changing her. She was his singer and he was obsessed with her blood. This is his plan knowing the Volturi are coming in September to see Bella's transformation so they know you have not broken any laws." I sit back in my chair and wait for it.

Rosalie turns into Emmett sobbing quietly. Carlisle and Esme are looking heartbroken. So I say, "Captain have I missed anything?" They all look up and Peter says, "No, I think that's the long and short. We were going to have a little talk with Edward until we realized ya'll are being watched. James, Victoria and Laurent were all working for Aro. This is why we are not trusting the Denali sisters at the moment.. Irina was Laurent's mate.. Oh and we freed Drake.. he was Alice's mate. He's in hiding, but you might meet him in September along with a few of our friends. Yea and for some reason Aro had Alice bring Jasper into your group. We're still tryin to figure out why he's been watching you for all these years and why he wanted Jasper there.."

Carlisle's eyes are closed. He is trying to center himself so he doesn't lose his temper. I know this hurts him. A lot. He counted Aro as a real friend, Edward as a son and Alice as a daughter. He has been lied to and deceived for decades. I send calming vibes and he looks up at me and whispers, "Thank you Jasper." He grabs Esme's hand and they sob together for a few minutes. We all wait patiently. Bella gets up and goes over to them and pulls them into a hug and says, "I know this is hard for you. We want to stand with you and fight with you if it comes to that. That's why you are here now. We needed to let you know."

They hold onto Bella tightly and Rosalie stands up to walk over when Fred gets up and growls at her. I shake my head at him and she walks over to Bella timidly and says, "I am so so very sorry, I had no idea all of that was going on. I'm also sorry that I was a bitch to you. It was unwarranted. I acted out of petty jealousy and I am truly sorry. Please accept my apology." Bella looks at me and I nod because she's being sincere. She says, "I won't say it's ok; because you hurt me Rosalie, but I will say that this can be our starting over point. Do you accept?" Rosalie nodded and Bella hugged her. Emmett hopped up and picked them both up in a bear hug and he said, "My girls are finally going to get along!" Then he landed a big sloppy kiss on Rosalie's cheek that she rubbed off with her sleeve and smacked him on the back of the head. Yep, back to normal. I smile.

Peterpov

Our Bella has such a kind forgiving heart. I woulda smacked that bitch up for some of the shit she was saying. I can see that this makes Jasper happy so I'll leave it be, but I'll be watching her. She better not step outta line again. At that thought Jasper looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrug. He don't need to know. I stand up and say, "Ok, now that ya'll have the long n short; what do you say to takin the rest of the night for relaxin and tomorrow we can get started on some fight trainin and plannin?" Everyone stands up and agrees so I say, "I have a few others that will be coming to train with us. A few may or may not fight with us. It's up to them so be nice." At that last part I look at Rosalie. That's right bitch I aint takin nonya shit. Jasper coughs. Yea subtle.

"Movin on, we are going to set ya'll up in the East wing. You'll have it to yourselves until more show up. In the main area we have a movie room, dining room for meetings and a game room. The pool is out back and we have 150 acres of huntin grounds so ya'll should be just fine here." I nod to Char and she says, "I can show ya'll to your rooms so you can get comfortable. We are on the West wing. Just call if you need anything."

I've never been so happy that I bought this place out here. I would never wanna share a small closed space with all of them. I don't know how Jasper did it. I feel the judginess wafting from them. Maybe it's just me? I look at Garrett and I see it on his face. Nope, he feels it too.

I need a distraction so I say, "Who's up for a swim while they go unpack n shit?" Everyone's game. "Alright. We have guests so keep your pants on. Let's go get our swim suits on and meet back here in 10. We need to get this party started." Time to enjoy ourselves. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow. Emmett is a silly fucker, but Jasper tells me that he's brilliant at strategy. We'll see what he's got.

A/N _Poor Carlisle. He's really a good guy.. we are working our way to the end soon. We have some training, some Nomads, some Edward and Alice confrontation and then the Volturi. Have I forgotten anything? If I had to guesstimate I'd say maybe 10 more chapters or so and an epilogue. My typos and grammar errors. Yep._


	34. Chapter 34

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon. A bit of OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 34:

Bpov

It has been a month and things with the Cullens have settled into a semi-comfortable schedule of training and trying to get along. Peter and Garrett are trying to get along in their goofy way, but the Cullens just make them uncomfortable. It's kinda funny the way they play pranks and act all shocked when they are caught. They especially seem to target Rosalie. Most recently they put baby powder in her hair dryer and salt in her bras. Man was she pissed. Hehe.

It is funny how the Cullens seem to be trying to understand our lifestyle here, but we all can almost feel the disapproval. I know Jasper is trying not to say anything because he loves them like a family, but it is beginning to grate on him. The Cullens didn't seem to believe that it is possible to have a same sex mate.. a human drinker no less. We have all taken a chance at trying to explain, and they mostly do not get it. As a true-coven we are able to easily accept our members regardless of their lifestyle. We are fine with being three red eyes and three golden. I finally told them that Jasper is happier and more in love than he's ever been in his life and they don't have to get it. Just deal with it.

So far, Emmett is the exception; who gets along with everyone. Not that it surprises me, but his energy and excitement are catchy to say the least. Of them all, he has really jumped in with both feet to try to help come up with a plan. Carlisle is next. He seems accepting; of the same sex mate more than the red eyes, but trying to not rock the boat with Esme and Rosalie who both seem to be kinda.. close-minded. Esme hasn't really said anything, but we can feel her glances of disapproval. Rosalie, well let's just say that she has been acting like a spoiled kid who had been told, "No" for the first time in her life. I'm not so sure that she doesn't approve as much as she's just being petulant. Something tells me she is not used to getting a dressing down like the ones we gave her on that first day.

As for the rest of us; we've been getting along great! Last week Peter managed to talk the boys into making a band to keep busy during our downtime, but they got into an argument over what style they wanted to play. Emmett kept saying that they'd make the ultimate death metal band and Rosalie smacked him. Apparently, she had enough of all that when keeping Edward about of her head. They ended up settling for a mixture of grunge and Southern rock. Char is on drums, Peter on bass, Jasper is singing and Fred is on guitar. Me.. well, let's just say that I'm the official fan. I get the fun job of doing art for them and trying to come up with a name they all agree on. Yea, right.

I love spending time with all of my coven-mates, but Fred and I have been making sure to spend plenty of alone-time together too. A few days ago after training we took off for some of our alone time and found a clearing near the mouth of a small river about 10 miles from the house. It's our new spot and we have decided to build a tree house in one of the larger trees. It's going to have a removable skylight, built in shelves, a cabinet and a small safe. We figure if we set it-up right we'll have a comfortable little getaway that you cannot see from the ground because of the tree canopy.

Yesterday, we carried out some lumber and tools. Fred is finishing the blue-print today so we are going to get started on the frame before we lose daylight. He's so incredibly hot when he's in his work-mode. He's all seriousness and concentration with his brow furrowed and pen in his mouth. I can't resist and sneak up on him. I put my arm around his shoulder and lean down to ask, "You almost done?" He throws down his pencil in frustration, grips his hair and says, "I just can't get it right! When I draw the mechanism like this it.." I cut him off with a kiss and pull on him saying, "Take a break. You need a breather.. Work off some frustration. When you come back you'll be ready to get back to it. I promise." I finish with a nibble on his ear and pull him up the rest of the way. He's grinning like a loon and following me as I drag him off by his collar to our room.

He picks me up and runs the rest of the way and says, "Hold on" as he drops me off on the bed and runs off to the bathroom starting the water. Fred comes back while he slowly removes his shirt and says, "Do you feel up to a little reenactment of the day we met Garrett?" He drops the shirt and moves to his button-fly undoing one button at a time while I prop myself up on my elbows and lick my lips. I can't believe how he honestly does not know how sexy he is. I respond, "Sure thing, why don't you wait here while I get ready in the bathroom." I get up and remove one thing at a time and leave a trail to the bathroom. I step into the bathroom and see that he lit candles around the room. It looks so pretty and I smile as I step into the shower. He comes up behind me so I can feel his excitement pressing into my back and wraps his arms around my middle and says, "Ok, maybe not an exact reenactment. I thought it would be nice to leave the florescent bulbs out of it."

He turns me around and whispers, "I love you so fucking much." I look into his eyes and see everything that I need to see. He is everything. My everything and I whisper back, "I fucking love you too." and kiss him with all of my emotion. Fred kisses me back hungrily as he puts both of my wrists in one of his larger hands and raises them above my head. With his other hand he slowly, but tenderly explores me. Then all of a sudden he has me bent over the bench with my wrists wrapped in silk and tied to the lowest shower head and he says, "I thought we'd try something new. Be careful, or you'll break the shower head and we won't get to finish." He backs away with a wink; grinning like the devil. I can do nothing, but smile as he wraps another cloth over my eyes. I can still see somewhat so I close my eyes and decide to enjoy. See where this goes.. when all of a sudden I do not feel anything. I go to move and he whispers, "I'm here" then he's gone again.

All at once, I can feel his breath as he kisses the back of my legs. He is not touching me with anything other than his lips and his breath and I'm trying to move. Desperate for more. He stops and says, "Uh uh.. if you move I have to stop." Oh hell.. I lick my lips again and widen the stance of my legs a little more. He responds by smacking my ass and asking, "You ready to play babe?" while he slowly adds his fingers to what he's doing with his mouth. I gasp out, "Oh god yes, please!"

He chuckles a little as he smacks my bottom again and I feel him line himself up and enter me torturously slow and grabs my hair to pull me up enough so my back is arched and he can reach my mouth with his. Fred breathes into my mouth and says, "I've been wanting you like this for weeks now. I want you to feel everything. I want you to feel _me_." He punctuates the word me with a slow but strong thrust. His movements are slow; so slow and calculated that I don't know if I wanna scream or beg. I can't move because of my arms are tied and I can't see. All I can do is feel and I do so so strongly. I give into the feeling and move in sync with his. This is our dance. Our love.

Fred slowly backs away and pushes me forward while gripping my hips. This is about claiming now. I'm his and he's letting me know with each and every deep hard thrust; which in turn I meet every single one. I'm about to beg for release when he reaches around and pinches my bundle of nerves and I scream his name to anyone that can hear me. He is still going and I'm literally panting when he gives 3 more deep thrusts and bites my shoulder as he releases. Fred licks my wound as he continues to thrust and says, "Oh, I'm not done with you yet." He uncovers my eyes and undoes my bindings as he turns me around picks me-up and rinses us off without letting me go. He leans forward again and says, "I think we should start our project tomorrow." as he dries us off and carries me to our bed. I can only say one thing.. "Oh hell yea"

Peterpov

I guess the Cullens are a lot more sexually repressed or covert than we are because they get so flustered. Especially Esme. It's hilarious to get her all riled up over nothin. I'm willing to bet that Carlisle and Emmett are havin the time of their lives with all of Jasper's projectin. Heh. Speaking of projectin it sure sounds like Fred is takin sugar for the ride of her life. Well right on!

Esme happens to walk into the game room where I'm chillin with my new boy Emmett. We are playing Super Mario Kart and I'm kickin his ass when all of a sudden Bella screams, "FREDD! OHH GOD..." Esme looks at me with wide eyes and I wink at her and say, "Sounds like a good time. I wonder if our boy needs any help?" Emmett smacks my leg and says, "Naa man, sounds to me he's got things under control." So I grin deeper and say, "Too bad. Sounds like a good time. Huh. Wonder what Char's up to?" Esme is looking everywhere but at me as she takes off outta the room and Emmett laughs. He says, "Don't give her a hard time. She's just not used to people as.. um.. open? Is that the word? No, horny as you folks. Give her time." My only response is, "Can ya blame me?" He smiles widely and shakes his head. "Na man. I can't."

My phone starts buzzin so I pause the game and answer, "City morgue, you bag em we tag em." Emmett starts laughin and I hear laughin on the other end. "Hey fucker, still at it I see." I'm insulted and say, "Hey! If anyone's a fucker it's you! I've been tryin to contact your ass for over a month now!" Timothy says, "Hey man, we've been on the road. No phone or internet. Just got back from South America. What's goin on?"

"I was hopin y'all could get your sparkly asses out here to our Montana home and help train my coven-mate for me. It's kinda urgent." I hear Timothy speaking to Samantha in the background and he comes back with, "We'll be out there tomorrow, but can you tell us what's so urgent and since when are you in a coven?" I say, "Heh. That's what you get for not keeping in touch! Char and I found our true-coven. We also ran into some pretty heavy shit and need to train a couple of our coven-mates ASAP before it all hits the fan. So y'all comin or what?!"

Timothy laughs and says, "Yea yea, don't get yer panties in a bunch. It's bad for yer teeth. We'll be there with bells on. Anything else we should know? Did y'all adopt a gaggle of trained assassin monkeys with bad tempers or maybe you bought a parrot who swears and spits?" Even Emmett laughs at that imagery and I say, "No way fucker, but we did go out and get ourselves a soccer mom!" Emmett falls over and I giggle in the most manly of ways and say, "No worries, Everythin will be explained when y'all get here. What time do ya think?"

I hear more talkin in the background and he comes back and says, "I'd say around 5 or 6pm. Get our room ready. We need to chill out for a day. We've been traveling a lot." I smile and say, "Alright then. Fresh sheets in the gold room. Say hi to Samantha and tell her to get that hot ass over here. She'll be happy we got a new female friend for her." I hear her laughing in the background and she says, "It's about fucking time! I can't wait to meet her and the rest of your new coven. Love ya Petey!" Emmett looks at me with a raised brow. I shake my head and say, "She can't wait to meet your fine ass either. Love ya too dollface. See y'all tomorrow. Over n out."

Emmett says, "Petey.. Petey?" and falls off the couch laughin. Bastard. I jump him and before you know it we are wrestlin around the game room when Jasper comes and and says, "What the fuck man?! How many times do we need to do this room over? Emmett you know he's gonna kick yer ass!" We both stop and I say, "Sorry Major. I got a call and Emmett here started callin me Petey." I look over at him with narrow eyes. No one but my sweet dollface calls me that. Jasper laughs and says, "So you finally heard from Tim and Sam then?"

I get up and fix my clothes and say, "Yea, they said they'll be happy to help, and that they'll be here by 5-6pm. Oh, and they wanna know what the fuck is goin on too." Jasper grins and says, "No worries Captain. We'll fill them in." Emmett gets up as Garrett walks in and says, "What's goin on?"

I smile and say, "Timothy and Samantha are on their way. They'll be here tomorrow!" His eyes widen and he says, "Great! I haven't seem Tim and Sam in years!" Jasper looks at Garrett and asks, "You met them too?" Garrett has a shy smile and says, "Yea, seems like it. They're real fun!" They're so cute. I can't get over how many misses they had over the years. Oh well. Past is past and I say, "Well, let's get our shit together. We gotta let everyone know they're comin and get the gold room ready."

Emmett steeples his fingers and raises a brow and says, "Excellent" in a creepy ass way.. I say he has earned the fucker title. It belongs to me no more and as I walk by I smack him on the head and say, "Fucker."

A/N _Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday and gets to enjoy a little break and relax after all the madness that is the holidays. This is just a quick transition chappy with a time jump. Getting close to June now. Tryin to get my boy Fred a little Bella-time and find out about some of our Nomad friends. All mistakes are mine. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 35:

Jasperpov

Garrett is off with Peter and Char for a hunt before our company arrives. Bella and Fred are out working on some project that they picked-up and have been workin on together and seem to be really excited about. So I am just sittin back in the hot-tub soaking away some of the stress and thinkin about things and enjoying my quiet time.

It has been great seeing Carlisle and the others again, but I think I can only take them in small doses now. I know that they are trying to get along, but the more I pay attention to the emotional climate around them I wonder how the heck I lasted so long with them.. in public school no less. What the hell was I thinkin? Was my empathy so weak before that I didn't feel all these conflicting things or was I just too busy tryin to stave off my blood-lust to care?

Carlisle himself is easy. He is loving, caring and full of compassion for everyone.. He is selfless to a fault and maybe a little apprehensive of the human drinkers, but otherwise he is fine. The problem with him is that he doesn't speak up to anyone that he loves in fear of alienating them in anyway. I'm pretty sure Edward caught on to that early on in their relationship and has been taking full advantage of Carlisle's kindness since.

Esme has motherly feelings towards Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Fred and myself. When it comes to Garrett, Peter and Char.. She feels jealously, attraction and curiosity. I think perhaps she is a little jealous that Bella, and I have moved on with them. It is interesting to me how she barely knows Fred, but already feels such strong motherly feelings towards him. The attraction and curiosity I can't explain.. Does this mean she is interested in our lifestyle?

Rosalie seems to be adjusting slowly. She was really ashamed about her treatment of Bella and took it to heart when Bella told her they were starting over, but doesn't know how to approach her. Maybe I'll talk to Bella about it? For now she kinda just hangs back with Esme most of the time and feels a bit of jealously, but mostly longing.

Emmett is Emmett. He has always been happy and horny, but now I swear it is so much stronger than ever before. He is amused by the pranks and tricks that we play. Even when they are on Rosalie.

I still care for all of them and we will fight along side of them, but I could never be a part of their group again. Them spending time with us here this past month has felt like living with in-laws or that family you like, but can only take in small doses. Spending this time with them has also made me more grateful for my new family.. my coven-mates and mostly my mate. It bothers me that I missed so much time with him because of random missed chanced meetings. I can't help, but wonder if Alice had some hand in that? It never bothered either of us to be away from each other, but occasionally she'd ask me to return for this or that thing that I needed to be there for, but not really.

It was a surprise that my mate was a he. Not a bad surprise because I have always noticed more than just a person's sex and Garrett's sex happens to be fan-fucking-tastic! Before I met Alice, I was in a relationship with Peter and Char, but felt like a third wheel when they went off for their alone time. It was part of the reason I left aside from the need to find another way. I don't regret my meeting Alice because it ended up being stepping stones to where I am now and we spent some fun times together, but I do resent her lies and manipulations. I wish more than anything that I paid attention more. Neither here nor there. I have the Whitlock Coven now. Every road has led me here. As the coven leader I will do any and everything in my power to keep them safe. Even if it comes to taking down the Volturi.

It's nice to have some peace and quiet when always feeling everything from everyone. I lay back and close my eyes when there's a sploosh. I open one eye and see Garrett there with bright red eyes from the hunt and a huge grin on his face. It boggles my mind how I used to struggle with the human scent and it no longer bothers me at all. His smile fades a bit prolly cause I haven't said anything so I nod and say, "What's goin on?" then send him a dose of love. He moves towards me slowly as his grin grows again and says, "Whatchu all quiet about over here; all by yourself? Want some company?"

"Ah you know, just thinkin 'bout stuff. Wonderin if some of our near missed meetins were because Alice saw us meetin and called me away on purpose.." He interrupts me with a growl and I say, "Calm down there soldier. It is all in the past and we have each other now. We should enjoy it as much as we can." I punctuate my remark by pullin him to me for the mother of all kisses when Peter yells, "Don't get too fuckin comfortable Timothy and Samantha will be here any minute!" I grumble.. "Cock-blocking mother-fuck.. shit." As Garrett laughs and pulls me back and kisses me then says, "Let them wait."

Peterpov

Ha! Jasper is too fuckin funny. I know he'll be in protective mate mode if they ended up bringing guests. Oh well, I warned him. I send a msg to Fred and Bella to get their asses home and call the Cullens down to the meeting room.

Emmett is the first to show-up with messy hair and a big grin and says, "What's their ETA Captain?" I cock my head at him and say, "Any minute now. I'm just tryin to get everyone together." Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle all walk in and take a seat chatting amongst themselves. Carlisle asks, "Hey Peter, do you think they'll really be able to help us all train?"

I don't get a chance to answer because Timothy answers for me. "You bet your sweet blonde ass we can train ya!" He looks Carlisle up and down, winks at him; then comes walkin up to me for a hug and says, "How ya been fucker?! Is this your new coven? Where's the soccer mom?" Emmett cough-laughs and Carlisle's eyes go wide.. then Samantha comes runnin in and jumps on me, wrappin her legs around my waste and says, "Petey!" I missed you so much!" Char comes running up and tackles Timothy to the floor all hugs and giggles when we hear a throat clear by the door, "Ahem, mind if I join this party or is it a full house?" in a thick Norwegian accent. Oh hell..

Char looks up and shrieks, "Birgir and Adela! Oh My God! How long have you been back in the states? Get your asses in here and give me some love!" I face-palm. This is all we need. I can definitely see some problems between the Cullens and our Norwegian friends. I say, "Well.. get your asses in here! I gotta see what's keepin the rest of my crew. Prolly humpin out in the bushes or some shit..." I mumble the rest at the end. I'll let Char handle introductions while I find the others.

I get to the deck where the hot-tub is and say, "Don't hide now fuckers. I need your asses out there! Our Norwegian friends showed up with Timothy and Samantha. Get your asses dressed and out there now!" Jasper is grumbling about cock-blockers again and I say, "Listen man, they are here to help your ass out. At least come out and play referee if we need one." Garrett says, "Keep your pants on Captain. We'll be out in 10 mins. Fresh as a daisy." It's better than nothin so I say, "Alright, 10 mins. No more!"

Now I gotta find Fred and Bella. Easier said than done since those two can hide like no other. I go out back and start runnin when they come walkin outta the woods all smiles and giggles. "Alright, you two. We have a full house. We have a couple extra guests and we gotta introduce everyone. Please get your asses in the meeting room in the next 10 minutes!"

Can vampires get a headache? I think I'm getting a headache. Since when am I the responsible one? I'm goin to have to blow something up just to feel like I'm not losin my mojo. Mother-fuck! I make it back to the meeting room and everyone seems to be getting along. Good. "Okay everyone. My coven-mates are on their way. I'll make introductions when they get here, but for now I'll fill you in on what's goin on."

Fpov

Today was great! We didn't come out of our room till about 10 this morning from yesterday's fun and she was right I just needed to step away for a bit. When I went back to work on the blue-print; I figured out where I was going wrong and fixed it right away within a couple minutes. We said our hellos to everyone and were out the door by noon to get started on the frame-work for our hideaway.

It's almost 5 so we decide to head on back after a good afternoon of building. Bella and I are almost home and Peter meets us at the treeline all stressed out and I say, "Wow. Peter actually seems stressed out. Since when is he the responsible one?" She laughs and says, "I don't know, but I wonder who the extra guests are? Let's go clean up real quick." We run back the rest of the way and take a quick shower and get dressed to make our way out to the meeting room.

We get there and see Peter and Char updating the new vamps on our situation. Bella and I walk in quietly and take our seats. There are four new vamps. Two males and two females who seem to be paired off. The first set appear to have scars like our warriors so, I'm guessing that's Timothy and Samantha. If I'm right, then Timothy looks about average build with long straight black hair and red eyes and Samantha is a tiny little thing with honey brown ringlets, a doll-like face and red eyes. Yea that's her.. I heard Peter call her doll-face. The other two are interesting.. they are both beyond pale with red eyes. The male is huge! Must be at least 6'5" with wide shoulders and huge muscles that you can clearly see. His hair is so blonde it's almost white and it's in a single braid over his shoulder. The female is also huge in a beautiful; I can kill you with a look kinda way.. she must be at least 6' and is built like a female body builder. She also has super white blonde hair in a single braid.. I'm wondering if they were albino in their human life?

Jasper and Garrett finally make an appearance and sit by Bella and I. Jasper visibly stiffened when he saw the other vamps. I wonder if he knows them? I send him a wave of curiosity and he looks at me with a shrug. I guess he doesn't know. Peter's finally finishing up and says, "So now that y'all are caught up and my lovely coven-mates decided to make an appearance I'd like to make introductions."

Peter stands and gestures towards the Cullens and says, "This here is the Olympic Coven. Carlisle Cullen is the leader, this is his wife Esme, Rosalie and Emmett." Timothy says, "Is she the soccer mom?" almost as if it was practiced Emmett guffaws and Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head at the same time that Samantha smacks Timothy on the back of the head and both her and Rosalie say, "Idiot!" at the same time. If not for Esme's horror it would have been hilarious. Peter clears his throat loudly and says, "If we're all done bein idiots.." Everyone's cracking up. Even Esme this time.

He smiles wide and tries again, "Alright you funny fuckers, let's get on with it. This here is Timothy and Samantha. My brother and sister from another mister. They brought along a couple of old friends that I haven't seen in a dog's age. This here is Birgir and Adela. If you need an ass kicked.. this is who I'd go to first." Everyone nods to each other and Bella raises her hand.

Peter looks at her with a big grin and says, "What is it sugar? You know this aint no school or nothin. What's up?" Bella smiles sweet as pie and says, "Birgir, would it be ok if I called you Birgir Meister? Pleeease! I always wanted to say that I know a Birgir Meister!" I nearly lose it. Only my Bella would ask the giant ass-mother-fucker if she could call him Birgir Meister. Birgir nods his head and says in his thick accent, "Of course min kjære, only for you." Both he and Adela smile at Bella and Bella is bouncing in her seat.

"Alright now the Whitlock Coven is lead by Jasper AKA: The God of War, his mate is Garrett a soldier in his own right. Myself the Captain and the lovely Charlotte y'all know is my mate. Our Fred who is new to this life, but has a most interesting gift and his true-mate is that sweet lil thing right there who is also my sugar, but you can call her Bella. We need to train her on her gift. The interesting part in all this is that we are a True-Coven. Kindred-spirits. Coven-mates. Any questions?"

Timothy speaks up again and says, "Well Peter didn't you just hit the coven-mate lottery.. dang!" Samantha smacks him and says, "It's nice to meet you all. What are the gifts that you need help training in?" I've had enough of being spoken for so I say, "Well, I'm not sure what to call it, but I can mask all of our scents and I can repel others so, they do not notice myself or whomever I have masked.. I guess we can call it my mask.." Our new friends eyes widen and Timothy whistles and says, "Nice fucking gift there buddy. How about the sweet thing?" I narrow my eyes at him and Samantha is on cue with her smack and I say, "_Bella's_ gift we believe is a mental and physical shield. She has been able to use it unconsciously, but we'd like to know if she can use it on others and at will." Samantha smiles at me and says, "Well if anyone can train her it would be me. I'm a physical shield and have been using it at will for about 50 years or so now." Wow.. I say, "Awesome, do any of the rest of you have gifts?"

Samantha says, "Yes. Timothy is an Echo. When others try to use a mental gift on him it bounces back at them many times like an echo would do. Birgir is a strong man. He has unusual strength even for our kind and he can go berserker when greatly outnumbered. Adela can confuse others to make them forget what they're doing. It sounded like Petey was in real trouble so, we brought them to help out." My eyes are wide and I say, "Incredible, Birgir.. Can you explain berserker to me?" He nods and says, "When I go berserker I go into a trance and destroy all enemies in my path. Only min kjærlighet can break me out of my trance." he put his arm around Adela and brought her into a hug. Wow.. "Thank you."

Jasper takes the floor, speaks up for the first time and says, "I appreciate y'all comin all this way to help Peter out, but are y'all willin to fight and train with all of us? I ask now because we may have to deal with the Voturi sooner than later because of some Volturi spies that wish us harm. If you do stay, you risk being discovered as gifted and will be under Aro's radar for aqusition."

Timothy nods and looks serious for the first time since they've been here. And responds, "Thank you for your consideration and warning us however, I am told that Aro can read people through touch. I'm afraid we've already been indirectly put under his radar. I can speak for myself and Samantha. We will stay and fight." Jasper nods and Birgir says, "Yes. I agree with Timothy. We will stay and fight." Jasper nods again and says, "Thank you all for coming all the way out here on such short notice. We would be honored to train and fight with all of you. For now though, I know you must be tired from all of your traveling. Would y'all like to settle into your rooms and begin plannin tomorrow at dawn?"

Everyone nods and Peter says, "Timothy and dollface. We got your regular room set-up for ya. Char babe, can you show them to their room?" Char smiles and says, "No problem honey pie." Peter looks at her like she grew another head.. and says, "Thank you kindly cupcake." and winks at her. She giggles and is off. Peter's still grinning when he says, "Birgir and Adela, do you want to stay near Timothy and Samantha or do you mind bein on the East wing?" Adela says, "We are ok anywhere. It does not matter." Peter nods and says, "Very well, y'all can pick an empty room on the East wing. It will probably be more quiet for ya's anyway. I'll get you settled in." They nod and Peter takes them to their room.

I close my eyes trying to adjust to all the changes. This should be interesting. I grab Bella's hand and ask, "Babe, you wanna go back to work on the project some more before we are knee deep in training and stuff?" She squeezes my hand and smiles, "Sounds perfect. We'll see you guys tomorrow. We need to get as much done as we can before it gets crazy here." With that we are off. Can't wait till our little place of quiet is ready.

A/N _Phew! Lot's goin on here.. We got some Nomads. They are all mine. Do you like them? I hope so 'cause they are gonna kick some big ole Volturi arse! I may even do a one shot of them just for fun. I have so many ideas for those four. All mistakes are mine!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 36:

Bpov

Fred and I are taking a little snack break from building our awesome treehouse hideaway. We are running and I see a wolf in the far distance; that makes me think of Jake. I haven't called him or Charlie since we abruptly canceled our visit over a month ago. Shit. We've been so busy with Drake, then Garrett and now our new guests that I forgot. Charlie's gonna be super pissed.. and worried. I quickly grab a deer and call Fred. He's back with me in a flash and I say, "Fred, I forgot to call Jake and Charlie with everything goin on. You wanna head back to the treehouse?" He has a look of horror and nervousness on his face and he says, "Yea, but can we think of a better name for it? Like.. sanctuary or something?" Ha! I smile and say, "Sure thing. Sanctuary sounds good to me.. Let's go!"

Jacobpov

It has been over a month since Bells called and Charlie is all kindsa pissed off and worried. If anyone even mentions her to him; his mood plummets. I've emailed her and she hasn't responded. I know she's moved since we last spoke and I'm worried sick. Especially since the Cullens have all moved out of town. Oddly. The only thing that gives me some reassurance that she is ok is that Edward still comes sniffing around at least twice a week. I know who he's looking for..

My 'Flight of the Bumble Bee' ring-tone goes off. I know that's her so I answer, "Bells where the fuck have you been! Do you know worried we all are?!"

"Jake.. Jake.. calm down! A lot has happened and I'll explain." I bet.. I calm myself down so I can hear all about the new bullshit and I say, "Well go on. I'm waiting."

"Well Jake, Back when we had to cancel our visit.. it was because we found out that Alice's mate was being held prisoner. The next day we freed him. He was beaten, starved and tortured for 91 years.." I interrupt, "What in the bloody fuck?" She snickers and says, "It gets worse Jake. There are lotsa bloody fucks. Trust me. Just listen and save your questions." I take a deep breath. This is gonna be some bad shit. I know it. I brace myself and tell her, "Ok continue."

"We found out that Edward is behind everything. He's Alice's sire. He's the reason why her mate was being held prisoner. It was to keep her compliant so she'd go along with the Volturi. Edward used her to get out of service with the Volturi. We also found out that her shit isn't rose colored either. She's been tricking and manipulating Jasper for years. On top of that both Edward and Alice have been spying on the Cullens for the Volturi. That dreaded vamp Laurent that you killed was also a Volturi spy. We decided the best thing to do would be to get them out of town. Hoping you all would be safer.."

I interrupt again and say, "We were wondering why they all left, but you gotta know that Fuckward has been coming back at least twice a week snooping around." She grumbles something about useless skanks and says, "Thanks for letting me know. I'll see what the others want to do about that. There's more." I laugh hard and say, "Damn woman, when you trip in a pile of shit you don't only fall in it; it embeds itself into your face!" I hear Fred laughing in the background and say, "Tell that silly fucker when I see him next it's on!" She laughs and says, "Yea yea.. you just told him yourself. Now listen!" So, I'm quiet and she continues, "We are in Montana and we have a new addition to our coven because Jasper found his mate in a Nomad that was going to help us. The Cullens are also staying here because we are helping them train. They left Alice and Edward in Alaska who are supposed to be being watched by their cousins. We now have four additional Nomads here who are also helping us train in our gifts and will help fight if it comes to that with the Volturi."

I'm still quiet and I finally say, "You done?" She sighs deeply and responds, "Yea Jake. That's the long and short. I need to be here for this.. to train. We need to get ready, but what do I do about Charlie? I know he's probably super-pissed, but I can't do anything about it right now. What do you think?" I close my eyes and rub my temple. I can feel a headache coming on and I say, "Damn Bells. Your knee deep in it. I get it. I'll see what I can do to get Charlie to understand. Do you want me to say that you had an urgent trip out of town for Fred's family? Say his mom is in the hospital or something? I honestly don't know how to explain you being away this long without telling him the truth."

I hear them talking in the background and she comes back and says, "That would be great Jake. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I miss you." I can hear her voice break and I say, "Well how 'bout I soften Charlie up for you about Fred's sick mom in Canada. You call and smooth it over by telling him you'll be by when you can. Then Embry and I will come out there and meet all your new friends. Maybe help come up with a plan for Fuckward and Falice?" She laughs and says, "You are incredible Jake. That sounds perfect. Send me an email ping and I'll call you back." Heh. I tell her, "Yes, I know. Mr Incredible at your service. You can call me Agent J though. I'll catch you later."

I can hear both of them say, "Bye Agent J!" Well.. today was a good day. Hopefully Charlie won't kill me on sight with this news of Bells visiting with her boyfriend's sick mom..

Fpov

Damn. We really have been distracted. I feel bad that we forgot to keep in touch with Jake and Charlie. I hope Jake is able to get Charlie to calm down so Bella can smooth it all over. I know she doesn't want to lose him, but needs to keep him out of our world. Rock and hard place right there. Of course I'll do anything to help her so I make her an offer.

"Hey Bella?" She's been pacing nervously since she got off the phone. I put my arm on her shoulder and say, "Hey, would it help if I talk to Charlie for you? I'll tell him that it was an urgent situation and we have been crazy busy trying to settle some drama within my family because of my mom's illness. I don't like lying, but I know we need to keep him off our radar for now." She smiles at me and gives me a hug. Bella starts sobbing into my chest and I just hold her for a few whispering my love when she pulls back and says, "You're the best. You know that? I think that it would work if we told him we've been dealing with a lot of family drama. He's less likely to wanna add to it himself. You're a fart smucker you know that?"

I pull back and narrow my eyes at her and say, "Fart smucker eh?" She nods in amusement and I tell her, "Let's see how fart I am now!" as I pin her to the floor of our sanctuary and tickle the shit out of her. She's screaming, "The fartiest I swear! s..s..Stop!" I growl and say, "Wrong answer. No farts about it." I'm getting ready to try another tactic when we hear a buzz.. and she says, "It's Jake. I have to call him back." I nod and she dials. When I hear Jake answer I say, "The fartiest war is on!" She looks at me hard and Jake is cracking up. When He calms down he says, "Wait.. I thought you guys can't fart.."

Bella cuts him off and says, "Never mind, How did Charlie take it? He laughs again and says, "I see how you are. Well. I won't lie. He was pissed, but is trying to understand and wants you to call as soon as you get a chance. He noticed that the Cullens left. I think he was watching them or had them under surveillance because he had some questions that I couldn't answer. I'm not sure, but I think he plans on going after Edward on his own because of the way he's been talking." Bella is shocked silent so I grab the phone.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to talk to the others to see about leading Edward to us so we can take care of him. I'm going to see what Jasper has to say and make sure we have a plan then I'll call you back. Do you think you can keep Charlie reined in? Maybe we can arrange for him and your dad to go on a getaway or something. I know your dad doesn't like us, but do you think he'd cooperate to keep Charlie safe?" He's quiet for a minute and says, "Yea, I think my dad will help with this. I'm just gonna say that it's a good thing the Cullens are out of town right now. Call me back as soon as you can okay?" I look at Bella who would be crying right now if she could and I say, "Absolutely. Talk to you later." I hang up and say, "Let's go find Jasper babe."

Jasperpov

Garrett and I were watchin a movie when Bella and Fred came runnin and Bella was visibly shaken. I'm immediately on alert and ask, "What's going on? What happened?" Fred turns a chair to face us, sits and pulls her into his lap and tells us, "Bella realized she hasn't called to check in with Charlie or Jake so, she just did and we got some disturbing news. We need to know what to do.." I look at Garrett and back to them and say, "Well go on, first off.. tell me what's so disturbing. It should be quiet there now."

Fred shakes his head and I can tell it's bad. He says, "Well apparently there are three major things that we need to be concerned about. 1) Edward has been seen spooking around the area at least twice a week. 2) Jake seems to believe that Charlie possibly had surveillance on the Cullens, doesn't know how long and has been asking questions. 3) Jake also seems to believe that Charlie is planning on going after Edward." I close my eyes.. just fucking great. This is all we need.

I shake it off and ask, "I know you have ideas.. You never miss a beat. What are you thinking?" He is holding Bella to him and rubbing circles on her back as he says, "I was thinking that maybe we can send Charlie off somewhere with Billy. Maybe get them out of the area for a bit? Maybe we could somehow trick Edward to coming here without alerting Aro? We only know for sure that Alice was being watched. We don't know about him or how he was able to get away from the three Denali's that were supposed to be watching him. What do you think?"

Alright, I nod and say, "Let's get Peter on this. We can use Yoda's help here. Maybe he has some input?" First thing, I call out to Peter loud enough so he'll hear me and then I look to Garrett and say, "What do you think?" He has his fingers steepled at his forehead and he is leaning down. He looks up and says, "Honestly, I think we need to trap Edward. We need to know what's in his head. I think if we can dismember his arms and legs we can question him without him alerting the Volturi or him escaping. Right now as is... he's a loose cannon and an unknown that we don't need anymore."

Garrett looks to Bella and says, "Darlin, I know you are upset, but we need you to focus right now. Do you think you can work with Samantha on getting that mental shield of yours to work? If we get our hands on Edward.. we don't want him readin our thoughts and usin them against us while we are holdin him here." She sits up straight and says, "You bet your ass I'm up for it. I want this over. How will we keep him?"

Peter comes in and says, "Don't you worry your pretty head about that. I have the perfect accommodations for questioning a vampire." He then looks at Garrett and I and says, "We get Jake to call Eleazar and tell him Bella is stuck in Montana and is asking for Carlisle's help to get home. Edward cannot resist bait like that. We'll give him the location of a bus station that she'll be waiting at late at night and we'll be ready."

Fred says, "There's no way I'm going to let her wait there alone for him. We tell Eleazar that her and her boyfriend are stuck. He'll be after me anyway and does not know that either of us are vampires. He'll feel more confident." Peter nods and says, "Yep. On all counts.." then he zones out for a minute and says, "Bella, I need you to work with Samantha. If this is going to work, he cannot catch onto our thoughts. Fred can mask us so he won't sense any of our scents or presences, but sugar we need you for shielding our thoughts." I send her some confidence and she smiles at me, straightens her shoulders and says, "You bet your sweet ass Captain."

I laugh outright and say, "Ok recap everybody, Bella works with Sam on her shield while we prep for company and contact Jake to relay a message to Eleazar. What about Charlie?" Peter smiles wide and says, "While we are making Edward's arrangements how 'bout we have Timothy make a false trail for Charlie that leads him to the fishin cabin? We make sure Billy and a couple wolves are in on it. What do you think?"

I love it and say, "What does Yoda think?" Peter grins and says, "As long as Edward falls for the Bella bait it should work just fine.. Three days from now." Bella jumps up, grabs Peter's head and plants a big ole kiss on him and says, "It's fucking brilliant! I love it! I love all of you!" then she proceeds to plant one on Garrett, me and finally Fred and says, "I do, I really love you guys. You're the fucking best! I'm going to go find Samantha now!" We all watch her take off with a dazed look and goofy grins when Birgir comes in and asks, "How can I help?"

Peter puts his arm around him as much as he can and says, "You my friend can help me set-up the accommodations while Fred makes his calls and Jasper an Garrett get Timothy to set-up the false trail for Charlie. Once we get this slippery lil fuck you can help me break him." Birgir smiles a smile that I never want to see directed at me in any way shape or form. Ever.

I look at Fred and say, "Three days from now. You go make your calls. Garrett and I will go see Tim. Get me a pack member's number that we can trust to work with us on this. Fred nods and says, "I'm on it and thank you. You guys really are the best." He gives both Garrett and I a hug before he pulls out a phone to make his calls.

Finally, some action. I can't wait till we get our hands on that fucker. Maybe he'll know why Alice brought me to the Cullens in the first place? At the very least he won't be a danger to Bella or her father anymore.

A/N _Seems like a decent plan... Let's hope it doesn't fall apart. Do you think any of the Succubi are in on it? All mistakes are mine._


	37. Chapter 37

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 37:

Fpov

The call with Jake went surprisingly smooth. He was on board with everything and offered me the number of the pack-leader Sam who would be more than happy to help arrange a false trail for Charlie to follow. Charlie as 'friend of the pack' is an important person to Billy, therefore to him and the rest of the pack as well. It's fine by me as long as he's protected. The false trail will lead him up to Bella's fishing cabin, which he should recognize. When they get there the pack will let us know and Bella will call him, tell him everything is fine and ask him to stay there with Billy for an impromptu fishing trip; which Billy will insist upon.. that much I do know so far. Jasper is off planning with Timothy and Garrett right now.

Jake and Embry would like to be here for the questioning of Edward and would like to be part of handing Edward's ass to him for all of the bullshit and drama he has caused all over the place. I told him I'd talk to Jasper to see if we could make arrangements. I think it would be okay if they shared the blue room in the West wing because it's down the hall from us. My prank ideas are already forming..

The only thing I'm really concerned about now; is how Bella is doing with her shield. I wonder if Samantha has figured out a way to teach her about something that seems so intangible. I think I'll check on her after I give Jasper the number for the pack-leader Sam.

Bpov

Samantha is pretty determined. I believe she knows how important it is for me to succeed. She believes that with a few lessons she can teach me to at least shield everyone's minds. I hope she's right. Samantha says, "Okay Bella, here's the thing. The strength of a shield is controlled by; not only your state-of-mind, but your focus as well. I've done a lot of research over the years to find the best techniques that work for me and I hope they will work with you. I'll tell you the basic rules and we will go through them together okay?" I nod. Determined.

She smiles encouragingly and says, "Don't worry. Before we begin practicing with Jasper and Fred I want to try to help you to get a feel of your shield. I'll tell you about my technique and try it with you at first. Once you seem to get a feel of it we can move on. Do you agree?" Her tone is so soothing that I can't help but feel relaxed and I nod.

It helps that we are sitting in the enclosed back deck where the hot-tub is located. The lighting is dim and she put some soothing waves on her ipod and we are sitting criss-cross facing each other on the floor.

She continues, "First the rules. #1) While practicing. Eliminate anything that is a distraction from your goal. You need to be relaxed to slip into the zone as I call it. Over time, with practice it will be as natural to you as breathing once was. #2) At first you may need to work in bursts. Task to task, 10 mins to 2 hrs at a time. Don't overwork or let it frustrate you if you do not get it right away. You may or you may not. The goal is to relax your mind and body. If you overwork or get stressed; you are only shooting yourself in the foot. #3) Enjoy spending time and getting to know yourself in meditation. Do you think you can follow my rules?" The sounds of the waves are so nice. I'm picturing myself on 1st beach again and I reply, "So far so good, I think I can."

She smiles widely an continues to speak in her hypnotic tones, "My usual meditation technique is to just sit in a comfortable and quiet setting alone, close my eyes, and try to blank my mind of random thoughts. Avoid all thoughts and to think about nothing at all (or as close to it as possible). If I am successful, I like to imagine a warm aura that slowly moves around my body, as if I'm being submerged into a warm tub. Once it reaches my face, I imagine myself pushing it away from myself just as slowly. Are you ready to try this with me?"

As she finished speaking I open my eyes, smile and say with confidence, "Absolutely, I used to use meditation as a way to relieve some stress when I lived with Renee because I had so much responsibility on my shoulders. The largest difference with your techniques and the one I used to use is the warm aura, but I think I can do it. I already know how to clear my mind."

Samantha grabs my hand and excitedly says with a gleam in her eyes, "That will only help. Close your eyes and listen to the waves."

Jasperpov

I am sitting out back by our new fire-pit that Peter built after falling in love with the one we had in Oregon. He made this one larger and further from the house so, that we can seat more. The design on this one is the brick lined ditch; instead of a large circle in the middle, it has four smaller circles in each of the corners. The way the pit is dug we do not have to worry about accidentally touch flames or it getting too big. He also made a new series of bench seats.

Here I am with Tim, and Garrett coming up with our plan to set the false trail when Fred comes out and sits by me. He says, "Things could not have gone better with Jake. They are all on board with the idea of capturing Edward and helping to get Charlie our of danger. Here's the number to the pack-leader. His name is Sam and I've been told that they will cooperate."

I take the number and say, "Great work, is there anything else?" Fred smiles wickedly and says, "Well Jake and Embry want to be here for Edward's capture. I told them I'd talk to you first, but I think they'd be good if they shared the blue room in the West-wing." I can feel his happiness and mischief at this idea so I quirk my eyebrow at him and ask, "This doesn't have anything to do with pranks does it? We need to stay focused."

Fred looks at all of us and says, "I agree, we all do need to stay on task, but after we have Fuckward in Peter's special accommodations.. I don't see why we can't have a bit of fun." He is full of hope and I can't crush his spirit so I look at Garrett already knowin what he's gonna say, but I ask anyway, "I don't know Garrett. Do you think it's a good idea to get a couple of rowdy prankin wolves out here? The same ones that make the Cullens uncomfortable and want to tear Edward apart?" I can feel Tim's amusement and see him tryin to hold his laughter at the thought.

Garrett looks at me with his sexy grin and drawls, "I think for the sake of fairness of all the crap that Edward has caused that they get a good shot at him and under no circumstances are these rowdy wolves to team up with Peter and I to play any pranks on the Cullens. We must be firm." I can't take it cause I'm being hit with amusement and mischief on all sides. I'm cracking up while I respond with, "Oh hell, this should be fun." Fred jumps forward crashing me to the ground in a hug saying in his most innocent boyish voice, "Oh thank you Sir. Thank you, so much! I promise we will behave. If we don't; then you can spank me!" then he bats his fucking lashes at me. Mmmm.. I say, "In that case.." Garrett finishes my thought with, "I hope you are all very naughty.. I'll help you prank in anyway that I can." I'm rubbing Fred's hip when I hear Tim mutter, "Peter always has been a lucky fucker."

Just like that I remember we have company and a plan to finish planning so, I help Fred get-up and say, "We should finish those thoughts later. Right now we have a plan to finish for Charlie. Do you have any ideas?" Fred is looking a little sheepish when he says, "Well Jake did mention tat Charlie may be considering going after Edward, so how about if we arrange to have a car matching Edward's in his path?" I kiss him full on the mouth and pull back to say, "Brilliant. Fucking brilliant as always!"

He smiles shyly and says, "It's no big deal. I'm sure you woulda come up with it. Well, I gotta go check on Bella. Samantha mentioned that she would need both you and I there once she gets her to find her shield." He's so modest and has no fucking clue of his value or appeal which makes him even more appealing to everyone around him. I grin at him, "Alright mi calentura, find me when you need me. We'll work out the rest." Fred's smile increases at my new term of endearment for him, he nods and walks off.

Tim has a incredulous look on his face and watches Fred walk off as he says, "He really has no fucking clue does he?" Garrett and I both grin widely and shake our heads and answer at the same time, "Nope" we both pop the 'p' and laugh.

Fpov

As I walk away from Jasper and the others I have to adjust myself. Damn. That always seems to happen around Jasper. I've never gave dudes a thought before him. He just exudes sex appeal that I can't seem to ignore.

I'm distracted with my thoughts as I'm walking to the back deck when I realize how quiet and dark it is. I slowly sneak inside and I see Bella and Samantha seated in front of each other. Not moving or saying a word when Bella gasps. I mask myself in the shadows so I don't disturb her progress and wait.

Bella whispers in awe, "I can see it and move it! It's so beautiful.." Samantha smiles and whispers back in a soothing tone, "Good very good. Let's try some exercises now. First, I want you to see how far you can stretch it from yourself. See if you can touch me with it." Bella's brow crinkles in concentration and she groans, "So close. It was almost at your hand." Samantha nods and speaks quietly, "Very good. Think of it as an unused muscle. The more you use it the stronger and more flexible it becomes. Try again, but see if you can stretch it forward and back a few times, getting further as you go."

I'm in complete awe of my beautiful Bella as she works. She is so strong and determined. If anyone can do this; I believe it is her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when she excitedly says, "I did it! The flexing worked perfectly! Did you feel anything?" Samantha nods and says, "I did. I felt your energy, but others most likely won't feel it. Now try to encase me in your shield." Bella is concentrating and I hear Samantha gasp. She says, "I can feel your energy. It's so pure all around me. Beautiful! I think it is time for a break and then we'll bring Jasper and Fred into your lessons." Bella beams and nods when I walk out of the shadows and say, "That was amazing babe! I've only been here for a couple of minutes. I was checking on you and didn't wanna disturb you so I hung back. Samantha smiles at me and says, "You are always as sweet as pie aren't you?" I look down. Geez. All the compliments today. I'd be cherry red if I was human. Both her and Bella giggle and I back away with a stutter, "I..I.I'm goin to find Jasper. Be right back. And I take off as I hear them both giggling like crazy. Great.

I decide to have a little fun and see if I can sneak up on the Major and completely mask myself. It's not hard seeing how embarrassed I am. They are still sitting in the same spot. There's no way I'll be able to sneak up to them on the ground so I take to the trees. My movements are swift and silent as I position myself on the 3rd branch above their heads so I am in the shadows and I pounce..

Jasperpov

We have our plan and are just shootin the shit at the fire while I wait to hear back from Fred about Bella's progress. If I was not an empath I would not have noticed the change, but I can feel a slight emotional presence. I discreetly look around and I don't see or smell anything different so I chalk it up to nothin when suddenly I'm on my back and Fred is straddlin my hips with a huge fucking smile on his face. I'm shocked. I just stare at him while he looks around.

The others are just as shocked as I am. No one has ever been able to sneak up on me never mind pounce on me without me seein it coming. His smile falters and he starts to back away and I grasp his arms and hold him there straddling my lap as I sit up and say, "Where do you think you're goin?" He looks nervously to Garrett and Tim and back to me and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to try to see if I could sneak up on you. Um.. the girls are taking a break and will be ready when you are."

I look into his eyes and I can feel his nervousness, lust and an underlying tinge of fear. I can't have that at all so I look to the others and say, "Can you both please excuse us for a few minutes. I'd like to talk to Fred for a minute alone." Garrett smiles because he knows. Tim looks a little nervous then looks at Garrett and says, "Okay. Let's go in and find out what Peter's up to."

I send them both a wave of gratitude as they leave and look back at Fred and say, "Why do I feel a bit of fear from you? Are you afraid of me?" He looks down and shakes his head and says, "Not exactly, I guess I'm a little nervous of your reaction to being surprised.. y..you aren't surprised much by anything are you? I'm shaking my head as I loosen my grip on his arms, rub where I was holding him and say, "I'm not angry in the least. A little shocked perhaps. Proud definitely. Turned on. No fuckin doubt." Fred's eyes widen and I continue, "You know when I'm trainin I like to reward my soldiers when they make me proud." I can feel his lust rise and watch his Adam's apple bob as he gulps and he says, "What kinda reward Major?

He is taken off guard when I suddenly have him pinned against the tree that he jumped out of. I'm licking his neck as I whisper into his throat, "Oh, usually some hunting reward or blood-bag, but for you mi calentura I think only this will do." I slowly send him more lust as I tear his shirt and release him from his jeans. Slowly, I begin to nibble and kiss down his chest as his head is back on the tree and he's gasping. Then his head pops up and he narrows his eyes and pulls my in for a hard kiss. I growl and back away. He's watching as I get down in front of him and take him in my mouth. I very rarely do this, but this is a special occasion and I send him more lust. His head hits the tree hard as he begins to thrust. I wrap my pointer finger and thumb around him, squeeze and increase the lust until he's shaking and begging. I let go and increase my suction while he comes instantly and hard. I moan as I enjoy every last drop of his essence as I clean him with my tongue. He's still calming down when I stand in front of him and cup the back of his neck with my hand and I whisper, "Don't you ever be afraid of me. Every mother-fucker in this world can be afraid of me and it won't bother me in the least, but I can't have you. My coven-mate, bein scared of me. Do you understand?"

Fred smiles wide and says, "Don't worry Major. You've taught me my lesson and given me my reward. Would you mind if I returned the favor?" He sends me back a cocktail of desire and lust. His neck is still in my hand; I pull him so that our mouths are just touchin and say, "I suppose we have a few minutes before we are needed." He licks my lips as he undoes my pants and holy hell does he return the favor..

Peterpov

Birgir and Adela have some fantastic ideas for Edward's accommodations. My basement is done all in cement and in the center is a chain with a collar hanging from the ceiling that I made after I left Maria. I used her recipe of steel and vampire ash. That should hold Eddy-boy while we work our magic. There's also a fireplace with weapons and tools above it. I'm tellin Birgir about some of the tricks I learned in the Southern wars when Timothy and Garret come running in. Timothy looks nervous and Garrett looks.. smug?

I'm leanin against the fireplace and ask, "What's up guys?" Timothy says, "I've never seen anything like it. We we sitting at the pit. Jasper, Garrett and I. Just bullshitting and suddenly Fred comes flying out of nowhere and has Jasper pinned to the ground.. he was like a ghost. We didn't hear or sense anything." Of all the things I was expecting or not expecting, well this is one thing I certainly wasn't expecting. I look at Garrett and he smiles and says, "The Major asked us to give him a few alone with Fred."

Poor Timothy. He really is scared for the kid. I say, "Don't worry Timothy. If anything.. he is rewarding Fred for a job well done. No one has ever snuck up on him before. He's proud of him." Timothy looks relieved and says, "It was amazing. With some serious training that kid will be one lethal mother-fucker. I can't get over how modest he is though. He doesn't see himself very well does he? Neither does Bella for that matter.."

I shake my head and say, "It's a work in progress. They both have amazing potential and big hearts. I wouldn't change a thing about either of them. If anything.. they remind the rest of us about our humanity when we need the reminder." Garrett says, "Absolutely, This time I've spent with them has been rewarding." We are just talking back n forth when all of a sudden we hear the Major roar. I grin at them both and say, "He really is good at lotsa things too.."

A/N _Well, this is Shield training Part1.. it's getting late so I'm stopping here. Part2 will be exercising the shield and practicing on Jasper and Fred.. All mistakes are mine._


	38. Chapter 38

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 38:

Bpov

Samantha and I decided to take our break in the hot-tub. It's actually helping me with my visualization of the warm aura that Samantha described. We are just getting comfortable when I hear Jasper roar off in the distance and start laughing. I know that roar. Samantha looks at me with a questioning eye and I say, "That was Jasper. I think Fred found him.. I'm pretty sure they'll be here shortly." A look of understanding comes on her face and she starts laughing. I smile back, close my eyes and lay my head back and just relax.

I like Samantha. It's nice to have a friendship without any strings or complications. We can just hang out. Well sure.. she's helping me train right now, but she's easy goin, funny and I know we will continue to be friends. I don't have to dress-up to please her. Wow. I think Alice really lowered my expectations on what to look for in a friendship. Not that I had high expectations to begin with, but as long as I don't have to play dress-up and get pushed around; I'm good. I start giggling at that thought and Samantha asks me what's so funny. I tell her my theory and she says, "You know.. I can see that. I never actually met Alice. The few times I met Jasper he was visiting Peter alone, but I can tell the difference between Jasper before and Jasper now. Before he had the weight of the world on his shoulders alone. He was more reserved and just grrrrr.." I laugh and say, "Yep that sounds about right."

She nods and continues, "The Jasper of now seems so much more confident in his own skin and carefree. Even with all the crap you guys have goin on. He's much happier." All of a sudden I feel hands massaging my shoulders so I turn my head to see Fred grinning at me and Jasper looking all sorta relaxed and he says, "You bet your ass I'm much happier." I grab Fred's hand and pull him into the tub and say, "Maybe, what have you guys been up to?" As if I don't already know. Fred winks and Jasper says, "Oh you know. A little of this. A little of that." I laugh.. "Uh.. a little?" Jasper closes his mouth and says, "No, I meant a massive undertaking of things here and there."

Fred, Samantha and I crack up and Samantha calms down and says, "Don't worry Jasper. Your massive ego has nothing to feel self-conscious about." She winks at him and continues, "Now that you have been reassured do you think we can dry off and get started?" He clears his throat and says, "Um.. yea sure. What did you need us for?" She smiles sweetly and responds, "Test subjects of course!"

Fpov

Test subjects.. Oh god. What have we gotten ourselves into? I look nervously at Jasper and send him my apprehension. He nods and says, "Are you sure you don't want Peter or Timothy for this since they are more familiar with your training?" I'm thinking that sounds like an excellent plan and getting ready to agree when she says, "You'd think so wouldn't you? But no. We need your empathy and Fred's mask so, we can see the results as we go. I have a few tests in mind that Bella will be able to practice without me. Once she gets a hang of it I believe she will be able to control both her mental and physical shield at will. Are you ready?" I send Jasper my feelings of acceptance and he grins wickedly. Great.

Samantha takes this as her cue and begins, "Ok, well here's where we are at. Bella has been able to successfully locate, stretch and cover me with her shield." Jasper and I both nod. This is good. She continues, "Now we need to test strength, speed and distance. My idea is to take turns between both of your gifts to see how far we can push Bella's reflex. What do you think?" Jasper nods and says, "Sounds good to me Sam. Where do we start?"

So that is how we spent the last 8 hours between the hot-tub room and back yard. Bella says that when she expands her shield; it feels almost as if she is breathing deeply and focusing her breath on her or towards her targets. The others have come and gone watching us here and there in amusement, but at the end of the day Bella was able to shield the both of us from each other's gifts and from physical attacks; that for some reason always involved Samantha and being hit with big tree branches. She can enjoy herself all she wants, but what she doesn't know is that she has cultivated most of the siding for mine and Bella's treehouse sanctuary. Silver lining. Yep.

It took awhile at first for Bella to be able to focus with all of us talking to and around her, but after awhile she was able to. Part of the test was to have her try to focus with distractions after she figured out how to push it away from herself. Samantha believes that Bella's previous experience with meditation was what helped her find her focus so quickly. Jasper believes it is her determination. While I believe that Bella can do anything she puts her mind to. No matter what. That's my babe!

Great timing too.. Jake is calling Eleazar tonight to give him the story about Bella and her boyfriend being stuck in Montana. They are asking for Carlisle's help and will be waiting at the bus station near Yellowstone to hear word from him tomorrow night. The great thing about this particular bus station is that it is not exactly a station. It's more like a bus stop outside of an old gas station where there is very little traffic at night. It is very unlikely there will be any humans around to see us. The plan is for Bella and I to wait by the pay phone there. I'll mask our scent so he won't notice right away that we're vamps. We will act nervous, maybe argue a little and wait for the fucker to jump us. Meanwhile, Birgir, Jasper, Garrett and Peter will be waiting in the perimeter.

Samantha and Timothy are off to Forks tonight to make arrangements to distract Charlie. They made contact with the pack-leader and have their plan to drive around town in some pretentious Volvo. Cut people off, drive like a jerk. You know. To catch Charlie's attention. Once they have him they'll lead him to the fishing cabin up north. Where Billy and Quil Jr will try to keep him for a long weekend of fishing.

~ Next Day~

Bpov

I had a great day with Jasper, Samantha and Fred. I'm feeling pretty confident in my ability to use my shield at will. The hard part will be for me to keep it up. I was working on trying to keep it up all night long as we all gathered in the game room and had a night of gaming fun. Fred and Jasper were testing me randomly so, I believe I am ready.

Jake said that the message was delivered last night and that he and Embry are flying out later tonight. Char will pick them up from the airport. I hope Edward shows up. I'd really like to move on with life. I know we have a few months for the Volturi situation, but how many people have to be after a girl at once? I idly wonder if; as a human I had some equivalent of vampire catnip flowing through my veins. Seriously. Some people go their entire lives without a clue. Not me. Super klutz extraordinaire. I trip and fall my way into a gaggle of them. I close my eyes and tilt my head back on the wall visualizing a gaggle of vampires.. or would it be a cuddle of vampires? I should ask Peter. He'd know.

Fred and I are waiting by the pay phone and I can say that if we weren't vamps I would be scared shitless. It's dark, the gas station is closed and there is nothing but miles of woods around us. I'm holding my arms in my hands and trying to act nervous while Fred is pacing next to me.

Edwardpov

I can't believe my luck. That idiot Jacob actually believed that I was Eleazar when he called last night. Bella is stuck in Montana with her boyfriend. Apparently, they went to Yellowstone National park and were robbed when Bella put her bag down to take pictures. I knew she was careless, but wow. She has reached a whole new level.

Thanks to her stunt of leaving so abruptly, I've been holding off Aro as much as I can, but I have a feeling that when I find her.. I am so angry that I won't be able to hold back. I'll try. I want this to last as long as I can make it. There are so many options. If I show up as the concerned friend and kill her boyfriend when she is otherwise occupied I can convince her that he ran off and comfort her in her time of need. This would be best for a willing sexual experience. She'd fall for it and I could potentially gain her trust and make this last a lot longer. However, I could just kill him right off and enjoy the adrenalin rush in her blood and keep her captive. How enticing. Decisions decisions.

According to the GPS I am almost there. Five miles to go. Decision time. I think I'll drive up. She'll be so happy to see a familiar face and I'll be in. I'd prefer the first time to be willing after all. The adrenalin can come later. I smile to myself as I think of all the possibilities. I find the gas station on the left and I see her out front looking nervous with some tall skinny guy who's pacing. Pathetic. This will be too easy. I try to see what he's thinking and get nothing. Hmm.. strange. It _would_ be like Bella to find the only other person that I cannot read. Figures.

I pull up to the station, roll my window down and say, "Hey, how did you end up all the way out here?" I'm trying not to look at the guy. Focus on her. Be concerned. She says, "Edward! h..how did you find me? I mean. I was told Carlisle would be coming." I smile and say, "Well he had to work so, I volunteered. Care to introduce me to your friend?" May as well know the name of my next snack. She's rubbing up and down her arms an old nervous habit and says, "Um.. yea. Sure. Sorry, I forgot. Um.. Edward, this is Fred. Fred this is Edward." I put my hand out to shake his hand and he just looks at me and nods saying, "Hey. Did you know that your front passenger tire is almost flat?"

Great. That's all I need. I may need to change tactics if I can't get it fixed. I turn the car off and step out. I say, "Thanks for noticing. That would have been terrible to get a flat in the middle of no where." He nods and Bella stands closer to him as if she's scared of me. Huh. I guess her self-preservation instinct is finally kicking in. I just ignore them and walk around to the passenger side and kneel when I'm jumped..

Jasperpov

I can feel all of Edward's fucked up emotions. Most of which is hunger and smug satisfaction. Bella and Fred are doing a good job distracting him as we all get closer silently. As I get closer I send him vibes of confidence hoping he doesn't notice the lack of scents. He crouches and I signal Birgir and Peter who are closest to jump him. He recognizes Peter right away and yells for Bella to get in the car while Birgir has him pinned. Cute. He's hoping to slip away and she'll just be in the car waiting like a good lil pet. Nice plan. Too bad she's with us though. Bella shakes her head, walks closer and says, "Thank you Birgir Meister. Jasper care to knock him out?" Edward's eyes widen when he hears my name and I send him enough lethargy to knock out a elephant.

"I'll hold him under till we get him strapped in. Captain, make sure there is no surveillance here, then drive his car into Yellowstone where it won't be found and meet us at home.. We will wait for you." Peter nods and takes off when we see Garrett coming down the road holding a struggling female? He walks up and says, "Sorry I missed the party, but this one was stalking our friend here. I thought I should bring her a long for the ride." How convenient. He hands me her phone, I turn it off and I knock her out and ask, "Did you find anymore scents?" He says, "Nope, but we should get out of here with these two knocked out. You never know when someone will drive by."

Fred and Bella drive-up in the LandRover. Birgir and Garrett load our passengers and I get in last. I hope Peter has a second cell ready to go.. It's a quiet ride back to the house but it goes quickly. We chain up Edward. The collar is connected to the main support beam and his wrist cuffs are connected to the cement floor. No matter which way he tries to move or pull he will choke himself or tear at his wrists. Birgir chains up our other friend on the floor behind the wall. She'll be able to hear, but not move thanks to Peter's creative chain work.

The Cullens, Adela, Char and the wolves are waiting upstairs. Timothy and Samantha are in or around Forks. Bella and Fred are in the shadows. Birgir, Garrett and myself are standing in front of Edward when I say, "Darlin, I'm gonna wake him up. Can you keep all of our thoughts shielded?" I hear her say no problem so I ask Fred if he can mask us all. He says, "Done." Good. "The Captain should be back any minute. I told him we'd wait, but I can let Fuckward wake-up slowly. He'll be lost without bein able to read us. We'll let him sweat it out. No one speak to him until the Captain shows up." Everyone is silent as I lift the lethargy. I leave our other guest asleep for now.

A/N _I meant to get further today, but life wasn't havin it. Oh well. Expect a post later today! I need sleep. GN! All mistakes are mine._


	39. Chapter 39

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 39:

Charliepov

I'm furious with Bella. It's like I don't know my own daughter anymore. When she first left I accepted it because I knew she was in an unhealthy relationship, but had to figure it out herself in her own stubborn way. So when she left town to figure things out, I felt hope for the first time since she came to live with me. Now though.. I don't know what to think. She is acting strange and paranoid. I get it after discovering about the wolves that there are things I don't know about, but what the hell has she gotten herself into?

As I'm coming out of the convenience store thinking about everything that has happened in the past year I see a shiny Volvo speed by and cut someone off. I know who that is. Now is my chance to catch up to him and find out what the hell is going on for real this time.. I want answers.

Bpov

We are still waiting for Peter to show up and Edward is slowly coming to. I'm looking at him and wondering what the appeal was when I was human. Yea, he's kind of attractive, but he's also arrogant, pushy and possessive. None of those are qualities that I ever would have appreciated before. While we have him here I'm going to ask if he dazzled me because the more I think of how I fell for him it does not make sense at all. I feel nothing for him. Can you just forget being in love like that?

I hold Fred's hand in mine waiting for Peter. I hope he gets here soon. Fred pulls me into a hug. It's like he always knows what I need. He nudges me with his nose and I smile. I get it. No matter what happens. We have each other. I kiss him sweetly when we hear Peter coming. Finally. I pull away from Fred, smile and push my back into his front so we can watch the show together.

Peterpov

I took off from the gas station after only finding one very old surveillance camera. When I checked the machine it had no tape in it so we're good. I make my way outside and see a Volvo. Of course he'd rent a Volvo. Predictable little prick. They're gonna wait for me so, I decided that since I had to drive this thing into Yellowstone; I'd make an adventure out of it. I wonder how good at 4-wheeling these cars are?

It drives fast and I'm tripping gears all over the place. Great for the highway. When I get about 40 miles past the park's main entrance area it is time for the off-road experience. Huh.. I'm not sure a car is supposed to make that noise. Oh well. Time to kick it up a notch when I see a batch of trees at the bottom of steep decline. Perfect. I stop the car and grab a couple of tree trunks and set them up like a launch. Heh. I'll clean up when I'm done. No one will find this. I get back in and gun it straight for the trunks and launch clean through the trees down into the ditch. "Yeee fuckin Haw!" Them Dukes of Hazzards had somethin goin with that car. Heck ya! Maybe I'll get a muscle car? I'm gettin outta the wreckage and cleaning up my mess then it hits me. Huh. Maybe I shoulda just hid it till tomorrow and dropped it off at the rental place. Hehe.. I'll just type up a letter from Fuckward saying that I loved it so much that I'd like to buy it. Cash. Fucker can afford it.

I make it back to the house in an hour running at full vamp speed. When I get home I find the Cullens, Adela, Char, Jake and Embry. I walk up and kiss Char and say, "I missed ya babe, but now I think I want a muscle car." She raises her brow at me confused and I shake my head. "I'll explain later." I walk towards the basement grabbing Jake into a headlock as I go and give him a noogy, grin at Embry and say, "Don't worry boys. I'll call you when we're ready for ya." Then I turn to Carlisle who looks concerned so I stop and say, "You know we have to do what we have to to get this info outta him. All of our lives are in danger." He nods resigned and I take that as my green light.

In the basement I see that they set him up all nice and comfortable in my special chains. Jasper, Birgir and Garrett are just standing around bullshitting about nothin while they ignore him. Heh. It must be drivin him crazy not bein able to hear their thoughts. Sugar and Fred must be in the shadows. I walk up to my boys and say, "Hey guys, you know.. I had some fun with that little tinker car. Did you know they can fly?" Jasper groans and Edward lifts his head and narrows his eyes at me.

I turn to him with a grin and say, "Oh heya there prude boy. How's it hangin?" Jasper says, "Quit fuckin around. We've been waitin for ya." He then signals to me to look on the other side of the wall. So I walk over and see another friend sleepin like a baby. I think well hello, bet you didn't see this comin you controllin, manipulatin mini-bitch. I check her fastenings and make my way back out and stand near Birgir. Can't wait to see him in action. I nod at Jasper and wink at Edward. He tries to pull his chains and chokes himself. He'll learn soon enough.

Jasperpov

Silly fucker took long enough. He saw Alice behind the wall and came out and nodded that he knows what's up. Good. It's time to find out what the fuck is goin on and this fucker is gonna tell us.

I ignore him in his chains as I walk up to the fireplace and grab one of Peter's tools that he embedded a wolf tooth into. The tooth is just peeking out a little more than a half inch from the surface, but it's enough to have some fun. Edward smirks as he watches me and I can feel his confidence that he wears like armor. Time to crack it if we're gonna get anywhere. So I say, "Heya Edward, long time no see. Whatcha been up to?" I take the opportunity to allow Alice to awaken slowly. She needs to hear this. I signal to Garrett who is standing in her line of sight just in case.

Edward grins and says, "Oh not much. Just fucking that bitch you called a wife. Honestly, how did you do it all those years? She's like fucking a motivated tree." I laugh without humor and say, "Well it seems that you've lost your prudish ways. I wonder. Have you also gained a sense of humor or fun?" He scoffs so I continue, "You know. Where I come from a party just isn't a party without a _piñata. __Do you know what that is?_ He laughs and says, "Do your worst.." I wind up and smack him across the cheek and watch in amusement as the shock registers on his face as the venom drips down his neck and swing my new favorite toy back n forth.

I laugh and say, "You sure you want me to do my worst?" Edward looks at me through narrowed eyes and I continue, "Has it even occurred to your arrogant pea-sized brain to wonder why you cannot hear any of our thoughts, where you are or who everyone here is?" He tenses in his chains and says, "It doesn't matter. The moment you took me you all signed your death warrants. It doesn't matter who you all are. Alice will see this and send the Volturi. You might as well let me go now. Maybe you can ask for mercy." Peter and I start laughing hysterically. He calms down first and says, "We know her gift aint workin either. We are the reason she hasn't been able to see shit for months.. bwahahaha!" Edward growls and I sober up and say, "Really, that was your ace in the hole?" He tenses in his chains and starts yelling, "Just let me go! When I don't check in with Aro he will come!"

Play time is over. I smack him in the other cheek so he has a matching cut on his other side and say, "Enough of the bullshit Edward. We know that you are Alice's maker. We know that you have been spying on the Cullen's for years and we know what you were doing and planning to do with Bella. Your time of using and manipulating everyone around you is over. Now you will answer all of our questions or you will not see the light of day again!" At that I send him a crippling dose of fear and he screams trying to back away yelling, "Fuck you! Fuck all of you! It doesn't matter to me because if I tell you I'm dead anyway." I smirk and say, "Perhaps, but how long it takes and how bad it hurts may be a different story. Hey Birgir, You wanna dance with our old friend here? Just warm him up because we want him to see the line that is waiting to kick his ass."

Birgir grins and says in his thick Norwegian accent, "It would be my pleasure Major." Edward's eyes comically widen when he hears my title. Yep. We aren't fuckin around. I step back and start talking to Peter about cars as Birgir tenderizes Edward. After awhile Peter nods towards them so I turn and look as Birgir has taken my toy and used it to cut lines down Edwards knee-caps which are leaking venom and proceeds to kick them both so they bend backwards. Huh. Well I guess he aint runnin any time soon.

I look at Peter and say, "You know.. we coulda used him back in the day. He's got spirit." Peter grins and says, "Yea, I knew you'd like him." Birgir stops breaking Edward's fingers to smile at us and I say, "That's enough for now. Don't go far. We may need you again soon. Why don't you check on our other guest?" We hear Alice's chains and Edward looks up questioningly and I respond with, "What? You didn't think you were alone did you? You'll find out who our other guest is later. For now I'd like to introduce you to my coven-mates. Maybe you'll feel more motivated?"

He's chanting, "fuck you" over and over while I call out, "Whitlock Coven." Char and Garrett walk over and Edward looks up glaring at all of us. I smile and say, "You may know the Captain and his mate Charlotte, this is my mate Garrett and our other two members.." I pause to let Fred and Bella come into view. "Ah yes, meet Fred and Bella." Edward starts screaming, "Nooo.. you fucking didn't! She's mine! You had no right!"

Bella walks up to him calmly and smacks him in the face and says, "I was never yours. You dazzled me and the effects wore off when I stayed with the wolves more. You never had a real claim on my heart. That doesn't matter to you though. Does it? You just wanted my blood. Tough shit. The honor to taste my blood went to my true-mate when he changed me." She backs away as Fred walks forward and looks down at Edward and says, "She was and still is like heaven on my tongue. Thank you for being such a fuck-up and letting her go."

Edward screams, bites and tries to get at Fred when Fred does something he has never done before. He uses his gift offensively. Fred is smiling like the cat ate the canary and says to a convulsing Edward, "My gift is to repel people from me, but I always wondered what would happen if I focused on one person while I reversed it so they felt nothing _but_ my presence. How does it feel? This is a first time so, I'll need to take notes of course." Edward can't respond. His body has gone limp and he is twitching. Fred raises and eyebrow and walks back to Bella's side and says, "Interesting."

Wow. I am really glad that Bella is shielding me at the moment. I do not want to know what emotions Edward was feeling at that moment. Birgir and Peter are looking at Fred with gaping mouths and Bella has snuggled into his chest. I smile and say, "Very interesting indeed. We'll have to test that some more, but not right now. Right now we need answers." Fred nods and I send him a smile. I walk forward and tell Edward, "Bella was never yours. You used your glamor on her to get her into your thrall. You used a hunting tool and kept me away from my coven-mate. Why is that?" He spits at me so I respond with, "Well.. you'd be surprised at how many people are waiting for their turn with you." I call upstairs, "Boys! Wanna come say hi?"

We hear a commotion of Jake and Embry fighting to get down the stairs first. It sounds like a stampede and Edward hangs his head in resignation. He knows he's not leavin here. Jake is the first one down the stairs and says to Fred, "Hey man, thanks for the tip of thinking in our Native tongue! He never had a clue of what was goin on. He woulda found Bella months ago if it wasn't for that!" They both walk to Fred and give him the unofficial-official one armed man-hug and Embry looks over and says, "Damn man, what'd you do to him?" Fred laughs and says, "Oh nothin that he didn't deserve. Did you guys have any questions for him before we really get started?"

Edward starts laughing and says, "You think you guys have it all figured out don't you? You don't even realize that you are as much of a tool as I was for the Volturi." I wave the boys back to wait and cock my head to the side and say, "Why don't you tell us? It's not like they have any further hold on you at this point. You can redeem yourself.." I was going to continue when he spat again and said, "No thanks.. you can shove your redemption up yo.." He stops speaking and is staring past me. I turn around and see Carlisle. Edward starts begging, "Carlisle, thank god you're here. Tell them. Tell them to let me go before it's too late!"

Carlisle walks forward slowly and his face is stone as he looks through Edward. He says, " Let you go? Who are you to me; to make such demands? Are you the first person that I brought to my side after hundreds of years of loneliness and resisting because your mother begged me? Are you my first companion, friend, brother? The one that I have loved as a son through thick and thin regardless of what ever happened for over a century? Perhaps, you are the one who betrayed me? Who lied to me for decades. How long exactly have you been deceiving me? My family?"

He stops in front of Edward and holds his chin up with his finger tip so he is looking him straight in the eye and continues, "You once spoke of soulless monsters who do not have a right to exist. Was it your mission to become one?" Edward chokes up and Carlisle says, "I do not know of all of the things you have done on your path of selfishness, but I do believe you have earned your final rest. Before you go. Do one thing for me. For Esme who is falling apart upstairs. I want you to tell us what we need to know to protect ourselves. After a hundred years of deception.. at least grant me that. Jasper is right. Aro no longer has a hold on you. Help us."

At that Carlisle drops his chin and Edward breaks down. He says, "Carlisle. I never wanted any of it. I never wanted to hurt you. Aro came to me when I was in Chicago. He read me and knew who I was. At first he wanted get me to join the guard. When that didn't work.. I offered Alice.." He chokes-up here and says, "b..but I made a deal. Alice would be the one to serve and I could go home. When he found out that I needed to go home; he sent me and told me that if I didn't report to him he would take me to serve 100yrs instead of the original 50 that he offered me." He starts sobbing and Carlisle asks, "What about Alice Edward? You took her human life and put her into service for the Volturi to save yourself. What about her mate?" We hear the chains rattling on the other side and I nod to Birgir who brings Alice forward and removes her gag.

Alice is in front of Edward, sobbing and says, "What happened to my Drake? What did you do to him?" I walk forward and say, "You tell me why you brought me to the Cullens and I will tell you about your mate." She shakes her head and says, "N..no.. I can't they'll kill him. I can't!" I do the only thing I can think of and describe him to her. She looks at me and I say, "I can tell you about him, but I want to know why. Why did you find me and bring me to the Cullen's?"

She goes limp in Birgir's arms and he places her on the floor and says, "After Edward went back home.. the Volturi took me and that was where I stayed until Maria came requesting a favor from Aro.." The growl that came back out of my throat at the sound of that bitches name shocked Alice out of sobbing straight into terror. Suddenly I heard Edward growling through his teeth, "Projecting!" I close my eyes and say, "Sorry about that. Please continue." Alice is looking at me as if I was holding a lighter to her new Jimmy Choos and I hate that I know what they are and growl again.

She says, "Ok ok.. I'll continue, but don't kill the messenger." I growl more because right now I really do want to kill her. Alice looks back at Carlisle and continues, "Well she came to him because her prized Major left. She was ok with him leaving for awhile because he was starting to mess up, he was burnt out and she said she understood the emotional conflicts that he had with killing humans. She offered her army to Aro on this side of the world should it be needed; if he found a way for her to keep an eye on him without him knowing."

She stops talking and looks down then back up at Edward and said, "I remembered that Edward was going to be on the animal diet and recommended finding you and bring you to the Cullens so, they could keep an eye on you that way. Plus you could find another way to feed without feeling the emotions of your meals. It also helped me get out of Italy so, I could look for Drake unnoticed. Unfortunately, they were watching.. always watching." she broke down sobbing again and I was so tense that I could no longer speak.

Garrett chimes in and asks, "Did you ever have visions of Jasper meeting me?" My head snaps up and I look at her waiting. She calms down and says, "Yes actually. Quite a few times. I had to stop it. If you found each other you would have left and.." Mother-fuck! "I'll be right back.."

Bpov

Jasper took off out the door with Garrett following shortly behind. I looked at Alice and Edward all chained up, finally being forced to own-up to some of the shit that they have caused, but will never truly accept responsibility for. I walk up to Alice and looked her straight in the eye and said, "Yes. Edward fucked you over royally by offering you up to the Volturi, but what you did to Jasper was no better. You showed him another way and I am sure out of everything that's happened he will always be thankful for that, but you kept him from his mate and spied on him for the Volturi and his sick sadistic sire that put him through hell for over a hundred years. You have had plenty of opportunities to own-up or somehow come clean to him or to Carlisle, but you didn't! You used and manipulated us all!" I hauled off and smacked her hard in the face.

When I pulled away I saw Rosalie coming towards me and was nervous for a minute until she reached me and stood next to me as she smacked Alice's other cheek and said, "I called you sister. You lived with our family and pretended that whole time.. Didn't we mean anything to you?!" Alice was breaking down when Rosalie turned to Edward and said, "And you! I can't believe I ever called you brother! What you did to everyone here was inexcusable, but what you did to Bella.. Unforgivable. You deserve whatever you get." Then she turned around and walked back-up the stairs where Emmett was waiting and holding Esme while she sobbed into his chest. He didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. If death stares worked, both Alice and Edward would be shriveled up on the floor with smoke coming out of their piles of ash.

Carlisle is watching with his jaw clenched. He walks up to Alice and says, "I opened my home and my heart to you. I treated you like family when you had none. Bella is right. You are no better than Edward. You both used, lied to and manipulated everyone of us.." He goes to Esme and holds her whispering that they will be okay and that it will all be over soon.

I look back at Edward and stare him down while he sobs. Jasper and Garrett come back and I hug them both. Jasper says, "Thank you darlin." as he holds me tight. He pulls back and says, "Alright. We need to finish this shit. I think we need to secure them for the night and take a break for a few hours. Birgir and Peter, will you please secure them? We can take turns watching them." Everyone agrees so we all start to go upstairs. Garrett wraps his arm around Jasper and Fred wraps his arm around me. Emmett wraps an arm around Rosalie and flips off Edward on his way. Char has her arms around Jake and Embry when we get up the stairs. Any feelings of happiness for finally catching them are gone.

We need to regroup and talk about what we found out. Figure out what our next step should be, but I have a feeling.. it is over for both Edward and Alice. We can't trust them. We can't let them go. We can't imprison them.. Gah. Jasper's right. Break-time. I look around and see all of the sad faces and say, "We have all been fucked over by those two and it sucks ass, but let's show them they haven't brought us down. Who's up for another game night?" All around I heard, sure and heck yea.

When I looked at Carlisle's face.. I wanted to cry. I walked up to Carlisle and Esme and said, "You both were lied to the most and for the longest. How 'bout you pick the first game and maybe get with Fred about getting in on the prank war?" Carlisle looked at me with interest and said, "That my dear is the best thing I've heard all day. Thank you.. For everything." I hugged him tight and said, "Don't worry. Somehow, it will all be better." He hugged me back and said, "Things will never be the same again, but yes. I do believe you are right.. To new beginnings." I smile and say, "To new beginnings."

A/N _Phew! My fingers are all tired n whatnot from all my typy typy. Happy New Year to everyone and this one is dedicated to new beginnings. _

_"May all your troubles last as long as your New Year's resolutions." -Joey Adams _

_Mistakes are all mine. No worries. Soon I will be doing a massive edit on all chapters. Yey.. *cough* I mean, Yay! _


	40. Chapter 40

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 40:

Charliepov

I've been following the jerk at a distance for almost three hours now and it doesn't seem like he's going anywhere in particular when he gets to a ferry service and parks. I'm debating if I should continue or go home when both the passenger and driver side doors open so, I duck. Goddammit! Who the fuck are these people? The male is about average size with long black hair and there's a girl. She's a tiny thing and can't be older than Bella with light brown curly hair.

It's the right car.. I'm figuring out my next move when the guy goes to the trunk and pulls out Billy's wheelchair. I get my phone ready to make a call for back-up when the girl and Quil Jr help Billy get out of the backseat and they all seem to be talking casually. I do a face palm. Great. I decide to drive-up to them to see what's going on; when my phone rings. I stop and park next to Billy and hold up my hand to tell him one minute. It's Bells.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could give Billy and Quil Jr a ride to the fishing cabin?" Now aint that a bitch. They set me up!

"Bells, this is not okay. Tell me what the hell is going on!" She chuckles and says, "Well it's kinda easy. We had a feeling you'd do something if you saw Edward so we set this up for a surprise fishing trip for you! Surprise!" Weak. How stupid does she think I am..

"You really must think I'm as dumb as a rock."

"For following Edward like you did.. Dad, that _is_ debatable, but when I was talking to Jake he told me that you and Billy both seemed to be really stressed out so, we both got together and made arrangements. We knew you wouldn't go on your own so we decided to have an intervention. It's called a vacation intervention."

Smart-ass. "Heh. Yea right. You expect me to believe that? How do you explain these other people and Edward's car?"

"Well.. the other people are my friends Timothy and Samantha. They happened to be in town when I called Carlisle and asked him if we could borrow Edward's car for this. Listen, you don't have to go fishing if you don't want to, but Billy and Quil Jr are there and my friends need to take the car back before Edward misses it. You'd be staying at the cabin that Grandpa left my mom when he passed away. There's a fishing boat, poles and everything."

I look up and see Billy grinning at me so I narrow my eyes at him. He was in on this thing. He must have been laughing like a loon during the whole ride. "Why is Quil Jr coming?" We take fishing trips alone all the time..

She laughs and says, "Oh yea.. when he heard Jake talking about my cabin he wanted to go check it out for himself. I think Billy was ok with him coming." Her cabin..

"Your cabin?" She's quiet for a bit and says, "Um.. yea. Mom gave it to me because she has no use for it. That's where I was staying when Jake visited with me. It's on 12 acres and has a private doc." Curiosity may be getting the better of me so I take a deep breath and say, "Fine. I'll take Billy and Quil Jr to the cabin. I'm real curious about this cabin, but you and I are going to have a nice long talk soon enough. You can't avoid me forever." She laughs and says, "I know dad. I gotta go. Enjoy your fishing trip. Love you!"

"Love you too Bells." The line is dead and I put my phone down, close my eyes and center myself before I deal with this. Intervention my ass. I roll my window down and say, "What the hell is goin on Billy.."

Jasperpov

That break was just what we all needed. Every single one of us was on information overload. We needed to step-back, relax and regroup for a bit. So my bitch sire went to the Volturi to make a deal and keep me in her sights. As if I'd ever go back to that life. The one positive thing in all this is that they don't have a clue about the true-coven as we originally thought. I know it was a stretch to begin with, but with all the vamps with gifts it seemed like a possibility at the time.

Since they do not know however, they do not know that we are grouped together or the potential of our strength. Strategically that is a bonus in our favor.

The Volturi know that I am missing, but I wonder if they told Maria yet? If she does not know there's no way her or her army will be there in September. Another bonus.

How to handle Edward and Alice? Now that's the question. Carlisle has accepted that Edward is dead, but what about Alice. We cannot trust her manipulatin ass as far as a human could throw her. She knew exactly what she was doin when she got the Volturi to go along with her plan. Drake told us to do what we had to do. According to Peter, he has moved on. I guess what she did killed his mating instinct for her because his self-preservation has taken over. She won't take that well either. So yea.. I know what needs to be done.

I need to find Carlisle. He's by the pit with Esme when I walk up and say, "Carlisle, could you come speak to Edward with me? We need to find out if any of the Denali's are in on any of this.. he was able to get away from the girls at least twice week the entire time you have been here with us." He looks to Esme and I can feel her torment. She truly loved Edward as a son. This is tearing her up inside because she wants to protect him from what's comin. She nods. I get down on my knees in front of her, hold her hand in both of mine and say, "Esme. I know how you are feelin about all of this, but there are lives at stake here. He didn't just lie to you or us. He endangered the entire family. Can you accept that we are trying to protect the rest of the family? That the other ones you think of as yours are in danger?"

She squeezed my hands and I could feel her acceptance to my words. With reluctance she said, "I do understand. I know Jasper that you always protect the ones you love and can feel what we are feeling. I'm just so sad." She let's go of my hands and pulls me into a hug and continues, "You are also like a son to me Jasper. I know you can feel it. Bella and Fred as well. It's just difficult for me to come to terms with all that has happened and what needs to happen. I can tell you one thing though.." I can feel her white hot anger as she grips me harder and says, "Aro and the Voturi need to pay. After what they have done to us. To our family.. for all these years. They need to pay and I want to be there. I will train with the rest of you." I squeeze her back and send her reassurance as I pull away to look at Carlisle. He nods and says, "You know how I feel. I agree and yes we should find out about the Denali's. We need to know who our true friends are." I nod and get up. "Ok, let's go find Bella and Fred for this."

Peterpov

It's my turn to guard our frenemies. I told Char to hang out with Adela. She doesn't need to see this. She had enough of this shit with Maria. Thinking about everything I guess I'm not as surprised as I am furious. Alice has been reporting to the Volturi about us for years and we never caught on. And Maria. That cuntpire. I don't know if she is goin to be there in September, but that bitch is goin down when all is said and done. I know just how to get to her too.

Edward has been quiet. I'm sure the reality of what he's done is finally weighing down on him. I wouldn't kick someone when their down, but.. I kick his leg that did not heal right and say, "Hey fucker. What's the matter? You finally realizin what you did?" He grunts and looks at me with narrowed eyes and responds, "I knew what I was doing as I was doing it, but I didn't have a choice. You know that. You know you cannot say no to the Volturi and get away with it. If I didn't do it they would have come after me and found another way to spy on Carlisle. I figured at least if I was doing it.. I could make sure to be conservative in my reports."

Hmm.. "You know. I get that, but what I don't get was how you could use someone like you did with Alice. That was cowardice in its finest right there. Not that I'm about ready to defend the bitch for what she did to Jasper, but damn man. Why'd you offer her up like that?" He lost his steam and said, "I was ashamed of what I did to her. I was going back to Carlisle and didn't want to own up to it. At the time.. it made sense. Now.." He looked over at Alice and hung his head. Yea. Now.. it doesn't.

He seems to be in a talkin mood so I keep on. "I'm just curious. How'd you get away from the three succubi? They were supposed to be watchin you? Better yet, why would you want to get away from three succubi?" He laughs without any humor and says, "Honestly, they got on my nerves with their thoughts. When you can read what is in their head it is not all that difficult to deceive them."

I nod and say, "I can see that, but why? Were they or the other Denali part of Aro's convoluted spy network?" We need to know before we get in touch with them.. He laughs and says, "No Eleazar and Carmen are far removed from the Volturi. Unless they thought of a way to deceive me with their thoughts. Eleazar has long despised what they are.. it's why he left. The sisters would never team up with the Volturi after Aro killed their mother."

I'm about to ask more when Jasper, Carlisle, Bella and Fred make their way into the room. Jasper says, "He's tellin the truth." I nod and back away to give them space. Carlisle walks up to Edward and asks, "Is there anything else we should know? Anymore surprises coming to us in September?" Edward is looking down when he says, "Not that I know of. If it makes any difference though.. I want you to know I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I got in over my head and got carried away."

Jasper nods at Carlisle and Carlisle responds, "I know and I'm sorry too if I failed you in anyway. I should have protected you better. I love you son." At that Edward sobbed out, "I love you.." and he went silent. Jasper hit him with lethargy then turned to Alice.

Carlisle approached her and said, "How about you Alice? Is there anything else we should know?" She was openly sobbing and she responded, "No. You guys know everything. I'm sorry too. I just didn't know what to do to protect my mate." Jasper came forward and said, "I get that, but unlike Edward you had the opportunity and the gift to figure something out. I appreciate that you brought me to the Cullens, but you could have let me find my mate. You could have found a way to let me know." She was sobbing when Jasper looked at Carlisle who shook his head. Then she was silent.

Jasper said, "Captain, get the fireplace goin." I nod and work on the fire while Jasper spoke to Carlisle. He said, "We all know what needs to be done here, but I thought we would show them mercy in the end. Neither one will feel a thing." Carlisle was sobbing in Bella and Fred's arms when he said, "Thank you Jasper. Thank you for everything. It really means a lot to me that they won't suffer anymore. I know Esme will appreciate it too."

I took that as cue and started to unchain and dismember them both. I placed them together and said, "Do you have any last words?" Carlisle nods and stands before them. He says, "I would like to say the last rites for them both. I hope they find the peace that they were not granted here on earth." All of us nod and stand back.

Carlisle begins, "O Holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Jesus Christ, to sanctify our actions this day in preparation for the fulfillment of the will of God." As he speaks I walk forward and slowly begin to burn their remains. The others have come down to the basement to listen to Carlisle speak. Like Edward and Alice or not, we can't help but like and respect Carlisle. He's a good man and his words hold power. I finish up and stand by Char as he finishes up with, "So let it be done."

I decide this should be a private moment for the Cullens so I grab Char and tell the others to come on. Let them grieve.

A/N _Well. That's that. No more Edward or Alice. What do you think of the way I ended them? Did I do right by showing some respect to the Cullens? Carlisle spoke the beginning and ending of the Catholic 'Last Rites' ceremony. I figured since he was a preacher's son and a religious man.. it might be something he'd do. I didn't want the whole thing in there though.. I'll try to get another update out tonight. All mistakes are mine. _


	41. Chapter 41

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 41:

Bpov

After with what happened to Edward and Alice we decided to have a night by the pit the way we used to back in Oregon when Jake and Embry were visiting. First-up is dinner for the boys. Esme and Rose helped me make a lasagna for them for dinner. I didn't need help, but I think it made Esme feel better to take care of someone and Rosalie has been trying to be more social with me.

I asked Rosalie to get the beers, but when the timer goes off, Esme pulls it from the oven and I'm finishing the salad prep. Rosalie says, "Why do they need beer though? Shouldn't they drink a Rioja crianza, a medium-bodied Cabernet Sauvignon with their classic lasagna? I looked it up and according to the websites; it is important to find the proper combination to enhance their palate." I let go of a wry laugh.. and tell myself she means well, at least she's trying and respond, "That's true for the most part however, there are wine drinkers and beer drinkers. Our boys are beer drinkers and will probably never be wine drinkers. It's just a matter of personal preference."

She tilts her head to the side while she absorbs this new information, blinks and says, "Huh.. well okay. You know I don't really remember eating human food or what goes together. It's interesting sometimes." Esme is smiling and she says, "You know we can cook for the pack sometimes if they let us. I always loved to cook and I miss it. Maybe we can take classes together. What do you think Rose?" I can't help but laugh and say, "You know.. it would probably be a lot of fun for the both of you. Maybe you could cook at a soup kitchen sometime? They always need volunteers." They both stop what they are doing and look at me as if I hopped up on the counter and pooped. "What is a soup kitchen?"

I grab my finished salad and plates and say, "Come help me set the table and I'll tell you all about it." They both grab the lasagna, napkins, utensils, water and beers and follow me out to the dining table. As I am setting the table I say, "There are a lot of people who do not have homes, jobs or the means to get food. They sometimes need to go to a soup kitchen; especially during the holidays when more people are in need and interested in donating time and food. They could always use extra help in the kitchens, serving or even donations would help them serve more people." Esme pours the water and says, "I think I'd like to look into doing something like that. Rose, when everything settles down would you like to do that with me? We can donate money and time."

Rosalie is coming back from the kitchen with a bowl full of ice and I raise my eyebrow at her. She shrugs and says, "Beer is better cold no?" She puts the bottles of beer in the ice-bath and I say, "Good idea." She beams at me then responds to Esme, "I'd love to. We can get Emmett to help too."

We are all done and we stand back to look at our work and I say, "Looks good if you ask me. Wanna make some cookies?" Esme gives me a hug and says, "Thank you Bella. I'd love to." Rosalie whistles loudly and calls out, "Boys!" then she says, "Let's go!"

Fpov

Since, we have so many in numbers now and both Carlisle and Emmett want in; we have split up into pranking teams. I have Carlisle and Emmett. Birgir is teamed with Garrett and Peter. Jasper has Jake and Embry. When Timothy gets back we may have to find a new system, but this works for now. We needed to do something to level out all the heavy.

Apparently, electronics is Emmett's thing so he found some old speakers that he is setting up and wiring next to Peter's man cave garage. Carlisle is helping me come up with the best sound affects for a crash then we are going to set-up a smoke machine under Peter's prized quad that he is so in love with. We are still coming up with a prank for Jasper's team when we hear a whistle and then Rosalie yells, "Boys!" Hmm.. perfect.

I whisper to Carlisle, "Let's get Em. Now is the perfect time to set-up our pranks while they are eating." He smiles wide and says, "Let's go!" Emmett is just finishing up and I say, "You guys have any ideas?" Emmett is bouncing on his feet in excitement when Carlisle says, "Cotton balls are notoriously sticky when wet. How about we grab all of their shoes and cover them in wet cotton balls and freeze them?" Ooh that's good.. "Perfect. Emmett. It's your turn next. Think of something big!" He's rubbing his hands together in glee and nods.

Peterpov

Char and Adela have volunteered to go get some more supplies. These wolves can pack it away big-time. I'm hangin by the pit with Birgir and Garrett tryin to come up with our big prank ideas. For some reason most of Birgir's prank ideas end in dismemberment and I have to remind him that we have mortals to think about. Garrett wants to try some super-glue pranks that he heard about and I said, "Ok, that's a start, but we need to come up with something big. Birgir. I want you to think of a nonviolent prank. We are all friends here. Okay?" He nods seriously and I go lookin for the super-glue. I know we have some around here somewhere..

Jasperpov

Everyone seems busy with pranks and trying to come to terms with the past few days. They all deserve a break, but right now while they are busy I'm ordering clothes for a huge clothing swap. I plan to replace everyone's clothes with 2-3 sizes smaller than they already wear. As vampires we can't change size so this should freak them out. That's my big contribution. I'll let Jake and Embry take charge of anything else because I got bigger fish to fry. A few of those fish are the Denali's, getting in touch with the Irish coven and perhaps even the Amazonian coven.

If Aro is really depending on Maria's Army favor he will be looking for me and the others. I do not believe that we have until September anymore. Especially now that Drake, Edward, Alice, Bella, the Cullens and myself have gone missing he will be sending scouts. Most likely Dmitri to track us as well. Luckily we have Fred masking us all, but we definitely need to get to the Denali's before he does. I know that Edward said that the Denali's are not in on Aro's payroll, but I'd still like to test their truthfulness with my empathy. It can't hurt.

I send off my clothing order and call out to Carlisle. While I'm waiting I save all of my notes and close my laptop. I hear a knock and say, "Please come in." Carlisle slowly opens my door and walks in. I ask him to shut the door. I know they can hear us if they want to, but with the door shut they'll be less likely to pay attention.

"Hey Carlisle, have a seat. I was hoping to talk to you for a few about a game plan and I was hoping to get your advice before I gather the group for a planning session." He nods and sits across from me waiting. I gather my thoughts and tell him my concerns about the number of us that have gone missing, the possibility that the Volturi will search for us sooner than later and my thoughts on the other covens that I plan to call. Including Eleazar.

He listens quietly and closes his eyes when I'm done and says, "You know I think you are right. There is no way they are going to let such a number go missing without investigating. We need to keep on our toes. Because of Fred's masking I do not recommend splitting up the group because of the off chance of Dmitri or another tracker is searching for us right now." I nod and rest my chin on my hand and say, "What about the covens that I mentioned? Should I see if they wanna join? I already know that the Irish are in because of Drake. Timothy and Samantha mentioned the Amazonian coven will likely join as well."

Carlisle contemplates for a moment and says, "I have an emergency contact for Eleazar that is untraceable. I will get in touch with him when we are done talking here. Where would you like me to arrange our meeting?" Good question.. "I'll ask Peter. What about the other covens? We will need numbers if the Volturi attack. Especially if they have Maria."

He taps his knee with his fingertip and says, "If the others do not join.. I won't be too worried. Aro is cocky.." He stops tapping and his eyes light-up and he continues, "_Perhaps_, I can contact Aro and arrange for him to come for _the changed Bella meeting_ that he's been asking for. That way, most of the Cullens are not missing. This will make him more comfortable. After all, he does believe me incapable of violence or misinformation. I can sell it to sound like Edward and Alice have gone off on a vacation together. Just as the rest of us have according to their last reports of us."

I grin and say, "You know Carlisle, perhaps you should reconsider your ideas on warfare. You have a heck of a strategic brain there." He grins and says, "No, I'm fine. I just want to protect what's left of my family at all costs."

Time to see what Yoda thinks.. At that I decide to call out, "Captain, Report!"

Aropov

I'm sitting at my desk tapping my fingers and waiting for a new report. So far, it seems as if the Cullens are all missing according to all of my sources. What is my old friend Carlisle up to? I am most upset that Drake has gone missing. He was the tether to my seer. Then there is the empath. Without reports of him I do not have a guaranteed North American army at my disposal. This will not do at all. Time to call a meeting with the brothers. I grab the receiver to dial them and my phone rings. Maybe this is my report?

I answer, "You have reached Aro Volturi, you may speak your business now, but make it quick."

"Aro old friend, How are you?" Speak of the devil and the devil will call. "Well hello Carlisle, it has been too long. How are you and the family?" Gah.. Family. The fool..

"Quite well thank you for asking. Esme and I were on vacation when we ran into Isabella and she was ready to be changed. Unfortunately, she is quite angry at both Edward and Alice so they went on their own vacation." This may complicate things..

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know why she was so angry or why they had to leave?" I've heard nothing about this. I'm going to have to remind them both who I am. Incompetence will not be tolerated. He laughs as if this is funny somehow and says, "Well, I guess she figured out that Edward is not her mate and she was angry at him for dazzling her so to speak. Apparently, he had her in his thrall. When she challenged him on this it did not go very well. Alice took Edward somewhere to calm him down. He was quite upset as you could imagine."

Imbecile. That explains why she was willing to die for him. Marcus did read her lines correctly after all. Hmm.. this means she still has a mate out there somewhere. Wouldn't it be delightful if the empath was her mate! Before I get ahead of myself I say, "Well my friend. It sounds like you have had your hands full for sure. Do you know when the lovely Miss Isabella will be ready to greet us?" I can hear him tapping. He always does that when he's thinking..

"You know Aro, it's the middle of June.. I do believe she'll be ready for company by her birthday in September. By then she will be two months into this life. Our Bella, will be a newborn and Jasper said that he wanted to help her overcome her first few months of newborn mania. She will not be ready for travel however, because she has decided to go with the vegetarian lifestyle." Our Bella. Preposterous. Vegetarian. Hmmpf.. We'll see about that. Wait. He said Jasper?

"Did you say Jasper would be helping her?" He stopped tapping and said, "Well of course. Out of all of us he has the most experience with newborns and he did promise to be there after he changes her. They are good friends." I will bring Marcus. I'm dying to know if she has a mating bond to the empath!

"Lovely! It really is so good to have friends isn't it?" Speaking of friends. I need to get ahold of my spies and find out why I am not getting any of this news from them dammit!

"Yes of course Aro. I look forward to seeing you. Would you mind telling me how many to expect so that I can make accommodations for you all? Esme would be delighted to prepare a room for you herself. She has been getting into interior design." I've heard of her never ending desire to decorate.. "Well that is very kind. I do not know as of right now, but I will get back to you. Would email be best?"

"Yes absolutely, we do not always have phone service out here in the middle of nowhere." Middle of nowhere. Sounds perfect.

"It was delightful to hear from you old friend, but I really must get back to work. Say hello to your lovely wife and family for me." Delightful indeed..

"Absolutely, you know your friendship means the world to me. Do send my salutations to your beautiful wife and the brothers for me. It's been too long. Perhaps the next vacation will be Italy."

I respond quickly, "What a lovely thought. Good day." The line is dead.. excellent. Excellent indeed. In two months I will be taking the lovely Miss Isabella and her good friend the empath.

"Dmitri!"

Fpov

Timothy and Samantha just got back about an hour ago. They said that the diversion went well. Charlie was suspicious as expected, but he went along for the fishing trip. He was real interested in the cabin. They had strict instructions to get Bella to call him in a week. Samantha was quite taken with Charlie and wants to visit with him again soon. All Timothy said was.. Dude, I'm a vampire and he made me nervous. Did you know that even though he retired he still wears a gun? He likes to tap the handle of it when he's talking. Then he said, "You are the first vampire I ever met with a live father-in-law." and proceeded to laugh in my face. Great. Just great.

In other news it looks like I am going to have my new extended vampire-family attached to my hip for almost two months. Peter said that Carlisle was on the phone arranging it to make sure we had time to prepare before the big visit and until then we all need to stay close. Aro is known for sending out his tracker and scouts. With so many spies missing he is likely to be on alert.

Apparently, the Cullens need to keep it business as usual with their Denali contacts because they are traced. We need to find a way to leave tid-bits of normal information out there so Aro doesn't get too suspicious and come early.. with reinforcements. Peter said that if we can arrange for the Cullens to be at the Canada home in the next week the tracker will find them there and report before he goes off to find Edward and Alice. So they will be out gone for at least two weeks.

As for Edward and Alice.. if he sends Dmitri, which Aro most likely will. We need to plant their remains at Edward's Chicago home. Since I cannot be traced, I will make it look like vandalism. It will only be ashes, but he is supposedly good enough to scent them out anyway. With no other scents Aro won't have any concrete answers.

After we come back from Chicago, Jake and Embry will go home and we will be back to training and making our contacts with the other covens that have shown interest in getting rid of the Volturi. By the second week of September, we will all gather at the Cullens Canada home and I will mask everyone that we do not want the Volturi to know about until we are ready. I think that last few days will be the most difficult for all of us.

I'm crossing my fingers and my eyes..

A/N _Do you think it will go as planned? Prolly not. There are always hiccups with drawn out convoluted plans. Simple is best, but we can't go simple here can we? Just a few more chapters guys. I heard that you get more luck if you cross both your fingers and your eyes too. Well I guess; if you can do that and not fall down.. That's pretty lucky dontcha think? All mistakes belong to me._


	42. Chapter 42

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 42:

Bpov

The Cullens left for Canada yesterday in hopes that if a tracker or spy searches for them; it will be reported that they are not missing or up to any shenanigans that Aro needs to worry about. Today the Whitlock's are going on a field trip to Chicago so we can place Edward and Alice's ashes in Edwards family home. If the tracker comes he will find them and report to Aro that they are no longer his pets. Poor Aro. Not.

When we first found Edward and Alice I was furious for everything that they have done and all the pain that they have caused, but when getting to know the Cullens better I can see how much this pained Carlisle and I have a better understanding of the situation that they both found themselves in. Sure they could have done things differently. I am not excusing them in anyway, but I can understand that this is all Aro's doing. I can't stay angry at either of them for being lost in a terrible situation. Especially, when they asked for forgiveness in the end.

If Jasper could be forgiving and merciful than so can I. After all, out of everyone.. I think he was hurt the most by their actions. Well, aside from Carlisle and of course Drake. Carlisle is getting better, but he will be grieving for some time. Right now he seems to be throwing himself into protecting the rest of us. He is determined not to lose another family member to Aro's greed again. Drake is recovering quite well with the Irish coven. He is enjoying his freedom and spending a lot of time with Maggie. Peter said that they will be happy together and that is all we want for him, so that is good.

I'm almost done packing my bag when Adela knocks on the door. "Come in Adela, is everything ok?" She comes in and smiles at me. I nod to the chair and she has a seat and answers in her thick accent, "I am fine. I just want to talk to you for a bit since you are leaving soon. Are you ready for what is to come?" I zip my bag and have a seat on the bed and answer, "If you mean by our trip.. I hope so. I'm not sure if I can take anymore surprises. We will have to check both of Edward's properties while we are there. We also have to be careful in case the properties are being watched."

She nods and says, "Yes that is true, but maybe with Fred's gift it will be ok. In the least, you could just take Jasper, Fred and yourself under the mask because those are who they'd be looking for." I start playing with the hem on my shirt and I look up at Adela and say, "That's true, but they will suspect Jasper to go to Peter, so we will stick together. Safety in numbers and all that."

Adela grabs my hand from my hem and says, "I have not known you for very long, but I think of you like a younger sister. You are very much like; what I remember of my human sister. I want you to have this." She shuffles through her bag and hands me what looks like a modified two finger ring. It is silver toned and has two very large teeth. She also hands me a small vial with a brown liquid in it. I hold these things and look at her questioningly.

Adela responds to the questions on my face by saying, "Birgir and I have traveled many years alone. More than once we have come across Children of the Moon and fought them. They are more violent and deadly than your shifter friends. Those are two of their teeth set in steel. In the vial, is some of their venom which will harm us in small dose and kill us in large dose. You can dip the tips of the teeth into the vial, punch enemy and it will cause a wound that will not heal as fast as we normally heal." She took the vial, put it into a leather pouch and handed it to me. I give her a hug and she is so tall that I feel like a child in her arms.

I pull away and say, "Thank you so much! This is incredible and I promise that I will use it wisely." She smiles and nods, "Be sure that you do, but if you accidentally get scraped; it will take a hunt and a few hours to feel better. Safe journey little one." I nodded in understanding and at that she got up and walked out of my room. I'm touched by her thoughtfulness.

Fpov

Jake and Embry are leaving with us today. We'll drop them off at the airport so they can go home and report to Sam their Alpha. I'm going to miss those two. They are like the fun brothers that I never had and always wanted.

The Nomads, Birgir, Adela, Timothy and Samantha are staying behind to hold down the fort. I guess, they invited some of their other friends who may want to get involved considering the amount of strength we have gathered. For the first time ever.. a coven will be going against the Volturi with a chance of success.

Birgir and Adela have invited the Romanians who are their friends and long time Volturi enemies. They also Octavio who is an aggressive Southern Warlord who has lasted the longest against Maria and is her biggest enemy to date.

Timothy and Samantha invited the Amazonian's and their friend Ben an elementalist from Egypt.

The Cullens have contacted the Denali's and Alistair who is a Nomad.

We of course have invited the Irish and the Quileute pack who will close in from the sidelines to grab any Volturi runners.. All in all if everyone shows-up we will have 30 strong vamps and 8 shifter wolves. That is if Octavio doesn't bring any of his army.. Which I'm pretty sure he will. Especially, if we think Maria is going to be there. Ding dong he wants the bitch dead. As do we all..

I'm helping Peter clean up the mess we made in his super fantastic man cave garage before the trip when I ask, "With all these big players who do you think will take over in Volturi?" He stops waxing his quad and says, "You know.. I think it is something we should all discuss as a group. The Romanian's were after power when they 1st went up against the Volturi. Now I am pretty sure they want to enjoy the Nomadic life that they have gotten used to.. Octavio is only interested in the South.. His homeland. You know, for the most part I do believe that everyone invited is content to be who they are. Perhaps we can hold some kind of an election?" That sounds like a good idea, but I don't know how we'd pull it off. One step at a time I suppose. I bet some of the older ones have an idea.

He zones out for a few and grins so I ask him, "What was that about?" He grins wider and says, "You know I am always right, but sometimes somethings are just meant to be a surprise." Great. I hate surprises. I narrow my eyes at him and say, "Fine. Be that way. I won't show you the new trick I learned online." He looks at me wide-eyed and says, "What kind of trick?" I bite my bottom lip, then lick my lips and say, "Sometimes. Somethings are meant to be a surprise." I know exactly what that does to him..

Before things got interesting Birgir comes in and asks if he can talk to us. I drop the last piece of wreckage into the recycle bin and sit on the newly polished hood of Peter's quad and say, "What's goin on?" Peter pushes me off and says, "Get off fucker.. I just polished her!" He then proceeds to caress the quad in a very inappropriate way.

Birgir looks at him confused, clears his throat and says, "You and the others will be going where there is dangers. I want you to take this young one." I raise my eyebrow and gulp and what he hands me. Woa.. He says, "I carved this from the femur bone of my enemy wolf. It is sharp enough to remove the head or a limb of a vampire. When you do; these wounds are clean so they have less meat to fit together and take longer to heal." This thing is incredible. It looks like a short and thin machete carved from bone with a leather strap that fits on your wrist like a Wii remote. Peter is smiling at me and says, "Surprise!" Bastard.

I strap it on my wrist and hold blade out with the back against my wrist the way you are supposed to hold a knife. It comes to just under the length of my elbow. I turn it around in my hand taking a few experimental swipes with it and say, "Wow, Birgir this is amazing, but why?" He looks at Peter then me and says, "You and the little one are young still. Adela is giving her a gift right now. We want you to be safe with the older ones." It is hard to understand his accent sometimes, but I understand the sentiment. He wants to protect me. I smile huge and give him a hug. He stiffens and pats my back as if he is afraid to touch me and says, "We are warriors. It is our job to look after the young ones." Then he backs away looking slightly uncomfortable.

Peter says, "That's right _young one_," He winks at me then continues, "Birgir we will look after them. Don't you worry your pretty little head, but you better get used to the hugs old man." Birgir walks up to him and punches his shoulder really hard and says, "Warrior do not hug. We fight. That is how we love." I laugh hard and stop when Birgir looks towards me. I smile sheepishly at him and say, "I appreciate the weapon and will be careful with it. Thank you for thinking of us. We will make you proud." Birgir smiles, nods and walks out.

Peter looks at me with a grin and says, "You got your surprise. I would like to hear all about this wonderful new trick you learned!" I laugh and say, "I don't know.. we'll see. Right now I have to go check on Bella. We need to make sure our project is wrapped up before we leave." He puts out his bottom lip so I lean forward and bite it and suddenly we are getting lost in a kiss when I hear.. "AHEM.."

We both look over to see a grinning Jake and Embry. I pinch Peter's ass and back away from him saying, "What's up guys?" Jake looks over at Peter who's sporting wood and we all start laughing. Heh. He knows what's up. When I calm down I say, "Let me rephrase. What's goin on?"

"Char asked me to come find Peter. She needs his help to finish getting ready." I grin because I taught her my new trick. Peter looks at my grin and is gone in a flash. Gee. I wonder what he is hoping for? I laugh and say, "Well alright. Message delivered. You guys wanna come with Bella and I to wrap up the loose ends on our project?" Embry says, "Ohh do you mean the super secret project that you have been working on for weeks that no one knows about?" I lean up against the quad. I may have rubbed my ass into it a little which gets me a funny look from Jake and Embry then I say, "Yep. Super secret. If you tell; then Bella gets your balls on a necklace. Deal?" They both gulp and Jake flashes me his full on Jake smile and says, "Deal!"

Jasperpov

I start loading up the back of the LandRover with all the bags that were by the front door when Garrett grabs my hand and pulled me into an office space off of the entry way. He is holding what looks like a cup of boiling water and I can feel his excitement, lust and weariness? What the fuck? I pull my hand back and look at the cup; then at him and say, "What the fuck is that for? We gotta get ready.." I'm leaning a step towards the door and he responds with, "Wait! I wanna try something.. It's something Fred taught me."

He has my interest and I say, "Ok, what's with the water?" He puts the cup down on the desk and pushes me to sit on the chair as he kneels between my legs and starts to undo my button-fly. I slap his hand away and say, "You are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm putting my dick in boiling hot water!" He laughs. A deep down full out belly laugh and I try to get up, but he pins me and says through his giggles, "I promise. The water is not for your dick. Do you trust me?" I feel his honesty and I nod hesitantly because I still don't like it. He continues on my button-fly and pulls my jeans down. I lift my ass so he can pull them off of me and he leans in for a kiss. He whispers, "I would never do anything to hurt you my mate. I love you more than life itself."

That makes me feel a little bit better then he sends me all of his lust through the kiss and I groan. "I love you too, but the curiosity is killin me." He is stroking me and he grabs the cup and puts it to his mouth and drinks? No he fills his mouth with the hot water, swishes it around and spits it back into the cup and smirks at me before he takes me into his mouth. I yell out, "Holy mother of fuck!" I'm gripping his hair and guiding his hot mouth. He swallows my tip. I can feel him working me with his tongue and at the same time he reaches my entrance and rubs with a warm finger. All of a sudden he hits my sweet spot and hums at the same time. I can't take it anymore and I explode. I'm still thrusting my hips even after I stop coming. He cleans me up and backs away then says, "So, neat trick?"

Fuck yea! I get up and faster than he can comprehend, I have his pants shredded and I command, "Hands on the desk soldier!" He gives me a cheeky grin and says, "But I thought we didn't have time?" I ignore his smart-ass comment, look at him hard and say, "Now." Garrett flashes me a shit-eating grin before he turns his back to me.

Suddenly I can hear Peter yelling and from his reaction I would guess he is learning about this new trick. I grin evilly, smack Garrett's ass and send out what I was feeling just moments ago when Garrett was workin me. Peter yells, "Woman get in position!" Garrett is growling and I have not even begun yet. He says, "Quit fuckin around Major." I grab him by the back of his hair with my right hand and pull him so his back is to me and I say, "Oh, I am just getting started." while I'm stroking him with my right. The way I'm feeling right now.. I think he has just opened a Pandora's box of Major consequences.

Bpov

I was frustrated that Fred invited the boys to our private sanctuary, but he had a point. They only visit once in awhile. The bonus is that we will be done twice as fast because they are helping. I think that was his intention in the first place. My Fred is always thinking ahead. Oh hell.. I better not go off on a weird random rhyming tangent.. that shit always happens.

Fred, Jake, Embry and I are just finishing up the siding when we hear a primal yell off into the distance. Then one at a time we hear Timothy, Peter and Birgir as well. I look at Fred and grin. He says, "Damn! I was hoping we'd be there after I got them all worked up." My intelligent response is, "Huh?"

He has a mischievous smirk on his face and responds, "Well, um.. you know that trick I read about the other day that we tried?" I nod my head and Jake says, "What trick?"

Fred tells Jake and Embry. Both are blushing like crazy and I can't help but laugh my ass off. They are so cute! When I calm myself down Fred continues, "So.. heh.. yea I kinda worked everyone up gradually today with comments and innuendo. I told Char and Garrett how to do it. They told Samantha and Adela. I guess they all decided to try it at the same time..."

Jake and Embry's eyes widen and I say, "So Jasper was projecting like a mo-fo and we missed it?" He nods and I say, "Damn!" Fred laughs and says, "That's what I'm saying!"

After that realization we promised each other that we would work them up another day and went back to work because we need to leave in a couple hours so, the boys can make their flight.

Embry says, "This place is awesome by the way. I smile and respond, "Yea, we came up with the idea for a private sanctuary that will be hard to find and Fred designed the whole thing." If I was human I'd be blushing madly when I think back to the day he made the blue-prints. Jake says, "Well I highly doubt anyone would find this. You can't see it through the tree canopy and if Fred masks you guys.. I bet you could stay here for days."

I answer with "Yep" popping the 'p' sound. I look around and must say we did a pretty good job. It is a one room 480 square foot tree house high up in the trees. On the outside, it has tree-bark siding and a solid roof. It is very sturdy and built into the tree. On the inside we have a full size futon that opens up, some candles, lighters are on a small side table. We have an emergency safe hidden in a secret compartment that Fred built into the wall. There are two large windows. One is East and one is West. The two small windows are North and South. The large West window has a bench seat that opens up to hold clothes and towels. We can watch the sunset in that spot. There is a built-in bookshelf on the Northern wall next to the small window and all of the windows have black out blinds.

I'm lost in my thoughts as the boys are talking and out of nowhere, Jake's phone beeps. He looks at it and says, "Hey we need to leave in 30 mins if we are going to make it through check in on time for our flight." I grab Jake and Fred grabs Embry and we take off at vampire speed. We are at the house in no-time and Jake is wobbly on his feet when he asks, "A little warning next time?"

I wink at him and turn to see Jasper and Peter come walking out of the house freshly showered and I say, "Hey guys.. did we miss anything?" Peter runs up to Fred and hug-lifts him off the ground saying, "I love you man! That was awesome!" Jasper has a huge smile on his face and I think damn!

Jasper says, "The car is loaded up so whenever y'all are ready."

We say our goodbyes to Birgir, Adela, Timothy and Samantha. They promise to send us updates as they have them and we promise to let them know if anything big happens and we're off.

I can't help but hope everything goes smoothly..

A/N _All mistakes are mine!_


	43. Chapter 43

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_Last time:_

_Bpov_

_We say our goodbyes to Birgir, Adela, Timothy and Samantha. They promise to send us updates as they have them and we promise to let them know if anything big happens and we're off. _

_I can't help but hope everything goes smoothly.._

Chapter 43:

Peterpov

I drove like a madman and we managed to drop Jake and Embry off on time to make their flight back home. We promised to update them if anything big happens and Jake promised to update us on the Charlie situation. Sam called and let Jake know that Charlie has been giving Billy and Quil Jr hell trying to figure out what's really going on. The man has the right to know, but until the Volturi are handled; we just cannot risk it. I know Bella wants to keep her daddy in her life, but she is gonna have to let him go sooner or later. Rock. Hard-place.

I dread this trip to shit-cago. Yea that's right. Shit-cago and I'll say it again. Sure, I'm a Southern boy through and through, but that's not why. It's just that it seems like the most horrible stuff always happens at and comes out of that place. I wonder if there's somethin in the drinkin water? Who knows. All I know is; whenever I have to go there all I can think is shit.. cago. Ugh...

We kept the mood light on the 20 hour drive. It was important to drive so we wouldn't be spotted. We believe that the airports near Chicago are being monitored because of Edward's disappearance. Aro doesn't want to lose his lapdog after-all.

Enough of that.. I start thinkin about that trick that Fred learned. Dang.. He said that humans do it with tea and it makes the experience more intense for them. For us; well let's just say it drove us wild. Imagine, having the body temperature of the climate around you; then being enveloped in warmth in the most erotic of ways. No wonder Jasper lost his shit. I can't wait to experiment with this in different ways. I'm getting some good ideas in my head when Jasper smacks me in the back of my neck and says, "You better control that shit. We gotta keep our head in the game for this trip. We are going to be knee-deep in the land of informants watching out for signs of any of us. Don't distract us."

I let out a huge sigh and say, "Yea, I know. I was just thinkin about that new trick and all the possibilities." His lip quirks because he is fightin a smile and he responds, "We can explore that later. For now Captain, I'd like you to try to consult with Yoda on this mission. We need to scope out the flat and the family home, but we need to think about which one is being monitored more before we make our move."

On that note I pull off to the shoulder and say, "I'd like you to drive then Major." He nods and gets out. Once we switch places I set my seat to recline, put my arms behind my head, close my eyes and relax listening to the hum of everyone talking quietly.

Jasperpov

We were just past Minneapolis when Peter and I switch spots. There's about 6 hours until we make it to the city. The rooms that I rented are in a Super-8 Motel just outside of the city so we can be as inconspicuous as possible and have a meeting point; just in case anything goes wrong. I'm thinking about back-up plans when Fred asks, "Hey Jasper, do you think we should take care of Edward's home first? This way we can sneak in, drop off the ashes and search the home while we set-up the scene. That way while we are off to the flat any spies will be investigating the home area?"

I nod in understanding and say, "That's just what I was thinking, but wasn't sure if the fire at Edward's home would alert them to our presence and then they could drop more people off at the flat. What do you think Captain?" Peter grins and stretches languidly and says, "I'm thinkin on it Major, Yoda is not cooperatin right now but I got a feelin that Fred may be right on. If Aro is all worked up they are probably gonna be frantic lookin for clues right now. As we speak Dmitri is on his way to Canada to scout out the Cullens so, he could be on his way here within a day if he gets wind of Edwards home. Just gimme a few to think on it Major."

Bella says, "Wow, we are really walking into to craptastic situation aren't we? Fred, I know you'll be masking us, but do you think you can maybe mask us all if we try to go to both places at the same time?" He responds with, "Let's map out the distance between the flat and the home." The idea of splitting up has merit, but we don't want them to catch wind of us being there so I say, "I'm not comfortable splitting up with the tracker so close. What's on your mind darlin?"

She bites her lip and looks down while she responds, "Well.. at first I didn't like the idea, but I've been thinking and if the properties are close enough than maybe Fred can keep us all masked and pull off both jobs at the same time. We can be in and out before they knew what hit them. It makes sense if we can pull it off." I'm about ready to respond when both Peter and Fred try to say something at the same time. I turn my head, cock my eyebrow and grin, "One at a time boys."

Peter laughs and says, "All man here. Go a head young one." Fred punches him in the shoulder and says, "Fucker! What'd I tell you about that!" Peter starts laughin his ass off and Bella says, "Do I have to separate you two? Stop messing around!" I send her my gratitude and she smiles at me through the rearview mirror. I send them both my frustration. Fred looks up, then smiles sheepishly and says, "Well.. I put both addresses into my phone map and it says the addresses are 3.9 miles apart. I do believe I can mask us all up to about 5 miles, but have not tested it yet."

Hmm... Peter says, "I was going to say that it would be in our best interests to split-up. I like what Sugar was sayin. Major, Fred and Sugar go to Edward's home, scout and plant the ashes while Garrett, Char and myself go to the flat to scout. If it is just 3.9 miles then it is less than a 5minute run for all of us. We can park the car somewhere in the middle." I'm nodding along pondering this and say, "I will agree to that plan on one condition."

At this everyone is looking at me expectantly so I continue, "I want to find a place to pull over and test the distance of Fred's masking. Since, we can pick-up each other's scents regardless, I'd like to test it out for distance. Fred can collar, mask an animal and let it go. We measure the distance as we separate from it and try to hunt it down by smell alone. It shouldn't take very long and quite honestly, I'm disappointed that we have not spent the time in our training to test this out at home. We take no risks in Chicago when we know Dmitri is comin."

Fred looks down and says, "That won't be a problem. We are still about 6hrs from our destination. You wanna test now?" I look back at him through the mirror and say, "You bet your ass I do. I'll pull off the next exit for a town that has a pet store. Care to look it up on your handy lil gadget there?"

Fpov

Jasper's funny. Handy lil gadget. I almost expected him to say, "Handy dandy smart-phone." Then I'd laugh and call him Steve and he'd be lost. I chuckle to myself and Jasper says, "What's so funny?" I look up from my phone and say, "Ah.. Nothing. Just thinking about an old TV show. Ok, there is a PetSmart in Richfield, MN. That's three exits away."

I look over at Bella. She's watching the scenery so I grab her hand and rub my thumb into her palm. She smiles, squeezes my hand and says, "Can you imagine how things would be if I had never left Forks?" I think before I answer and say, "I can't imagine life without you. I think we would have found each other somehow, but I'm sure that we both would have gone through a lot more shit before then. I'm thankful that you were fed-up and left that day." Bella cuddles into my side, sighs and says, "Yea, that whole glamor thing with Edward though. If I hadn't been spending time with the wolves.. I don't think I would have been able to come out of it on my own."

Jasper looks at us through the rearview and says, "Darlin, I know I had my blinders on back then, but I do believe I would have figured it out sooner or later. I do remember your lack of changing emotions around him." She nods and says, "I know Jasper. I'm just thinking how scary both Edward and Alice were towards the end." I squeeze her shoulders and say, "I know they were and babe, you can't kill yourself with what-ifs in regards to the past. We are here now together. We should cherish it and keep our mind on the what-ifs for the now."

Char hugs Bella on the other side and says, "He's right Sug. We have all overcome a lot to be here now and we are facing so much more. In the end though.. it will all be worth it because we have each other." Bella hugs her back and says, "You know I love you right Char? I love all of you." Garrett stops his side conversation with Peter, winks at me and says, "You know we all love you too sweet cheeks!" Bella laughs and kicks him in the shin. Heavy mood seems to be lifted. Jasper is grinning at me and says, "We're here! Are we all goin in or just Fred? By the way.. what kind of animal are you going to collar?"

I respond quickly without thinking and say, "Deer. I'll go in by myself. We don't have a lot of time. Be right back." With that I hop out and go into the store. I find a medium-sized blue dog collar, buy it and I'm out in 5mins flat. I get in the car, shut the door and say, "Let's do this thing!"

Bpov

We took off for a MN state park to test Fred's masking distance and I was amazed with the results. Fred was able to mask the deer's scent for 12miles. Because Jasper is Jasper. He wanted to try another animal to see if the species had anything to do with the distance and it was about the same. We will be fine to split in the city. Our scents will be masked, but Fred can only repel others from us when we are together. With that, we decided.. or I should say that Peter decided he would go alone. He said that as long as his scent is masked he will not have a problem making himself invisible alone. It would be more difficult with three of them together.

Jasper parked in a parking garage near the mid-point between the two properties. We talked through our back-up meeting spot in case we get separated or if anything goes wrong and Peter is gone in a flash. According to Jasper, Peter was good at individual recon missions from when he was in Maria's army. That make me feel a bit better about it.

We are all dressed in dark inconspicuous clothing. Fred has us all masked and we automatically find two unrecognized vampire scents and with some more work we find six cameras around the property. As a group we stick to the shadows and make our way inside. I have the urn and drop the ashes in the master bedroom then put the urn back in my bag. We are scouting the house for computers, phones, journals. Anything he may have kept a record of what was going on or what he was thinking at the time..

I found a set of old journals and some letters in the master bedroom closet and grabbed them on my way into the office where Jasper was putting a couple things into a duffle bag. I dropped the books and letters off and asked, "Find much here?" He shakes his head and says, "Naa, if y'all are finished we should head over to the flat to see if Peter needs any help." Everyone meets up in the office. Char hands Jasper a handful of mail and said, "That's all I could find. Let's go help my baby."

Jasper zips the bag, throws it over his shoulder and says, "Light this bitch up! Start the fire in the master bedroom and let's fly!" Fred took off and started a fire near the bed and the drapes. We were in and out within ten minutes so, we all hoofed it to the flat on foot.

Even though Peter went first we did the same scouting of the area. We found the scents of those same two unrecognized vampire scents and yet another group of cameras. The flat was the end unit of a town-home building. It has three floors and more rooms than the home did. I guess modern homes are a lot bigger nowadays. Once we got inside; the group found Peter in the 2nd floor office. He was checking out a computer and looked up at us grinning. He said, "Took you guys long enough! I was getting bored."

Jasper smirked at him and said, "There wasn't much at the other place. What rooms have you checked here?" Peter walked over to Char, gave her a hug and answered, "I finished the 1st and 2nd floor. I saved this office for last. So all that's left is the upstairs and I do not know if there is a basement or attic to check out." Garrett spoke up, "This place is fairly new. I'll go check for a basement." Jasper said, "I'll go with him." I said, "Alright then. Char, Fred and myself can hit the 3rd floor and see if there's an attic. Meet you back here in ten."

We all split-up and went to check our different areas. There were two bedrooms on the 3rd floor. And another room that I didn't know what it was. Entertainment room maybe? Fred took the 1st bedroom. I took the mystery room. The curiosity got me. It had a big flat screen on the wall, a large.. bar with alcohol? What the hell was he doing here? I was looking around the shelf unit when I hit something. I stood up on my toes to peak and sure enough there was a small control panel there. I hit the button and the flat-screen wall slid open to show a hidden room. Of course the freakish asshole who lost his mind had a mystery room. I walk-in. What I see scares the ever loving shit out of me and I yell quietly for the others.

Jasperpov

Garret and I were on our way to the 3rd floor because there was no basement when we heard Bella's panicked cries. We ran the rest of the way and found her curled up on the floor sobbing next to a huge TV. She looked up with fear filled eyes and pointed to what looked like a hidden room. What I saw there blew my fuckin mind. What the hell was wrong with him? I call the others to come up and ask Char to comfort Bella.

In this room there is a huge control panel with 10 monitors. Each one has surveillance of a different area. The one that mattered most was monitor number 6. It was split live-feed from Bella's old bedroom and bathroom back at Charlies place. On the other side of the room was a hospital bed set-up with tubes and restraints. He had a surgical tray with instruments on the other side of the bed. Below the surgical tray there were drawers filled with sex toys and gags. What the fuck? Fred is shaking with anger and I try to send out waves of calm. We can't lose it here. "Fred, get the fuck out of here. Go check on Bella. She's fallin apart out there." He nods and goes to her. I send out more waves of calm.

I tell the rest, "Okay, let's photograph the room and take everything that we think will be useful and let's get the fuck out of here. We can react when we are on neutral grounds." I can feel the waves of anger coming off of everyone and I ask, "Peter, did you finish in that office? We need to leave."

He nods, "Yes, Major. All wrapped up. We need to leave the live feed alone. If Aro's men show up here they will know who did it." I grit my teeth and say, "I agree however, we will tell the wolves to sniff out any cameras and destroy them. The live feed will go untouched." Peter is quiet for a moment while he thinks and says, "Yes Major. That will work."

We grab everything, close-up the secret room. Who knows.. maybe Aro's men don't know about it? Then we take off for the Super-8 to check out what we've found and regroup before we head on home and find out about some more crazy..

_AN: It has been a little over a week since my last update. I was feeling a bit down and decided to spend some time on my photography. I appreciate everyone who reads & reviews and will finish. Honestly, there isn't much left to go.. What the hell was up with Edward anyway? No surprise there I guess. Edward was one twisted dude.. All mistakes are mine._


	44. Chapter 44

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 44:

Fpov

Wow. Just wow. I wish that fucker wasn't dead so I could kill him again. Slowly. More painfully. I should have practiced the offensive use of my gift on him more. For now I just have to accept the fact that the fucker is gone and try to make heads and tails of what we found. Bella is besides herself with grief and fear and all I can do is comfort her the best I can. We are going to go through all of the stuff we found together, but I think I need some private time with my babe to make her feel better.. I hope we can work something out, but it won't likely happen till we get home.

Jasper reserved a double connected room at the Super 8 for us. Both rooms have two beds, a table with two chairs each and a TV. We gather in the first room while Jasper neatly places everything on one of the double beds. Char and I are doing our best to comfort Bella while sitting on the edge of the other bed in the room. Jasper, Peter and Garrett are all business. They are focussed intently on what we found. All of them seem to be in the zone.. I know if anyone can figure it all out; it is them.

I'm thinking about everything that has lead us to this point and I am so grateful to whomever was paying attention upstairs. Bella has too good of a heart to survive what ever it was Edward had in mind for her. I'm watching her and Char whisper quietly back and forth when Peter speaks-up.

He says, "Ok y'all. We found some fucked up shit. There's no questioning that fact, but we cannot get stuck on 'what-ifs' and dwell on it. This is serious shit and we need all of our heads in the game if we are going to win." At this he stops and looks at us all. He walks up to Bella, kneels in front of her, grabs her hand and continues, "Sugar, I know it aint easy, but don't let what we found fuck with your head. We all need you here with us. Put those thoughts in a pocket and save them for later. At least until after we have all survived what's comin our way. Can you do that for me?"

Bella squeezes his hands, straightens her shoulders and responds while looking him in the eye, "Yes Peter, I understand and will do my best not to let it get to me. I think I'm mostly reacting to the shock from what I saw in that room.. You are right though. Let's see what we have here." She stands up and walks over to where Jasper and Garrett are standing. Peter stands up to follow her and stands beside her with his arm on her shoulder. I'm thinking that maybe Peter was effected by that room; more than he is letting on.

Jasper looks at all of us seriously and begins, "Alright pay attention. It looks like we have found a few older journals that may give us some insight to what was going on in that moron's head. We have a laptop and a cell phone from the secret room and a back-up drive that Peter managed to make from the PC that was in the main office. The live feed from the surveillance was going to a server which Peter will _discreetly _hack into." He stops here to look pointedly at Peter and Peter nods in understanding then he continues, "Finally we have a box of letters and mail that needs to be sifted through. If we work together we can hopefully get through it all tonight. We will take notes so we can cross reference any details that match-up. Any questions?"

I speak up, "I know Peter has a system with cell phones and he will handle the server. I can handle the back-up drive and laptop unless anyone else wants to of course."

Garrett laughs and says, "Fine by me. I can barely use my cell phone you fart smuckers." Peter punches him in the arm and says, "That would be smart fuckers to you and don't forget it!" Jasper just roles his eyes and says, "That's fine. Works for me. Garrett can help you guys record your findings." Garrett's grin falls off his face and he narrows his eyes at Jasper.

Jasper laughs and continues, "It will do you some good to get with the times old-man." Garrett grumbles something that sounds like 'dog house' and Jasper continues, "Bella, Char and myself will work through the journals and letters. Garrett can help while he waits for Fred and Peter to find something. Do we all agree?" We all nod affirmative and that is how we spent the next 7 to 8 hours.

Bpov

At first I was shocked by what I found in that room. Then I was hurt because I realized that he has had that surveillance set-up for a long time. He watched me fall apart for four months and did nothing. The bastard probably enjoyed it too. At that I'm beyond pissed. There are so many questions that come to mind. If he had the surveillance than why did he 'think' I killed myself? I put down the journal of self-important idiot ramblings at that thought and ask.

"Hey Jasper, he had surveillance on me. He must have known I was alive. Why did he go to the Volturi last year if he knew it would expose me and my yummy blood?" Jasper stops writing and looks at me quietly for a minute before he answers, "That darlin is a good question. That was when you were spending a lot of time with the wolves right?" I look down and I'm tapping my fingers on the comforter when it hits me. "Do you think he thought that I was getting closer to Jacob and wanted to split us up? Do you think he exposed me to the Volturi out of jealousy?"

Jasper smoothes my fingers down so I stop tapping. I can feel him sending me calm when he answers, "That is a pretty good theory, but I think it was more than that. He truly thought the wolves were a danger to you. I don't think he was jealous as much as he was worried about protecting you.. and your blood. If he just came back like nothing happened you might not have accepted him because of how he left things so, he had to make it dramatic. You had to worry enough about him so you wouldn't think of questioning him, his motives or his absence. Does that makes sense?"

I hold onto his hands and look up to him. I send him my feelings of acceptance and gratefulness. He quirks an eyebrow at me and I say, "Unfortunately, what you say makes perfect sense. I don't like it, but I accept it as truth because from what I now know of him and his sick twisted mind.. that is most likely exactly what he was thinking. I am also grateful. Grateful that he left so, I had the time to bond with the wolves more. I truly believe they helped me wake-up.. I'm also grateful for my new life and family. We will get through all of this together."

Jasper gives me one of his beautiful crooked smiles and hugs me. He looks me in the eye and says, "That's the spirit. We will. We all will and I'd say that the Volturi would regret it but honestly.. I don't think they will last long enough to hold any of those thoughts." Peter and Garrett both pipe in from the other room and say, "That's right!" and "You bet your sweet ass sugar!" I back away from Jasper, laugh at their antics and say, "Alrighty.. let's get back to it then!"

Jasperpov

I can feel all of the conflicting emotions going on with everyone and right now I feel mostly determination coming from the lot of them. In my long life I have known more pain, sorrow, hate and greed than anyone should rightfully be able to say they have felt. Since, I came to be a part of this coven I can say that the love and happiness I have felt almost makes up for it all; in just a few months. I believe that when we take care of the Volturi/Maria threat all of us will be able to breath much easier. Figuratively of course. As leader of this coven I am determined to make this right for all of us.

It is terrible what Edward had planned for Bella. In his most recent journal he illustrated his blood fantasies. The last entry was perhaps the most revolting.

_June 3, 2012_

_It has been 6 months since Isabella has gone missing. If she thinks we are over she is sorely mistaken. I have set-up a lovely guest quarters for her in my surveillance room. If she does not come willingly I plan to strap her to the table there. I can surely keep her alive via intravenous. However, if I am forced to keep her alive with fluids; I will use her greatest weakness against her. Her family and loved ones. One threat to Charlie or the mutt's lives and she would service me like a good little slut. During such time I can also procure 1 to 2 pints of blood a week from the source of my singer indefinitely. It's brilliant. I wish I had thought of doing that with test subject A._

_Unlike with that failure; I have decided that if I can keep Isabella alive and isolated long enough she will grow to depend on me for all of her needs. She will have no choice to comply with everything I desire. Until such time that she is willing I can strap her to the table while I use all of my toys on her. She may protest at first, but her body will react to the repeated stimulation whether or not her mind wants her to. During these times I will speak softly and glamor her repeatedly until she no longer has a will of her own. I will have to test these theories of course, but I believe that if I stimulate her body and mind enough that she will grow to be addicted to the pleasure that only I can give her. _

_She has a boyfriend now. When I first found out I wanted to kill him, but now that I have calmed down somewhat I do believe that I can use him to my advantage. Self-sacrificing Isabella would do anything to protect him I'm sure. Perhaps, she will beg for his life. In return for his life I can have her pleasure me in front of him while he struggles and watches.. maybe he will even participate. Hmmm.. I'm hard just thinking about all of the possibilities._

He goes on with fantasies of his plans and theories for pages and pages. In all the years I spent with the Cullens I never knew he was such a freaky bastard. On one of his theory pages he talked about keeping daily records because when Bella died off he planned on capturing another food and pleasure source so, that he could get off of the animal diet permanently and not feel terrible about taking many human lives. He felt that this would be more humane than going on hunts. He also theorized ways of approaching Carlisle with the idea of keeping human house pets so that he could go home. He felt that if he corrupted Carlisle with this 'new way of life' then the rest of the Cullens would follow and he would have his family drinking from their natural food source.

I stop reading his delusions and scan the rest of the journal for key words such as Aro, Volturi and so on. I can't take anymore of his mental break. For the first time since I was human I actually feel like I wanna puke. I'm almost through my final scan when Peter says, "Hey y'all finished? I wanna get the fuck out of here. I got a bad feelin." Huh. No more bad than my stomach doin flip-flops on elk-blood. I close the last journal and ask, "What's going on Captain? Report."

He stands before me and says, "Well Major. They have discovered Edward and Alice's remains. Dmitri will be on his way within hours. It would be in our best interests if we were as far away from here as possible even though Fred is masking us." I nod and say, "Very well. Let's pack up. We can discuss our findings on the way home." Everyone nods and says let's go. I stop them and say, "Peter and Fred, were you able to complete your tasks? Will you be able to report on the way?" They both nod so I say, "Let's get out of here then."

Peterpov

Good fucking riddance to shit-cago. If I ever have to come back here again it will be too soon. God I hate this city! I can tell that Jasper is really disturbed by whatever it was he was readin. It looks like a journal. Fucking Edward. I shake my head and help pack up. We are all packed and on the road within thirty minutes.

I drive because that's just my thing. I like navigating. We are all settled into the ride when I finally ask, "Alright. Let's go over what we found. I'll go first. When I checked the cell phone it looked like it was used only for contacting the Volturi. There were at least a dozen missed calls from Aro's personal line and the last call that was made to Aro was made one day before Edward came out. Before that it looks like he reported on a weekly basis."

Everyone seems to grasp what I'm sayin so I continue, "As for the server that the surveillance was feeding to.. well I was able to hack into it to get the locations for all of the cameras. I had some feed sent to an unknown server of my own that I have set-up. We can access it when we get home."

Fpov

I wonder what the heck he had on the surveillance cameras? There were 10 monitors and I only know that one of them was a split screen of Bella's Forks bedroom and bathroom. What else did he feel so invested in that he felt it needed monitoring? I'm brought out of my musing by Jasper's voice, "Very good Captain. Fred. What were you able to find in the laptop and the back-up drive?"

He is looking at me expectantly and I answer, "Well.. the back-up drive was easy to get into. I found a lot of investment portfolios and financial statements. He also has a Sims game on there with characters named after the Cullens." I look over at Bella and say, "Sorry babe. I forgot to mention that you are Mrs. Cullen on the Sims. You have a dog and you are a homemaker of a huge mansion. Edward is a Scientist." She narrows her eyes at me and says, "I want a digital annulment. That marriage is a scam!" We all start laughing. It's great to find some kind of levity in the situation.

I continue on now that the mood seems lightened a bit and say, "That was about all on the back-up. It was just a very basic home computer set-up. Everything legit. On the up an up and all that. The laptop however had some serious security on it." I grab hold of Bella's hand and look at her nervously. She nods and I feel a boost of confidence that I'm almost positive that was sent to me from Jasper so I say, "The laptop was more difficult because that was where he stored all his dirty stuff. He had a lot of porn and photographs of Bella. He had digital copies made of some very old black and white photographs. It looks like he tested a room like the one he had set-up for Bella a long time ago."

Everyone reacted to that by tensing up. I decide to make it quick and blurt it out. "So, um yea guys Alicewashisoriginaltestsubje ct." Peter pulls the car off to the side of the road at the same time everyone says, "What?!" I rub Bella's hand. More for my comfort than her own at the moment. I'm just a little freaked out by what I saw in his files. She squeezes my hand in reassurance so I go on, "Edward had a room set-up like that before a long time ago. The set-up was old fashioned, but it was basically the same. He had pictures of Alice strapped to the bed. He had pictures of different things that he did to her and had others do to her while she was strapped there."

Bella lets go of my hand and grabs onto my neck and starts sobbing. Jasper gets out of the car and takes off into the woods and Garrett follows him. Peter is shaking his head saying, "I had him pegged all wrong. He was more of a twisted fuck than I ever thought he was." He grabs ahold of Char and she is sobbing along with Bella. They both know what he meant for Bella with that room and the fact that he had practice seems to make it more real for them; I guess.

Peter says, "You know this is going to hit Jasper pretty hard. It is easy to be angry at Alice thinking she is just a manipulative bitch. Hearing that she was also a victim in _that _way will mess with him." I nod because I know exactly what he means. Alice was used and abused. She was mentally scared and never had a chance at a real life thanks to Edward and the Volturi.

Bella calms down and says, "After everything that's happened. I feel so horrible for Alice.. She even lost her mate who also went through hell because of Edward and the Volturi." I hug her tight and say, "Alice is free now. She no longer has to suffer for their decisions. Drake is also free enjoying his new chance at life to the fullest.." Peter interrupts me by saying, "Edward didn't pay enough, but I'm sure we can take out our frustrations on the Volturi." At this point Jasper and Garrett get back in the car and Jasper says, "Sorry. Had to let off some steam. You are right Peter. The Volturi will pay." Then he looks back at me and says, "Is there anything else to report?"

I close my eyes and say, "Yea, can we get back on the road? The sooner we get home the better." Peter pulls back onto the road and we are on our way. I look around at everyone and say what's on my mind, "Guys, I do believe he found her in the asylum. He then used Alice as a test subject and turned her.. most likely by accident." Jasper nods and says, "I think you are right. He mentioned something about test subject A when I was reading one of the journals. I can see why he wouldn't want to name her in it."

What a shithead.. We spend the rest of the drive in silence. Who knows how many hours later; we pull into the driveway. Home. Bella says, "Finally home.." Peter interrupts by saying, "What in the bloody fuck?!"

A/N _Mini cliffy. Sorry. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tonight with any luck. Finally got most of Alice's story out there. Sucks huh? Ah well.. Review! Don't forget. Sometimes, I make mistakes. Many of them are here._


	45. Chapter 45

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 45:

Bpov

This last trip to Chicago will really be my last ever trip to Chicago. Never again. I know it's not the city's fault, but with my perfect memory I cannot forget what I've seen and learned there. Unfortunately there is no such thing as brain-bleach so, I guess I'm gonna have to deal by not ever going there again. Ever. No fucking way.

We have all been quiet thinking about everything that we have all learned over the past few days, weeks.. shit; I should just say months. Jake was right. When I fall into shit; the shit actually gets up and smacks me in the face a few times before it rubs itself into my hair. Not sure where he gets these things, but it sounds about right considering the last couple of years. Murphy's Law will become Bella's Rule.

Thank the gods that the universe has decided to be merciful and give me Fred and our coven. Without them; I'd surely be dead or strapped to a table by now. In the grand scheme of life.. everything that is happening now is nothing. I just keep telling myself that a couple of years of this shit is nothing in the life of an immortal. We won't forget, but we have so much to look forward to and that is how I'm keeping my head together. The future has never looked brighter. How does the saying go? Darkest before the dawn? You can only look up? Who knows.. I just know it's true. Cliché and true.

Oh thank fuck! We start pulling into the driveway and I say, "Finally home.." Peter interrupts me by saying, "What in the bloody fuck?!" I look over to Peter's side and swear that the look on my face must say, "Doi?" I look at Jasper and ask, "Um.. did they decide to throw a fucking party?" He snaps out of his daze and looks at me and answers, "I think so. Let's see what the fuck is going on? Fred.. keep us masked with aversion until we find Timothy and Samantha.. although I'm pretty sure Timothy is behind this shit."

Fred is grinning from ear to ear at all the shenanigans and he sweetly says, "Sure thing Major. Anything for you.." and he winks. Great. There's a rowdy vampire party going on in our house and Fred's in a teasing mood. We do not need Jasper projecting right now. At that thought I gasp and narrow my eyes at Fred. I punch him in the arm and say, "No. Just No. You better keep yourself in check or you are gonna have some serious blue-balls. I'll make sure of it." Jasper laughs at that and says, "Come on guys. We gotta find them."

Peter says, "Let's try the hot tub. I'm willing to bet they are in there." We walk through the house where there are dozens of vampires in varied states of dress doing random idiotic and kinky things. Great. Just fucking great. After the past few days.. I really needed quiet time to digest everything. Now I'm going to be a nervous wreck with a buncha strangers. Char grabs my arm and I can see that she is just as pissed. If not more pissed than I am. I know Jasper is feeling it because he looks amused and concerned at the same time.

We make it into the sun-room and find Timothy and Samantha with some friends having fun in the water. Peter walks-up behind a distracted Timothy and picks him up by the neck and shoulder and says, "When did I give you permission to throw a fucking party in my house?!" I'm a bit distracted by Timothy's naked form when Fred elbows me and I shoot him a side-glare before I turn my attention back to what's going on.

Timothy says, "Hey Captain! You guys are back.. excellent! These are some of the people that have gathered to help out with the mission. We were just unwinding before we are knee-deep in training and ass-kicking." Peter squeezes a little on his throat and lets him down back in the water. The female new-comers are looking at Peter and our men as if they are a round juicy steaks and I find myself and Char both growling our warnings to them. They just look at us and role their eyes.

Samantha looks down and shakes her head and does a face-palm. I hear her whisper, "Morons.. I warned them." When a type D-cup, half-naked blonde gets out of the hot tub and stares us down and walks towards _our guys_. Both of us lose it and go to pounce when Peter and Fred grab onto us. Jasper walks forward, sends us some calm and says, "Ladies. Relax." He looks towards our new guests. I say guests loosely. Literally. Ew.

When he turns back to look at them; a brunette is attempting to look appealing to his face after she gives us a dirty look and a smirk. Ha. She has no idea. Jasper looks the new group and ignores the tramps when he speaks to Timothy directly, "These are your guests. In our home. Have you told them the situation?" Timothy smiles and says, "These ladies here came with Octavio's group. He has the full run-down, but I was waiting for you guys to get here because I didn't know how much you wanted to share."

Jasper nods and says, "Very well. The party is over. This is our home and you will treat it with respect or I will be speaking to Octavio directly about handling you. Do I make myself clear?" D-cup pouts and says, "Don't you wanna have some fun before the mission?" I have to bite my fist not to laugh and she gives me a dirty look before she looks at him again and smiles sweetly. Char is squeezing my bicep and I can feel a slight shake to her. She's having a hard time reigning it in as well.

He answers, "Of course I want to have fun. With my coven-mates. You will abide by the rules or be handled. Period. So cut the shit and stop being catty towards my girls." Suddenly they are frightened and I know he just sent them a large dose of fear. I feel a bit better about that. Yea we need the help in the coming battle, but we don't need a buncha horn-dogs disrespecting us in our home and tryin to steal our guys.

From the corner of my eye I see someone coming in and I move in closer to Fred. He puts his arm around me and smiles. The newcomer is about the same height as Timothy. Maybe 5'10". He had to have had a darker complexion as a human because he is not as pale as us. He has shoulder length black hair and bright red eyes. He walks forward and stands in front of us with a blank expression on his stone-like face.

Jasper crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow at him. Peter walks forward and mirrors Jasper's stance. Then without warning our newcomer grants us a blinding smile and says, "¿Hay algún problema? ¿Mis señoras te trata bien?" Jasper grins and replies, "Mi amigo! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.." and Peter cuts him off by saying, "Por favor, mantenga sus perras con una correa. Se faltó el respeto a nuestros compañeros de aquelarre." Our new friend's smile drops and he turns to face the girls and hisses, "¿Qué te dije acerca de ser respetuoso? ¡Fuera de aquí. Voy a tratar con usted más tarde!"

The girls grab their towels and run off and Jasper grins at our new friend that I am assuming to be Octavio at this point. Jasper says, "Gracias a mi amigo. Estaban haciendo nuestras damas incómodo. May we switch to English for introductions?" Our friend smirks at Jasper and says, "Of course my friend. It has been too long. Please introduce me to your companions." Jasper smirks back and nods. He answer, "But of course. Octavio, this is my true-coven. You know Peter and Char, this is Fred and his mate Bella. Last but not least.." He stops and grabs Garrett's hand to bring him forward and continues, "This is my mate Garrett." as Jasper makes introductions Octavio approaches us and shakes all of our hands. He really is quite charming.

Finally Jasper says, "My mates, this here is Octavio. The most feared Southern Warlord aside from Maria. They have been at war with each other for centuries and he is the only one that has lasted against her for all these years.. I do believe the main difference is that he trains and keeps his warriors rather than offing them after a year of newborn service." Octavio stops in front of Fred and says to Jasper, "Really my friend. You are too kind. Thanks to some of the information from you and your Captain, I do not know how things would have turned out all those years ago in New Mexico. I have wanted to repay you all of this time. It's about time you called.. We are going to finish that bitch once and for all!"

When he stops speaking he is looking at Fred and myself and he says, "These two are very young and very powerful." He steps closer to me and Fred goes rigid in front of me. Octavio responds by saying, "You have nothing to fear from me young one. You are all quite safe with me. Especially, since you are the Major's coven-mates." Fred relaxes minutely and Octavio continues, "I have a gift you see. I can read souls. Honestly, I believe it is part of the reason that I am so successful in choosing my warriors.. well that and I treat them with their greatly earned respect. It is how you make powerful friends is it not?" He moves closer to Fred and touches his cheek and continues, "Hmm yes. You _are _an enigma. Life has been very difficult and in death you choose who can see you.. and how much of you they can see. Interesting."

He moves towards me and says, "Well my dear Bella. It seems that your name suits you quite well. The Major and your mates are very lucky aren't they?" I go to answer and he keeps going, "No worries my dear. Your modesty is worn on your sleeve. I know what you are going to say. The important thing to mention here is that you have such a pure and loving soul. You emanate fierce protectiveness of those you love. You are a shield are you not?" I'm dumbstruck and I nod slowly.

Octavio backs away from me, laughs lightly and says, "Well Major. It looks like you have assembled quite the force between your coven-mates. All of them are powerful indeed. Then you have also acquired quite the large group of powerful friends. Dare I say, this will be a successful mission indeed. I'm not a seer, but.. this is all truly increíble! He walks forward to Garrett and puts his arm on his shoulder and says, "You must tell me what it is like being mated to the Major here. My girls will be quite jealous. They have wanted to meet him for quite some time." He winks at Jasper and says, "Do not worry though.. I will make it clear to them that you are very seriously mated. There will be no flings. Good enough?"

Jasper walks forward, grabs Garrett and pulls him back and responds, "I'd appreciate that very much. Our group is off limits. However, I only speak for my coven."

Peter nods and says, "That's true, but I think we need to treat this gathering seriously to avoid getting off track. We have an opportunity for success against our common enemies. We need to focus." The room goes quiet and everyone looks at Peter with their mouths agape. He smirks and says, "Yea yea.. I know, y'all know I'm up for fun and games, but Yoda is warning me to stay focussed here." He looks pointedly at Octavio and Octavio has a serious look on his face. He says, "Absolutely Captain. I will convey the importance of listening to such warnings. You do have a remarkable... gift don't you?" Peter narrows his eyes, pouts like a toddler and grumbles, "I can't rely on it whenever I want. It's not a gift!" Octavio messes Peter's hair and walks into the house saying, "Let's go inside to meet the rest of the warriors and get a updated on your intel."

I put my arm through Fred's and we walk into the house. The party is in full swing when a fox and a bunny rabbit go running past us. We all stop and watch them go. All I can think, "This is going to be a long fucking night..."

A/N _I don't know Spanish. I used google translate. Here is the translated paragraph from just before Octavio's introduction for your convenience if you don't feel like looking it up:_

Jasper crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow at him. Peter walks forward and mirrors Jasper's stance. Then without warning our newcomer grants us a blinding smile and says, "Is there a problem here? Are my ladies treating you well? " Jasper grins and replies, "My friend! It has been too long.." and Peter cuts him off by saying, "Please keep your bitches on a leash. They disrespected our coven-mates." Our new friend's smile drops and he turns to face the girls and hisses, "What did I tell you about being respectful? Get out of here. I'll deal with you later! "

The girls grab their towels and run off and Jasper grins at our new friend that I am assuming to be Octavio at this point. Jasper says, "Thank you my friend. They were making our ladies uncomfortable. May we switch to English for introductions?"

_Do you like Octavio? I had planned on going further last night and tonight, but it has been a long stressful couple of nights for me. I'm posting the short chapter so I don't keep you waiting too long. I hope to complete all the introductions tomorrow and get the show on the road. All mistakes are mine._


	46. Chapter 46

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**Last time..**_

_**Bpov**_

_**Octavio messes Peter's hair and walks into the house saying, "Let's go inside to meet the rest of the warriors and get a updated on your intel."**_

_**I put my arm through Fred's and we walk into the house. The party is in full swing when a fox and a bunny rabbit go running past us. We all stop and watch them go. All I can think, "This is going to be a long fucking night..."**_

Chapter 46:

Fpov

Basically, Timothy and Samantha decided to have a welcome party for all of our guests and they trashed the house. Char is beyond pissed 'cause this house is her baby. She put a lot into it. Idiots. Since when do vampires play with animals anyway?

I'm not sure if I should feel flattered of repulsed by Octavio's group. They are all very.. appealing, but we are just not interested in any of them beyond help in the coming battle. Octavio said that he'd speak to them, but while we are sitting here in the meeting room waiting for everyone to gather; some of the more.. um flirty just do not seem to be taking the hint to back off. I can feel how tense Bella is and Char is visibly fuming. While Jasper, Garrett and Peter are speaking with Octavio; I am sitting with the girls and trying to keep them calm. Not easy with the overly flirtatious group.

As one of the girls try to approach Jasper and Peter, I pull a seething Char closer to me. Jasper looks our way and winks. The girl who was approaching suddenly gets scared and runs back towards her group. Bella noticed this and we both start laughing. I tell Char, "Don't worry doll, after this meeting Octavio will have a little talk with his group. They won't dare make anymore attempts after that." She narrows her eyes at them and says, "They better not or I'm gonna take things into my own hands. I won't tolerate people disrespecting me in my house!" I just smile and pull her into my side rubbing circles on her back to help her relax.

Bella grins at me and mouths, "You are so awesome. I love you!" I just pull her into my other side and we just get lost into our own little moment when there's a commotion coming from outside. I grip both girls so they can't move and look towards Jasper and the others. Jasper tells Peter to check it out and then nods at me. I take that as my cue and cover Peter with aversion so, he can find out what's going on without being seen.

Quite suddenly there's a crash, some yelling and just as we are getting up so we can back Peter up we hear him laughing. I look back towards Jasper and Garrett who seem just as concerned when Peter comes walking in and says, "No worries, just some more of our old friends! Come on in.. y'all are just in time too! We are gettin ready for a good ole fashion meet an greet!" He waves them in the room and we see Drake with his new coven along with Jake and Embry who both look very anxious. All of the vamps seem to be eyeing my boys so, I instantly put them under my mask when Bella and Char hop up and tackle hug them both. I shake my head and mumble, "Very discreet ladies."

Jake looks at me, grins and says, "What no love? You didn't miss me?" as he dramatically places the back of his hand over his heart. I laugh and pull him into a super manly hug and say, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why didn't you call and let us know you were coming?" After I speak I notice a room full of vamps who seem very interested in what we are saying. I tell Jake to hold on then pull him and Embry with me over to Jasper. I motion for the girls to follow.

Jasper knows what's up and says, "We will be having introductions soon, but you should all know that these two shifters are our allies. Any problem or insult to them is a direct problem or insult to my coven. Timothy and Birgir both stand and say, "As it will also be an insult to us as well. The shifters are off limits." Drake and the Irish coven walk over to us and Drake says, "Any friends of the Whitlock's are a friend of ours." He smiles, holds his hand out to Jake and says, "**Dia dhaoibh my friends." Jake grins and says, "Awesome accent!" He leans forward and whispers, "Someday you gotta tell me what you just said" Drake lets out a loud laugh and says, "It is a traditional greeting. It means God to you." Embry takes his hand next and says, "We are glad to meet more of the Whitlock's friends. From what I'm told we will need all the friends we can get." **

**The rest of Drake's coven come forward to shake hands when Octavio speaks up, "Now that everyone seems to be here that can be here; we should get introductions out of the way." Peter grins and says, "I'll handle this. No worries." Octavio smacks Peter on the shoulder and says, "Feel free mi amigo." Then waves his hand dismissively. Heh. **

**Peter begins, "Alright, we are all here with a common enemy and purpose. In the coming weeks the Volturi will be coming here to stake claim on two of my coven-mates and harm another coven.. the Cullens. We have gained evidence an witnesses to many of their wrong doings against us and others.." he was interrupted by one of Octavio's group, "Why should we fight for your coven-mates?" She finished with a sneer towards Bella. Interesting. **

**Jasper stands up, puts his hand out in a wait motion to Peter and says, "If you would listen to everything we had to say before you interrupted you would know." Then he turns to Octavio and says, "Honestly, I thought you had them trained better than this?" **

**Octavio narrows his eyes at the female who spoke and says, "I apologize mi amigo. They****_ have_**** been trained better than this and I am not sure what is going on but I assure you that there will be no further interruptions or there will be consequences." He hissed out that last part. The entire time he was staring her down. She gulped and nodded. He nods seriously and waves at Peter once again.**

**Peter says, "Now that that's settled... The Volturi have a spy network and the ability to force any and all of us into compliance. We also currently have speculation that they are working with Maria under an agreement she made with them to watch Jasper's doings until such a time she wanted to reclaim him. In return she promises her army for their use in North America." **

**There are gasps all around. Yea.. just imagining Maria's army as Volturi enforcers makes my mouth dry. That's just from what I have been told about her ways. I can only imagine what those who have experienced her 1****st**** hand might think. **

**Drake stands up and says, "I was held prisoner. Tortured and starved for 91 years because I was the mate of a gifted vampire that the Volturi wanted to acquire for their personal use. It was how they kept her compliance the entire time.." **

**The girl who spoke up earlier looks as if she is going to cry when Peter clears his throat and says, "It does not stop with us. If you or anyone in your group is gifted and falls under the radar of the Volturi; they will do absolutely anything to claim them as their own. So far, we have not seen a moral boundary they were unwilling to cross to get what or who they want." With that Peter sits next to Jasper.**

**Jasper stands and says, "While y'all digest that information.. I will go ahead introduce those we have assembled here. I'll start clock-wise." **

**He turns to his left and continues, "Octavio here is a Southern Warlord. He is the best at fighting against Maria's armies. He has brought some of his strongest warriors to help in the coming battle." Octavio nods to the room.**

**"****Here we have the Romanian's. Vlad and Stephan have gone head to head with the Volturi before." They both nod to the group.**

**"****You may all know; one way or the other the Nomads Birgir and Adela." Adela says, "Thank you. We look forward to battling with you finally." Jasper smirks at her and says, "Anytime."**

**"****The Nomads Timothy and Samantha." Timothy smirks and Samantha waves.**

**"****Ben is from the Egyption Coven. He came alone to help out." Ben smiles shyly.**

**"****The Irish coven is here to lend a hand and have been fighting oppression for decades." All four of the Irish nod solemnly.**

**"****The shifter representatives Jake and Embry. Their pack will be nipping off the Volturi escapees. Their form is the wolf which is a powerful adversary against vampires. I have trained them to fight myself." Jake gives his Jake smile while Embry looks around the room seriously. Jasper finishes their introduction by saying, "Remember. They are under our protection. They are like family." He narrows his eyes until he gets agreements from the room.**

**"****The groups that are not here now, but will be when the time comes. The Cullen coven, the Denali coven and the Amazon coven. I believe that is everyone.." **

**Jasper looks around the room and says, "Ah.. yea. The Whitlock coven." He holds his hands out to point us out and says, "Now you all have visual recognition. Take some time to meet those around you. We will gather again in..." He looks at his phone and says, "Three hours."**

**Slowly everyone gets up and walks around the room to meet everyone else. Octavio has taken this chance to pull aside his group and have what appears to be a very serious conversation. Good. Maybe they will take this situation a little more seriously. **

**I walk with Bella on my right and Char on my left. By unspoken agreement we stuck together while Jasper, Peter and Garrett also stuck together making introductions and acquaintances. Jake and Embry worked their way between us the whole time and ended up charming the room. Big surprise there. Char pretty much knew everyone and made both Bella and myself a bit more comfortable while we walked around. **

**We were casually speaking to Drake and his new friends when we were approached by those girls from Octavio's group. Bella and Char both stopped speaking. Bella pulled on my arm to get my attention and that's when I saw them approach. **

**The blonde spoke first, "We want to apologize for our earlier actions. Octavio has explained everything and we now know you are mated. We didn't mean to make trouble." The one with black hair finished for her by saying, "We would be happy to help you defeat this threat and with any luck will be able to destroy Maria at the same time. Octavio says with you on our side we finally stand a chance at winning once and for all."**

**Both Bella and Char stood there catching flies so I said, "It's not a problem. As long as you realize your mistakes; no harm no foul." I nudged Bella and she snapped out of it and said, "Um yea. We're good." I grin at her. My lovely Bella. Eloquent as always. **

**Char takes the opportunity to say, "He's right. Together. We are the strongest force that has ever gathered against the Volturi or Maria. In all my years of fighting.. I feel hope for the first time. You would do well to listen to Octavio. He is wise."  
**

We hear a loud whistle and look-up to see Jasper standing on a chair. He says, "Hopefully, you have all made nice with your new allies. Maybe even made some new friends. Now it's time to plan. Leaders of the covens please join me in the meeting room. The rest are excused for now. Training begins at dawn. Dismissed."

Everyone starts to go their own way when Char whistles loudly. Everyone turns to look at her with a questioning eye. "There are not enough bedrooms for everybody here. I am going to dedicate a bedroom to each coven for you to keep your things in the west wing. If you want private time work it out within your coven for use of the room. You may gather and relax in the sun-room, the entertainment room and the pit outside. No destroying my house! Do y'all understand me?"

There were murmurs of agreement all around. "Good. I want a representative from each coven to follow me to the rooms. You can show your covens the way later." She looks over to Jake and Embry who are standing by us and says, "You boys get your regular rooms. Go on. Git!"

I laugh at that and Char shoots me a look as she walks off to show everyone to the rooms. Bella looks at me and mouths, "Sanctuary. Now." She read my mind. We need some alone time. With that I masked us so no one could find us and we took off for what would hopefully be at least a couple hours. Uninterrupted.

A/N_ Mostly, introductions and filler type stuff before the action begins. Lack of response to this story has not been very inspiring, but I'll get it done. I get that it is not a normal pairing, but I have read a __lot__ of complaints about the same plot with the same pairs (Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper) being done over and over again. Perhaps, I was too off the wall with this one? Heh. Oh well. _

_Remember. All the mistakes are mine. No Beta. _


	47. Chapter 47

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 47:

Bpov

While everyone was busy getting settled Fred and I took the opportunity to grab some much needed quiet time. A lot has happened in the past few.. um year. Just when I think things can't get anymore strange, messed up, dramatic and completely fucked; fate decides to prove me wrong. I just wanna scream that I get it! We are not meant to relax and find comfort in this life. I'm pretty sure Bella's Rule will use Murphy's Law as the catalyst. You know.. _'Everything that can go wrong; will.'_ For Bella's Rule add another line to it._ 'Everything that hasn't gone wrong will be an utter disaster.' _Yep. Sounds about right. Maybe I'm just stressed out and being a fucking drama queen?

Fred and I are racing to our sanctuary before we are followed or missed. I know he is masking us, but I'm pretty sure Jake and Embry will know where to look once we are missed. I narrow my eyes at Fred running ahead of me. Damn him sharing our spot! I think he feels my eyes on him because he turns and looks at me at that moment and his eyes widen as if saying, "What did I do?"

Of course. I am instantly guilty. He didn't do anything.. I'm just stressed. I just shake my head and smile at him and say, "Come on. Hurry up before we are missed." He smirks as if he got it. Smart fucker probably did too.

There's just one thing I can think of to help me relieve some of my stress and lighten my mood.. I can see our tree in the distance so I remove my top and yell, "Last one up has to make breakfast for the wolves!" Fred slows to a stop to see what the heck I'm talking about and I run past him giggling. He yells, "Oh hell no! You cheat.."

We were both laughing like loons by the time we got up to the top. He was already down to his boxers. I stop with my back to the door and pull Fred in for a kiss while I open the door behind me. I smile into the kiss and say, "I won." He pulls away from me with a fake pout and says, "..but you cheated"

I laugh and say, "Poor baby. Let me make you feel better." His eyes light up and he shuts the door and locks it. Heh. I guess he's also expecting them to figure out where we are.

Jasperpov

Char had a great idea for splitting up the rooms. I can't believe how trashed they managed to make this place in just one day. It was mostly Octavio's group and he has more coming before the battle. Welcome as they may be for battle.. things are going to be a bit cramped for awhile.

I may be able to keep order, but only if I let the Major take over for awhile. After the meeting is over I am going to have to find all my coven-mates and let them know the plan.

We are waiting in the meeting room as people slowly come back from dropping their things off when Peter zones out on me. The others are chatting amongst themselves not noticing anything when Peter snaps out of it and looks at me with a grim expression on his face. I raise my eyebrows at him in question when he shakes his head no.

I'm getting ready to wring his neck when more people come in and sit-down. Peter stands up and motions everyone to sit and says, "Those of you who know me know about my.. _knowin shit_. It has just been revealed to me that Aro is gathering his guard now. He became suspicious when Dmitri reported to him that Cullens are where they say they are, but there's no sign of Bella or Jasper. He is also suspicious about their whereabouts when considering the scene they found at Edwards family home. Apparently someone burned him and Alice leaving the remains and no scents."

Peter stops to look at me and says, "Aro plans to point the finger at both you and Bella without proof because of Edward's past claim on her and your previous marriage to Alice. This is how he plans on taking you both under guard service." Fucking great. Maybe we should have left them missing?

Too late for woulda-couldas. I take a moment then ask, "When, where and do we know about Maria yet?" Peter sits and closes his eyes to think on his information. Sometimes, it all comes to him so fast he has to digest it all because he misses details.

He looks back up and says, "We have about a week. The Cullens Canada home. If he does not find you or Bella there upon his visit he will use that as an opportunity to wipe them out. As for Maria.. I don't know yet, but I suspect he will bring her in because of you and your reputation. I'll go hack into his mail and phone. Do you think you can handle things here for a bit?"

I can feel his determination and worry. I look around the room and I can feel the anxiety and fear so, I stand up and say to the room, "We can get info from the horses mouth because we can hack into his email and phone. We should contact the Cullens, Denalis and the Amazonian's under our secure methods to get them up-to-date." Now that I feel some relief from the group. I turn to Peter.

"Captain, go ahead and get that intel for me." He nods and leaves. I look at the rest and say, "First, we need to know what kind of gifts; if any are available in this fight and match the complimentary ones. Then we gather our intel and get an estimate of what we are up against so we can plan accordingly. Is everyone on board?"

Benjamin is the first to speak. He says, "I have the elements."

Jake the smart-ass says, "We have teeth and claws." I kick his chair that he is leaning on so, he falls forward, I laugh and call him just that. "Smart-ass."

Birgir and Adela are next when Adela says, "I can confuse enemies and Birgir can berserk when he is outnumbered. We work well as a fighting team."

Although I know about those; I wasn't expecting people to start so I pull out my phone and say, "Hold on. I'm texting Char to bring a notepad. This will help us come up with a battle-plan if we have a visual." A few minutes later Char comes in all smiles. She must have sorted some of the vamps out and made them clean up. Good for her. She hands me a notepad and leaves and I write down what we have so far.

Timothy says, "I have an echo and Samantha has a physical shield." I nod and write then I say, "As you all know; I am an empath. What you don't know is that Bella is a physical and mental shield. Fred has the ability to mask our scents with his gift of aversion. Recently, he discovered that he can push his aversion into people. The results are.. interesting. It would be enough to pause an attack so he or someone else could move in for the kill. The three of us could potentially take out Aro and his shield without being noticed."

Octavio is taken aback by that thought and he grins. He says, "Excellent. Your primary target will be Aro and mine will be Maria. I have three gifted warriors with me. A fire elemental, one with speed and another with the ability to make their enemy believe what they tell them or see. They and the rest are all experienced fighters." I write it all down grinning. Aro and Maria won't know what hit them.

Siobhan is also smiling. She says, "I do not believe I have a gift, but others tell me I do. If I want something to happen. I can make it happen. Our lovely Maggie can tell when others are lying." I smile back at her and say, "It would be really fantastic if you wished for Maria to show-up. We need to take out our threats at once while we have this kind of back-up." Everyone else is nodding seriously at that thought.

She is grins widely at me and says, "I can think of nothing more to wish for aside from wishing for no losses on our side in a quick battle." I wink at her and can feel the general impression of the room has gone from fear to confidence. Good.

Octavio looks like he is pondering this when he says, "How about the covens that are not here?"

Ah yea.. "Kate Denali has the electric touch and one of the Amazonian's has the ability to blind her victims with a vision of whatever she wants them to see. Usually their worst fear."

He is smiling widely now and says, "Good. Very very good."

Peter comes back in the room tinkering with one of his handmade devices and sits next to me. He puts his feet up on the table and leans back. When he realizes the room has gone quiet he looks up and smiles saying, "Don't stop on account of me. We are going to kick some serious ass!"

I raise my eyebrow in question and he says, "Fine fine. So far, All I have is a text message from Aro's phone to Dmitri telling him to stay out of sight and watch for any changes. He is sending scouts out to places where he thinks we may be found. None of which are here."

He looks down at his device and types a bit and says, "Huh. He just texted Maria asking her to be ready for you Major; in a weeks time." I look at Siobhan and can't help but laugh. Peter quirks his eyebrow at me and I shake my head then I say, "Keep on it Captain. We need steady reports on this. I will work on making groups of 2-3 for the battle-plan. We will make the most out of the gifts and compliment them all. I also want everyone's back covered." I look to my left and say, "Octavio."

He just raises his eyebrow and I continue, "I want you in charge of battle training." He nods and says, "As you wish."

I'm thinking we have gotten all we are going to get out of this meeting and say, "We have a couple hours before dawn. Let's take a break and regroup at the pit; at dawn. We will make our groups and get started."

I don't know about the others, but all of this talk about battles and fightin is making me need Garrett and my coven-mates. I send off a text and pull Peter with me to find the others. I tell him, "Set that thing up to ping you when there's a new message." He follows along as he does it.

We find Char and Garrett playing on the Wii with two of Octavio's men. I say, "Where are Bella and Fred?" Char and Garrett shrug. I know Fred is masking them and don't wanna spend our entire couple of free hours looking for them so I call.

Fpov

Bella and I just finished round 2 of comforting each other in the most vigorous of ways when both of our phones get texts. I look at Bella and she shakes her head no. She pulls me down into a hug and says, "No no no, I'm not ready to go back yet." I kiss her softly and ask, "What if it's important?"

Just as she is going to respond my phone rings and it is Jasper's tone. She groans loud, and throws her head back bumping it into the wall. I look at her and say, "Calm down. Maybe they are just checking in, but you know I have to answer this." She covers her eyes with her arm and nods.

I answer the phone, "Hey what's up?"

"Damn it! Where the hell are you two? We just finished the meeting and we have a couple hours to have a coven meeting. All this talk about battle has me on edge." I look over at Bella and she looks guilty. We both know he needs his coven-mates. I question her with my eyes and she nods.

"Calm down there Major. We are at our sanctuary. It is that project we were working on. Go to the fire-pit and head east through the twin trees. We are at a clearing near the mouth of a small river about 10miles from the house. You won't see us, but we'll keep our eyes open for you."

He hangs up without another word. I look at her and say, "He sounds really high strung. I wonder how that meeting went?" Bella sits up and rests her head on her knees. She says, "Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough. Just get your boxer's on. I'll wear your t-shirt." We get dressed and step outside watching and listening for them. The canopy is really thick.

I can hear Char say, "Are you sure this is the right way? There aint nothin out here." Jasper answers her, "He said mouth of a small river this is it." Bella and I both climb down at vamp speed and startle them all. Bella speaks first sounding nervous, "Um. Hey. Why don't you guys come up? We'll get comfortable and explain."

They all look-up. Jasper, Garrett and Char look like they are questioning our sanity while Peter smirks knowingly. Fucker. I grin at him and say, "Last one up has to make breakfast for the wolves!" I take off. There's no way I'm getting stuck with that chore. Those fuckers can eat and the smell is naasty. Bella and I were the 1st ones up. Peter was last and Bella laughs long and loud. She finds that shit funny.

Peter says, "Laugh it up all you want. I was just enjoying the view on the way." Bella would be pink if she were human. She pulls her t shirt to cover up and hits him in the arm. I tell her, "We should finish getting dressed while we talk." She nods and throws on a pair of shorts while I find another shirt to wear.

Jasper looks around touching the walls and testing the sturdiness. Garrett plops down on the futon and says, "Love what you've done with the place. Char says, "This is adorable guys! Why did y'all make it?" With that said everyone's questioning eyes are on us. Bella looks nervous so I answer, "We wanted a private sanctuary because we both knew things were going to get busy around here. Before we became a coven we used to keep to the trees as part of our strategy."

Peter laughs and says, "That's right. When we were looking for Bella y'all hopped out of the trees and scared the bajeezus out of us."

Jasper looks at Bella and I with interest and says, "Really? What did you do up there? What was your strategy?"

Bella answers, "Well, because everyone and their mother was looking for me at the time. Fred would mask us both, we would get into the trees and stand back to back. That way we had the view and the advantage if we did not want to be seen." Jasper looked impressed so I continued, "That day if Peter and Char had not mentioned your name they never would have found us."

Jasper is standing there with his arms crossed one hand rubbing his chin and says, "That's impressive. I'm putting together battle groups of 2-3. We have to give you an update on the situation."

That's how we spent the next two hours in our once sanctuary. It has turned to be a private place for our coven since no one but the wolves know where we are. We discussed all of the gifted vamps and who would make great teams. We also discussed some strategy ideas for the coming battle because Jasper believes I have a strong strategic mind. I can't help but feel like that is a huge compliment coming from someone with his age and experience.

Most importantly we just hung out. Just us. At least until Jake came a knocking.. or should I say howling. That was our cue that it was time to go back. Arrange our groups and train with them. I'm curious about Octavio's fighting techniques versus Jasper's. Jasper said that since we have already learned his fighting style it could only help to learn from another seasoned warrior.

We were getting ready to leave when Jasper pulls Bella and I back and says, "Thank you. I know this was your private place that you shared with us. We won't come here uninvited unless it is urgent, but hopefully we can meet up here a couple times in the coming week when we all need a break from the circus the house has become. Is that ok with you both?"

Bella smiles at him and pulls him into a hug and answers, "Of course, _anything_ for you Major.." She trails off and winks over her shoulder as she runs to catch-up to Char. I snicker as I hear him growl, put my arm on his shoulder and say, "You know she's right. Perhaps, we can have some private-time up here ourselves later on Major?"

He projects some lust my way and whisper's in my ear, "Anytime. Any place Soldier." It's my turn to growl. We hear the wolves howl again so, I kiss him lightly and whisper, "Later." Then we both take off to catch the others. Hopefully, today goes quickly. Very quickly.

A/N _Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I'm finishing for you. Just a few chapters left. All mistakes belong to me. _


	48. Chapter 48

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 48:

Jasperpov

Damn Fred and his ability to always get me worked up. I've been extra ornery with todays trainin lessons because his damn uncanny ability to drive me up a fucking wall. Maybe it's his gift? Not even Garrett gets me worked up like this because he says that I'm too high maintenance. Whatever the fuck_ that's_ supposed to mean. I'm lost in my thoughts when I'm tackled to the ground. I let lose a growl and project my anger as I flip the person into a submission hold. Peter chokes out, "Get your fuckin head in the game Major! We need you to pay attention!" Fuck. I twist myself off of him, nod and project my how sorry I am to him.

The fucker laughs and says, "No worries Major. We'll get ya all sorted out tonight." I growl low in my throat and say, "I'm takin a break. I need to call Carlisle's secure line anyway."

Instead of goin into the house I decide to take off towards the back near the lake to make my call. I find my tree that I've spent some alone time in since we moved here and climb-up so that I'm out of sight to make my call.

Carlisle picks up on the 2nd ring, "Hello?" He sounds nervous. I say, "Is this a good time?" There's a pause, I hear him say he has to go in, some muffled sounds and steps. Then I hear the ding of a car door and his engine start before there is more muffled sounds and he finally whispers, "Now it is. What can I do for you?"

"Ok, don't talk just listen. Aro is getting his guard ready to visit you. He is planning on arresstin Bella and I for charges of murder in regards to Edward and Alice..." He gasps and I continue, "Just listen. He has no proof, but that does not matter. It is the perfect excuse to _'arrest and punish us' _considering our previous connections with them. If we are not there when the guard plus Maria arrive.. he plans to take you all out."

I know this bothers him more than he will let on. Aro was once considered one of his closest friends at one time. The line is silent so I continue, "I know it hurts, but you must be prepared. Let the Denali's know. Get them to your place under the guise of a visit with old friends." He mumbles a "Mhmm" and I continue.

"We have gathered quite a group. We have about 30 or so vamps and 8 wolves. We will be there in two days. The Whitlock coven will be seen by Dmitri, but the rest will be camping about 20 miles away until they are needed. The wolves will be making rounds on your property. The moment Aro shows up they will howl and everyone will come to the treeline until we signal. Are you following?"

He is quietly sobbing when he responds, "Yes, I am. I don't know where everything went so wrong.." Carlisle trails off and I try to calm him down the best I can so I say, "Siobhan is coming. She has wished for a positive outcome." He laughs a little so I continue, "Do not worry. We will train you some more when we get there. We already have a plan. Our back-up plans have back-up plans. One way or another. This shit will end in a weeks time. We have your back old friend. Get somewhere public to make your Denali call. I don't trust your car."

He has an intake of breath as if the idea of surveillance in his car has just occurred to him and he responds, "Alright. Just try to keep the patient stable until I can get there. I know that I shouldn't take this one personally, but I've done all that I can." Heh. Nice cover.

I smile to myself and say, "Alright. I have to go. Good luck with your call. See you in two days." The line goes dead and I just sit and cool down. What an emotional roller coaster. I sit back in my branch and light a cigarette when I hear some branches moving.

I don't detect anything so I close my eyes and lean my head back and quietly say, "How's trainin goin Fred?" I hear him chuckle and he answers, "Fine, but boring since you left. Got an extra smoke?" My head is still leaning back and I look at him through my squinted eyes with a smoke in my mouth as I pull out my pack. I tap the bottom and a smoke comes out enough for him to grab the filter.

He smirks at me as he grabs the cigarette from the pack and the one out of my mouth. He uses it to light his and hands mine back to me. Fred takes a drag and blows smoke rings before he says, "I know you are feeling frustrated and responsible for everyone. It's okay if you need to vent. We are all here for you if you need to talk about it."

I pull a drag of my smoke and say, "I'm that obvious then?" He looks at me for a moment, nudges my knee and says, "Come on. Let's take a walk." He hops down expecting me to follow. I figure what the hell and hop down after him. We are walkin silently for awhile. Cigarettes long since finished. When he stops at a stone face.

Fred turns to me and says, "Check this out. I found it awhile back when I was out on a hunt. Haven't been back since." He slowly climbs about 15 feet-up the 90 degree angled stone face. A human would not have been able to scale it without ropes. I follow swiftly behind and when I get to the top I see the sun beginning to set over the tree filled valley on the other side.

I sit next to him in the grass and say, "It's beautiful" Simply beautiful. The periwinkle sky is fading to violet in the horizon. The sun appears to be melting into golds and pinks. The clouds seem whimsical in their odd wispy-shapes and colors. Then I get frustrated wondering how the fuck I know what shade of blue periwinkle is. Alice. Grr.. the bitch is haunting me.

Fred clears his throat to get my attention, leans back on his elbows, looks me dead in the eyes and says, "You know my history. Some of the things that I've survived as a human would have made many others cynical and even mean or cruel. I came out of it with a positive attitude because I knew beyond their taunts, threats and beatings that they were weak. Weak in the mind and soul. Even while they were hurting me I pitied them because I knew that this was their moment to feel big. After the adrenalin wore off they'd be nothing again, but I would always be the same as I was before."

He pauses and looks down to his hands which are idly playing with some grass. "You know what though?" I look at him with a questioning eye and he continues, "I went through that alone. I felt like I'd always be alone. No one could or would ever want someone like me.." He trailed off and looked at the grass that he had picked and was now braiding in his fingers, looked me in the eye and said, "Then I met Bella and all of you. I have never felt stronger or like I belonged more than I do now."

I'm now looking at his hands kinda shocked by this honesty and wondering where it was all coming from. I musta been projecting curiosity because Fred smirks and says, "You don't get it do you? We gain our strength from each other. Where I lack you more than make up for it and vice-versa. The same goes for all of us. You don't need to hold it all on your shoulders anymore. We are waiting for you to realize that even though you are our coven leader, the God of War, our Major; you are also our coven-mate." As he was speaking he slowly got up onto his knees and straddled my waist. Braided grass long forgotten.

When he finished speaking he was a hairs breath away from my lips when he whispered, "We all have our own stories and strengths. Let us carry some of the weight with you." I pulled him forward by his shirt and kissed him softly before I said, "I will try.." He pulls back and narrows his eyes at me before he responds, "No. You will do." That being said he pushed me into the grass and kissed me with all of his love and strength. I growl low in my throat, pull back and say, "I will."

Fred smirked slightly before I flipped our positions and leaned forward. Rubbing our clothed erections against each other I say, "I never thought I'd be thankful to that red-headed bitch for anything." I proceed to show him just how thankful I am as twilight took over the sky around us.

Carlislepov

I am truly devastated after my call with Jasper. After the line went dead I went to the hospital cafeteria to call Eleazar just in case I was being watched or followed. He didn't seem at all surprised by the idea of Aro planning to end my family. He was more angry than anything and promised to be here with the rest of his family by tomorrow evening.

On my way home to get the family ready for all of this I was pondering the situation. Was I really gullible and ignorant to believe that Aro was ever my friend? Did the power of the Volturi go to his head? I guess I'll never know because I cannot ask him. He'd never tell me the truth anyway. I just have to accept that during all of our years of friendship; I meant nothing to him.

And then we have Edward and Alice. All of the lies and deception. What they did to each other. What they did to my family. It is going to take a long time for me to trust again so easily..

Jasper and his coven-mates though. They are proving beyond a doubt that they are true friends. I will never again take for them granted or doubt them. Sure their lifestyle is.. different than I am used to, but they show a love and passion for life that I have long forgotten.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Esme tapping on my window looking concerned. I don't even remember pulling into the driveway. Never mind parking. I look up and smile slightly as I get out.

She asks, "How did it go?" I know her true question. I shake my head and say, "The patient didn't make it, but I did speak to Eleazar today. He said that he's bringing the family for a visit. That it has been too long. They should be here by tomorrow evening."

Esme raises a questioning brow and I continue, "We should all go on a hunt before they arrive. They won't be staying very long."

We walk into the house arm and arm. I call for Emmett and Rose when we get in the doorway. While we are waiting for them I start a fire in the fireplace which earns me another odd look from Esme. I shake my head minutely and hand her a piece of paper that I wrote everything from my conversations with Jasper and Eleazar on.

My thoughts were; if we are under surveillance then we cannot speak out loud in the cars or house so, I wrote everything down and asked them to throw the paper into the fire when they were finished reading. Emmett and Rose show up as Esme is reading and I hand them each a piece of paper as I speak, "Eleazar and the family will be here tomorrow evening. I was thinking we could all go out on a family hunt before they get here. They won't be staying long."

Esme crumples up her note and throws it in the fire and stares at it with shining eyes. Tears that will never fall. I grab onto her hand then both Emmett and Rose crumple up and throw theirs into the flames. They both look furious and determined. Rose grabs Esme's other hand and pulls her into a hug.

I grab the fire-poker to make sure the notes are destroyed before we leave the house, clear my throat and say, "We are going to leave in the next few minutes so do what you have to to get ready."

Dmitripov

Never have I been unable to find a person or a vampire in my thousand plus years. I'm not sure if it a lack of want on my part, if my gift is fading or if something is getting in the way of it. I called my maker to discuss this, but he has been besides himself searching for his new prodigy who has left without saying a word and was of no help to me.

After all these years with the Volturi I still speak to my maker Amun against the rules. Little does Aro know. Chelsea's hold on me was weak to begin with and has been getting weaker over time. I only stay out of protection for my maker.. who now seems completely disinterested in my existence lately.

Once this crap is over with the Cullens I plan to make my exit. Aro will have his new toys and I will enjoy my freedom for the first time as a vampire. Freedom from the guard and freedom from my maker.

The Cullens are acting strangely. Well.. strangely for the Cullens that is. They do not seem as carefree as they usually are. Perhaps the deaths of their coven members is still effecting them? They are an odd bunch. Calling each other family, hunting animals and living a facade. A lie. What's the point? If they survive what's to come; I hope to meet with Carlisle and discuss these things.

They are leaving for a hunt. I take the opportunity to take a leave for my own hunt. Change is on the wind. I can feel it.

Jasperpov

We were layin side by side in the grass fully sated and relaxed when our phones both buzzed. Fred goes to answer and I pull him in for another kiss and say, "Thank you." I punctuate my thanks by sending him my gratitude. He pulls back and says, "Anytime Major. Anytime."

I pick up my phone and see the text and say, "Break time is over. Ben just got an interesting call from Amun. We need to see what's going on." We both run back and I feel lighter and more free than I did before. I guess I was trying to carry it all myself and needed Fred to point out that it wasn't all mine to carry alone.

It is dark when we get back and the fire-pit is blazing. Everyone's seated around the fire in small discussion groups. When we step through the treeline our coven-mates look towards us in concern. I smile and send them my gratitude and happiness. Then they seem to relax. We make our way over and I say, "Report Captain."

He pats the ground next to him and says, "Amun called Ben concerned because Dmitri called earlier tonight worried that his gift was faltering. He was asking questions that Amun did not know how to answer so Amun just went on about his missing child Ben. He did get the impression that Dmitri is no longer under the influence of Chelsea because of how he was speaking about Aro."

I sit on the ground next to Peter. Hmm.. I grin evilly and say, "So it seems the tracker has lost his bondings to the guard. We may be able to use this to our advantage.. I will speak to him and gauge his reactions when we are at the Cullens. It won't be difficult to draw him out once I'm tapped into his location. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but maybe it can also catch us a tracker. I can also enhance any negative feelings he may have towards Aro when I speak to him."

Peter thinks on this for a moment and says, "Excellent plan Major. I think you are right on all accounts. We will get the tracker to side with us and maybe even discover some other guard members that wish to abandon Aro and the brothers. There is one thing to consider.. though." I look at him waiting so he continues, "Marcus. The quiet one in mourning. He is innocent in all of the intrigue. If he comes can you disarm him somehow? We may be able to use this to our advantage." Peter looks confused as he said this.

I nod and say, "If anything I think they'd leave him home, but yes. We will spare him if we can." Peter must have one of those unexplained feelings about Marcus. One thing I've learned over the years is to accept them and try to accommodate when I can. The outcome tends to be favorable.

Bella and Char both came up to give me a hug. Bella asked, "Feeling better then?" I smirked and said, "Yea. I just needed a little reminder that we are all in this together." Char squeezed before she let go and said, "You bet your sweet ass Major. It's about time you realize it too. We always got you."

Peter punches me in the shoulder and I look at him through narrow eyes and he says, "Calm down Major. Char's right. It's about fucking time you realize it." I punch him back and say, "Yea yea fucker. I do now." Garrett just smirks and says, "I don't think I realize it. Not at all. Care for a walk Fred?"

With that Fred suddenly found his shoes fascinating and we all had a laugh. I project my love and amusement to Fred and he smiles at his shoes then punches Garrett in the shoulder. We enjoyed the rest of the night as a group havin some fun. We also trained and prepared as much as possible in the next days.

Our group left with promises from Octavio, Tim and Birgir that they will all navigate to the camping site we have planned for them as soon as the Amazonian's get here.. which should be any moment now. The wolves left already to gather the pack and update them. We can expect the whole pack to arrive tomorrow.

Peter decided to drive since we'd get to the Cullens after dark and it would less likely bring attention to any other spies Aro may have. My first mission after our greetings is to find Dmitri..

A/N_ Yay! A couple of other Pov's for ya.. Hope it didn't make things confusing at all. We needed to get into Carlisle's and Dmitri's heads a bit or the next update wouldn't make much sense. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! All mistakes belong to me. Sadly.. I tend to miss a lot until after I post. All I can say is.. WTF?! A massive re-edit is coming once the story is complete. _


	49. Chapter 49

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**Previously:**_

_Jasperpov_

_Our group left with promises from Octavio, Tim and Birgir that they will all navigate to the camping site we have planned for them as soon as the Amazonian's get here.. which should be any moment now. The wolves left already to gather the pack and update them. We can expect the whole pack to arrive tomorrow. _

_Peter decided to drive since we'd get to the Cullens after dark and it would less likely bring attention to any other spies Aro may have. My first mission after our greetings is to find Dmitri.._

Chapter 49:

Bpov

So far, visiting with the Cullens has been.. interesting. The Denali coven is annoying the shit out of us. Well. Annoying me anyway. They passed Jasper's honesty inspection which is good, but the sisters won't stop harassing our boys. Does that shit work? Flirt and bother someone constantly until they give in? Seems desperate and whorish to me, but what do I know? Peter explained that they are Succubi and it is in their nature to be that way. I don't give a shit what they are. They need to back the fuck off.

Eleazar and Carmen seem nice enough though. Eleazar was fascinated by our gifts. I am a strong physical and mental shield just as well thought. He also said that he never saw a gift like Fred's before and told us that he would become a prime target if Aro discovered him. No fucking way. This ends this soon. He will not touch my Fred. Bastard.

The Cullens were noticeably relieved to see us. I think the pressure is getting to them because I've never seen them all so flustered and stressed. Not even Emmett is his normal fun-loving self and that is just a crime.

We are all hanging out when Jasper signals to us. Dmitri. Okay. Now I'm nervous. I hope this all goes as planned. The last thing we need is the master tracker taking off to report to Aro. Crossing my fingers that we can trust our source for info about him.

Fred sees me fidgeting and pulls me into his lap to hug me. Garrett sits in my old seat next to Fred and he rubs my back and whispers to me that everything will be fine. Jasper will make sure of it. I let go of Fred's neck and pull Garrett into the hug when I notice one of the three sister's glaring at me from the hallway. I just smile, hug my coven-mate tighter and say, "Thanks Garrett. You're the best. Wanna go for a walk with Fred and I? It's feeling a bit stuffy in here." He stands up, offers me his hand in assistance and says, "Anytime Darlin." He winks at me and I grab his hand as Fred pinches my ass. I squeal in surprise. When I turn Fred is smiling at me innocently. I tap him on the head and say, "Alright. Let's go." while I issue him a warning glare.

We walk through the house and find Peter and Char talking to Emmett in Rose in the entertainment room so, we just let them know we are going to go stretch our legs for a bit. Peter laughs and says, "Okay Sugar. Make sure you stretch your legs all the way." Char smacks him in the head. Emmett and Rose are doing great fish impressions when I respond, "Oh no worries, Captain. You know how I role." Then I bop him on the nose with my pointer finger.

Fred and Garrett and laughing hysterically at this point so, I just grab their sleeves and say, "Come on boys. We got stretching to do." As we are running out the door I can hear Emmett and Peter laughing. Well alright. Glad I could make someone's day.

We were a ways from the property line when I asked, "Hey guys, am I the only one getting a weird vibe off of the sisters? They keep giving me looks. All three of them." Fred looks at me concerned and Garrett chuckles. He says, "Yea, I've seen it too. Kate has been especially aggressive trying to lure me, but I told her that Jasper is my mate. Period. I think they do not quite understand our coven-mate dynamic."

I'm thinking about what he said when Fred pipes in with, "Yea, Unfortunately Tanya has tried to woo me or whatever they call it. I wasn't mean, but I wasn't exactly nice either. I just said I'm good." Fury. Pure and simple. I start going off on a rant on how it's none of their fucking business what our dynamic is and I'm ready to turn around and smack a bitch when Fred pulls me into a kiss. A firm sensual kiss that has me switching gears in a heartbeat.

Garrett joins in with a caress on my back and I turn to kiss him as well. He almost never joins us and I plan to take full advantage of the situation. We are far enough from the house that they would have had to follow us to hear or see anything and I know Fred has us covered so I pull back from Garrett and say, "Ready for some stretching Soldier?" I look over and see Fred already down to his boxers and giggle. Garrett laughs outright at that and says, "I think you have a new record." Fred walks closer, smirking and responds as he starts undressing Garrett, "Mhmm.. and you need more practice old man." Heh. The look on Garrett's face says it all. It's on now.

Dmitripov

The last couple of days have been pretty boring up here in nowhere land Canada. Carlisle would have to pick a place a 3 hour drive to any city. As not to bring attention to myself and my hunting habits or the Cullens I have to take incredibly long runs or taste the local rabbit population. Ugh. There is no way in hell I am going to stoop so low as to feed on an animal so, I guess my trips need to take a bit longer. It's not like the Cullens are doing anything worth mentioning to Aro. I really do not see the threat here. Why does he want to wipe this coven out anyway?

I'm just getting back to the property line when I notice a large black SUV that has not been here before and decide to scout around the property a bit before I report. Strange. I don't sense anyone new, but I hear new voices. Curious. I hop onto one of the trees closest to the home in order to get a better look when I am suddenly feeling really tired. I sit on the large branch with my back to the tree trunk and cannot help but wonder why I am feeling so off.

The best thing to do is list the oddities. First, I am unable to track 1 or more vampires for the 1st time in over a thousand years. Second, Amun has seemed to lose complete and total interest in our relationship. Yes, Chelsea severed the original bond, but over time I was able fight her gift; regaining some of the relationship with my maker. Third, Strange things keep hap..

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft spoken male voice that asks, "Comfortable?"

Immediately I get into the best defensive stance that I can pull-off in my awkward position in the tree and ask, "Who the fuck are you?" The vampire chuckles, sits in the branch near me and lights a cigarette. He offers me one before he speaks and I take it gladly. After he lights both our cigarettes he says, "You know Dmitri, Esme would have gladly invited you into the home. There's no need for you to camp out here."

Of all the things I was expecting him to say. That was not in my short list. Oddly, I feel comfortable, curious and even slightly trusting so, I respond back with the truth, "I am not exactly here to socialize. I am here to track the family and report back to Aro. What is your name?" I may have sneered when I mentioned Aro. Not sure exactly, but I am sick of that evil bastard and how he toys with us all.

My new companion raises his eyebrow at me before he offers me his hand and says, "Jasper Whitlock at your service. Nice to finally put a face to the name." The empath. That explains my odd feelings.. I decide to play along. Maybe he knows more about what's going on.

I shake his hand and respond, "Dmitri and yes I agree. It's nice to put a face to the name. Why are you out here with me? Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

Jasperpov

Not sure what to think of Dmitri yet, but he had an interesting emotional response to being caught off guard. Yes, I am sending out the typical cocktail, but most would have jumped or fell out of the tree. When I told him my name I felt his recognition, curiosity and.. respect? I wonder what he's heard?

I take a drag, grin at him and say, "Well I'm out here because I thought I'd introduce myself. I'd love to tell you what the fuck is going on, but Aro has created the most convoluted cluster-fuck I have ever had the unpleasure of dealing with." At that admission he seemed to relax a bit and was immediately interested in what I had to say.

We must have sat in that tree for 3 hours talking back and forth. For a guard member he was actually pleasant, had a good sense of humor and not creepy at all; as most others say guard members are. I could feel his frustration when he finally admitted that he wanted out. He was planning to disappear after this final mission. It's not like anyone could track the best tracker in the world after all. I felt his honesty at that statement and his sadness when he mentioned Amun. With this in the air I thought I'd try to sway him a bit towards helping us.

Basically, with the three brothers gone he would no longer be forced into service and could live life without needing to hide. I also wanted to ask if there were others that we could sway and what he thought of Marcus.

I decided all or nothin. Tell him all I know, ask my questions, proposition him and introduce him to the others. I can slowly back off the cocktail of emotions and judge how he really feels about everything. If he seems like he is going to betray us; I hate to do it, but I'll take him out.

Dmitripov

When I first decided to hear Jasper out I was on my guard mentally. I know what he can do with emotions and I know his reputation as the God of War. You just don't fuck with a warrior with that kind of reputation. So I gave him a chance. Out of curiosity if nothing else. Aro never actually tells us guards anything. We usually get different orders on different stages of a mission so, we do not oh I don't know. Grow a brain or something? He really believes us to be nothing but brainless and loyal servants thanks to Chelsea. Of course she gets special treatment to keep her happy. She has no care for how the rest of us are treated. I digress.

Jasper as he prefers to be called nowadays is quite pleasant. Never would I have imagined him to have such a sharp wit. When he told me what has been happening I was shocked.. I could feel when he laid off of the emotions because instead of relaxed I became enraged.

It's not like I didn't know of Aro's devious gift collecting schemes, but this one has been going on for decades. The number of lives he has torn apart with this is insane plot and who knows how many more schemes he has like this one? As one of his most favored acquisitions I can relate to what Jasper and his coven-mates are going through. Not like Chelsea could effect a true-coven bond, but Aro would do anything. Even torture their mates to get them to comply.

The true-coven. Now there is a rare, but coveted prize. The potential for this group to come out on top is very good. As Jasper was telling me everything I felt longing that I never felt. Not sent from him, but my own longing for freedom. The freedom to find my own mate..

I hear a throat clear. I guess I've been quietly thinking about everything Jasper has revealed to me and look at Jasper's face. He is grinning at me and says, "Would you like to meet the others now before you decide?" I've already decided. He knows this. I can see it in his smile, but I've yet to say anything.

Jasperpov

There is an interesting mix of emotions coming from Dmitri. I'm about 90% sure that he is going to go for it when I ask if he'd like to meet the others. Dmitri looks me in the eye and I feel his acceptance when he says, "Sure thing Jasper." With that we both hop down and walk in the house.

Nobody seems to be present so, I call out to Peter and ask where the others went. He walks in the room calmly followed by Char, Emmett and Rose. He stops in front of Dmitri and I; holds out his hand to Dmitri and says, "Good to finally meet ya. Name is Peter. This lovely ray of sunshine here is my mate Char." He motions with his hands as he says, "This here is Emmett and his mate Rose. The good Dr and his wife are entertainin some guests out back. I'm sure they'll be right with us."

Dmitri shakes his hand and nods at the others. He looks at me and I ask again, "Peter, where the fuck is the rest of our group?" He laughs and says, "Aw don't be all impatient. Fred, Garrett and Sugar just went to go stretch their legs for a bit. It was getting a bit stuffy in here." He motions his head towards the Succubi who are entering the room now. Ah.. Yea. I can see that.

Slowly everyone is gathering into the room looking at Dmitri warily. I send out some feelings of calm to nip any negative feelings in the bud and text the others to get back now.

Fpov

Bella, Garrett and I just finished washing up in a creek and were just hanging out in the grass bullshitting and enjoying ourselves when we all get a text. I look my phone and yep. I stand up, stretching my arms and back and say, "Well that was fun. I feel much better now. You guys ready?" They both stand and stretch as well. Bella says, "Do we have to?" She knows I can't resist her pout so, I do the only thing I can think of and pout back my answer, "You know we gotta babe. Don't worry. If the sister's give us a hard time I'll practice the new use of my gift on them. She perks right up and says, "Well, come on! You know Jasper's waiting us." Then she takes off. I look at Garrett and we both laugh. Heh. Guess my sweet girl is gonna instigate.

When we walk in the door it looks like everyone is gathered in the dining room turned meeting room. Peter walks up to us with a wicked grin on his face and he asks, "Feel better?" Bella saunters over to him and touches his shoulder with her pointer finger as she walks by and says, "Wouldn't you like to know Captain?" His grin falters and he nods with a wink.

I laugh and Jasper clears his throat loudly and responds, "Yes, well now that you are all relaxed I'd like to introduce you to Dmitri. Garrett is the first to step forward and offer his hand which Dmitri accepts quickly then he cocks his head to the side and slowly turns towards me and quietly says, "It's you. You are the one blocking my gift!" He is still holding Garrett's hand when he starts walking to me with his eyes glazed over and stops to shake his head. He releases Garrett's hand and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Garrett. I'm sorry, but in over a thousand years.. I have never met one who could block my gift. Not even shields."

We are all looking at him in shock. My main shock is that this tracker has been alive for over a thousand years! The things he must have seen, experienced and places he must have been. I'm thoroughly impressed and excited! I just hope he has decided to join us. Please please say that he's joined us! I'm bouncing with excitement inside my head and Jasper looks at me kinda funny. I shrug and step forward and say, "Wow Dmitri! Please tell me you are joining us! I'll tell you about my gift if you do.." I trail off feeling like an idiot then apologize. "Sorry, I don't mean to act like a fan-girl, but I'm looking forward to asking you tons of questions that you will be happy to answer."

Dmitri is smiling and his head is cocked to the side with his eyebrow raised. Bella pushes me to the side and says, "Don't mind him. He just needs some sleep." He cocks his head the other way and lets out a belly laugh. Bella and I laugh nervously as we look around the room and see everyone is quiet and kinda looking at us as if we lost our minds. Finally he stops and says, "Well, If I wasn't convinced before; I am now. You guys are hilarious!"

Finally, the stick seems to dislodge from everyone else's asses and they all begin to laugh too then Dmitri says, "Jasper, you did not tell me that your coven-mates were so entertaining. Powerful too. I cannot even see Fred's aura even though he is standing in front of me.." Jasper is about ready to say something when Dmitri leans towards me and fake whispers, "If you promise to tell me about your gifts I'd be happy to join."

At that both Bella and Char squeal and run over to give him a hug and welcome him to the fold. Poor guy looks like he is going to die in shock from physical contact when I step forward and say, "Alright ladies, our new friend here needs some room to breath. He's been here like 5 mins. And you are suffocating him already. Look at him. Pale as a ghost." Dmitri starts cracking up again and puts his arm on my shoulder which makes Jasper growl a bit.

I smirk and say, "Jasper, calm down. He's our new friend. Now how about we talk about how we can help each other out. Then we can dismiss the group and the Whitlock's can take Dmitri for a walk?"

Immediately, Tanya speaks up and says, "Hey! Why didn't we get to go for a walk?" She's pouting. Jasper chuckles and says, "Sorry, but you only get to go if Fred invites you personally. I narrow my eyes at Jasper and send him my annoyance. He chuckles. Then I answer her with, "Sorry, but I just promised to have a talk with Dmitri and I know my coven-mates would be uncomfortable if I went off with him on my own because of the current situation." Bella raises and eyebrow at me and I kinda half shrug hoping that I was diplomatic enough.

Jasper whistles loudly to get everyone's attention and says, "Well now that that is all settled we really should have that discussion now. Everyone. Grab a seat!" I sit and pull Bella on my lap. Dmitri sits to my left. Garrett on my right with Char in his lap. Peter is standing besides Jasper as his second. Time to talk strategy!

A/N _Hey! Yep. Still kickin. I think it has been a week since my last update, but for me that feels like a year. Been busy and frankly I wasn't sure how I wanted Dmitri to go. I ended it here for the big strategy talk. There needs to be some surprises for the battle after all. I know.. lotsa POV, but I have faith in my readers. I know you can keep up. Hopefully, I got them all, but if I didn't.. all the mistakes are mine. _


	50. Chapter 50

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

Chapter 50:

Bpov

The last couple of days have flown by and I've learned so much. I'm not sure if I'm ready for the Volturi's arrival, but to be honest with myself; I don't think I'll ever really be ready for it.

The Volturi are the reason behind so much pain and sorrow for everyone in our gathered friends. All of us are connected in some way to this group of sick bastard's who think it is okay to use, abuse and throw people away as if their lives, their hopes and dreams are meaningless. As if we are all just tools or toys to be played with. Well, I for one am not playing. This ends now.

Dmitri has been so helpful with getting us ready.. Teaching us battle technique's, who to take out first and who is loyal to the brothers; who is not. If I didn't know any better; I'd say he wants us to win more than we do. Just like us; his freedom is at stake. Sure, his freedom has already been taken and he was already planning on leaving the Volturi, but if we are successful he won't have to hide. Ever. Yes, he is the world's greatest tracker, but he does not want to live out his days in hiding if he can help it. Plus, he's awesome.

After, we had our walk with Dmitri; Birgir and the gang showed up. To say Dmitri was surprised to see our numbers would be an understatement. Just like the Cullens and the Denali's they were all very weary about the presence of Dmitri. All of us Whitlocks had to speak up for him. Aggressively even. I'll never forget the look on Birgir Miester's face when Jasper dropped him and told him what's what.

~Flashback~

_While Peter, Jasper, Garrett and Char were discussing things to come; Dmitri, Fred and myself were playing around. Since, Dmitri is always able to track everyone and he wanted the challenge of trying to track without the use of his gift; we decided to have a little game of hide and seek. Not only is it good practice for us, but the idea of a challenge was irresistible to Dmitri._

_The three of us left the others at a clearing by the lake. Fred and I decided it would be fun to hide out in our sanctuary of an old cabin that we found here on the Cullens property. With Fred masking us and me shielding us. I just knew we'd win. Then Dmitri would have to wear a costume and be our errand boy for a day. I bet he'd look cute in those cut off shorts like that guy from Reno 911.. How fun!_

_Dmitri would face the large oak tree and count to 50 before he began the search. With our gifts we knew we were shoe ins and I really did not want to wear the costume that he came up with for me. Fred and I silently made our way at vampire speed to the sanctuary. I almost started laughing when we made it through the door, but Fred silenced me with his finger on my lips. I guess the thrill of the chase excited me because without thinking I sucked that finger into my mouth and did naughty things. His face went from frustration to ecstasy in seconds flat._

_Woosh! Before I realized what was happening he had me flipped on my back on the floor and was kissing me senseless. Ung. I wrapped my legs around Fred tightly and pulled him further into me and was getting ready to pull his shirt off when we heard a throat clear. _

_Crap! Fred slowly lowered his forehead to mine and said, "This is all your fault." His comment was accusatory, but I could see in his face there was no bite behind the remark. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "You want to see me dressed like a Jane don't you?!" He snickered and winked at me then said, "To the winner go the spoils. Don't feel bad; I gotta dress like Tarzan. Can you see me in a loincloth?" Okay. Maybe I'm not so mad after all.. _

_Dmitri laughed and said, "Either you guys weren't trying very hard or you wanted me to find you. To be honest, I hope it's the latter. I cannot wait to collect! It has been years since I had a good foot massage." _

_I responded, "We were trying. We were distracted, but we both used our gifts. I doubt you woulda found us if you weren't a tracker." Weak. That sounded so so weak. _

_He laughed and said, "Oh yes. I did not sense or feel either one of you, but you were making some delicious noises. Were those for me?" Eek! Oh god. I hope he hasn't gotten the wrong idea. I'm looking nervously between him and Fred when Fred laughs and says, "Now now. We just missed each other is all. We only have those relations with our coven-mates." _

_Dmitri wags his eyebrows, smirks and says, "Where do I sign up?" Fred was getting ready to say something when we heard the others calling for us. Fred looked between Dmitri and I, winked and said, "Race!"_

_We played tag the entire way back. Laughing and tackling each other the whole way. I was having fun, but my mind kept wandering back to Dmitri's last comment. I must have been thinking too hard because I did not see Birgir Miester, Adela and Timothy tackle Dmitri. _

_All of a sudden, the three of them were in front of us and had Dmitri pinned. Timothy was getting ready to do some damage while Birgir had Dmitri pinned. Adela was looking over us for damage and when I snapped out of my shock I yelled, "What are you doing?! You are going to hurt him let him go!" Fred started saying, "Timothy, No! He's on our side.." When Jasper and the others came running. _

_Jasper started projecting lethargy to get Birgir to loosin his grip, but he tightened it and said, "No, This is the tracker. The enemy. He has tracked many for Aro. He needs to die." Dmitri's face was a mask. You could not tell how he was feeling by the look on his face. He was so serious that I was sobbing. If I was human I swear I'd be hyperventilating and having a panic attack.. I was so upset that I couldn't get my words out and Fred pulled me to him and said, "Please Birgir. Trust us. He is with us. Only us. He wants out of the Volturi."_

_By this time, Timothy had backed off and Adela was looking on. Her face serious like she was planning to do something anyway. Peter, Char and Garrett surrounded Fred and I when Jasper looked at me. He let out a growl that was unlike anything I've ever heard. All of the animal life scurried away and all of the birds flew off. There was nothing but silence._

_Jasper started pacing like a caged big cat. Not taking his eyes off of Birgir when he said, "You are causing my coven-mate fear and distress. Dmitri is on our side and has been helping us plan. Let him go. Now. I will not ask you again." Birgir looked unsure of himself and a bit put off by Jasper's tone. He looked to Adela who nodded then back to Jasper and said, "He is the enemy. He could be tricking you and setting trap. He di.." Birgir never got to finish because Jasper projected fear and pain then pounced. No one moved. No one could move. He had everyone pinned with his fury. Adela looked as if she would piss herself. By the time we all realized what was going on Jasper and Birgir were fighting for dominance._

_When I saw that Dmitri was let go in the scuffle I ran up, grabbed him and pulled him into our group were Peter, Char, Fred and Garrett surrounded us. All of the others came running to see what the noise was about. They stood around watching in morbid fascination while Jasper was fighting a giant Norwegian Warrior. I was so scared and some of the others started making bets. I was getting pissed that they were acting like spectators at a boxing match so, I let my shield go and pushed them all back. Fuckers. _

_Dmitri looked like he wanted to run back in and help Jasper out, but I held his arm and Peter shook his head and said, "The Major needs to prove his dominance and strength to gain the warriors respect. He has only heard about the Major and many others were doubting his ability to lead and fight since he followed the Cullens for so long. He'll be fine." Yea, that better be Yoda talking. This mo-fo is a fucking giant! _

_I look back to the fight as Birgir grasped Jasper's neck and getting ready to do a choke-slam in the middle of the forest floor when Jasper gave him an uppercut that knocked Birgir's head back and before he had a chance to recover Jasper positioned him into a submission hold on the ground. My eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open. He did it. If I had been paying attention I would have seen almost fifty other faces with the same look of shock. _

_All was quiet when Jasper asked in his calm and smooth voice that sent shivers up my spine, "Do you yield?" Birgir didn't respond he just looked at Jasper defiantly when Jasper added his gift to his demand. "Do. You. Yield?" Now Birgir was shaking and closed his eyes. He said, "Yes, you are a warrior worthy for me to follow."_

~End Flashback~

Everything changed that day. We went from the fun-loving, joking and pranking group to the serious, focussed, plotting and war-ready group. It's not that we stopped being those things as a rule. It was decided that day that we had to focus more on the mission for the time being. We have been so focussed that I have not really had a break to think to myself once since. Not even an escape to the sanctuary.

After I blew up one too many times; they decided it was time for me to get a break. Oh lucky me. The lucky luck girl. This is why I decided to take a bubble bath in the hot tub. Damn, I'll never get used to these luxury tubs.. it seems like a vampire accessory. Tubs and vampires is like a celebrity and their puppy or redneck and their cheapo beer. I have the room shielded so, no one can enter and I can soak in my own frustration.. no nervousness? Nope. Restlessness? I really don't know, but I'm sure as heck agitated with all my random nonsense thoughts and stress. It's like there is so much on my mind that I can't focus on any one thing.

I hear a light knock on the door and I automatically answer, "Go away. Whatever you are selling. I'm not buying." I hear a chuckle and another light tap. This time I can hear Jasper when he says, "Come on Darlin. Let me in. We need to talk." I do a mental eye-roll at that. We are always talking, preparing and fighting. Then I hear him say in a small voice, "Please."

Pretty sure I'm a sucker for a sweet Jasper because I let go of my shield and he pokes his head in. He's so cute trying to be cautious that I can't help but giggle which makes him duck. I say, "All right all right. Maybe I've been a bit snappy today, but I needed a break. Come on in. The waters fine." He opens the door a little bit more and raises a questioning eyebrow at me. Ok this is ridiculous so I say, "Either you get your ass in here or the shield is going back up." At that he comes right in and sits in one of the lounge chairs watching me. Waiting for me to speak first. Not this time.

He smiles slightly and says, "Mind tellin me what's got you all fidgety lately?" I blew out a puff of air that I was holding in my cheeks and splashed him with my loofa when I replied, "I'm not fidgety. Just.. anxious? I don't know. I just want this all over with. I'm tired of the fight Jasper and I'm nervous about how it will all turn out."

Jasper stands up and slowly starts undressing as he says, "You know Darlin, I think all of us are feelin that way. It has been a long tiring road for all of us. Some longer than others, but we are almost at the end of it." I watch with interest as he drops his clothes one item at a time on the chair and steps into the tub and I say, "Yea, I know. I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass or anything. I just needed a timeout. You know clear my head a bit? Maybe relax for a few?"

He sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. We just sit there silently enjoying each other's comfort and the warmth of the water when he pulls back and says, "I think maybe we were so caught up with getting ready that we forgot to take some needed breaks in between. It's times like this; that I wish we had sleep to break up the days a bit. You know? Refresh our mind, body and spirit with rest."

I don't say anything. I just curl deeper into Jasper's delicious amber scent, his strong form and melt into him. My head is tucked under his chin and I nod into his adam's apple. I close my eyes and wish I could sleep more now than ever before. Absently I begin twirling his curly locks between my fingers when I admit one of the odd random thoughts that passes through my mind, "Do you think that the lack of sleep or missing that time for the brain to process is what makes newborns so crazed?"

Jasper grabs the loofa and uses it to massage my back while I'm curled into his lap and says, "Maybe? I never thought of it that way, but it is one of the few human functions that I truly do miss." He stops with the loofa, hugs me tighter and says, "The others are worried about you. Are you up for some more company? They are waiting within earshot for an answer."

Suddenly, I feel kinda bad. I have been horrible today. To everyone. I close my eyes and count to ten in order to calm myself. Yea, Jasper could just as easily calm my nerves, but there is something to be said for self-calming once in awhile. At the count of ten I nod my head and look at Jasper and quietly say, "Yea, I think that's a good idea."

Jasper didn't even need to say anything. Within seconds there was a light tapping and I said, "Come on in guys. Shield's goin back up though. I don't want anyone else in here." One by one they entered the room. Peter was missing his trademark smirk. He kinda looked worried. Char smiled slightly and as I watched them enter I felt more and more bad. Jasper whispered, "We're all fine. Just concerned is all." I squeeze his bicep in appreciation when Garrett walks in with a small smile.

Just as I'm getting worried about Fred he walks in with Dmitri? I'm curious about his presence when Jasper whispers, "He's gonna be stayin with us for awhile. We are tryin to figure out why we aren't jealous or possessive with his presence like we are with the others." Hmm.. I raise my eyebrow and say, "Well hurry up. Shut the door. I'm shielding us in the room so we can talk privately. Welcome to my bubble.." Then I look down into the tub and say, "full of bubbles."

Fred smiles at me as he starts undressing and says, "How are ya feelin babe? I've been worried.." He gets in the water and sits next to Jasper. I lean in for a kiss and say, "I'm better now. The stress was getting to me." I look up at everyone else and say, "Come one guys. Get comfortable. Just being here with you all makes me feel much better. I cannot wait until it's all over and we can enjoy our days doing whatever the fuck we want."

Jasperpov

I should have known better to push Bella and Fred the way I pushed the others. They are both new to this life. The rest of us are war or battle hardened. I just want for us all to be ready.. for anything that Aro and/or Maria may try to do. Sure, we have a lot of talent, gifts and experience, but so do they. It's the unknowns that are getting to us all right now.

According to Peter; Aro should be here by tomorrow and he is bringing Maria. Not exactly sure how many we are dealing with or why since she wants to claim me as much as Aro does, but whatever the intentions may be they can both go fuck themselves. He's most likely using her for her numbers then plans to take her out once he's won anyway. That's the only thing that makes sense to me.

There is more to this Dmitri thing too. Not exactly sure what, but he feels like a kindred spirit. Maybe not mate.. Perhaps, it's the situation that he is coming out of? He was torn from his human life and made for his potential gift. Fiercely coveted as a prize by both his maker Amun and Aro. Emotionally manipulated by both of them. Had his bonds tampered with by Chelsea and then forced into guard service for centuries. I don't know. It's odd. Very odd. All I know is that we are all very comfortable with him. More so than anyone else that has gathered with us. No harm in testing the waters. No pun intended. He is interested in freedom for the 1st time in his life. Maybe finding his mate as well, but would like to stay with us while he figures it all out. Fine by me. I like him. We all do.

We were hanging out for about an hour. Just trying to enjoy each others company and relax when there was some knocking at the door. It was Jake.

"Hey guys, mind coming out? It's 1am and we still need to go over some things before the pack turns in." He sounds nervous. I look at Bella and feel her determination. She is over her funk and ready to fight. I think she just needed some time to relax and remember what she's fighting for. We all did. I look at the others and they all nod so I answer, "Yea keep your paws on pup. We'll be right out." He grumbles as he walks away and everyone starts giggling. Good. We need some levity. Time to make the pups feel better.

Jakepov

This whole things is just ridiculous. The pack and I have been here for two days trying to stay out of sight and keep an eye on things. Looking for spies. The problem with that is the number of leeches is overwhelming to us. If not for Fred the scent would have driven all of us to murder when we got here. Jasper told us that everyone who is supposed to be here is here. Which means anyone new is a potential danger.

I'm glad we were acquainted with the primary group.. All the coven leaders before we got here. This way they all know we are off limits to them. I do not know how they are keeping themselves fed and I don't want to know either. This gathering is unfortunately a necessary evil to rid the world of the Volturi threat for good. I told Bells that we are in it with her till the end. We'll happily take them down for forcing her into the life and to protect Charlie and any other future human lives. Especially in the Forks area.

Speaking of Charlie. He is practically unbearable to be around right now. I cannot wait till this is over. I hope Bells plans on a visit. Not sure we could hold him off of hunting her down himself if she doesn't.

We have made a new treaty with the Cullens and the Whitlocks. Any others that come into our territory are fair game after today. Especially the red eyes. We would pause for a golden eye. At least long enough to tell them to get the fuck out. It helps that Jasper is making our policy known to all those here. It will be considered our 'payment' for helping destroy the Volturi. Jasper and I both know this is not true, but it doesn't hurt for the others to think there's a deal like that. It may help keep them away to see us in action too.

I hope Bells and the others hurry. The pack is getting restless..

Peterpov

We are all getting ourselves situated in the meeting room when I zone out. Jasper was getting ready to speak to the group when I grabbed his wrist and held on for dear life. The room fell quiet and I came out of it. Jasper could feel what I was feelin. I shook my head at him and before I say anything I whip out my laptop and hack into Aro's phone and texts for confirmation... Now aint that sumthin?

I looked over to Jake and Embry and said, "Pups, Y'all know the perimeter. The plan stays the same for you. Stay out of sight if you can and pick off any who try to escape. Feel free to go get some rest now if you need it. Stay in the Whitlock rooms.. it will be an early mornin."

Jacob nods to me then they both stop to hug Sugar and Fred on their way out. Funny how Fred just gets on with everyone. Even with the vampire killin dogs. I look back towards the room full of friends and allies. Hoping above all they will make it out okay. I stop on Siobhan and nod at her hoping she gets the message that I will approach her with later anyway 'cause fuck. Can never be too sure. She nods back.

When I'm done scannin the crowd I say, "The rest of y'all listen up. The Volturi has been tipped to a large presence of vamps in the area. They don't know what to expect because our inside guy hasn't shared anything solid with them. All they know for sure is that there have been several sightings in the surrounding metro areas." Yea, all those fuckers who refused to eat Bambi's mama for a few days alerted the Volturi to our presence. Brilliant. A few at least had the curtesy to look ashamed. That's something. No it aint. Fuckers.

Jasper is gets the gist of what I'm sayin so, he starts to send calm out to the room when I say, "Maria will be here with at least 50. So will Aro, Caius and the guard. He is leaving Marcus home because Marcus refused to leave Italy for the trip. First thing in the morning. Get your shit together. Be ready. Remember your battle strategy and partners. Get together one last time. Now."

Everyone starts talking amongst themselves. Octavio looks like he won top prize and talks to his group. We are ready. Sometimes, just sometimes.. I wish I had a real gift that gave a solid outcome instead of just feelins. Right now I could really use the confidence. I close my eyes so I could try to gather my inner strength when I feel Jasper at my side and our coven-mates slowly surround us.

Arm in arm we make a circle where Jasper whispers, "Battles are won by slaughter and maneuver. The greater the general, the more he contributes in maneuver, the less he demands in slaughter." He looks at us all as he sends out a cocktail of confidence, love and calm then continues, "That was said by the late Winston Churchill. I'm not exactly a big fan, but he is right that the more we maneuver, the less slaughter we will see. I believe that to be true and we have made many plans. We have a home field advantage, the surprise of many gifts previously unknown and the advantage of each other. Our strength. We are fighting for love and freedom. We are fighting for something greater than Aro or Maria could ever comprehend in their greedy little minds. I feel every emotion, everyday and I can tell you from true experience. Never understatement the power of love. Are you ready?"

Our arms slowly lower so we are holding hands and I say, "Hell's yea! Let's fry us up some Italian!" Char smacks me in the head and I look at her, "What?" She smiles and says, "You're a fucking idiot sometimes. You know that?" Bella laughs and says, "He sure as heck doesn't. It's our job to remind him everyday." I smile at my girls and say, "Every fucking day."

A/N _Dang.. I got stuck on this pre battle chapter. I wrote it on and off for three days. Hopefully that doesn't ruin the continuity... I wanted to show the stress, the companionship and the gathering of friends. Maybe I had too much to illustrate here? I don't know. Hopefully the update didn't suck. Next up is the battle and Epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys rock :) All mistakes are mine. It's late.. I'm sure there's a lot. _


	51. Chapter 51

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**Last time:**_

_**Ppov**_

_Arm in arm we make a circle where Jasper whispers, __"__Battles are won by slaughter and maneuver. The greater the general, the more he contributes in maneuver, the less he demands in slaughter__." He looks at us all as he sends out a cocktail of confidence, love and calm then continues, "That was said by the late Winston Churchill. I'm not exactly a big fan, but he is right that the more we maneuver, the less slaughter we will see. I believe that to be true and we have made many plans. We have a home field advantage, the surprise of many gifts previously unknown and the advantage of each other. Our strength. We are fighting for love and freedom. We are fighting for something greater than Aro or Maria could ever comprehend in their greedy little minds. I feel every emotion, everyday and I can tell you from true experience. Never understatement the power of love. Are you ready?"_

_Our arms slowly lower so we are holding hands and I say, "Hell's yea! Let's fry us up some Italian!" Char smacks me in the head and I look at her, "What?" She smiles and says, "You're a fucking idiot sometimes. You know that?" Bella laughs and says, "He sure as heck doesn't. It's our job to remind him everyday." I smile at my girls and say, "Every fucking day."_

Chapter 51:

Jasperpov

The hours leading up to Aro and Maria's arrivals were perhaps the most stressful moments that I can remember in my long life. Months of information gathering and training were finally going to pay off. We all went over our strategy again and again until we were sure that our teams of two and three would be able to move flawlessly together. The main idea was that all backs would be covered to minimize the chance of losses on our side. I know we had Siobhan wishing for no losses, but there was no way we were going into this unprepared or leave it to chance.

~~The Plan~~

The objective was to shock and awe our enemies and quickly dispose of the remains. Our main targets were Chelsea, Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec and Maria. The rest were mainly cannon fodder. Many we hoped would abandon their leaders once Chelsea was taken care of. Octavio's fire-elemental and speedster were stationed at the Cullens new fire pit along with Ben to gather and dispose of remains once the battle began. Birgir and Adela would be fire pit guards to prevent any of ours from being disposed of or the enemies saved.

Octavio and Timothy with Samantha as their shield were put on Maria duty along with Octavio's 32 extra fighters that showed up to guard the property line. Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina with her visual projection would work with Octavio's projector to keep Maria's army in check. Each projector had Senna and Kachiri as their back up while they projected. We took a page out of Fred's book and stationed these groups in the trees, back to back; around the property and the wolves waited quietly on the sidelines. All scents were masked by Fred.

As for Aro and the rest of the Volturi we had assigned our coven who would be flanked by the Irish and the Cullens who would be flanked by the Denali's and Romanians. Dmitri was the only odd man out until the fight began. He had to meet Aro at the property line and reassure him and the rest of the Volturi that all was well. We would allow Aro to walk onto the property comfortably thinking he had the upper hand; then once they arrived Dmitri would fall back and grab his friend Felix before the attack took place.

In house, were the Cullens, Denali's, Irish, Romanians and the Whitlock crew. We played the card game Spades up until we expected the Volturi to arrive. As predicted Aro, Caius and the guard showed up and left Maria and her forces on the sidelines ready to attack.

Carlislepov

As we waited for Aro's arrival I couldn't help but look upon my family and new extended family with pride. Especially Jasper and everything he has done to protect us. I'm sure I'll never be able to repay everything him and his coven have done for us.

I close my eyes and listen to the hum of everyone speaking. Even after the atrocities committed by Edward, Alice and Aro this group has reconfirmed my faith that there is good in this world willing to fight for what is right. Fight for freedom and love. I smile at that last thought and say a prayer.

I open my eyes and look around fondly. I'm not a violent man by any means, but I will protect my family. I will do whatever it takes not to lose another..

Bpov

I'm officially shitting myself. I know we can't shit, but damn! I can feel Jasper sending out calm and I smile at him gratefully as we hear a knock at the door. Fred holds me tightly as we all get up to take our places and move outside.

Aro is just as creepy as ever with his papery complexion and crazy demented eyes. He looks at Jasper and I with desire until he notices Fred, Peter, Char and Garrett then tilts his head in question before he schools his expression and smiles evilly at Carlisle before he speaks.

"Ah Carlisle my friend. It is so good to see you and your lovely wife. You have been busy have you not?" He doesn't wait for a response as he turns to Jasper and I and says, "Major, I'm so happy to see you.. and with the lovely Isabella. Immortality suits you my dear." His creepy eyes flash towards Fred and he asks, "Who is this young man and the others that you have with you?"

Carlisle clears his throat to grab Aro's covetous glances and says, "Hello to you old friend. You came early. We were expecting you later. Is there anything I can help you with?" Aro smiles and answers, "I was anxious to see the young Isabella. Please enlighten me. Who is this?" His eyes travel back to Fred again and I can't help but step in front of him and growl low.

Fred pulls me into his side and Jasper steps in front of us and says, "You have seen Bella. Feel free to leave." Suddenly, the Volturi get into a formation surrounding Aro and Caius. Caius is the one who answers, "Brother, do you not see this arrogance? We have come here to collect criminals for the crime of murdering their own kind. Get them and be done with this!"

Aro waves his hand dismissively and says, "Tut tut tut, Patience brother. We're all friends here." He takes a step forward and says, "Carlisle, I have heard of the unfortunate death of your family members Edward and Alice. We would like to question the two of whom we believe are guilty of this heinous crime. I'm sure you understand the need to protect the law; without it there would be anarchy."

Carlisle is playing his part well. He looks confused and stricken with grief when he replies, "Please Aro, tell me who you think is responsible." Caius roles his eyes impatiently and Aro has a look of feigned concern when he says, "Carlisle my friend. The perpetrators of this crime are right here." He smiles slightly as he motions his hand towards Jasper and I.

This is my cue to cover us while Jasper sends his cocktail of emotions made especially for the Volturi. Loathing, hatred, pain and fear. Aro's eyes widen and he motions with his finger for Renata to cover him while Jane and Alec to take us down. Unfortunately for him it did not work and the looks on Jane and Alec's faces were priceless. Too bad. So sad.

During the time the Volturi are frozen in fear because their attacks are not working; Fred takes the opportunity to introduce himself and says, "It really is too bad you all came here to collect because we are not exactly willing to pay-up." As Fred says this the others who were waiting inside come out and flank us.

Aro narrows his eyes in anger as everyone joins us and hisses, "None of you are above the law. If you will not come willingly I suppose I will have my new American guard collect you." He then smiles knowingly at Jasper and waves his hand. "Maria darling!"

Abruptly there are screams around the property line. The brothers and the Volturi guard look around confused as we stand firm. Not backing down as we outnumber them 2:1.

Dmitri and Felix come forward while the brothers and rest of the guard are distracted and they behead Chelsea tossing her head to the speedster who was waiting on the sidelines. This all happened in a matter of seconds and she didn't even have the chance to scream before Dmitri and Felix joined us with a smile on their faces.

Jasper nods at them, looks forward to Aro and says, "I'm afraid you are mistaken Aro. Just who the criminals are. You see, we have been collecting proof of your gift collecting schemes for months now and we will not be added to your collection. You have torn apart too many lives. Too many families have suffered for your greed. Your time is done."

Aro and Caius both hiss in anger as they notice some of their guard backing away from them. Fred sends out his gift into Jane and Alec while Jasper says, "We'd love to sit here and chat, but it's over. Your dear brother Marcus sends his regards and wants to let you know that he will take care of your wives just as you took care of his."

Both Aro and Caius' eyes widen in shock as Jasper then sends his knock-out emotional cocktail to them and the remaining Volturi. We all just look at the fallen leaders and guard members then each other for a moment until Octavio comes running our way with a huge victorious smile on his face and a thumbs-up.

That was pretty anti-climatic. Esme, the Denali and the Irish covens rush forward and dismember the Volturi and toss them off to the speedster and elementals to dispose of.

I just drop down where I was standing with Fred and he follows along to hold me. It's over. We hear howling, cheering and celebration all around the property and I laugh. If I could cry; I'd be crying tears of joy. I hug onto Fred and say, "It's over. It's really over!"

Jasper is smiling huge at us and we both hop up and rush him in a hug where we are crushed with hugs and joy all around us. Carlisle approaches us and says, "That was brilliant planning. I've never been so proud or thankful in my life." Esme is holding onto Carlisle sobbing and nodding her head in agreement. I pull them both into a hug and we are all lost in the moment.

Peterpov

Everyone is celebrating in victory and I'm standing there next to Garrett and Char in shock. I look at Char and whisper, "The bitch is dead. She's gone." Char pulls me into a sweet kiss and says, "You bet your sweet ass she's gone." Garrett smiles huge and says, "Now we can go on that spa tour you've been talkin about. You game?" Oh hell's yea! I look around and spot Jasper, Fred and Sugar comforting Carlisle and Esme when Emmett pulls Sugar into a bear hug and says, "You guys were fucking awesome!" They all laugh and she hugs him back and says, "I know brother bear.. I know." She looks over towards the rest of us and smiles.

I'm getting ready to pull Char and Garrett with me to join them when a hand grasps my shoulder. I stop and turn to see Dmitri and Felix along with the rest of the remaining guard members who snapped out of it after Chelsea was killed.

Dmitri says, "That was incredible. If I didn't despise them I'd almost feel guilty!" I grin because I can't help but feel the same way. I respond, "Yea, no shit! I'm just glad it's over. What's next for you guys?"

Felix, the big fucker that he is; almost knocks me on my face when he pats me on the back and says, "We are going to stick around here for a few days to figure who all is going back to Voltura. Maybe even recruit a little bit. We are all comfortable with Marcus in the leadership role and many are loyal to him without Chelsea's influence. He is going to need some strength to help him rebuild the Volturi's reputation."

I knew there was a reason I had a feeling about Marcus.. I'm nodding and about to say something when I feel an arm go around my shoulder. I look to my right and see Fred grinning at me as Jasper comes around to my left. I look back and forth between them when Jasper says, "We need to discuss it as a coven, but I do believe we should visit Marcus. In the very least give him our endorsement just in case." Jasper looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I close my eyes. He's right. We need to go. I nod and say, "Sounds like a plan to me. It could be the first stop on our world-wide spa tour."

Jasper smiles and Fred bounces on his feet as he pulls Garrett into a hug. Bella and Char are hugging each other and jumping up and down in excitement. I look to my coven-mates and smile. Now this is something I could get used to. I hug my girls and say, "To new beginnings and naked parties!"

A/N _Aye.. aye aye... I wrote and rewrote this three times. I just could not get it right! There was just so much planning and preparedness in previous chapters that it was difficult not to make it a clean sweep! Honest. I tried to make it more difficult, but it just didn't go with the flow.. All that's left is the Epilogue. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and stuck by this story! _


	52. Chapter 52

**Could I disappear?**

_**This is totally non-canon and OOC. **_

_**I own nothing. Anything recognizable belongs to S. Meyer.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Fpov:

I'm laying in my favorite quiet spot on the roof of our sanctuary contemplating about all that has happened.. My arms are folded under my head, eyes are closed and I'm just listening to the sounds of the forest.

It has been 20yrs since the day we took our lives back from the Volturi. I should really just say back from Aro since he was the collector. From what I've been told; Caius was just paranoid and easily fed into whatever schemes Aro was working on. To be fair to Marcus.. he really had nothing to do with the schemes and was a fair and decent leader until about 18 years ago when he could not take this existence anymore without his mate or coven and met his final death in the castle's basement incinerator. He made it clear that although he did not agree or participate in the terrible deeds of his brothers.. he missed them dearly. I often wonder how things would be different if Aro had other hobbies and Marcus was more outspoken? Neither here nor there I suppose.

After Marcus was gone and his will and final wishes were read; the Whitlock coven was asked to help Carlisle revamp the vamp leadership. According to Marcus, he stayed just long enough to help make some of the changes that he always wished to see for our kind, but his thoughts often went ignored over the centuries. The number one rule is still to keep our secret from the humans.

Marcus' changes were mostly related to the guard and how the castle was run. Once the new guard was established he asked us to come to the castle and help train them under a contractual basis. Word spread and many vampires came from around the word to apply for a spot to train with the God of War. Membership to the new Volturi guard is now on a contractual basis with privilege and membership became an honor rather than a sentence.

The leadership of the vampire world is now ruled by what we call the Table. Carlisle Cullen holds the head spot at the Table and leads from Voltura with his strength and compassion. He was named predecessor by the late Marcus Volturi and gave up his life of trying to blend in as a human because he saw the opportunity to make a real difference for his own kind that would benefit the vampires and all of mankind as well. The rest of the Table members live throughout out the world, but are called upon for service as needed and attend monthly meetings with Carlisle.

Esme happily took her place by Carlisle's side and she now has the opportunity to care for the many vampires who come her way. Those who have been displaced or need help go to her. She also has set-up the first ever vampire school. It is far from a traditional school. It is more like a place for our kind to learn how to blend in, language, trades, the new laws and is a requirement if you wish to apply for guard membership. It is also taught that there's another way to gain sustenance for those who were dealing with the depression that comes along with a guilty conscious from eating our natural food source. Some of them stayed with the alternative lifestyle, have support from the group and are thankful for the opportunity.

Under this new system of co-op style leadership the vampire world is more of a society than a spattering of misfits and unknowns throughout the world.

The Denali coven decided to join Carlisle and Esme in Italy. Eleazar with his previous Volturi experience became Carlisle's right hand man. Carmen helps Esme with her teachings, decorating and event planning. The three sisters took the opportunity to try to find their mates in the now very high traffic vampire capital. Last I heard.. They're still looking, but I wish them luck.

Octavio took a spot as a table member and serves as a leader in the Western Hemisphere. He prefers to remain in his home state of New Mexico and with Maria gone there are no more Southern wars. His camp serves as a refuge for those few who were left of Maria's army after she was destroyed.

Birgir, Adela, Timothy and Samantha all went back to their Nomadic ways with a promise to keep in touch. We see them occasionally when there's an event at the castle or whenever there's Children of the Moon to hunt. It is the only hunt that serves as a challenge to them anymore.

Rose and Emmett decided to go out on their own for awhile. Then about 6 yrs ago; Rosalie was looking into her living family to discover that her sister Lillian's last grandchild was dying alone of ovarian cancer. She and Emmett introduced themselves because Rose wanted to at least meet her last living relative and they got along so well that Rosalie kept in touch and decided to change her grand-niece herself before it was too late. After her nieces newborn year they brought her to meet the family in Voltura and she met her mate in one of the lead guard trainers. They all now live in Greece with Dmitri who found the mating-pull in the lovely Calla.. Tanya was seriously pissed, but that's another story.

Jake finally took his place as pack-leader when Sam stopped phasing. The new treaty allowed the Whitlock's to visit the Forks area as long as our red-eye members promised not to bite anyone within 50miles of Forks or the reservation. The Elder's did not approve of us visiting the reservation or 1st beach; a place that Bella misses dearly.

Charlie went back to work on the force after being bored out of his mind when the danger had passed. He figured out on his own what the cold ones were and since he married Sue; he also fell under the protection of the tribe. Not that the new leadership would go after Charlie, but if anyone found out that he knew and there was protest he was covered. He was furious with Bella for getting involved in the supernatural world to begin with and of course disappearing like she did. It only took about a week of visiting the Forks house and her puppy dog eyes for him to grudgingly accept his daughter's happiness. I'm kinda proud that he only pulled his gun on me twice. That's more than I can say for Peter who was threatened with a blow-torch.

As for the Whitlocks.. When we were not setting up training camps for the new Volturi; we kept our promise and traveled the world to find the most incredible spas which served as inspiration for our own guest quarters at the Volturi castle. Our coven was as strong as ever and have yet to take a vacation from each other. Our main residence is here in Montana, but we like to visit the Oregon home from time to time and reminisce about our first discovery and confirmation of the true-coven bond. Thinking back on everything we went through before and after the change.. I wouldn't change a thing, but I can only speak for myself.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear someone knocking on the sanctuary door. I peer over the edge of the roof to see Peter and Jasper standing there. What the? So I say, "Hey guys, up here! What's goin on?" They both look up and I can see the humor in their eyes. Peter looks down and kicks his boot onto the welcome matt while Jasper smirks and says, "Garrett and the girls are plotting. Bella found some new trick online. She told the other two and they kicked us out while they set-up whatever it is. Can we hang out for about an hour?"

I can't help but laugh at the expression on Peter's face. He's clearly excited and anxious so I say, "Yea come on up! What do you think it's all about?" Peter smiles and says, "I'm not sure but as we were leavin I saw Sugar go into the sun room with some bags of blood." Jasper's eyes widen and I can feel his lust spike which causes all our lust to spike. I grin at both of them and say, "In that case, why don't we get warmed up for them? We don't wanna disappoint after all."

They both smirk and all I can think is yep. Life is good!

A/N_ Hopefully, I didn't miss anyone. It's been fun writing this story and I hope to see more Fred fics out there. I have another Fred one on my mind that I may start writing soon. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read & review. Hopefully I didn't disappoint. How was this for a first fic? You know how it is... all mistakes belong to me :) _


End file.
